Aims & Victims
by Rei Shimura
Summary: Ein Macho, Ein Eisbatzen und ein Sport... Nicht ganz typische LilyJamesStory, da Lily ein bisschen anders vom Charakter ist als erwartet wird und einiges verdauen muss...Die Frage ist nur, ob jemand kommen wird und ihr hilft. COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Erzähler P.O.V

Einzelne Strahlen der Sonne drangen durch den zugezogenen Vorhang in Lily' s Zimmer am 1. September 1981, an dem ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der besten Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei beginnen sollte. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und blickte kurz auf ihren Wecker, der neben ihrem Bett auf einem kleinen Abstelltisch stand.

Und hier beginnt die Geschichte. Die Frage ist nur, ob sie gut oder schlecht ausgehen, ob alles mit gerechten Dingen zu gehen, ob Lily wieder vertrauen zu einem Menschen finden wird und ob zwei Menschen zueinander finden werden.


	2. Changes

Teil 1: Changes

Erzähler P.O.V

Einzelne Strahlen der Sonne drangen durch den zugezogenen Vorhang in Lily' s Zimmer am 1. September 1981, an dem ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der besten Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei beginnen sollte. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und blickte kurz auf ihren Wecker, der neben ihrem Bett auf einem kleinen Abstelltisch stand.

Und hier beginnt die Geschichte. Die Frage ist nur, ob sie gut oder schlecht ausgehen, ob alles mit gerechten Dingen zu gehen, ob Lily wieder vertrauen zu einem Menschen finden wird und ob zwei Menschen zueinander finden werden.

Lily P.O.V.:

„Verdammt, Mum, warum hast du mich nicht aufgeweckt!" Laut kam ich die Wendeltreppe herunter gepoltert, wobei mein großer schwarzer Lederschulkoffer und der leere Eulenkäfig auf jeder Stufe laut aufschlugen. „Man, mach nicht so einen Krach!", hörte man das Gemotzte meiner Schwester Petunia aus der Küche. „Mum und Dad sind schon los. Ich soll dich heute zu deinem Zug bringen." brummte sie mich über die Zeitung hinweg an, als ich den Raum betrat. „Danke, ich wär sonst echt aufgeschmissen!" antwortete ich Petty freundlich, worauf sie mir aber nur mal wieder giftige Blicke zu warf. Warum konnte sie mich eigentlich nicht leiden? Mir war das früher eigentlich nie so richtig bewußt gewesen, aber seitdem sie bei diesem Dursley arbeitete und noch dazu mit ihm zusammen war, war alles ganz anders. Manchmal glaube ich sie möchte einfach, dass ich verschwinde und nie wieder komme. Diesen Gefallen werde ich ihr auch wahrscheinlich bald tun. „Es ist dein Problem, wenn du diesen Zug verpaßt, dass das mal klar steht." Leicht verwirrt starrte ich auf die kleine Küchenuhr, die sich neben dem Kühlschrank befand. Es war bereits zehn. Das würde knapp werden. Geschockt sprang ich auf und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sich meine Schwester schon in Richtung Haustür verabschiedet hatte. Schnell schnappte ich mir meine Jacke und mein Gepäck und folgte ihr zum Auto, welches sie schon vor dem Haus geparkt hatte. „Wird auch langsam Zeit, dass du in die Gänge kommst" begrüßte sie mich. Widerwillig half sie mir noch meine Sachen im Kofferraum zu verstauen und kaum war ich eingestiegen, trat sie auch schon auf das Gaspedal. Nach einer knappen drei viertel Stunde eisernen und unangenehmen Schweigen hielten wir vor dem Londoner Bahnhof, Kings Cross. Kurz half sie mir den Koffer und den Käfig auf einen Gepäckwagen zu hieven, dann verschwand sie auch mit einem leichten Kopfnicken als Abschied. Zwar wußte ich, dass ihre Schicht bald anfangen würde, aber hätte sie nicht genauso wie ich ein nettes „Mach's gut!" raus bringen können? Versteh einer diese Frau. Immer noch in meinen Gedanken versunken, schob ich den Karren zu den Gleisen neun und zehn. Ein letztest Mal blickte ich mich dabei noch um, um sicher zustellen, dass ich auch wirklich nicht beobachtet wurde. Dann durchquerte ich die Sperre und die mir wohlbekannte rote Lokomotive, der Hogwarts Express, kam in mein Blickfeld. Diese alte Eisenbahn überwältigte mich immer wieder mit ihrem Anblick. Plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Etwas verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf zu der Person. Als ich erkannte, wer es war, mußte ich unweigerlich lächeln.

Erzähler P.O.V:

„Na, Lil, schöne Ferien gehabt?" „Klar immer doch. Und deine?" „ Sehr amüsant." „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wo sind sie denn? Deine verblödeten Schatten?" fragte sie ihren Freund Remus Lupin auch als Moony bekannt. „Im Zug. Warten darauf, dass ich ihnen ihr Lieblingsstreitobjekt mitbringe." Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das können beide gleich ganz vergessen. Nach der Geschichte mit Snape letztes Jahr will ich so wenig wie möglich mit denen zu tun haben." „Trägst du ihnen das denn immer noch nach?" Sie nickte und beide wurden in ihrem Gespräch von dem ersten Pfeifen des Zuges, was so viel bedeutete, dass die Lok in weniger als zwei Minuten abfahren würde, in ihrer Unterredung unterbrochen. Moony packte Lily 's Koffer und hievte ihn über die Treppe hinauf. Diesem folgte sie selbst dann zugleich mit dem Käfig ihrer Schnee-Eule Ivi, welche zur Zeit auf Reisen war. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Tür schloß sich sogleich hinter den beiden. Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Richtung Hogwarts in Bewegung. „Willst du wirklich nicht mit? Stella ist auch da?", fragte Remus seine Freundin noch einmal flehend. „Nein, keinen Bock auf diese Hohlköpfe von Potter und Black." „Ach, was hör ich da? Wir sind also Hohlköpfe?" „Jep. Black, ich muss schon sagen, du hast wirklich gute Ohren. Wenigstens etwas, was gut an dir ist." Kurz nickte sie Moony noch zu, dann schnappte sie sich ihren Koffer und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. In einem der letzen Waggons fand sie dann endlich ein leeres Abteil, wo sie es genoß für den Rest der Fahrt allein zu sein und eine Buch zu lesen.

Remus P.O.V.

„Was hat Lily nur? Sie wirkt irgendwie total abwesend. Auch wenn Tatze sie provozieren möchte, reagiert sie nicht. Ob das mit der Trennung zusammenhängt oder war bei ihr zu Hause was los? Es kommt mir schon so vor, aber sie wird es mir schon noch erzählen, da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher." Eine Hand bewegte sich plötzlich hin und her vor meinen Augen. Alle starrten mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir schon in unserem Abteil angekommen waren. „Und wo habt ihr jetzt Evans gelassen?" Jetzt hatte ich wieder einen klaren Kopf, aber ich konnte nicht sagen warum. „Wir sind Hohlköpfe, soll ich dir ausrichten!" antworte ihm Sirius. Krone war irgendwie enttäuscht, aber vertuschte dieses, indem er sich wieder seinem Quidditichversandkatalog zu wandte, welchen ihm Tatze mitgebracht hatte. „Na, ja spätestens in unserem Zimmer werde ich sie schon aufgetrieben haben, um sie auszuquetschen." sagte Stella nur nebenbei und konzentrierte sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihrem Freund Sirius und Peter. Ich hielt mich da raus und holte eines der Bücher, welches wir dieses Jahr gebrauchen würden, heraus und begann mich mit der Materie zu beschäftigen. Da ich nicht über das kommende Schuljahr und geschweige denn über Lily' s Verhalten nachdenken wollte.

Erzähler P.O.V

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und von weitem konnte man schon das hellerleuchtete Schloß erkennen. Lily hatte sich nun endlich der Gedanken an ihre Schwester entzogen und blickte mit strahlenden Augen auf ihre zweite Heimat, Hogwarts. Sie freute sich wieder dort zu sein, denn dort war sie wenigstens für eine gewisse Zeit glücklich gewesen. Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, verlangsamte sich der Zug stetig und schließlich hielt er am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade, dem einzigen muggelfreien Dorf ganz Großbritanniens, an. In ihrem Schulumhang gekleidet, stieg Lily voll beladen aus. Von weitem konnte sie eine Laute Stimme vernehmen, welche keinem anderen als dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts, Hagrid, einer ihrer besten Freunde neben Remus, gehörte und die Erstkläßler anwies mitzukommen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn noch begrüßen, aber da erblickte Evans ihre Freundin Stella, die sich endlich mal von Tatze gelöst hatte. Lily hielt ihr die Augen zu. „Na, wer bin ich?" „Lils, wurde auch mal Zeit, dass du dich blicken läßt. Nur wegen Sirius und James nicht zu kommen. Das fand ich nicht gerade die feine englische Art." Ihre Freundin schaute sie mit einem Schmollmund an. „Erstens bin ich keine Engländerin, da ich in Schottland geboren und dann nach England gezogen bin und zweitens willst du mir doch nicht allen ernstes sagen, dass du lieber mit mir die Zeit verbracht hättest, statt mit deinem ach so geliebten Freund Sirius."

Lily 's P.O.V

Mit einer Unschuldsmiene drehte sie sich um und wir beide stiegen fröhlich quatschend in die nächstbeste Kutsche ein, was ich wenige Sekunden darauf auch schon wieder bereute, den James, Remus, Sirius und Peter warteten schon auf uns. „Mist, Stella, können wir nicht wieder aussteigen?" „Tja, leider zu spät, wir fahren nämlich schon." gab Tatze bissig zur Antwort. Ich ging nicht darauf ein, sondern setzte mich neben Moony. „Und wie viele ZAGs hast du bekommen?" „Na, ja 19 von 20, das reicht um angenommen zu werden auf jeden Fall und du?" „Ach, 18, Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen waren nicht so mein Fall", entgegnete ihr, ihr Freund. James hatte schon den Mund auf gemacht, um einen Kommentar zu dieser Unterhaltung zugeben, was ich erblickte, aber zum Glück klappte da auch schon die Tür auf und ich verschwand als erstes, wobei ich Moony hinter mich herzog. „Mußtest du mich so etwas fragen, wenn diese zwei Großkotze dabei sind?" „Ja, jetzt sind wir quitt. Du hast dich ja auch geweigert, in das Abteil mitzukommen!" „ Idiot!" war meine einzige Antwort darauf, während mich Remus nur verschmitzt anlächelte, aber da dröhnte lautes Gelächter zu uns durch. „Unser kleiner Sniefelus! Na, wie sind dir deine Ferien bekommen?" Ich drängte mich gekonnt durch die Menschenmasse, die sich um Snape, James und Sirius versammelt hatte, um perfekte Sicht auf das Geschehen zu haben. Die Szene, die ich vorfand, war der am See vom letzten Jahr ziemlich ähnlich. Erneut war Severus in die Lüfte erhoben worden und kurz davor kopfüber zu landen. Die Wut in mir begann zum erneuten Mal zu pochen, als das Gelächter wieder lauter wurde. „Wie konnten diese Rumtreiber schon wieder ohne einen Grund zu haben sondern nur aus Spaß jemanden einfach verhexen?" Bei diesem Gedanken packte ich eher unbewußt meinen Zauberstab und kämpfte mich nun endgültig in die erste Reihe vor. James wollte Snape gerade noch einmal umkippen lassen, aber bevor dieses geschah, ließ ich ein leise vernehmbares „Expelliarmus" erklingen und die beiden Zauberstäbe von Black und Potter wirbelten durch die Luft und landeten genau vor meine Füßen. Sniefelus war ebenso vor mir aufgeschlagen. Die ganze Menge hatte ihre Augen auf mich gerichtet, was ich daran spürte, dass ich meine Nackenhäärchen aufstellten. „Hatte es nicht schon diesen Sommer gereicht?" wandte ich mich an Black, der weiß vor Wut war, da er es nicht gewohnt war, dass man ihm die Stirn bot, aber daran würde er sich dieses Jahr gewönnen müssen. Es war nämlich aus mit der netten Lily. „Wie du sehen kannst, nicht, Evans!" Er ging auf mich zu und wollte seinen Zauberstab aufheben. „Nicht so schnell, ich würde sagen, ihr entschuldigt euch bei ihm." „Du, Schlammblut, brauchst sie nicht zu zwingen sich zu entschuldigen oder mir zu helfen" „Hörst du's, also halt dich aus der Sache raus!" warf nun auch Potter auf den Ausruf von Snape ein. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass es allen nicht geschadet hat, dass wir sein weißes Hinterteil nicht noch einmal erblicken mußten. Trotzdem Potter, Black, ich warte." Ein unterdrücktes Kichern ging durch die Menge als meine Worte verklungen waren. „Vergiß das mal ganz schnell wieder!" Er hatte sich neben seinen Kumpan gestellt. „Keinen Bock. Also wird' s jetzt bald!" Ich richtete meine Zauberstab auf beide. „Lily, verdammt, komm laß. Wir gehen. Sie wissen jetzt, dass du ihnen dagegen hältst, aber es reicht jetzt.", erklang die Stimme Remus' hinter mir. Ich lächelte ihm zu und erwiderte gleichgültig: „Na, gut, ich hab sowieso keinen Bock darauf ihnen eine Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten."

Remus P.O.V.

Sirius und James waren einfach nur geplättet, wie auch die restliche Schülerschaft, welche Wirkung meine Ansprache auf Lily gehabt hatte. Eigentlich hatten beide Rumtreiber auch noch erwartet, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe zurück bekommen würden, aber da hätten sie sich getäuscht, denn meine Freundin hatte sie ganz unauffällig in ihre Manteltasche verschwinden lassen. „Lily, die Stäbe!" versuchte ich sie aufmerksam zu machen. „ Ach, komm, Peeves könnte solche Meisterexemplare doch sicher gut gebrauchen um Filch ein bißchen auf die Palme zu bringen!" „LILY!" forderte ich sie nur streng auf. So etwas hätte ich jetzt echt nicht gedacht. Seit wann spielte sie gerne Streiche? „ Menno. Hier, Jungs. Fangt!" Elegant warf sie ihnen die Zauberstäbe zu und hackte sich dann bei mir ein. So betraten wir dann die große Halle, wo uns die gleiche großartige Pracht wie jedes Jahr entgegen kam.


	3. Tricks

Tag, Leutchen...

vielen vielen Dank Brchen, dass du mir einen Review geschickt hast, ich hab mich echt total gefreut... merci beaucoup... knicks mach... viel spaß beim lesen...

Bye, Rei

* * *

Teil 2: Tricks

Sirius P.O.V

Während sich Lily neben Moony und Stella setzte, unterhielten sich James und ich. „Diese Frau hat eine kleine Lektion verdient!" sagte ich aufbrausend und genervt zu meinem besten Freund, „Sie hat sich schon letztes Jahr zu viel herausgenommen, aber dieses schlägt dem Faß den Boden aus!" „Du hast vollkommen Recht, aber was könnten wir mit ihr anstellen. Das Wort, was Snape vorher zu ihr gesagt hat, lies sie nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken. Das ist nicht ihre Art, wie sie da so gut konterte." „Hat Moony nicht irgend wann mal was gesagt, dass sie ins Quidditichteam möchte? Als Treiberin?" „Stimmt, soweit ich mich erinnere. Ich glaub, Hill hat auch extra mal ein Training angesetzt gehabt um für dieses Jahr Leute zu suchen." „Weiß nimmer, wahrscheinlich waren wir da mit was anderes beschäftigt, aber daraus läßt sich bestimmt was machen!" Wir, beide, grinsten uns vielsagend an. „Es ist immer wieder gut, einen Spion an der feindlichen Front zuhaben!" schusterte ich ihm noch zu, bevor James wieder in seine schlechte Laune verfiel. „Trotzdem ist es mir immer noch ein Rätsel, warum sie Moony so vertraut und uns, obwohl wir auch Rumtreiber sind, einfach links liegen läßt." „Tja, dass ist eben das Los des Unglücklichverliebten." antwortete ich ihm, während ich ihm grinsend auf die Schulter klopfte. „Wer sagt, denn das ich in Evans verknallt bin?" „Niemand!", entgegnete ich ihm noch weiter schmunzelnd. „Wer das nicht sieht, dass er in sie über beide Ohren hinweg verknallt ist, dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen." waren meine Gedanken, wobei ich gleichzeitig beschloß dieses Thema für die nächste Zeit ruhen zu lassen, dann folgte ich meinem besten Kumpel in die große Halle. „Es würde doch noch ein Jahr voller Spaß werden", dachte ich mir noch insgeheim.

Lily 's P.O.V.

An diesem Abend redete niemand mehr viel, da alle viel zu satt von dem vielseitigen Mahl waren. Ich verabschiedete mich noch kurz mit einem Wangenkuss von Moony, dann ging ich ,wie auch schon viele vor mir, ins Bett. Am nächsten Tag bekamen wir alle unsere Stundenpläne von unseren strengen, aber gerechten, Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall, und es gab zum Glück keine Scherereien mit Potter und Black, dachte ich wenigstens im Laufe des Tages. Nach dem Abendessen war ich auf dem Weg zur Eulerei, da Ivi an diesem Morgen mit einem Brief von meiner Mutter zurückgekommen war, welchen ich beantworten wollte. Als ich dieser das Kuvert an den rechten Fuß band und die Adresse sagte, tauchte plötzlich Pettigrew hinter mir auf. „Na, Lily, hast du auch einen Brief für nach Hause?" „Ja, aber wo hast DU denn deinen Brief?" fragte ich mißtrauisch, da ich schon oft gehört hatte, dass Wurmschwanz meistens die Opfer von Black und Potter ablenken sollte, um ihre Tat unbeschadet ausführen zu können. Peter schaute an sich hinunter und fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt, was ich an seinem Rot werden merkte. „Ähm, na ja, ich... hab ihn vergessen... Genau oben im Gemeinschaftsraum." „Schön! Also ich muss dann noch weiter, bis bald!" verabschiedete ich mich. Ich hatte mir so was ähnliches schon gedacht, als ich ihn hinter mir bemerkte. Wie konnte ich auch nur annähernd vermuten, diese Rumtreiber würden für einen Tag Ruhe geben. Ein riesiger Lärm kam mir entgegen, welcher durch den Hausmeister verursacht wurde. Gerade bog er um die Ecke und fing an wild drauflos zu gestikulieren und zu schreien: „AH, hab ich dich! Komm nur ganz schnell mit mir mit!" Ich blickte mich verwirrt um. „Was ich? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" „Das hör ich täglich! Dann willst du mir also erzählen, dass du nichts davon weißt, dass eine übel riechender Tümpel in den fünften Stock gezaubert wurde!" „Nein, das hör ich jetzt zum ersten Mal" wehrte ich mich wahrheitsgemäß gegen seine Anschuldigung. „Mitkommen!" Ich konnte nichts anderes machen als mich zu fügen und ihm zu folgen, wobei ich irgendwie das leise Gefühl hatte, irgendwo leises Gelächter zuhören. Eine Stunde späte kam ich dann aus dem Büro von Professor McGonagall mit 25 Punkten weniger auf Gryffindors Konto und einer Woche Nachsitzen heraus. „Mir sollte jetzt wirklich keiner von diesen zwei begegnen", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. Es war für mich eindeutig, dass dieser Streich die Handschrift von Potter und Black trug.

Als ich durch das Portrait einige Minuten später kletterte, waren nur noch die Rumtreiber, Stella und ein paar Erstkläßler vorzufinden. Eine enorme Wut kochte in mir auf, aber ich ließ nicht zu, dass man den beiden diese Genugtuung gab. „Na, Peter, hast du deinen Brief doch noch abgeschickt?" fragte ich ihn ungewöhnlich freundlich. Er kapierte zu erst gar nicht, was ich jetzt meinte und als er es verstand, hatte die Antwort schon zu lange gedauert um noch von den Rumtreibern abzulenken. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen, was noch an Peter galt, wand ich sich Remus zu. „Könntest du das Treffen mit Hagrid auf nächste Woche verschieben? Ich kann diesen Freitag nicht mehr!" „Was haste denn angestellt?" fragte James mich herausfordernd. „Tja, Stickende Tümpel sind eine schöne Erfindung und man sollte sie oft gebrauchen um andere zu verarschen. Aber dabei sollte man sich nicht erwischen lassen." Remus sah mich ungläubig an, wobei er im nächsten Augenblick ein zufriedenes Lächeln bei Sirius erblickte. Es war ihm blitzschnell klar geworden, was passiert sein mußte und konnte sich den Grund für diese kleine Racheaktion ziemlich genau vorstellen. „Kann ich machen, aber vergiß am Freitag Quidditch nicht. Du hast doch dein erstes Training und dass willst du doch nicht verpassen.", antwortete er mir, wodurch mir erst jetzt richtig bewußt wurde, was ich vergessen hatte. Das Quidditichtraining. Langsam verschränkten sich meine Finger immer mehr zu einer Faust und ich mußte mich stark zurückhalten, um nicht über sie herzufallen und ihnen eine zukleben.

Erzähler P.O.V

„Moony, komm doch mal mit! Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen!" „Sofort!" antwortete dieser, woraufhin Sirius die beiden skeptisch betrachtete. „Glaubst du sie erzählt ihm was?" „Der wird sich dann auch wieder abregen!", erwiderte James, aber so richtig überzeugt war dieser auch nicht von seinen Worten. Er kannte Remus, wenn er wütend war und wenn dieses wirklich geschah, dann war er sehr schnell unberechenbar.

Lily 's P.O.V

Ich und Moony setzten uns etwas abseits von den anderen, wobei er mich fragend anblickte. „Was ist denn?" „Sag mal, waren Potter und Black die ganze Zeit hier?" „Ja, beide waren oben in unserem Schlafsaal. Nur Wurmschwanz war irgendwie unterwegs. Warum?" „Ach, ist schon gut." seufzte ich. „Übrigens Joe MacDoubt hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe, falls es dich interessiert." „WAS!" Moony war völlig aufgebracht auf aufgesprungen. „Ist irgendwas Remus?" fragte James verwirrt. „Nein, nein!" Er setzte sich nun ein bißchen ruhiger wieder neben mich. „Mit diesem großen, groben, ekelhaften HOHLKOPF!" „So übel ist er gar nicht und außerdem ist er der Captan von Slytherin. Wir spielen als nächstes geben die. So könnten wir leicht an ihre Strategie kommen. Was meinst du?" verteidigte ich mich, obwohl ich nicht wußte warum. Er war ja schließlich nicht mein Vater. „Lily, du hast doch nicht wirklich „JA" gesagt, oder?" „Doch, ich will diesen Pokal." Er lachte leise vor sich. „Also, wenn ich es jetzt nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen ich spreche mit Krone!" Ein freches Grinsen wanderte über sein Gesicht. „Idiot. Wie kannst du mich nur mit diesem ungehobelten, eingebildeten GROßKOTZ vergleichen?" schrie ich ihn aufgebracht an, aber irgendwie tat es mir kurz daraufhin auch schon wieder leid.

Erzähler P.O.V.

Als sie sich dann umblickte, waren alle Augen im ganzen Gryffindorturm auf sie gerichtet. „Ah, unseren beiden „BESTEN FREUNDE" streiten sich!" lachte Sirius und der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihm. „Volltrottel!" giftete ihn Lily nur an. „Oh, wie schön, vielen Dank für diesen einfallsreichen Namen." gab er ihr nur noch mehr grinsend zurück. „EINE GUTE NACHT WÜNSCHE ICH! Und ich hoffe, dass ihr alle an euerem Gelächter erstickt!" Nun war Lily wirklich mehr als nur wütend, wenn sie nicht hier im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen wäre, hatte sie ihnen allen einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, der sich gewaschen hätte. „Ach, ja Moony, ich bin nicht wie dieser verblödete Macho!" waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie in ihren Schlafsaal hoch stürmte und die Tür hinter sich mit voller Kraft zuwarf. Voller Zorn warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und brachte den anderen in ihren Gedanken Respekt bei, wonach Lily so müde war, dass sie wieder ausgeglichen einschlief.

Die anderen unten waren noch über diesen Abgang erstaunt und zuckten zusammen als sie die Tür knallen hörten. „Was hast du denn zu unserem Lily- Schätzchen gesagt, dass sie so ausrastet?", wollte Stella wissen. „Nichts", antwortete ihr Remus, unschuldig dreinblickend. „Ach, ja, dann ist sie wegen nichts und wieder nichts ausgerastet?", hackte Krone nach. „Sie hat mir, was erzählt und ich hab meinen Kommentar dazugegeben, welcher ihr anscheinend überhaupt nicht gepaßt hat." „So, so!" sagte dieser skeptisch. James wäre ihr jetzt wirklich gerne nachgegangen, um sie zu trösten oder um sie zu beschwichtigen, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er ihr folgen wollte.


	4. Versöhnung

Teil 3: Versöhnung

Erzähler P.O.V

Seit diesem Streit sind inzwischen vier Wochen vergangen und Lily blieb stur und redete kein einziges Wort mit den anderen. Zwar war sie nicht mehr sauer, aber sie wollte trotzdem, dass Moony sich bei ihr entschuldigte. Beim Training hatte sie gut abgeschnitten und mit Tatze unfreiwillig ein ausgezeichnetes Team gebildet. Außerdem mußte sie zugeben, dass James wirklich gut spielte und ein guter Captan war. Gerade gingen sie vom Feld zur Schule hoch, wobei ihr Joe entgegenkam.

Lily 's P.O.V

„Hi, Lily! Geht das Date morgen glatt?" rief er mir etwas schüchtern entgegen. „Jep. Ich freu mich schon total drauf!" Ich schenkte ihm mein schönstes Lächeln, welches ich inzwischen schon wie im Schlaf konnte. „Hast du dich auf das Spiel ein bißchen vorbereitet?" „Mmmh... aber wir haben schlußendlich dann doch aufgehört, weil alle so schlecht gespielt haben. Dieser Potter bringt's einfach nicht." Das war zwar eine Lüge, aber was sollte es. Hauptsache er würde mir die Taktik von seiner Mannschaft verraten. „Ich muss jetzt. Wir sehen uns ja morgen. Bye!" Er wollte schon verschwinden, als ich ihn zurückhielt und ihm einen kleinen Kuß auf die Wange drückte. „Bis morgen!" Dann stolzierte ich davon in die große Halle.

James P.O.V

Sirius und ich, die das alles verfolgt hatten, standen völlig überrumpelt da. „Kannst du mich mal zwicken, damit ich weiß, ob das nicht gerade ein Alptraum war?" Sirius schlug mir auf die Schulter. „Scheiße, dass ist kein Traum gewesen! Evans geht mit MacDoubt, dem Captan von Slytherin, aus. Ich pack's nicht!" Totale Verzweiflung breitete sich in mir aus und mir wurde irgendwie immer mehr klar, dass ich Lily sehr, sehr mochte. „Beruhig dich, Alter! Der Sache gehen wir nach. Vielleicht weiß ja Moony mehr!" Ich wußte es zu schätzen, dass mich Tatze aufmuntern wollte, aber ich war wirklich am Boden zerstört. „Glaub nicht, der hat sich doch immer noch nicht, mit ihr vertragen!" Beiden gingen wir zu unserem Haustisch und ich setzte mich eher unbewußt neben Lily. Ich wand mich an Sirius. „Weißt du, was da damals los war? Er hat es uns immer noch nicht erzählt."

Erzähler P.O.V.

„Hey, könntest du mir bitte mal den Salat geben?" James reagierte nicht auf diese Bitte, und nahm sie auch gar nicht wahr. „Hey, Potter! DER SALAT!" Jetzt realisierte er erst, wer neben ihm saß und dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte. „Ähm, was kann ich für dich tun, Lily- Schätzchen!" fragte er ein bißchen verwirrt. „AAAHHH!" Sie stand auf, ging zwei Stühle weiter und holte sich selbst den Salat. Ein leises gemurmeltes „Idiot" kam noch über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich wieder setzte. „Evans, seit wann bist du eigentlich mit MacDoubt zusammen? Und seit wann spielen wir so schlecht, dass wir mit einem Training aufhören müssen?" fragte James ganz nebenbei zwischen zwei Hähnchenkeulen. „Was geht's dich an?" „Ich will es aber wissen!" „Scher dich um deinen eigenen Dreck!" Stella, die gegenüber den beiden saß, wurde jetzt aufmerksam, da sie sich vorher eigentlich auf ihren Freund Sirius konzentriert hatte. „Du und MacDoubt? Seit wann?" „Seit irgendwann eben!" „Lil, komm erzähl!" „Ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen. Er ist nur morgen mein Date. Was dagegen?" Sie stand auf und rauschte davon. „Oh, Frau, die hat wieder eine Laune! Aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens auch mal wieder, wie es bei ihr mit den Jungs läuft. Sie erzählt ja nichts mehr!" ,meckerte Stella. „Ach, komm Schatz, lass es! Die kommt schon wieder runter! Wo ist eigentlich Moony?" „Er ist oben und macht Zaubertränke. Seit dem Lily ihm nicht mehr hilft, muss er öfters mal eine Extrastunde einlegen." Während die drei weiter über Lily und Remus quatschten, betrat Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand war da. Nur eine einzelne Person hatte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin zurückgezogen.

Lily 's P.O.V.

Erst als ich näher kam, erkannte ich, wer es war. „Moony, warum bist du nicht beim Essen?" „Oh, Fräulein, redet wieder mit mir?" „Ich hab mich alleine ohne dich gefühlt. Es war einfach nicht das Gleiche mit Stella zureden wie mit dir. Bitte lass uns wieder vertragen!" Er mußte grinsen. „Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, dass du deine Schmollphase überwindest. War ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten." „OH!" Ich fing an ihn zu kitzeln, wodurch sein Lachen nur noch verstärkt wurde. Beide alberten wir noch eine lange Zeit miteinander herum, bis wir müde wurden und uns auf ein Sofa vor dem Kamin zurückzogen. Ich hatte meinen Kopf auf Remus Schoß gelegt und wir fingen an uns zu unterhalten. „Wie steht es eigentlich mit Laura? Hast du dich jetzt endlich durchgerungen sie zu fragen, ob sie mit dir ausgeht. Oder jagt dir die Ravenclaw so Angst ein? Dieses Rumgeflirte war ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten." Remus war leicht rot geworden. „Na, ja wir haben morgen ein Date!" „Endlich!", rutschte mir zufrieden heraus und ich grinste ihn frech an. Doch er hackte nun auch nach. „Und BEI DIR? Du hast deinen Plan doch jetzt nicht wirklich durchgezogen?" Mit einer Unschuldsmiene antworte ich ihm. „Doch, natürlich. Morgen ist unser Date. Ich bin schon gespannt, wieviel ich aus ihm herausbringe." Moony schüttelte nur leicht genervt den Kopf. „Lily, lass es doch!" „Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt es ist meine Entscheidung. Außerdem hab ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt, was ich in den Ferien alles angestellt hab. Ich bin um mich abzureagieren in einen Selbstverteidigungskurs bei den Muggel gegangen. Mir kann dieser Kerl nichts anhaben." „ Aber...!" Remus setzte schon zu einer Moralpredigt an, aber ich unterbrach ihn. „Nichts aber. Komm ich zeig' s dir. Steh auf." „Nein!" Ich hatte mich inzwischen aufgerichtet und stellte mich ihm mit erhobenen Fäusten entgegen. „Ach, komm schon, Moony." Sie zog ihn auf die Füße und er stellte sich eher etwas unbeteiligt und mit Widerwillen hin. „Du wolltest doch wissen, wie gut ich bin, also greif mich schon an." „Lily, ich glaub es dir ja schon!" „Nein, du hast mich herausgefordert, also steh jetzt auch dazu und greif mich an!" Ich glaub, mein herausforderndes und zugleich hämisches Grinsen ließ ihn doch mitmachen. Als er mich dann gerade ins Gesicht schlagen wollte, packte ich seine recht Faust und verfrachtete ihn kurz darauf mit einem Hüftschwung auf den Boden. „Du hast es mir ja nicht geglaubt!", grinste ich ihn an. Hinter mir hörte ich eine Schar quatschender Schüler durch das Portraitloch steigen und ein gewisses Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich diese sehr gut kenne. Ich wandte meinen Kopf um und sah Tatze, Krone und Stella hinter mir stehen. „Hat sie sich etwa mit dir schon wieder gestritten? Und dieses Mal ist sie handgreiflich geworden?", hörte man zugleich Sirius spöttische Stimme, die sich an Remus wandte. Ich reichte Moony die Hand und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. „Das hättest du wohl gerne, oder Black? Wir sind wieder ein Herz und eine Seele. Gell, Remilein?" Remus legte den Arm um mich, um dieses zu verdeutlichen. „Das freut mich aber, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt, dann sind ja MacDoubt und Lang wieder abgemeldet!" gab dieser bissig hinzu. Langsam regten sie mich wirklich auf. „ Verdammt wie oft soll ich es dir eigentlich noch sagen? Moony ist und BLEIBT mein BESTER Freund. Und mehr auch nicht! Ist das so schwer für dich, dass in deinen Kopf zu bekommen?" „Und was ist jetzt genau mit MacDoubt?" hackte James jetzt wieder nach. „Das interessiert dich jetzt, was?" fragte ich ihn frech zurück. „Ja!" gab er meiner Meinung nach wahrheitsgemäß zurück. „Bäh, verrat ich aber nicht!" Ich streckt ihm die Zunge raus und setzte mich wieder zu Moony, der sich über dieses Gespräch sehr amüsierte. „Schlägst du dich etwa auf ihre Seite?" fragte Sirius leicht angesäuert, was ich aus seiner Stimme hörte. „Nein, ich bin neutral, wenn es dir mal wieder entgangen ist und außerdem ist es mir egal mit wem ihr euch streitet." antwortete Remus ruhig. „Wußtest du etwa, dass sie ein Date mit diesem Schleimbatzen hat?", meldete sich nun auch James zu Wort. „Türlich, schon seit vier Wochen." Mir war das jetzt irgendwie gar nicht Recht, dass Moony meine Sachen irgendwie ausplauderte. Deswegen flüsterte ich ihm zu: „Mußtest du ihm das erzählen? Jetzt spinnt er sich wieder sonst was zusammen."


	5. Date

Teil 4: Date

Lily P.O.V

Mit dem gleichen Lautstärke bekam ich seine Antwort. „Ja, vielleicht kann er dir diese Schnapsidee ausreden!" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf nach seinen Worten. „Warum willst du mit ihm ausgehen und immer nicht mit mir?" „Meine Sache!" erwiderte ich Krone gleichgültig und bestimmt zugleich. Ich stand auf und wollte zum Schlafsaal gehen, weil für mich eigentlich die Unterredung beendet war, aber mir wurde der Weg durch einen Zauberstab versperrt. Dabei traute ich zuerst meinen Augen nicht, denn er gehörte Stella. „Und was soll das jetzt darstellen?" fragte ich sie mit leicht aufgebrachten Stimme. „Im Gegensatz zu ihm, habe ich mich auf die Seite von Sirius geschlagen. Also ich möchte jetzt genauso wissen, wie es kommt, dass du unser Haus mit dieser Verabredung verrätst? Letztes Jahr wolltest du doch noch was von Chesterfield von den Ravenclaws. Der ist das totale Gegenteil zu MacDoubt." „Tja, mein Leben und mein Zeug. Und jetzt tu dieses verdammte Ding weg!" befahl ich ihr mit einer Kälte, welche mich selber verwunderte. Ich schob den Zauberstab weg und setzte mein Vorhaben fort. Es war mir ehrlich gesagt egal, ob sie mir jetzt einen Fluch anhexen würde oder nicht! Außerdem war ich der Meinung, dass ich soviel Vertrauen in meine Freundin setzten konnte, auch wenn sie sich mit dem „Feind" verbündet hatte. Als ich dann in meinem Zimmer angekommen war und die Tür geschlossen hatte, lief mir eine kleine Träne über die Wange hinunter. Irgendwie war es mir doch zuviel, dass sich eine meiner besten Freundinnen sich so gegen mich wandte nur wegen einem Kerl. Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Es ist mir echt ein Rätsel, warum sie sich so aufführen. Von wegen ich verrate nicht mein Haus, sondern ich verhelfe es dabei zu siegen. Das werden sie schon noch kapieren. Aber warum interessiert sich Potter so für das Date mit Joe? Es müßte doch eigentlich alle glücklich machen, dass ich mich in ihren Augen verliebt hatte. Zwar weiß nur Moony von ihm und der Trennung, aber trotzdem. Ach, ich verstehe sie nicht. Warum machen sie nur so einen Aufstand? Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Erzähler P.O.V:

In ihrem Traum:

Lily saß hinter ihren Eltern im Auto und fuhren anscheinend nach Hause. Beide unterhielten sich, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen über was. Doch da kam plötzlich ein großer Laster aus einer Nebenstraße geschossen und sie spürte wie sie sich dem Aufprall näherten, aber dann wurde sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft aus dem Auto katapultiert und sie befand sich vor dem Unfallschauplatz und fiel plötzlich in einen stockdunklen Raum. Ein weiße Lichtperson kam auf sie zu und wollte ihr aufhelfen. Das Gesicht des Mannes konnte sie nicht erkennen, da sie plötzlich stark gerüttelt wurde.

„WAS?" fragte Lily total verschlafen und entnervt. „Mach schon! Steh auf! Es ist kurz vor elf!" ,weckte sie Lisa, auch eine Mitbewohnerin von ihr. „WAAHHH!" Sie schlug die Bettdecke beiseite, sprang aus ihrem wollig warmen Bett und rannte ins Bad, wo sie sich schnell duschte. Dann zog sie sich eine schwarze Jeans und ein Schulter freies weinrotes Top und weiße Turnschuhe an. Danach schminkte sie sich noch dezent, warf sich ihren schwarzen Ledermantel über und stürmte die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

„Scheiße, ich bin zu spät. Das fängt echt schon mal gut an.", dachte sie sich als sie das Zimmer durchquerte und rannte die Treppen bis zur großen Halle hinunter. Dort wartete Joe schon ungeduldig. „Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, ich hab verschlafen! Bitte sei mir nicht böse!" lächelte Lily ihn entschuldigend an. „Ist schon ok. Die ist für dich!" Er hielt ihr einen rote Rose entgegen. „Danke, dass ist wirklich lieb von dir!" Sie gab ihm als kleines Dankeschön einen Kuß auf die Wange. Daraufhin lief er kurz rot an und hielt ihr dann seinen Arm hin, welchen Evans dankend annahm und mit ihm zu Hogsmeade hinunter schlenderte. Dies beobachtete ein trauriger, junger Mann von einem Fenster des Gryffindorturm aus, welcher sich dann doch schlußendlich dazu durch rang den beiden zu folgen. Von dieser Person bekamen Lily und ihr Begleiter natürlich nichts mit.

Lily 's P.O.V

Wir unterhielten uns mehr oder weniger über die Schule, was als Eisbrecher fundieren sollte, dabei lenkte ich langsam das Thema auf Quidditich. Beide saßen wir gerade in den „Drei Besen" und sprachen über das Gryffindorteam, welches ich als ziemlich schlecht darstellte, um ihn zum Prallen zu verleiten, was auch klappte. „Und wie ist bei euch das Training so gelaufen?" „Ach, wir werden immer besser seit Flight bei uns als Jäger ist. Er hat doch MacCommon ersetzt. Dem sein Gefliege konnte man sich ja gar nicht mehr mit anschauen. Und natürlich Walker und Keyboard als Treiber. Man meint, die sind Zwillinge, wo der eine hinschießt, taucht der andere auf um erneut zu zielen. Außerdem haben wir von Lorenz erfahren, dass er die Spitze spielt, wobei MacQuiry und Sklar ihm bloß zu spielen. Euere Jungs sind echt so hochnäsig, dass sie mit allem prallen müssen. Tja, und da Lorenz meistens nur auf den rechten Ring wirft, hab ich mich vollkommen auf diesen vorbereitet." „Irgendwie deprimiert mich euere gute Verfassung. Wenn ich da nur an unser Team denke." sagte ich traurig. Er nahm mich leicht in den Arm und seine rechte Hand wanderte ziemlich schnell zu meiner Brust. Vorsichtig löste ich mich wieder aus seiner Umarmung und trank den letzten Schluck von meinem Butterbier aus. „Könnten wir langsam wieder hoch zum Schloß? Ich muss noch etwas durcharbeiten." „Oh,...ähm... ja...das versteh ich natürlich!" Wir zahlten schnell und verließen das Gasthaus, woraufhin wir in eine klaren Spätoktobertag hinaus traten. Joe wollte mir seinen Arm um die Hüfte legen, aber ich wich diesem gekonnt aus und ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Hogwarts. Jetzt weiß ich die Taktik! Juhu!... Ich muss es nun nur noch dem Captan sagen... Stopp... Ach, du scheiße, das ist ja Potter, ach nee! Plötzlich wurde ich von jemandem Handgelenk gepackt und in eine Nische des Gemäuers gezogen. „Du kannst nicht einfach so abhauen. Wir waren noch nicht fertig miteinander!" raunte mir Joe ins Ohr, wobei er so einen irren Blick aufgesetzt hatte und während er mich mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand drückte. „Meiner Meinung nach waren wir fertig. Ich muss zum Schloß noch meine Sachen erledigen. Also wenn du mich jetzt bitte gehen lassen würdest." Aber er folgte meinen Worten nicht, sondern begann mich zu küssen. Zwar mußte ich zugeben, dass er nicht mal schlecht war, aber ich schaute ihn trotzdem nur erbarmungslos an. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein! Als er sich kurz von mir löste und meinen Hals entlang mit seinen Lippen wanderte, flüsterte ich ihm eiskalt zu. „Du wolltest es nicht anders!" Er schaute kurz verwirrt zu mir hoch, bevor ich ihm mächtig in seine Weichteile trat, wodurch er meine Hände los lies, die er gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte und ich ihm den Fuß wegziehen konnte. Dabei flog er unglücklich gegen die Wand und wurde ohnmächtig. „Tja, wer nicht hören will, der muss eben fühlen"


	6. Schaffen wir's aus der WELT!

Teil5 Schaffen wir's aus der WELT!

Lily's P.O. V

Ich schlenderte aus der Nische und weiter hoch zum Schloß, doch plötzlich wurde ich wieder festgehalten. Da ich vermutete, dass sich Joe so schnell wieder erholt hatte, verfrachtete ich ihn zugleich auf den Boden mit einem Hüftwurf. Aber als ich die Person erkannte, tat es mir irgendwie Leid. Es war nämlich James.

James P.O.V

„Wird man von dir etwa so begrüßt?" fragte ich leicht angesäuert. „Ich würde mich ja auch nicht an jemanden von hinten heranschleichen!" antwortete mir Lily erbost. „Hat dir dieser Kerl weh getan?" „Nee!" „Ach, ja!" Ich deutete auf ihren Hals. Dort war ein riesiger Knutschfleck vorzufinden, welcher mir einen kleinen Stich in meinen Herz verursachte. „Tja, sagen wir mal, er hat es ein bißchen zu gut gemeint!" Sie drehte sich von mir weg und ließ mich auf den Boden liegen, aber ich ließ mich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. Ich rannte ihr nach. Ich wollte mehr wissen. „Und wie war das Date?" fragte ich zu gleich, als ich mit ihr gleich auf ging. „Ok. Ach, ja, gut das ich dich eigentlich treffe, fällt mir gerade so ein. Wir müssen unsere Aufstellung beim Quidditich total ändern. Die Slytherin haben eine gute Taktik, um uns zu schlagen, entwickelt. Also, MacDoubt wird meistens den rechten Ring decken, da Lorenz als Spitze spielt, und dieser Kerl das rumposaunt hat. Wir sollte ihn entweder umtrainieren, dass er dauernd auf den linken Ring zielt, oder ihn mit MacQuiry oder Sklar die Position wechseln lassen. Außerdem haben sie zwei neue Treiber, die mit der Zwillingstaktik spielen. Black und ich müssen uns diese auch unbedingt angewöhnen um ihnen etwas entgegen bieten zu können." Ich konnte nur mit offenen Mund neben ihr hergehen, denn ich hatte jetzt den wahren Grund für das Date mit MacDoubt kapiert. Es paßte einfach alles zusammen. Sie hatte sich nur wegen dem Spiel mit ihm abgeben und auch sich einiges anscheinend gefallen lassen. „Evans, du bist echt eine Wucht! Jetzt versteh ich auch warum du mit ihm ausgegangen bist! So was hätt' ich dir gar nicht zu getraut!" grinste ich sie frech an.

Lily 's P.O.V

Ich wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht. Das konnte ich spüren, was mich ziemlich wütend machte. „Also, Potter, mach was aus diesen Infos. Ich will nicht umsonst meinen Nachmittag verschwendet haben. Ich will diesen Pokal, verstanden?" antwortete ich ihm hochnäsig, was eigentlich nicht so beabsichtigt war. „Freut mich, Lils, dass wir das gleiche Ziel haben." Wir gingen hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei James immer wieder versuchte mich zu einem Date zu überreden oder mit mir ein Gespräch anzufangen, was ich immer mit kurzen Antworten unmöglich machte. Ich verzog mich dann in meinen Schlafsaal und machte den Verwandlungsaufsatz, welchen ich nach zwei Stunden fertig hatte und wonach ich runter in den Aufenthaltsraum ging. Dort betrat auch im selben Moment ein breit grinsender Remus gerade das Zimmer. „Ich glaub, ich brauch nicht fragen, wie das Date war, oder?" rief ich ihm entgegen. Er konnte einfach nur grinsen und strahlen. Das war wirklich Antwort genug. Dieses grinsende Honigpferd neben mir konnte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht lange neben mir ertragen, weswegen ich runter zur großen Halle ging, wo ich jemanden herum tänzeln sah.

Erzähler P.O.V.

Dabei hatte der Zweitklässler schon einen sehr gequälten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Finale" flüsterte Lily, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte und ging ich auf den Armen zu. „Geht es wieder?", fragte die junge Frau ihn behutsam. Er nickte leicht. „Wer war das?" „Ein großer Junge mit Brille und zerzausten Haaren." „Potter und warum?" „Ich bin ihm aus Versehen auf den Fuß getreten, als ich gestolpert bin." „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Du solltest vielleicht noch in den Krankenflügel gehen." „Ja, mach ich und noch mal danke." Der Junge ging davon, was sie aber nicht sah, war das dreckige Grinsen, was sich auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet hatte. In der Zeit lief Lily 's Wut mal wieder auf Hochtouren.

Lily 's P.O.V

Warum kann dieser Kerl einfach keine Entschuldigung annehmen? Er muss immer gleich Flüche aussprechen! Ich stürmte in die große Halle und hielt Ausschau nach James. Als ich ihn entdeckt hatte, spazierte ich schnurstracks auf ihn zu, tippte ihm auf die Schulter und kaum hatte er sich zu mir umgedreht, hatte ich ihm auch schon einen Kinnhacken verpaßt. Schnell hatte sich Potter wieder von dem Schlag erholt und starrte mich wütend aus seinen braunen Augen an. „Sag, mal hast du sie noch alle?" fuhr er mich an. „Frag dich mal lieber, warum ein gewisser Jemand gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt nur, weil man ihm aus Versehen aus dem Fuß getreten ist und sich entschuldigt hat!" antwortete ich ihm mit dem gleichen Tonfall. „Was soll dieses Geschwafel! Ich hab keinen Ahnung von was du redest!" Wir standen uns nun wütend entgegen. „Ach, ja! Dann weißt du also nichts davon das ein Zweitklässler mit einem Fluch belegt wurde, weil er jemanden auf den Fuß gestiegen ist?" „Nein, warum sollte ich auch! Mich geht das doch nichts an, wer wem auf den Fuß steigt!" Die ganzen Augen der großen Hallen waren auf uns gerichtet. „Potter, stell dich nicht so blöd. Du kannst dich nicht immer wie der King von Hogwarts aufführen! Denn das bist du verdammt noch mal nicht! Wir machen das jetzt draußen aus!" „Gut, mir nur RECHT! Schaffen wir' s endgültig aus der Welt! Beide schritten wir hinaus vor den Eßsaal.

Erzähler P.O.V.

Einige folgten ihnen, aber das war beiden egal. Es ging jetzt nur um ihren Streit. Nun würde sich entscheiden, wer der stärkere Dickkopf war. James und Lily stellte sich gegenüber des anderen auf. „Bei drei Evans!", sagte Sirius, der sich als Schauspieler aufspielte. „1...2...3" „Rictusempra!" kam es aus James Mund, woraufhin einen Schutzfluch aussprach. „Tarantallegra" „Willst du etwa mein Gesicht verschandeln?" fragte sie ihn herausfordernd, nachdem sie dem Zauber ausgewichen war und rief: „Expelliarmus!" Der Zauberstab fiel Potter nur leicht aus der Hand, aber er fing ihn sofort wieder geschickt. „Nicht schlecht, Lily- Schätzchen! Aber das kannst du doch besser!" „Na, warte!" entgegnete sie ihm wütend. „Rictusempra!" Der Kitzelfluch ließ James laut loslachen, wobei er seinen Zauberstab fast verloren hätte. Diese nützte Lily und wollte „Expelliarmus" schreien, aber er war trotz dem Lachanfall schneller und sie wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sie hatte sich den Kopf leicht angeschlagen und hielt sich diesen. Dabei blickte sie sich nach ihrem Zauberstab um und fand ihn in den Händen ihres Gegners. Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf Potter mit erhobenen Haupte zu, der sie mit einem frechen Grinsen anschaute. „Lils, du hast leider VERLOREN!" „Dieses Mal!" antwortete sie ihm ruhig. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, verbeugte sich spöttisch und wollte gehen, aber Evans wurde von seiner Stimme zurückgehalten. „Du bist mir was schuldig, damit wir uns richtig verstehen!" Ein kleines „Vielleicht" und „Träum weiter" kamen über ihre Lippen, dann schlenderte sie hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich machte und sich ihr Lieblingsbuch, „Stimmen im Nebel", schnappte. Lily liebte es einfach von Schottland zu träumen. Mit ihren Eltern war sie schon mehrmals in den Highlands gewesen. Dort wollte die siebzehn Jährige, sobald sie mit der Schule fertig war, hinziehen. Das gerade Geschehene verdrängte Lily durch das Lesen und das Träumen. Sie merkte nicht wie Schüler kamen und gingen. Erst als Moony ihr das Buch aus der Hand nahm, schreckte sie auf.


	7. Höhen und Tiefen einer Freundschaft

Und weiter geht's... hoff euch gefällts...viel Spaß beim Lesen... hegdl cu Rei

* * *

Teil 6: Höhen und Tiefen einer Freundschaft

Lily 's P.O.V

„Hey, jetzt wo's spannend wird!", meckerte ich ihn mürrisch an. Er hingegen schaute mich nur streng an. „Was? Ich will weiterlesen!" „Du weißt warum ich mit dir reden möchte!" „Darf ich raten? Potter, oder?" „JA, du kannst dich doch nicht einfach vor allen mit ihm duellieren." „Warum war doch spaßig!" sagte ich gleichgültig und holte mir mein Buch wieder. Ich vertiefte mich wieder darin, aber wurde kurze Zeit wieder von meinem besten Freund gestört. „Verflixt, jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht, wer der Böse ist!" „Du sollst mir jetzt gefälligst zuhören und nicht wegen diesem bescheuerten Buch rummeckern.!" „Ja, und, was hat der gnädige Herr mir jetzt mitzuteilen!" Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf über soviel Sturheit meinerseits. „Du hast dich mit James duelliert. Bist du dir eigentlich darüber im Klaren, was er jetzt gegen dich in der Hand hat? Er hat was gut bei DIR! Du bist ihm was SCHULDIG!" „Nur weil ich verloren hab? Ganz bestimmt!" schüttelte ich meinen Kopf ungläubig. „JA! Ganz bestimmt!" „Ach, was! Reg dich ab, beim nächsten Mal schlag ich ihn eben und dann sind wir wieder quitt" Ich stand auf und holte mir mein Buch jetzt endgültig zurück. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu kümmern. Du kommst dadurch nur wieder zwischen die Fronten. Schlag dich lieber auch auf die Seite von Potter und Black wie Stella. Das würde dir viel besser bekommen." flüsterte ihm mit belegter Stimme zu und ließ einen verwirrten Moony zurück, der mir verwirrt nach starrte, was ich spürte, als ich zu meinem Schlafsaal ging. Es tat mir selber in der Seele weh ihn so von mir zu schieben, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er sich mit seinen besten Freunden in die Haare bekam. „Ich wollte nur das Beste für ihn", redete ich mir immer wieder ein, während ich im Bett lag und schlief auch mit diesem Gedanken ein.

Erzähler P.O.V.

In den nächsten Wochen zog sich Lily vollkommen von den anderen zurück. Beim Quidditich war sie die erste, die beim Training kam, und die Letzte, die ging. Im Unterricht wurde sie auch immer mehr die Beste und schlug so gar Remus, James und Sirius, was fast an ein achtes Weltwunder grenzte. Nun lag das Spiel gegen die Slytherin nur noch eine Woche entfernt. Am Samstag vor den Weihnachtsferien sollte es dann endlich so weit sein. MacDoubt hatte sich noch öfter an Lily rangemacht, aber diese ließ ihn nur mit einem süßen Lächeln abblitzen. Der Traum von dem Unfall zog sich auch die ganze Zeit hin und sie wurde langsam wirklich unruhig. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Eule Ivi mit einem Brief ihrer Eltern zurückkam, atmete sie auf, da sie dadurch erfuhr, dass es alles gut zu Hause war. Der Traum vom Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sich also bis jetzt noch nicht bewahrheitet. Gerade saß sie am Frühstückstisch und stärkte sich für das kommende Training. Es war das Letzte vor dem großen Spiel. Als sie aufstehen wollte, wurde sie von einer Hand zurückgehalten. James setzte sich neben sie und hatte Evans daran gehindert sich aufzurichten. „Bleib, bitte noch kurz. Ich möchte nicht alleine frühstücken!" Sie schaute ihn nur völlig verwirrt an. „Was geht na jetzt mit dem ab?" ging ihr bloß durch den Kopf. Lily war einfach nur geplättet. „Ähm... zu deiner Info, der ganze Tisch ist fast besetzt, also bist du ganz sicher nicht allein!"

Lily 's P.O.V

Ich führte meine gewollte Handlung aus, verließ die Halle und machte mich auf den Weg zum Spielfeld. Da begegnete mir mal wieder MacDoubt. „Hey, Lils, was machst du am Sonntag?" „Schlittschuh laufen" „Dürfte ich dich begleiten?" „Ich sag dir 's nach dem Training, ok? Ich muss mich da jetzt drauf konzentrieren. Also bis später!" Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich war erst mal froh, ihn erneut irgendwie abwimmeln konnte. Langsam betrat ich die Umkleiden und zog mir den Umhang an, dann holte ich meinen Besen und die Ballkiste. Vorsichtig ließ ich einen Klatscher frei, um mich warm zu machen und stieg dann mit meinem Schläger auf den Besen. „Dieser kleine Ball wird dich doch nicht fertig machen!" ,motivierte ich mich selber. Ich stieß mich vom Boden ab und erhob mich in die Lüfte. Kaum hatte ich an ein bißchen Höhe gewonnen, stürmte auch schon der Klatscher auf mich zu. Mit einem harten Schlag lenkte ich ihn auf die Ringe. Da diese verzauberten Bälle ihren eigenen willen hatten, war es ziemlich schwer, sie durch einen der Ringe zu treiben. Nach drei Schlägen hatte ich ihn durch den mittleren Reifen befördert. „JA!" schrie ich total aufgebracht. Beim nächsten Mal gelang es mir schon mit zwei Schlagen. Ich wurde bei jedem Training besser. „Hey, EVANS, komm runter wir haben Teambesprechung!" Durch Sirius Schrei wurde ich abgelenkt und der Klatscher traf mich an meinem rechten Arm. Es knackte unschön und tat ziemlich weh. Gerade konnte ich mich noch auf dem Besen halten. „Black, ich komm runter, fang den Klatscher!" Langsam glitt ich nach unten. Ein letztes Mal mußte ich den Ball noch mal weg schlagen, wobei ich mich gerade noch mit den Beinen auf dem Besen halten konnte. Als ich auf dem Boden landete, duckte ich mich schnell und Tatze fing den Klatscher auf und sperrte ihn weg. „Mußtest du mich unbedingt ablenken? Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich trainiere! Jetzt kann ich erstmals nicht zur Besprechung sondern zu Poppy, um meinen Arm zuheilen!" „Wir haben aber JETZT Besprechung, also beweg dich rein!" „Hätteste wohl gerne. Ich kenn das Zeug sowieso schon. Ist doch jedes Mal das Gleiche, außerdem sind es bloß noch Details. Somit kann ich folglich GEHEN!" Ich warf ihm meinen Besen zu und spazierte zum Schloß. Den Schmerz, der mich durchfuhr, versuchte ich so gut wie möglich zu verleugnen und zeigte mich als stark, obwohl mein Unterarm ziemlich weh tat. Als ich dann bei Poppy ankam, mußte sie mir erstmals einen Vortrag darüber halten wie gefährlich doch Quidditich sei und dazu noch für ein Mädchen. „Ja, Madame Pomfrey sie haben vollkommen Recht, aber könnten sie jetzt bitte meinen Arm heilen. Ich muss zurück zum Feld. Besprechung und so." „Ja, werd doch nicht gleich so ungeduldig. Ich mach ja schon!" antwortete sie etwas beleidigt und tippte schnell auf meinen gebrochenen Unterarm, wodurch der Schmerz in Sekundenschnelle wieder verschwunden war. „Danke!" und schon war ich aus dem Krankenflügel draußen. Ich rannte zum Feld hinunter und stürmte in die Umkleide, in der James gerade die Taktik der Slytherin noch einmal allen genauesten erklärte. „Guck, Black, ich hab noch nichts Wichtiges verpaßt.", lächelte ich ihm hämisch entgegen, der nun vor sich hergrummelte, und setzte mich neben ihn. Potter räusperte sich und fuhr fort mit seinen Ausführungen und erläuterte zum wiederholten Mal die Gegenmaßnahmen. Lorenz war mit MacQuiry vertauscht worden und Sirius und ich waren leider angewiesen worden wie Zwillinge zusammen zuspielen.

Erzähler P.O.V

Jetzt verstanden auch alle anderen erst die komischen Trainingsformen, da alles bis jetzt eigentlich noch geheimgehalten worden war, damit auch wirklich keiner quatschte. Nach der Besprechung wurden noch mal alle Taktiken und Spielzüge bis zum frühen Abend durchgespielt. Lily war die erste, die den Umkleideraum verließ und ging ein bißchen den See entlang spazieren. Ihr ging einfach viel zu viel durch den Kopf und mußte jetzt etwas alleine sein.

Lily 's P.O.V

Es ist ziemlich einsam so ohne Freunde. Warum mußte ich auch Remus so abschießen? Ich wollte zwar das Beste für ihn, aber war das auch das Beste für mich? Und zu Hause? Ich will irgendwie gar nicht heim. Dieser Dursley kommt zu Besuch. Petty würde sich wieder so benehmen, als ob ich eine schrecklich ansteckende Krankheit hätte oder etwas Abstoßendes wäre. Merkt sie eigentlich gar nicht, wie sie mir damit weh tut? Aber Mum und Dad wären bestimmt traurig, wenn ich nicht kommen würde. Außerdem warten sie ja irgendwie darauf, dass ich ihnen einen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn mit nach Hause bringe. Ich bin erst siebzehn und soll mir jetzt schon Gedanken um einen Ehemann machen. Ich versteh sie nicht. Vielleicht wollen sie mich in guten Händen wissen, falls ihnen etwas zustoßen könnte. Aber wenn ich recht überlege, ich könnte wirklich zu niemanden, wenn meine Eltern sterben sollten. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über meine Wange. Vorsichtig wischte ich sie beiseite, während ich wieder zum Schloß hinauf schlenderte. In der Zeit, in der ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht hatte, war es wirklich schon ziemlich dunkel geworden, und mit jedem langsamen Schritt, den ich machte, wurde mir immer mehr klar, wie alleine ich war und dieses ändern mußte. Als ich das Tor durchtrat, rumpelte ich mit James zusammen. „Oh, man, da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben uns schon riesige Sorgen gemacht! Wo warst du solange?" „Was interessiert 's dich? Du glaubst doch selbst nicht, dass sich irgend jemand Sorgen um mich machen würde." antwortete ich deprimiert, als ich an ihm vorbei die Treppe hochging. Leise kam über seine Lippen, nur dass ich es hören konnte: „Ich würde mich um dich sorgen!" Ich konnte dieses wortwörtlich vernehmen und blieb kurz wie angewurzelt stehen, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf und setzte meinen Weg fort. Es ist unmöglich von ihm so etwas zuhören zu bekommen. Als ich oben ankam, erblickte ich Remus, alleine in einer Ecke sitzen. Das war die Gelegenheit um mit ihm zusprechen. Also setzte ich mich einfach neben ihn. Zuerst sah er mich erstaunt an, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich auch Erleichterung wieder. „Und hast du dich jetzt endlich dazu durchgerungen, unsere Freundschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen?" „Ja, es ist doch ziemlich langweilig so ohne besten Freund!" „Gut, dass du das eingesehen hast!" antwortete er mir neckend. „Sag mal, was hast du an Weihnachten vor?" „Meine Eltern haben Laura zu mir eingeladen!" „Schade, jetzt kann ich ihn nicht mehr fragen, ob er mit mir nach Hause kommt", ging mir gerade durch den Kopf, bevor ich ihm antwortete „Aha, Laura, schon so weit, dass du sie deinen Eltern vorstellst. MMMHHH...da hab ich ja einiges verpaßt!", grinste ich ihn breit an. „Ähm, ja und du?" Kurz war er rot geworden, aber als er wieder ablenkte, verschwand diese Farbe wieder. „Hat Krone eigentlich schon deine Schuld eingefordert?" „Nein, soviel ich weiß nicht. Ich hab es dir ja gesagt, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben." „Da stimmt was nicht! Er fordert immer seine Sachen ein, vielleicht wartet er nur einen geeigneten Augenblick ab!" „Ach, ist mir doch egal. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Das gibt Falten", grinste ich ihn frech an, „Hast du übrigens Lust morgen mit mir Schlittschuhlaufen zu gehen?" „Lils, du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht kann!" „Und jedes Jahr versuche ich dich mitzunehmen, um es dir beizubringen, aber du willst ja auch schon gar nicht." „Nimm doch Krone mit!" „Was ist mit mir?" Besagter kam gerade durch das Portraitloch geklettert. Ich schaute Moony leicht verärgert an und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er mir nicht widersprechen sollte. „Nichts!" „Ganz bestimmt!" bekam ich von ihm bloß zurück. „JA!" Ich wandte mich wieder an Remus. „Bitte geh dieses Jahr mit! Du bist mir noch einiges schuldig!" Mit „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" tat er die Sache nur mit einer Unschuldsmiene ab. „Ich kann mich übrigens auch nicht daran erinnern, dass Remus dir etwas schuldig ist, aber in meinem Gehirn ist was ganz anders eingebrannt. Nämlich dass eine gewisse LILY EVANS ein Duell gegen mich verloren hat und nun mir was schuldig ist!" Remus erntete wieder einen bösen Blick meinerseits, weil er ja eigentlich meiner Meinung nach an allem Schuld war, wonach ich mich James stellte. „Kann schon sein!", antwortete ich ihm kalt. „Also, Moony, ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Ich bin hundemüde und du wirst morgen ganz bestimmt mitkommen!" Remus hatte nur ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt und James rief mir noch nach: „Ich vergesse nichts!" und fing an mit meinem angeblich besten Freund an zu lachen. Leise murmelte ich nur noch vor mich hin: „Na, wenn du meinst, du Idiot!" und stampfte die Wendeltreppe zu meinem Schlafsaal hinauf. In dieser Nacht wurde ich wieder von dem komischen Traum, der hoffentlich nicht die Zukunft prophezeite, erneut heimgesucht, wobei ich immer noch nicht erkennen konnte, wer die Person war, die mir aufhelfen wollte. Es war wirklich schwer zusagen, weil das helle Licht so blendete.


	8. Schlittschuhlaufen

Teil 7: Schlittschuhlaufen

Lily P.O.V

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich durch die hellen Wintersonnenstrahlen , die sich ihren Weg durch meinen zugezogenen Vorhang bannten, auf. Ich streckte mich erstmals genüßlich und blickte dann auf meine Uhr. Es war kurz nach zehn. Nachdem ich noch einmal herzhaft gähnte, stieg ich aus meinem warmen Bett und machte das Fenster, was sich genau neben meiner Schlafstätte befand, auf. Eine kalte Brise wehte mir entgegen und brachte wieder alle Lebensgeister in mich. Von hier aus konnte ich auf das weit entfernte Quidditichfeld blicken. Eine einzelne Person jagte auf einem Besen durch die Landschaft. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, was mir eigentlich unerklärlich war, ging ich unter die Dusche, woraufhin ich mich warm anzog und nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gut gelaunt schlenderte. Dort war fast niemand aufzufinden, was mir auch ziemlich egal war, da ich zuerst frühstücken und dann später mit Moony Schlittschuhlaufen gehen wollte. Irgendwie ahnte ich schon, dass er sich den ganzen Tag vor mir verstecken würde, aber den Gefallen, dass ich ihn auch dieses Jahr in Ruhe lassen würde, würde ich ihm heuer nicht tun. Als ich ihn dann auch nicht in der großen Halle beim Frühstück fand, nachdem ich das halbe Schloß abgesucht hatte und genauso wenig einen anderen Rumtreiber begegnete, den ich fragen hätte können, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Quidditichfeld. Irgendwie war ich mir sicher dort immer noch James finden zu können und somit auch vielleicht Remus. Doch meine Hoffnung wurde zu Nichte gemacht, da ich nur Krone, über mir erblicken konnte. Wie er da so über mir schwebte, würde man nie und nimmer vermuten, dass er einer der arrogantesten Schnösel der gesamten vorhandenen Schnösel ist.

James P.O.V

Ich hatte Lily unter mir erspäht und wollte ihr nun einen kleinen Streich spielen, um mich ein bißchen wegen gestern, als sie so schnell abgedampft war, zu rächen. Im Sturzflug raste ich auf sie zu, was sie erst zu spät erkannte, um wegzurennen. Somit konnte ich meinen Plan mit Leichtigkeit ausführen, packte Evans und zog sie mit auf meinen Besen. Zuerst war sie einfach nur baff und ich konnte mir dadurch das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen, weil so sprachlos hatte ich meine Angebetete noch nie erlebt. Als sich die junge Gryffindor wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, giftete sie mich schon gleich an: „Lass mich sofort runter! Oder du kannst WAS erleben! Ich bin auf der Suche nach Remus zu deiner INFO! Und nicht hier um mit dir auf deinen Besen rumzureiten!" „Schade, eigentlich, aber zu deiner INFO, Moony hat sich heute für den ganzen Tag verdrückt." „Dieser ANGSTHASE! Und jetzt lass mich endlich RUNTER!" zeterte sie weiter. Zwar ging es mir gegen den Strich, sie wieder aus meiner Obhut zu entlassen, aber als sie weiter rummeckerte konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, drei Loopings und einen Sturzflug zu machen, bevor ich sanft auf dem Rasen landete. „Danke für diesen wunderbaren Rundflug!" entgegnete mir Lily sarkastisch, was ich eigentlich nicht wirklich realisierte. „Oh, ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde!", antwortete ich ihr sehr ernst, was sie anscheinend gar nicht von mir gewohnt war. „Also, weißt du jetzt, wo Moony genau steckt?" „Nein, er ist schon ziemlich früh los." „Nur wegen ein paar Schlittschuhlaufstunden macht er gleich einen Fliege!" Sie schüttelte genervt den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Hättest du nicht Lust mit mir statt dessen zum See zu gehen?" „Na, ja, ist auf jeden Fall besser als mit MacDoubt!" murmelte sie vor sich hin, aber ich hatte alles verstanden und war total happy, dass sie mir den Vorzug gab. „Schön und wann?" „Nach dem Mittagessen!" kam noch von ihr, bevor sie „Accio Besen!" schrie.

Erzähler P.O.V

Lily hatte jetzt irgendwie total Lust auf eine Runde Quidditich, da sie sich ein bißchen abreagieren wollte. Nachdem ihr Besen bei ihr angekommen war, lies sie einen Klatscher aus der Kiste frei, schnappte sich ihren Schläger und stieg in die Höhe. James war erstmals überrascht, dass sie sich so schnell dafür entschieden hatte, dass konnte sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, aber als sich dieser aufhellte, glaubte Evans, dass er ihre Meinung mit ihr teilte. Quidditich war mit mehr als einem Spieler viel interessanter. Kaum hatte sie den ersten Klatscher abgewehrt, sah die Gryffindor auch schon vom Boden aus eine kleine goldene Kugel mit weißen Flügeln in die Luft steigen. Beide tobten sich so richtig aus, wobei Lily immer öfters von James bewundernd gemustert wurde. „Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, wenn sie dieses Klitzern in ihren Augen hat und der Wind durch ihre langen roten Haare weht", säuselte er bevor er ein lautes „ACHTUNG!" vernahm. Ein Klatscher bahnte sich seinen Weg zu ihm und hinter ihm konnte er Evans erkennen. Knapp konnte James diesem ausweichen und Lily schleuderte ihn in genau die andere Richtung zu den Ringen. „Sag mal, wo hast du deinen KOPF! Was wäre wenn der dich jetzt vom Besen gefegt hätte!" „Dann hättest du mich doch sicher aufgefangen?" fragte er breit grinsend zurück. „Ach, du TROTTEL!" Langsam verlor sie an Höhe, da ihr auf einmal die Lust vergangen und landete elegant auf dem Rasen. Kaum war Evans abgestiegen, schoß der Klatscher auch schon auf sie zu. Schnell stellte sie sich ihm mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen und fing ihn auf. Nach einigem Auseinandersetzungen, schaffte sie es ihn doch noch in die Kiste einzusperren. Hinter ihr landete auch Potter und schloß den Schnatz in die Truhe. „Komm, laß uns essen gehen. Das Training macht total hungrig." Sie nickte ihm nur zu und beide trugen die Ballkiste und die Besen zurück in den Abstellkammer. „Was machst du eigentlich in den Weihnachtsferien?" fragte James Lily plötzlich, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloß machten. „ Oh, also ich weiß es noch nicht so richtig. Wahrscheinlich fahr ich nach Hause, aber nur...!" „Hmm?" „Ach nichts und du?" „Normalerweise bleib ich hier, weil meine Eltern dieses Jahr vereist sind."

Lily 's P.O.V

Geistesabwesend antwortete ich ihm mit „ja!", weil ich mich wieder daran erinnerte, dass meine Eltern meinen Freund erwarteten. Ob ich ihn? NEIN! fuhr mir kurz durch den Kopf. „Hey, EVANS! Wir sind da!" Ich war leicht aufgeschreckt, als er seine warme Hand auf meinen Arm legte. Ein wollig warmes Gefühl breitete sich von der Stelle, die er berührte über meinen ganzen Körper aus und ein leichtes Kribbeln war in meinem Bauch auch zu verspüren. „Ähm,... ja!" Ich grinste ihn verlegen an und bemerkte dabei erst, dass wir uns schon vor der großen Halle befanden. Kurz nickte ich ihm noch einmal zu, woraufhin wir nebeneinander den Raum betraten und uns an unseren Haustisch setzten. Dort trafen wir dann auf Tatze und Wurmschwanz, die schon mächtig am mampfen waren. „Habt ihr Moony gesehen?" war meine erste Frage, als Sirius das erste Mal nach einer längeren Zeit runter geschluckt hatte. „Klar, der ist mit Lang unterwegs. Ich glaube, vorher waren sie noch mit etwas bestimmtes im siebten Stock (Raum der Wünsche) beschäftigt." Leicht genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Na, dann ist mit dem heute nicht mehr viel zum Anfangen." „Und du kannst dich vollkommen mir zu wenden!" warf James nun wieder ein. „Hättest du wohl gern!" „Ja und ich bekomm dich auch noch dazu!" Er zwinkerte mir breit grinsend zu und nahm sich ein Stück Pastete. Kaum hatte ich dann endlich mit dem Essen angefangen, versuchte Wurmschwanz ein Gespräch mit mir zu beginnen. „Hast du heute schon was vor?" „Ja, ich geh zum See. Und du?" fragte ich ihn leicht gelangweilt. „Dürfte ich da mitkommen? Zu zweit ist das doch sicher viel angenehmer!" grinste er mich an und ich konnte mir einfach ein kleines Lächeln über seinen ungeschickten Flirtversuch verkneifen und der böse Blick, den ich von James für Peter erspähte, ließ mich leise lachen. „Mach das mal mit Potter aus!" Ich aß genüßlich meine restlichen Pommes auf und erfreute mich mit Sirius über die bösen und einschüchternden Blicke von Krone an Pettigrew. Einer war besser als der andere und als Potter dann schlußendlich gewonnen hatte, beendete ich meine Mahlzeit vollkommen und begab mich zum Slytherintisch, genauer gesagt zu MacDoubt. Ich setzte mich auf den leeren Platz neben ihn und bemerkte die einzelnen Blicke, die mir nach gestarrt wurden, denn eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin das bedeutete nie etwas Gutes. „Hi, na, wie geht's?" fragte ich ihn gutgelaunt. „Du bist zur Zeit ziemlich viel mit Potter zusammen!" entgegnete er mir nur finster, aber ich lies mich nicht beirren. „Hmm, keine Ahnung. Sorry, aber ich kann heute nicht mit dir zum See um Schlittschuh laufen zu gehen, weil sich Remus endlich aufgerafft hat, und es sich von mir beibringen lassen will. Es tut mir Leid!" „Natürlich, der liebe Lupin ist natürlich wichtiger als ich!" „Klar, du bist nicht mal mit mir zusammen und führst dich schon so auf, da ist das auch nicht verwunderlich. Also komm wieder down!" „Ach, ich dachte, es stehe klar, dass du meine Braut bist, knutscht mich dauernd ab und ein Date folgt auf das andere!", posaunte er heraus, damit es der ganze Tisch hörte, dass ich mit IHM, was hatte, aber dieses Spiel kann ich auch. „Wohl in deinen Träumen. DU, Mr. Jede-Abschlepp, rennst mir doch wie ein Schoßhündchen hinterher. Außerdem meine Abknutscherei, wie du sie nennst, war höchstens ein, zwei Wangenküsschen und dazu kommt EIN Date! Oder bist du zu blöd zum Zählen?" „Willst du etwa, damit andeuten, dass ich ein Loser bin, weil ich dich noch nicht flach gelegt hab?" „ So kann Mann es natürlich ausdrücken, aber sagen wir mal so. Bevor ich mit dir in die Kiste steige, küsse ich noch eher einen Dementor!" Es machte klatsch und ich spürte wie meine Wange stechend anfing zu schmerzen. Dieser Mistkerl hatte mir doch tatsächlich eine Ohrfeige erteilt. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich jetzt verstanden hast. Wir passen nicht zusammen, weil wenn dann würde ich dir jetzt genüßlich einen kleinen Bruch an einer bestimmten Stelle bescheren und du wärest es wert, dass ich mich verteidige. Also stimmt da was nicht und außerdem bin ich grundsätzlich mit niemanden zusammen, der nichts weiter als Dreck ähnelt.", flüsterte ich ihm kalt und leise zu, machte eine kurze Kunstpause, um etwas Nachdruck zu vermitteln, fuhr aber daraufhin mit der gleichen Tonlage fort, „Vergiss eins bitte nicht, Schätzchen, es gibt immer so etwas wie die Strafe des Himmels und man kann auch gut mit Worten bzw mit Taten verletzten und zwar innerlich, was selten wieder geheilt werden kann." Langsam stand ich auf, grinste ihn spöttisch an und verließ die Halle. Ich schlenderte durch das Schloß, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, wo ich lang ging, aber plötzlich stand ich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame, die gerade den neuesten Klatsch mit zwei ihrer Freundinnen austauschte. Nachdem ich endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen, das Passwort genannt und mir dadurch Einlass verschafft hatte, holte ich meine Schlittschuh aus dem Schlafsaal und setzte mich wartend in einen Sessel mit meinen Lieblingsbuch vor den Kamin. Ich war darauf gefasst, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis James kommen würde, da er einen größeren Magen als ein Elefant hatte, so kam es wenigstens mir meistens vor, aber man sah ihm das keine Spur an. Doch solange brauchte er gar nicht. Nach knapp dreißig Minuten war er schon im Gemeinschaftraum anzutreffen. Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, wodurch er sich mit Leichtigkeit an mich heranschleichen und so mich leicht erschrecken konnte. Leicht konfus antworte ich ihm bloß: „Tach, Potter! Auch schon da?", da ich zu verwirrt war, um los zu meckern. „Ja, wollte nur noch fertig essen. Hab ich dir etwa gefehlt?" Ich konnte nur genervt meine Augen verdrehen und gar nichts antworten. „Was war eigentlich am Slytherintisch los? Hast du sie mal wieder ein bißchen aufgemischt?"

Erzähler P.O.V

Abrupt stand Lily auf, da sie ihm das jetzt nicht gerade auf die Nase binden wollte. „Wolltest du nicht mit mir zum See? Oder hast du mich jetzt doch an Peter abgetreten?" „Ach, nach einer kleinen weiteren Auseinandersetzung, nachdem du gegangen bist, wollte er nicht mehr!" Leise lachte Evans vor sich hin, da sie sich die sogenannte Auseinandersetzung sehr bildlich vorstellen konnte. James meckert, Sirius schimpft, Peter gibt auf. Es war jedes Mal das Gleiche. „Also, let's go!" „Sofort, warte noch kurz, ich brauch noch die Schlittschuh!" „Ich warte unten vor der großen Halle." „Ach, komm schon, du wirst doch noch schnell warten können!" hörte man seine Stimme aus seinem Schlafsaal. Gerade wollte Lily aus dem Portraitloch klettern, als James auf sie zu stampfte. „Kein EINZIGES Mal kannst DU auf mich hören!" „Warum sollte ich auch?" Potter schüttelte nur den Kopf und beide machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum See. Bei diesem Spaziergang kam aber immer nicht so richtig ein Gespräch in Gang. Immer wieder trat einige Zeit unangenehme Stille zwischen beide, bis Lily direkt auf das Problem ansprach. „Ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass wir kein gescheites Wort raus kriegen? Das nervt total!" „Ach und ich war der Meinung du willst nicht mit mir reden!" grinste er sie an. „Gut, können wir auch machen. Dann wird es halt ziemlich langweilig auf dem Eis!" Aber das von ihr prophezeite traf nicht, sondern sogar das Gegenteil, ein. Nachdem beide unten angekommen waren und die Schlittschuh angezogen hatte, war das Erste, was passierte, als sie das Eis betraten, dass James auf die Schnauze fiel. Lily bekam sich bei diesem Anblick nicht mehr ein. „Na, warte, wenn ich dich kriege!" rief er ihr nach, als sich der Gryffindor wieder aufgerappelt hatte. „Dann passiert nichts!" erwiderte sie ihm, wonach ihm die junge Frau die Zunge raus streckte und elegant über das Eis gleitete. Potter kam ihr schwer nach, aber dann fiel Lily plötzlich auch hin und beide waren wieder quitt. Danach fuhren sie einfach nur noch nebeneinander her, wobei das Schweigen wieder zwischen ihnen entstand, aber dieses Mal war es eine angenehme Stille. Am frühen Abend schleppten sie sich dann wieder zitternd zum Schloß hinauf, wo sie schon von dem warmen Abendessen erwartet wurden. Dort trafen sie auch zum ersten Mal wieder auf Remus, der ziemlich offensichtlich etwas zu verstecken versuchte, was aber mit näherem Hinschauen sehr nach einem Knutschfleck erinnerte. Lily und James hatten gleichzeitig ein hämisches und gleichzeitig breites Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Na, wie war's? Hattest einen schönen Tag, was?" „Sieht wohl eher nach nem schönen Date aus!" platze es ihr nach ihm heraus. Der Angesprochene machte nun auf diese Worte hin dem Rot einer Tomate Konkurrenz. Beide fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Jetzt holte Remus aber zum Gegenschlag aus.

Remus P.O.V

„Und wie war euer Tag? Hmmm?" fragte ich meine beste Freundin mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ich bemerkte, dass sie dieses ignorierte und ganz locker drauf antwortete. Manchmal war es mir echt ein Rätsel, ob dieser Frau je was peinlich war. „Na, ja es war ganz ok, aber James hat sich auch nicht besser angestellt als wie du, wenn du zwei Stunden bei mir Unterricht gehabt hättest!" Das war wieder mal der Anfang von einer der beliebten Zankereien zwischen beiden. „Hey, so schlecht war ich auch wieder nicht. Zwar konnte ich dich nicht so richtig einholen, aber ich war meiner Meinung gut genug!" „Ach, ja wer ist denn sobald er das Eis betreten hat auf die Schnauze gefallen?" „ Ich weiß nicht von was du sprichst! Ich kann mich nur an eine Bauchlandung erinnern!" antwortete er ihr sarkastisch. Langsam sollte ich einschreiten, sonst würde es am Ende wieder mit einem Duell enden. „Es reicht jetzt wieder, ok! Ich merk schon, bei euch war's auch sehr amüsant. Aber jetzt könnt ihr aufhören!" Ich setzte mich zwischen beide um sie daran zu hindern weiter zu streiten, was auch irgendwie gelang und wir uns für ein Zeit lang wenigstens auf das Essen konzentrieren konnten, bis ich mich zu Wort meldete, da ich über einen Vorfall beim Mittagessen etwas gehört hatte und diesem nun nach gehen wollte, und dabei ungewollt ein gefährliches Thema anschnitt. „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich mit MacDoubt angestellt? Fast das ganze Schloß spricht von eurer Auseinandersetzung!" „Ach, für Klatsch hast du auch ein Ohr offen, wenn du mit Laura beschäftigt bist?" fragte sie mich mit einen leicht sarkastischen Unterton. „Ja, hab ich. Also?" „Erzähl ich dir später!" kam von ihr bloß eintönig. „Mich würde es aber auch interessieren, Lily- Schätzchen!" „Lass dieses Schätzchen und außerdem geht es dich einen feuchten Kehricht an!" giftete sie ihn an. „Mann, darf euch echt nicht zusammen lassen. Ihr würdet euch irgendwann mal die Köpfe einschlagen." warf ich lachend in ihre Unterhaltung ein. „Ach, ich bin fertig! Bis später!" sagte sie bloss genervt und ich konnte fast schon spüren wie sie die Augen vor der großen Halle verdrehte. „Sie ist manchmal so ein Dickkopf!" murmelte James vor sich hin und ich warf ihm einen leicht mitleidigen Blick leid. Er hatte wirklich einen harte Nuss mit Lily zu knacken. „Ja, und da haben sich die zwei Richtigen gefunden!" antwortete ihm Sirius, der sich nun mit Stella uns gegenüber gesetzt hatte und seinen besten Freund mit diesem Kommentar leicht aufziehen wollte. Dieser schaute dabei nur noch mehr deprimierter in die Gegend. Nachdem wir dann alle vier auch fertig gegessen hatten und ich mir einige Andeutungen auf meine Beziehung zu Laura ertragen musste, folgten wir Lily, die sich vor uns schon auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Als wir dann durch das Porträtloch traten, sahen wir schon einen Rotschopf, der sich auf einen Sofa breit gemacht, die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und dabei Material aus einem Buch für einen Aufsatz sammelte. „Auch mal fleißig am Lernen? Unsre Schlaumeierin?" „Ja, stell dir vor, Black, sogar ich lerne mal!" antwortete sie ihm wie gewohnt bissig. Beide konnten sich nicht besonders leiden, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Lily James genauso wenig leiden konnte und Sirius ihm sehr ähnelte. „So nett und freundlich wie immer, was?" „Türlich. Warum sollte ich das auch ändern? Aber jetzt lass mich weiter machen, gecheckt?" Sirius schenkte ihr sein gewohnt hämisches wie auch mitleidiges Lächeln und setzte sich mit den anderen zum Kamin.


	9. Quidditich: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Teil 8 : Quidditch: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Remus P.O.V:

Bloss ich allein blieb bei meiner Freundin zurück, schmiß ihre Beine vom Tisch und setzte mich neben Evans. „Was war jetzt los mit MacDoubt? Ich hab zwar einiges gehört, aber ich möchte es von dir selber hören." „Es war nichts besonderes. Eine Auseinandersetzung eben!" „Raus mit der Sprache oder ich kitzel dich solange bis du aufgibst!" drohte ich mit einer versucht ernsten Stimme, die leider ins lächerliche abgerutscht war. „Dann mach doch! Ich hab keine Angst vor dir!" Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, als das ich sie am Aufstehen und Davonrennen hindern hätte können. Viele starrten uns belustigt hinter her. Schließlich erwischte ich Lily, kurz bevor sie in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen verschwinden konnte, und fing an sie zu kitzeln. „Gibst du auf?" „Ähm... nein!" „Gut, wie du willst!" Das war eine eindeutige Aufforderung zum Weitermachen und nach einiger Zeit hielt ich inne und stellte ihr die gleiche Frage noch einmal, dabei kam sie jedoch langsam zur Einsicht. „Ok...ok... ich gebe auf, aber nur... für heute!" „Will ich auch hoffen. Nun ich warte!" Wir begaben uns zurück zu dem Sofa und setzten uns, dabei legt Lily ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß und legte sich somit hin. „Also?" fragte ich sie ungeduldig. „Na, ja, ich bin doch mit Potter zum See, aber Joe hat mich schon davor gefragt und ich hab halt gesagt, dass ich mir' s überleg! Und ich hab' s mir überlegt, bin dann zu ihm hin und hab MacDoubt erklärt, dass ich schon mit dir verabredet bin, weil ich ja immer noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung hatte, dich Idioten noch irgendwo aufzutreiben!" Ich schaute sie mit einem leicht entschuldigen Blick an und deutete ihr so an, dass sie fortfahren sollte. „Tja, dann hat er sich total aufgeregt, dass du mir wichtiger bist als er und dass das nicht so sein dürfte, da wir ja zusammen sind. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich mit MacDoubt! Der hat mich doch voll begrapscht und alles und nicht wie er herum posaunt hat, dass ich das war. Auf jeden Fall hab ich ihm das dann auch an den Kopf geschmissen und er hat mir schlußendlich eine geklatscht. Tja, ich hab das ganz locker genommen, was ihn gleich noch mal fast zur Weißglut gebracht hat und hab ihn noch sehr freundlich darauf hingewiesen, dass er nicht mehr als Dreck ist und dass auch jemanden mit Worten ziemlich fertig machen kann. Aber was will Frau erwarten. So was kann Frau so einem Slytherin unmöglich verklickern ohne das er es wieder vergisst."

Ich war wirklich geschockt und musste meine Augen abwenden, damit sie das nicht bemerken würde. Sanft streichelte ich ihr über ihre Haare, um mich genauso wie sie selbst zu beruhigen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihr auch nicht in die Augen blicken, weil sie war eine der einzigen Personen, die meine Gefühle in meinem Blick lesen konnte. Es würde sie zu sehr verletzen. Ich merkte wie sie sich langsam aufsetzte und mich von der Seite musterte. „ Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass er dich doch angefasst hat nach dem Date?" flüsterte ich ihr leicht bedrückt zu. „Ach, das war nicht so schlimm!" antwortete sie als wäre sie die Ruhe selbst. Dadurch ging mir nun vollkommen der Gaul durch." „NICHT SO SCHLIMM! UND DANN SCHLÄGT ER DICH AUCH NOCH!" Sie schaute mich nur ganz geschockt durch ihre grünen Augen an, die sonst nicht viele Gefühle von ihr Preis gaben. „Verdammt, komm mal wieder down! Das ist ja schon fast peinlich!"

Ihr Kopf hatte sich kurz umgewandt, um die Reaktion der anderen Gryffindors zu realisieren. Alle starrten mich leicht verwirrt an und am meisten meine Freunde, die sich immer noch am Kamin befanden. Langsam setzte ich mich wieder. „Verlass dich drauf! Ich schlag diesen KERL ein! Der kann was erleben!" erwiderte ich ihr immer noch total außer mir. Lily legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm und grinste mich mit ihrem kalten und gleichzeitig Unheil ankündigenden, teuflischen Lächeln an. „Schmarn! Machst du nicht! Das ist mein Ding! Und ich werde ihn ganz leicht im Quidditich fertig machen! Frau muss einen Mann, da treffen, wo' s am meisten weh tut. Eine Niederlage wird ihm wenigstens etwas den Kopf waschen! Und das mein Lieber wird erst der Anfang sein" Diese Kälte in ihrer Stimme hatte ich bis jetzt nur einmal gehört und das war als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten und wir erst einen Monat in Hogwarts waren.

_Flash Back_

_Ich lief die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter. Mein Wecker hatte nicht geklingelt und ich hatte leider verschlafen. Zum Frühstücken hatte ich nicht mehr viel Zeit, also stürmte ich sofort hinunter zu dem Klassenraum meines Zaubertränkelehrers Foster. Ich konnte ihn wie auch meine anderen Mitschüler nicht leiden, da er seine Hausinsassen immer bevorzugte. Plötzlich stolperte ich und mein Kessel fiel scheppernd auf den Boden. Als ich mich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und mir mein Gefäß betrachtete, stellte ich fest, dass sich ein Loch in diesem befand. „oh nein, was mach ich jetzt nur?" war mein einziger Gedanke. Langsam schlürfte ich weiter hinunter, wo der Unterricht schon ohne mich angefangen hatte. Neben mir sah ich nun ein rothaariges Mädchen hergehen. Sie sah genauso verschlafen aus wie ich selbst und war mit mir im gleichen Haus. Ich hatte sie schon öfters im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Gemeinsam betraten wir den Kerker ohne ein Wort vorher mit einander gesprochen zu haben. „So erfreuen uns Mr. Lupin und Ms Evans auch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit." „Wie sie sehen!" knurrte sie ihm entgegen. „ 10 Punkte Abzug für Evans, weil sie zu spät gekommen und frech geworden ist. Und für Lupin 5 Punkte." Lily und ich setzten uns neben einander in die letzten Reihe, wo auch schon James und Sirius einen Platz ergattert hatten und sich irgend etwas zuflüsterten. Ich stellte meinen Kessel auf, wobei Evans es mir gleich tat, dann kam Foster auf uns beide zu. „Na, dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob unsere Zuspätkommer auch ordentlich ihre Sachen mitgebracht haben." sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Er wusste genau, dass meine Familie nicht genug Geld hatte und dass er somit viele Witze über meinen zerbeulten Kessel machen konnte. „Evans bei ihnen ist alles in Ordnung, was mich aber sehr verwundert." Sie schnaufte ihn nur entgegen und beachteten ihn nicht weiter. „Lupin, sie wollen mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie mit so einem verbeulten Kessel, der zufälliger Weise ein Loch hat einen Trank zubereiten wollen!" Ich wurde rot und konnte nichts darauf antworten, da die ganze Slytherinschar in schallendes Lachen ausbrach. Bevor ich, James oder Sirius noch etwas sagen konnten, war Lily aufgestanden und blickte Foster mit eiskalten Augen an. „Mr Foster, dürfte ich ihnen netter Weise etwas mitteilen?" Sie wartete gar nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern sprach einfach weiter und alle Blicke waren auf beide gerichtet. „Zuerst möchte ich sie fragen, ob es ihnen überhaupt erlaubt ist, Schüler auf ihr Niveau hinunter zuziehen und sie somit in ein psychisches Wrack verwandeln dürfen. Denn das was ich gerade vor mir als Respektsperson vorfinden sollte, erinnert mich eher an einen zurückgebliebenen 13-Jährigen, der zu dumm ist, um zu wissen, dass Klassenunterschiede nicht gemacht werden sollten! Zweitens sollten sie sich doch mal fragen, ob ihre Unterrichtsmethoden so erfolgreich sind, denn nach den Meinungen der Schüler, liegen sie mit ihrem Unterricht mit einer Richterskala von 1 bis 6 bei der Note 6. Das sollte ihnen eindeutig zu denken geben!" Dann setzte Lily und ich konnte meinen Ohren einfach nicht trauen. Als erstes verteidigt sie mich ohne mich überhaupt zu kennen und dann legt sie sich einfach mit dem gefürchtetsten Lehrer der Schule an mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, dass sogar der ganze Raum gefrieren konnte. Langsam erholte sich Foster wieder und war ziemlich aufgebracht. Schlußendlich zog er ihnen dann noch mal 50 Punkte ab und Lily musste für zwei Wochen die Kerker putzen. _

_Flash Back Ende_

Das war unsere erste Begegnung und auch der Anstoß zu einer beginnenden und festen Freundschaft, die der mit James, Sirius und Peter mit Vertrauen und Verständnis in jedem Bereich glich. Doch dieses Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es noch schlimmer wurde, da sie noch von Rachengefühlen beeinflusst wurde. Leicht schüttelte ich nur noch meinen Kopf und war für den Rest des Abends, leicht beleidigt, weil sie mich nicht eingeweiht hatte und halb besorgt, weil ich nicht wusste, was sie vorhatte.

Lily P.O.V

Mich beunruhigte aber das Verhalten meines Freundes nicht, da ich mir sicher war, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Nachdem ich meinen Aufsatz vollendete hatte, legte ich mich schlafen, wo mich seit langen endlich wieder einmal eine ruhige Nacht erwartete. Die nächsten Tage vergingen mit gewohnten Schultrott, wobei sich die Rumtreiber kaum bei mir blicken und mich hauptsächlich in Ruhe ließen. Und kaum hatte ich mich versehen, war auch schon das große Spiel und die Weihnachtsferien kamen auf mich zu. Am Morgen wachte ich angespannt auf und ich hatte so ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. So aufgeregt war ich schon lange nicht mehr, aber es war ja auch verständlich. Es war MEIN großer Tag. Das erste Mal auf einem Quidditichfeld bei einem großen Match!. „Hey, Liy, jetzt beweg dich endlich mal!" hörte ich die „liebliche" Stimme meiner Mitinsassin Lisa aus dem Treppenhaus. „Dieser Wunderbare Weckservice!" gähnte ich vor mich sarkastisch hin und streckte mich ausgiebig. Langsam stieg ich aus dem Bett und machte mich auf in die Dusche. Wie ich es liebte das Wasser auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Das hatte immer wieder eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Danach zog ich mich schnell warm an, um bei dem Spiel nicht verfroren vom Besen zu fallen.

Gut gelaunt, schlenderte ich kurz darauf die Wendeltreppe hinunter und wurde von einem halben Empfangskomitee empfangen. Stella, Sirius, James, Lisa, Remus und Peter schienen anscheinend nur noch auf mich zu warten. „Alte Schlafmütze!" „Willst du etwa schon wieder in Herrgottsfrüh anfangen zu meckern?" erwiderte ich meinem besten Kumpel, der mich irgendwie komisch angrinste. „Komm, beweg dich jetzt! Du musst unbedingt ausgiebig frühstücken, damit du für später gestärkt!" „Ja, Mami!" antwortete ich nun auch dem fürsorglichen Worten Lisas. Mit Stella redete ich nämlich noch immer nicht so wirklich wieder. Nachdem ich mich dann endlich nach einigen noch so blöden Kommentaren zum Porträtloch durchgeschlängelt hatte, durchquerte ich schnell den Ausgang und versuchte somit den vielen unnötigen Ratschlägen, die ich schon die ganze Woche hörte und nun schon fast alle auswendig konnte, aus den Weg zu gehen. Zum Glück kannte ich einen kleinen Geheimgang, der mich leicht zur großen Halle bringen würde ohne den anderen zu begegnen, aber da hatte ich leider falsch gedacht. Meine fürsorglichen Mitmenschen waren sogar früher als ich an unserem Tisch angekommen und stellte mir sobald ich mich gesetzt hatte, einen total überfüllten Teller vor die Nase. „Hier Lily, das ist alles, was du brauchst. Viele Kohlenhydrate, die sollten dich stärken!" entgegnete mir Remus sofort, bevor ich überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. Es war zum Verzweifeln. „VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! Ich flipp hier echt bald aus. HÖRT ENDLICH AUF!" „Wir wollen dich doch nur richtig vorbereiten!", musste Stella nun auch wieder ihren Senf dazu geben. Sirius und James konnten sich schon fast nicht mehr auf den Bänken halten vor lachen. Nach ihrer Ansicht nach, war es anscheinend zu witzig mit anzusehen wie ich Bemuttert wurde von meinem besten Freund. Was mich fast zur Weißglut getrieben hätte, hätte Krone nicht kurz davor ein Machtwort gesprochen. „So, Leute, jetzt reicht' s, lasst sie doch mal in Ruhe! Sonst ist sie nervlich fertig noch vor dem Spiel!" wies er die anderen zurecht. „Das kann man sich ja nicht mehr anschauen!" meldete sich nun auch Tatze zu Wort. „Komm, Evans, wir gehen zum Feld. Die anderen sind schon vor fünf Minuten gegangen. Also beweg dich!" Ich stand sofort auf und folgte seinen Worten. Irgendwie war ich total froh, dass er das jetzt genau im richtigen Moment gesagt hatte, um die Nervensägen vollkommen loszubekommen.

James hielt anscheinend die anderen noch zurück, um sie ein bisschen zu Recht zu rücken, was ich durch die Augenwinkel erkannte. Dann rannte er uns nach und rief: „Hey wartete doch!". Daraufhin schlenderten wir gemeinsam hinunter zum Feld, wobei die zwei Jungs endlich mal ihre Klappe halten konnten. Anscheinend waren sie selbst ein bisschen aufgeregt, obwohl es bei ihnen schon Routine sein musste. Als wir die Umkleide betraten, warteten dort wirklich schon Samantha Sklar, Janine Lorenz, George MacQuiry und Johnathan Farell. Ich setzte mich zu den zwei anderen weiblichen Mitspielern, die sofort fröhlich auf mich einredeten, wie ihr erster Auftritt beim Quidditich war. Es war zwar interessant, aber na, ja ihre Geschichten machten mich noch nervöser. James war inzwischen kurz in das Kapitänbüro verschwunden und war wieder umgezogen herausgekommen. Leise räusperte er sich, um das Gehör der anderen zu erlangen und auch unter dem Gestampfe der kommenden Zuschauer mit seiner Stimme durchdringen zu können. „Also ich will' s kurz machen. Lasst uns reinhauen!" Kaum waren seine Worte verklungen, wurde nach einander unsere Namen aufgerufen und wir stürmten nach draußen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl von so vielen Menschen begrüßt zu werden und zu spüren, dass sie dich alle sehen wollten, wie du dein Spiel machst. Laut vernehmbar war Remus Stimme, der die Rolle als Moderator für die Quidditichspiele von Hogwarts übernommen hatte. „Und hier haben wir ein neues Mitglied im Gryffindorteam wie ihr alle sehen könnt. LILY EVANS! Schönheit und Stärke vereint sie in sich und ist die neue Teiberin! Im Gegensatz zu dem Slytherinteam werden jedes Jahr noch größere Klotze auf den Besen gesetzt, wobei man immer schon darauf wartet, dass einer dieser auseinanderbricht. Deswegen wurde wahrscheinlich auch ihr neuer Jäger Flight in die Mannschaft aufgenommen!" Wie ich es eigentlich gewohnt war, hatte ich schon auf den Kommentar von McGonagall gewartet, aber anscheinend musste sie Remus zustimmen.

Erzähler P.O.V

Alle Spieler erhoben sich und warteten nur noch darauf, dass Madame Hooch, die Schiedsrichterin, mit den Bällen kam und anpfiff. Kaum hatte sie die Mitte des Feldes erreicht, öffnete sie die Kiste, holte den Quaffel hervor und bat James und Joe zu sich, die ja noch am Boden gewartet hatten. „Gebt euch die Hände, Captans!" war ihre Stimme von weiten zu vernehmen und ihrer Aufforderung wurde gefolgt, wobei MacDoubt so fest zu drückte, dass man leise ein Knacken vernehmen konnte, aber der Potter ganz ruhig blieb und mit keiner Wimper zuckte. Danach erhoben sich auch beide, ein lauter Pfiff erklang und der Quaffel wurde von ihr in die Höhe geworfen. Als dieser von Sklar aufgefangen wurde, machte sich die Schiedsrichterin auch daran den Schnatz und die beiden Klatscher frei zu lassen. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte Gryffindor schon die ersten zehn Punkte erzielt, dabei schaute der Hüter der gegnerischen Mannschaft ziemlich ungläubig. Eben sauste einer der Klatscher an Sklar vorbei, dem sie zum Glück ausweichen konnte, der von Walker abgefeuert wurde und eigentlich an Keyboard weitergeleitet werden sollte, wobei Lily aber eingriff und durch ihre Vorarbeit Sirius auf MacDoubt zielen konnte und traf.

Von weiten konnte man aber Remus anscheinend ganz wild mit Beschimpfungen kommentieren hören und nicht über den gerade geschehenen Schachzug seiner eigenen Treiber. Deswegen drehte sich auch Evans um und sah wie Lorenz nur noch mit einem Arm an ihrem Besen hing und ein Klatscher auf sie zu raste. Sie wartete nicht lange und kam zum Glück vor dem schnellen Ball bei ihr an und konnte ihn somit auf Flight ausrichten, der nicht ausweichen konnte, und sich kurze Zeit später mit einem komisch herunter hängenden Arm am Besen festhalten musste. Inzwischen stand es bereits vierzig zu zehn für Gryffindor und dass nach den ersten fünf Minuten. Bei dem folgenden Spielzug schleuderte Sirius einen Klatscher auf Keyboard und Lily tat es ihm nach. Einige Sekunden später war ein Buh in den reihen der Slytherin zu vernehmen, die anscheinend über den Fortgang des Spieles nicht gerade begeistert waren, aber Remus redete sich in Rage und lobte beide Treiber in den Himmel hinauf. Plötzlich verstummte er und fing dann wieder begeistert weiter an zu sprechen. „Und Potter hat den Schnatz gesichtet. Natürlich setzt er zu seinem berühmten und gefürchteten Sturzflug an und er hat ihn. Gryffindor hat GEWONNEN! Mit einer Ehrenrunde belegt James Potter das Ergebnis des heutigen Tages. 200 zu 10 haben die Löwen gewonnen!"

Lily P.O.V

Ich wollte es eigentlich James nach tun und beweisen, dass sein Sturzflug nicht so was besonderes war, als mich ein heftiger Schmerz im Rücken traf. Er breitete sich schlagartig in meinem ganzen Körper aus und ich wurde nach vorne über meinen Besen geschleudert. Nur noch ein gemeines Lachen von einer mir bekannten Person, die ich aber nicht identifizieren konnte ich vernehmen und leise, geschockte Rufe mit meinem Namen, dann wurde ich ohnmächtig. „Lily!"


	10. Einladungen

Teil 9 Einladung

„Lily!" konnte ich wieder von weiten hören und leise brummte ich nur vor mich hin. „Hmmm!" „Lily, wach doch bitte wieder auf!" hörte ich eine leicht verzweifelte Stimme. Langsam öffnete ich daraufhin meine Augen, wobei ich mich erstmals an das Licht gewöhnen musste und somit in ein wunderbar, braunes anderes Paar schaute, das mich mit voller Wärme und Angst anblickte. Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass es sich um die von James handelten. „Das erste Mal auf dem Feld und schon mit Absicht vom Gegner verletzt worden. Nee, nee, nee!" sagte er frech und winkte mit seinem Zeigefinger, als ob ich ein kleines Kind wäre, vor mir hin und her. Ich wischte seine Hand weg und setzte mich vorsichtig auf. „Was ist passiert? Wo sind denn die anderen?" fragte ich ihn leicht verwirrt. „Die anderen sind beim Packen. Der Zug fährt doch in einer halben Stunde. Übrigens du hast es deinem netten MacDoubt zu zuschreiben, dass du jetzt hier im Krankenflügel liegt. Der Idiot ist als Treiber genauso schlecht wie als Hüter. Von Flight hat er sich doch tatsächlich den Schläger geschnappt und auf mich gezielt und dann was macht dieser Idiot drauß? Er schießt dich ab. Das war nicht nett." „Is schon ok, warum packen die denn schon? Es ist doch Sonntag, oder?" fragte ich immer noch leicht konfus, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich Joe das trotzdem noch heimzahlen würde. „Nein, es ist Montag. Du hast die ganze Zeit geschlafen. Dieser Klatscher hat dir mehrere Rippen gebrochen und leicht deinen Lunge gequetscht." „Glaubst du ich kann gehen?" „Warte mal kurz, ich frag Poppy schnell!" Kaum hatte er seine Worte verklingen lassen, war er auch schon in dem Büro der Heilerin verschwunden, was ich ausnützte und mich schnell zwar unter ein paar Schmerzen in die Klamotten, die auf einem Stuhl neben mir lagen, zwängte. Dann stahl ich mich leise aus dem Zimmer. Ich hasste es in diesem Raum zu kommen, aber ich konnte mir immer nicht erklären warum eigentlich. Das war schon seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich allgemein Krankenhäuser nicht mag. Langsam schlenderte ich weiter, aber plötzlich ertönten laute und schnelle Schritte hinter mir. Somit versteckte ich mich geschwind in einer kleinen dunklen Nische, von denen es viele im Schloss gab und wartete auf die näher kommende Person.

Es war James, der mir auf den Fersen war, wobei er nicht lang fackelte, als er mir in meine Richtung ging und genau auf mein Versteck zu schritt. „Lily, komm raus. Ich weiß, dass du dich da hinten befindest." befahl er mir mit einem strengen und ernsten Ton in seine Stimme, welchen ich eigentlich von ihm nicht gewöhnt war. Ich trat aus dem Schatten vor ihn und befand mich dabei an seinem Gesicht mit meinem verdammt nahe dran. Zu nahe für meinen Geschmack. „Was ist denn? Ich muss packen! Ich muss doch auch nach Hause fahren!" antwortet ich ihm schnippisch, wobei ich in meinen Gedanken hinzu setzte: „Auch wenn ich keine männliche Begleitung habe!" „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich! Madame Pomfrey fand es unverantwortlich, dass du ohne eine weitere Untersuchung einfach verschwunden bist." „Ach, was die findet! Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde ich doch die ganzen Ferien dort oben bleiben!" antworte ich ihm genervt. „Gut, da hast du auch wieder Recht!" erwiderte James mir niedergeschlagen und seine darauffolgende Handlung brachte mich dann völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er hatte einfach meine Hand gepackt und mir leise zugeflüstert: „Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn du deinen Zug noch erwischen willst!" Wir stürmten zum Gryffindorturm, wobei ich eher mit gezogen wurde als selbst mit ihm mithalten zu können. Als wir beide durch das Portrailoch stiegen, kam alle Spieler kurz auf mich zu und erkundigten sich wie es mir ging.

Mit kurzen und eintönigen Antworten wimmelte ich sie ab, was mir eigentlich auch wieder leid tat, denn ich hatte mich wirklich darüber gefreut, dass es überhaupt jemanden interessierte, wie mein Befinden war. „James, bleibst du jetzt hier?" vernahm ich von einer Fünftklässlerin, die sich gerade versuchte an Potter ranzumachen. Ganz locker antwortete ihr: „ Ja, eigentlich schon, Kathy, aber die anderen fahren heim." „Dann bleibt er also echt alleine hier!" schoß es mir durch den Kopf. „Hey Lily, beweg dich jetzt endlich mal! Der Zug geht in fünfzehn Minuten!" „Mann, sag das GLEICH!" schrie ich ihm entgegen, während ich schon auf dem Weg zu meinem Schlafsaal war. „Hab ich doch!" rief er mir nach. Ich konnte sein freches Grinsen schon sogar in seiner Stimme spüren. Keine fünf Minuten später stand ich fertig mit meiner gepackten Reisetasche unten. Ich war ehrlich gesagt zu faul den riesigen Schulkoffer mit nach Hause zu schleppen. James wartete schon auf mich und lies mal wieder einen seiner unwichtigen Kommentare von sich. „Schon irgendwie schade, dass du nicht hier bleibst! Wär bestimmt lustig mit uns zwei geworden!" Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er mich wieder frech wie es seine Art war an. Bevor ich mich schon versah, hatte ich ihm so gleichgültig wie möglich geantwortet ohne es so richtig realisiert zu haben. „ Na, ja, wenn du willst, kannste ja mit kommen. Meine Eltern wollten auch unbedingt, dass ich jemanden mitbringe." Wie ich so über meine Worte nachdachte, merkte ich erst wirklich wie viel Mitleid ich mit ihm hatte. Es war wirklich nicht schön alleine Weihnachten zu feiern und eine kleine Stimme flüsterte bei meiner Überlegung auch noch ganz leise vor sich hin: „So übel ist er ja auch wieder nicht! Er ist so gar total nett!", was mich schon fast ans Verzweifeln brachte. Solche Gedanken von MIR! Ich bemerkte, dass James mich immer noch ungläubig musterte und anscheinend darauf wartete, dass ich irgendwas dagegen sage.

James P.O.V

Ich glaube heute ist mein Glückstag. Das ist doch unmöglich. Sie hat mich wirklich freiwillig zu sich zu Weihnachten eingeladen. Ob sie vielleicht doch etwas für mich empfindet? Ich würde es mir wirklich wünschen. „Ach, weißt du, dieses Angebot nehm ich doch gleich gerne an. Du bist mir sowieso noch etwas schuldig. Gut, dass ich mir das aufgehoben habe.!" Ich grinste sie noch mal frech an und flitzte kurz darauf in mein Zimmer, um mit einem schnellen Wink meines Zauberstabs meine Sachen in meinem Koffer zu verstauen. Danach stampfte ich auf Lily zu und meckerte: „Beeil dich mal, wir wollen doch nicht UNSEREN Zug verpassen!" Irgendwie zeichnete sich durch meinen Anblick ein Lächeln auf Lily' s Gesicht ab, was anscheinen nicht beabsichtigt war, aber ich freute mich trotzdem darüber, dass sie es mir geschenkt hatte. So ein warmes Strahlen war man von ihr nicht mehr gewöhnt. Ich wartete auf sie vor dem Portraitloch, wobei sie mir nur entgegnete: „Bin schon da!" Schnell schnappte sie sich ihren Koffer und lief mit mir aus dem Schloß und über die Ländereien bis zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade. Völlig aus der Puste kamen wir dort an und konnten noch gerade rechtzeitig aufspringen, bevor er abgefahren wäre. „War das jetzt knapp oder was?" entfuhr es mir. „Ja, das kannste laut sagen!" Daraufhin schritten wir beide durch den Zug auf der Suche nach den anderen. In einem der letzten Abteile fanden wir sie dann auch endlich. Als wir es betraten, starrten uns Sirius, Laura, Remus, Peter und Stella erst mal ungläubig an, fingen aber dann doch an uns herzlichst zu begrüßen. Sofort erzählte ich den anderen, wo ich hinfuhr, wobei sich diese das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten. „Sag, mal wie hast du denn unser Wildkätzchen dazu gebracht? Erpressung? Irgendein Zauber? Ein Zaubertrank? Oder wart in Tränke warst du noch nie so ein As wie ich" vermutete Tatze immer noch lachend. Bevor ich antwortete, war Lily wütend aufgestanden und hatte Moony hinter sich hergezogen. Ein trauriger Blick wurde ihr von mir nachgeworfen. Warum konnte sie sich nicht mir so anvertrauen wie ihm?

Lily P.O.V

Dieses Affentheater konnte ich mir jetzt echt nicht mehr mit anschauen. Ich hatte zwar genau gesehen, wie mir Laura einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, als ich Monny gepackt hatte und hinter mir hergezogen hatte, aber ich hatte es echt dort drinnen nicht mehr ausgehalten. Anscheinen war dieser sogar froh darüber, dass ich mich mit ihm nach draußen in den Gang gesellte, denn kaum hatten wir die Tür hinter uns geschlossen, platzte schon seine Fragen heraus, die auch schon Black interessiert hatten. „Wie kommt es, dass er mitkommt? Und zwar zu dir?", blickte mich dabei aber immer noch verwirrt an. „Na, ja, weißt du meine Eltern wollen, dass ich MEINEN Freund mitbringe, damit sie mich, falls ihnen etwas zustoßen sollte, in guten Händen wissen. Das ist wenigstens meine Meinung. Meine Mutter hat nach der Trennung fast die Krise gekriegt, weil sie meinte, dass ich jetzt wahrscheinlich keinen mehr abkriege! Zwar wollte ich ja eigentlich dich fragen, aber ich wollte deine traute Zweisamkeit mit Laura nicht zerstören. Weißt du manchmal glaub ich, dass meine Eltern mich einfach abschieben wollen. Ich wollte ihn zwar wirklich nicht mitnehmen, aber wie er sich da so Sorgen um mich gemacht hat und mir so freudig entgegen schaute, weil ich fahren konnte, tat er mir wirklich leid. Dass mit meinen Eltern verklicker ich ihm dann schon noch, bevor wir auf sie treffen!" „Also ich weiß nicht so recht, ob du dich mit dieser Aktion nicht in Teufelsküche bringst." „Ach was! Du solltest deinem Kumpel mehr Vertrauen schenken!" antwortet ich ihm lächelnd, damit er sich keine unnötigen Sorgen weiter machte, aber ich konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen. „ Ich red ja nicht mit ihm sondern mit dir! Bist du dir darüber eigentlich im Klaren, dass ihr euch dann auch wie ein Paar benehmen müsst!" Ich schlug mir mit der Hand geschockt gegen die Stirn. „Oh, scheiße, das hab ich ja völlig vergessen!" „Sacht ma, was quatscht ihr da solange! Wir wollen doch auch noch was von unseren wieder gesunden Treiberin!", sagte Sirius, der das Abteil geöffnet hatte und sich nun gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. „Ja, is schon ok. Ihr könnt mich schon gleich wieder haben!" „Nein, sofort, wir wollen noch eine kleine Nachfete veranstalten!" Er zog mich einfach mit rein und Remus konnte einfach nur den Kopf schütteln, als ich ihn leicht flehend anschaute, wobei ich mir nicht mal so sicher war, wem diese Bewegung gegolten hatte.

Erzähler P.O.V

Sirius und Peter packten einige Butterbierflaschen aus und alle stießen kurz darauf auf den Sieg über die Slytherin an. Dabei fiel Lily wieder ein, dass sie mit MacDoubt noch eine offene Rechnung hatte. „Moony, hat sich Joe noch irgendwas geleistet, während ich im Krankenflügel war?" „Oh, stimmt, ja du weißt es ja noch gar nicht! Er hat sein Amt als Kapitän niederlegen müssen, weil er dir seine eigene Spieltaktik verraten hatte." „Das nenn ich die Strafe des Himmels!" „Nein, nenn es lieber ein kleiner Tipp von jemanden, der Rache verüben wollte." „Du hast doch etwa nicht...!" ungläubig blickte sie ihn an. „Na, ja sag mal lieber, es waren die Rumtreiber." Dabei kratzte er sich leicht verlegen hinter dem Ohr. „Er hätte dich eben nicht anrühren sollen!", flüsterte er ihr noch zu und Lily schenkte ihm daraufhin ein liebes Lächeln, welches Laura wieder dazu brachte einen eifersüchtigen Blick nach den anderen auf sie abzuschießen. „Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass ich diese kleine Information Foster am Sonntag zu spielen wollte?", antwortete sie ihm noch leise. Aber seine Antwort ging in dem Lachen und den Alberheiten von den anderen unter, die bis zum Ankommen in King' s Cross anhielten.

Lily P.O.V

Die anderen waren schon ausgestiegen und James und ich waren die letzten, als ich ihn zurückhielt und sein Handgelenk umklammerte. „Könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?" „Hmmm? Und der wäre?" „Spiel meinem Freund! Bitte nur vor meinen Eltern, damit sie endlich aufhören mich verkuppeln zu wollen." „Aber das kostet eine Kleinigkeit!" „Wieviel willst du?"


	11. Ankunft

Teil 10: Ankunft

Lily P.O.V

Das war ja klar, dass er eine Gegenleistung wollte. Völlig überrumpelt spürte ich dann plötzlich seine sanften Lippen auf meinen, die sich zu einen schüchternen Kuss vereint hatten. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren oder reagieren. „Und ich hoffe, davon noch viele mehr!" Seine Worte realisierte ich erst, als ich sah wie er amüsiert durch die Pforte schritt und dort wahrscheinlich auf mich warten würde.

Sauer stampfte ich ihm hinter her und auf ihn zu. „WAS fällt dir eigentlich ein?" „Aber, Lils, ich wollte mich doch nur an den Geschmack deiner wunderschönen Lippen erinnern!" „Aber nicht doch vor allen Leuten!" Ich spielte nun mit, weil ich meine Eltern erblickt hatte und in unserer Hörweite waren. Leicht beugte ich mich zu seinem Ohr hoch und flüsterte ihm zu: „Das sind sie!", dabei konnte ich seine Körper an meinem spüren. Dieses bescherte mir eher ungewollt ein wirklich angenehmes Gefühl, was mich auch wiederum ärgerte. Ich wollte doch nichts von ihm! „Mum, Dad hier!" Ich winkte ihnen zu, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass sie unser Gespräch vernommen hatten, da sie dieses kleine wissende Grinsen aufgesetzt hatten. „Wo haben sich eigentlich die anderen hin verdrückt?", fragte James mich noch, bevor er sich zu meinen Eltern freiwillig oder auch nicht zuwenden musste. „Laura und Moony haben sich verdünnisiert. Die hab ich gerade noch weggehen sehen, aber wo die anderen drei sind keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich schon weg." „Die wollten uns wohl nicht stören!" gab er mir frech grinsend zurück, umarmte mich von hinten und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

Ich musste zu geben, ich genoß es, aber ein bisschen peinlich war es mir schon irgendwie so vor meinen Eltern. „Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" Leicht hatte ich mich wieder aus seiner Umarmung befreit und fiel beiden nach einander um den Hals und drückte sie fest. Mein Vater wirbelte mich auch sogar kurz in der Luft umher. Es war jedes Jahr echt das Gleiche, aber ich freute mich immer wieder darauf. Als wir uns wieder von einander gelöst hatten, überwand ich mich und schob James neben mich. „Darf ich euch vorstellen? James Potter, mein Freund!" Das „meine Freund" war mir wirklich schwer von den Lippen gegangen, aber den anderen war das anscheinend nicht auf gefallen. Er schüttelte die von meinen Eltern und sagte nebenbei: „Freut mich wirklich Sie kennen zu lernen!" „Du kannst uns ruhig dutzen, James. Ich heiße Emily und das ist mein Mann Jack!" antwortete ihm meine Mutter. Ich wusste, dass sie es genauso wenig wie mein Vater leiden konnte, mit „Sie" angesprochen zu werden. Nach ihrer Meinung ließ sie das um 20 Jahren altern, was natürlich übertrieben war, aber so waren sie nun mal. James bedankte sich für das Angebot und dabei fiel mir erst so richtig auf, wer fehlte. „Wo ist denn Petty? Sie hatte doch versprochen, dass sie mitkam!" „Ach, weißt du, Vernon hat sie über Weihnachten zu sich und seinen Eltern eingeladen. Sie meinte doch gestern, dass er ihr heute einen Heiratsantrag machen würde, weil alles dafür sprach. Ich würde mich so für sie freuen!" James und ich schnappten uns unsere Koffer und folgten meinen vorangehenden Eltern, wobei meine Mutter immer noch von der anstehenden Hochzeit schwärmte. „Schade, dass sie nicht da ist!" murmelte ich vor mich niedergeschlagen her, wobei ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es er gehört hatte und dass wir ein bisschen zurück fielen. „Wer ist denn diese Petty, die dich so trübsinnig macht?" „Meine ältere Schwester!" „Ach, so. Wenn sie genauso gut aussieht wie du, könnte ich mich glatt in sie verlieben, wenn ich nicht schon mein Herz an dich verschenkt hätte. Übrigens ist deine Mutter mit ihren kurzen blonden Haaren auch nicht ganz ohne." „Schon wieder dieses Playboy- Getue! Hör mir bloss damit auf! Sonst kannst du mich mal richtig KENNEN lernen!" „Hätt ich nichts dagegen. Würde nichts lieber tun. Du siehst übrigens süß aus, wenn du sauer bist!" antwortete er mir noch frech, bevor ich die Stimme meines Vater vernahm. „Wo bleibt ihr denn?", rief er uns entgegen, weswegen ich James nichts mehr entgegen konnte und ihm erwiderte: „Dad, wir kommen doch schon!"

James P.O.V

Schnell stiegen wir in dieses komische Muggelfahrzeug ein und ich war ziemlich verblüfft, dass sich dieser Blechhaufen wirklich bewegen konnte. Motorräder kannte ich ja zu genüge, da Sirius und ich den Führerschein in den Sommerferien gemacht hatten, aber ein AUTO hatte ich noch nie von innen betrachten können. „Lily- Schätzchen, ich hab gehört, dass du am Samstag dein erstes Spiel hattest? Wie ist es denn ausgegangen?" fragte Emily sichtlich interessiert. „Natürlich haben wir gewonnen!" posaunte ich heraus, da ich wirklich stolz auf unseren Sieg war. „Ähm, wie ging diese Sportart gleich noch mal?" meldete sich nun auch Jack zu Wort. „Qudditich ist Fußball auf Besen!" „Simmt!", anscheinend war es ihm wie ein Geistesblitz wieder eingefallen. „Übrigens Manchester hat gegen Bayern München gewonnen!" fuhr er fort. „Zum Glück, die sollen doch in der Champions League auch gefälligst aufsteigen. Sonst wird das Ganze ja langweilig!" „Aber dieses Bayern München hat auch ein gutes Spiel geliefert. Traut man diesen Deutschen gar nicht zu!" Nun war ich mal wieder völlig verwirrt. Von was redeten die beiden da eigentlich? „Lils, von was redetet ihr eigentlich?" „Ich erklär' s dir zu Hause!", antwortete sie mir nur beiläufig und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Diskussion mit ihrem Vater. „Unsere Lily war mal in einem Verein und ist jetzt immer noch in diesen Ball total verschoßen!" sprach mich Emily an, wobei ich ihr nur weiterhin konfus erwiderte: „Ähm, ja!" Ich verstand wirklich nur noch Bahnhof. Ich hatte zwar wirklich schon von Fußball gehört, aber ich hatte mich noch nie damit beschäftigt und was mich auch erstaunte, war, dass Lily in einem Verein gespielt hatte, da ich immer nur von männlichen Sportlern gehört hatte.

Als wir dann endlich in ihrem Haus in Birmingham angekommen waren, luden wir erstmals die Koffer aus und ich wurde in mein Zimmer geführt. „Oh, man, ich hab dich echt noch nie soviel reden hören! Du musst dich wirklich gut mit deinem Vater verstehen, damit du so in einem Gespräch mit ihm aufgehen kannst, wobei ich aber nichts von euerer Unterhaltung verstanden habe!" „Mach dir nichts draus. Mein Vater hat mir das Spiel aufgenommen. Dann zeig ich dir, was Fußball ist und erklär dir die Spielregeln." „Deine Eltern sind wirklich nett. Emily hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass du in einem Fußballverein warst, aber ich dachte immer das ist ein reiner Männersport." „Ja, war ich mal, aber ich hab' s aufgeben müssen, als ich nach Hogwarts gegangen bin. Und übrigens Männersport. Da ist es genauso wie beim Quidditich. Die Frauen werden auch meistens dabei ausgeschlossen, obwohl sie es wahrscheinlich sogar besser können, als das STARKE Geschlecht!", gab sie mir bissig zurück. „Lils, ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Wir sollen ja auch als Paar durchgehen. Also beruhig dich wieder!" versuchte ich sie mit einem durchdringenden und einfühlsamen Ton wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. „JA!" stöhnte sie bloss noch vor sich hin, was mich leicht schmunzeln ließ, wobei mir immer wieder ganz leise eine einzige und die selbe Frage durch den Kopf ging

Erzähler P.O.V

„Lily! James! ABENDESSEN!" ertönte es von ihrer Mutter aus der Küche. „Ja, sofort, Mum!" Sie wollte eigentlich aus dem Zimmer gehen und hatte auch erwartet, dass er ihr folgen würde, aber da hatte sie falsch gedacht. Kurz bevor Lily den Raum verlassen hatte, wurde sie am Handgelenk gepackt und zurückgehalten. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu James, wo sie genau in zwei fragende und traurige Augen blickte. „Warum wolltest du, dass ich mitkomme?" „Du hast mir Leid getan! Ganz einfach!", erwiderte ihm sie kalt, „Kommst du jetzt? Meine Ma hasst es mit dem Essen auf jemanden zu warten." Potter nickte ihr nur zu und sah in dem großen hellen, nun aber dunkel gewordenen Zimmer ziemlich verloren und alleine aus. Kurz darauf ging er ihr nach unten ins Esszimmer nach. Kaum hatten sie gemeinsam die Schwelle überschritten, wurde aus beiden wieder das glückliche Paar, was sie vorgaben zu sein. Jack saß schon am Tisch und wartete mit dem Abendessen auf die zwei und begrüßte sie auch sogleich lächelnd: „Da kommt ja unser kleines Päärchen!" James und Lily setzten sich mit einem verträumten und verliebt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber an den Tisch. „Mike, hat übrigens vor fünf Minuten angerufen. Er erwartet, dass seine Lils vorbeikommt und ihn begrüßt!" sprudelte Emily los, als sie mit dem Braten das Zimmer betrat. „Ach, dieser dumme Kerl, lebt der auch noch? Der könnte sich auch öfter mal melden!" „Wer ist denn das?" „Mike ist Lilys Kindergartenfreund! Und wohnt zwei Blocks weiter." James schaute sie fragend an und sie grinste ihn daraufhin bloss frech an. „Süßer, du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein! Du bist der Einzige zur Zeit!" und streckte ihm nach diesen Worten die Zunge heraus. „Lily, also wirklich, du mit deinem losen Mundwerk!" hörte man ihren Vater leicht verärgert. „Dem geht' s gut, Dad! Keine Sorge!" grinste sie ihn an, woraufhin der Angesprochene nur den Kopf schütteln konnte und auch wieder ein Lächeln aufsetzte. Alle vier machten sich dann genüßlich über das Essen her und lachten viel, wobei es auch Zankereien gab, weil ihre Eltern kleine Anspielungen auf ihre Grundschulzeit machten. Nachdem auch noch Lily und ihre Mutter abgespült hatten, schnappte sie sich James und das Fußballvideo und schleppte beide mit nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Erlenmöbel, ein dunkelblaues Sofa, ein großes Bett und ein Fernseher mit einem Videogerät befanden sich in dem weißgestrichenen Zimmer, wobei einige Pflanzen es zu einem harmonieren Raum machten.

James P.O.V

Ich schaute mich genaustens in ihrem Zimmer um, da ich wirklich erstaunt war. „Willst du da jetzt ewig rumstehen oder dir von mir erklären lassen, was Fußball ist?" sprach sie mich leicht gereizt an. „Ja, ja. Hätt dir bloss nicht so ein gemütliches und schönes Zimmer zugemutet. Bei unserem Eiszapfen Lily ist das wirklich mehr als verwunderlich!" Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein kleiner Schmollmund breit, schob das Video in das Abspielgerät und lies sich neben mich auf das Sofa, was sich gegenüber dem Fernseher befand, nieder. „So, also es gibt genauso wie beim Quidditich Teams, aber mit 11 Spieler und bloss ein Tor, was verteidigt wird von einem Hüter, der Torwart genannt wird. Das weitere erklär ich dir beim Spiel. Hier spielt jetzt Bayern München gegen Manchester United." Also bis jetzt hatte ich einigermaßen alles kapiert. Ich musste ja auch zugeben, dass es sich eigentlich nicht gerade schwer anhörte. Auf einer Fernbedienung klickte sie auch PLAY und ein Bild eines großen Stadions erschien. Zuerst erklärte sie mir bei der Anzeige der Aufstellung die verschiedenen Positionen und noch einiges zu Fehlern und den Regeln. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war dieses Spiel nicht langweilig und ich war auch irgendwo mitgerissen, aber schließlich lies ich mich doch immer wieder von Lilys Begeisterung ablenken. Ich hatte bis jetzt selten so ein Mitfiebern bei ihr erlebt. Nach der ersten Halbzeit drückte sie auf STOP. „Und wie gefällt' s dir?" „Na, ich weiß nicht so Recht. Beim Quidditich geht' s mehr zur Sache, aber von deiner Begeisterung kann man auch nur mitgerissen werden." „Das freut mich aber!" antwortete sie mir, wobei ich ihren leicht sarkastischen Ton überhören zu versuchte.

Ihre Augen hatten mich wieder eingefangen und ich legte einfach meinem Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu mir. Unsere beider Gesichter waren sich ziemlich nah gekommen, aber Lily ließ die Situation leider nicht eskalieren und schubste mich weg und stand auf. „Hättest du nicht Lust morgen mit zu Mike zu gehen? Ich muss ihm sein Geschenk vorbei bringen! Wir können ja dann noch ins Kino oder so gehen, wennste Lust hast?" „Soll das etwa ein Date werden?" grinste ich sie fragend und hoffend an. „Also...meinetwegen nicht... weil wahrscheinlich Mike mitkommt, wenn du Glück hast." Ich spürte wie ich ein enttäuschten Ausdruck über meine Gesichtszüge wanderte, dadurch kam bei ihr wiederum ein kleines Lächeln zum Vorschein. „Bist du etwa beleidigt?" grinste sie mich frech an. „Nein!" entgegnete ich ihr nur mit dem gleichen Grinsen und zog sie erneut zu mir. Dieses mal auf meinen Schoß und schloss meine Arme fest um sie. Ich wollte sie nicht mehr geschehen lassen, dabei spürte ich aber, dass ihr Herz genauso schnell schlug wie meines. Anscheinend empfand sie doch irgendwo ganz tief in ihr drinnen etwas für mich, was meine Laune ziemlich hob. Leider fand sie schnell wieder aus ihrer vorherrschenden Verwirrtheit, löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und ich konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da hatte sie mich schon stinksauer vor ihre Tür verfrachtet. Ein lautes Lachen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, dann ich hatte erkannt wie rot sie im Gesicht war, als ich raus geworfen war. Ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und sie stand erneut vor mir. „Ich geh alleine zu Mike! Ich hol dich dann um zwei Uhr wieder ab!" ertönte es von ihr immer noch wütend, während sie schon wieder dabei war, das Tor in seine Angeln zu werfen. Ich konnte einfach nicht darum hin ein breites Grinsen aufzusetzen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich morgen endlich mein Date mit ihr bekommen würde. Mit guter Laune schlenderte ich zu meinem Zimmer und legte mich schlafen, wobei ich noch im Traum mein Lächeln verlor.


	12. Guest

Teil 11. Guest

Lily' s P.O.V

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte jemand wie ein Irrer an unserer Haustür, wodurch ich erwachte. Anscheinend hatten sich meine Eltern schon aus dem Staub gemacht und waren noch einmal auf den letzten Drücker Geschenke kaufen gegangen, wie sie es jedes Jahr machten. Mit meinem schwarzen langen Seidenbademantel stampfte ich die Treppe hinunter und öffnete noch halbschlafend die Tür. Wenn ich da vor mir sah, machte mich auf der einen Seite richtig happy aber auf der anderen Seite... . „Was kann ich für Sie tun?" begrüßte ich den jungen Mann vor mir. „Hmm, ich wollte nur mal schauen, ob Ihr Gast schon angekommen ist. Dafür muss ich aber erst noch etwas testen." „Und das wäre?" Ich ging auf sein Begrüßungsspiel ein, denn es war irgendwie jedes Mal das Gleiche. Mit einem großen Schritt stand er vor mir und haute mir sanft auf den Hintern. „Nach wie vor einen Knackarsch!" Dann wanderten seine Hände zu meinen Brüsten und umfassten sie. „Stramme Titten wie eh und je!" und gab mir dann noch einen sanften Kuss. „Und die gleichen sanften Lippen! Ich glaub ich hab den Gast gefunden!" „Tja, schön für sie, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht wer sie sind. Da müsste ich auch erst noch etwas prüfen!" Ich ging ähnlich vor wie er kurz zuvor bei mir. Ich schlug ihm sanft auf den Hintern, wanderte mit meinem Händen über seinen Bauch und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Knackarsch, Waschbrettbauch, rauhe Lippen! Wer könnte das sein! MIKE!" „Lily!" Wir beide fielen uns in die Arme. „Komm doch rein!" „Was glaubst na du was ich vorhabe? Ich werde da nicht draußen in der Kälte stehen bleiben!" grinste er mich an und folgte mir ins Wohnzimmer. „Ganz der Alte!" bemerkte ich nebenbei. „Immer doch!" und pfiff mir hinter her, als ich den Raum betrat. „Der Bademantel steht dir immer noch ziemlich gut! Aber dir steht ja alles gut!" sprach er weiter und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Auf seinem Schoß nahm ich dann mit gespreizten Beinen Platz und blickte ihm in seine himmelblaue Augen, die mich früher immer schon so verzaubert hatten. „Du hättest dich auch mal öfters melden können!" fing ich an zum meckern. „Keine Zeit! Musste ins Training und mich um meine Freundin kümmern!" Bei dem Worten „meine Freundin" fuhr ein kleiner Stich durch mein Herz, aber ich spürte ihn schon fast nicht mehr, denn ich war über ihn hinweg. „Aha und ich bin dabei unwichtig." stellte ich leicht beleidigt fest. „Nein, ich hab dir ja wenigstens einmal pro Monat geschrieben, aber die kamen alle wieder zurück und von dir kam ja auch nichts bis auf ein Paar Grüßen von deinen Eltern!" „Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt, du sollst die Briefe bei meinen Eltern beilegen! Das Internat lässt bloss solche Briefe zu. Die wollen einen völlig abschotten" antworte ich ihm mit einer gewollt kalten und gleichzeitig traurig klingenden Stimme. „Und wer ist deine Neue? Ich wußte, dass du wieder eine Tussie gefunden hast, die sich von dir glücklich machen lassen will!" sprach ich sarkastisch weiter. „Das ist auch schon wieder fast vorbei! Mir fehlt einfach mein Lily - Schätzchen!" „Ja, das glaub ich dir! Keine mehr die dir aus der Patsche hilft!" „Ja, aber du brauchst gerade reden. Was ich da schon wieder gehört habe. Du hast doch auch einen Neuen! Und ich dachte ich bin dein Wahrer und EINZIGER!" meinte er leicht schmollend und ein bestimmter Ausdruck in seinen Augen gefiel mir gleichzeitig nicht, wodurch ich versuchte alles etwas ins lächerliche zuziehen. „Tja, so spielt das Leben was?" „Oh, du kleine Mistkröte!" Er fing an mich zu kitzeln, wodurch ich von seinem Schoß runterglitt und auf dem Sofa landete.

Hierbei hatte er sich über mich gebeugt und lang schon fast auf mir. „Verdammt, hör auf!" befahl ich ihm leicht verärgert und immer noch lachend. „Ich lass dich für nen Kuss!" antworte mir Mike mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. Ich packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn somit zu meinen Lippen hinunter. Wir vereinigten uns zu einem kurzen sanften Kuss und als wir uns wieder von einander lösten, sah ich etwas undefinierbares in seinem Blick, was mir überhaupt nicht gefiel, denn ich hatte diesen schon öfters bei ihm gesehen. „Wir sollten wieder ein Paar werden. Du fehlst mir so! Dass mit Jessi war doch nur ein kleiner Spaß in der Zeit, wo du weg warst. Du musstest ja immer wieder unbedingt in dieses verdammte Internat!" Jetzt wusste ich wieder, wann und wo ich diesen Ausdruck gesehen hatte. Immer wenn er wusste, dass ich ihm nicht widerstehen konnte und ihm folgen würde, aber diesen Gefallen würde ich ihm nicht noch einmal tun. Ich schob ihn leicht von mir weg. „Mike, ich hab es dir schon gesagt, bevor ich gegangen bin. Es ist aus zwischen uns. Dass mit Jessi war ziemlich hart. Sie war eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Also lassen wir's bei der Freundschaft. Du bist mein Kumpel. Mehr nicht. Ende. Aus!" Ich versuchte so viel Ernsthaftigkeit und Druck in meine Stimme zu legen, aber die Trauer und den Schmerz, den ich dabei empfand, konnte man dennoch heraus hören.

Kurz gab ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann schob ich ihn endgültig von mir herunter! „Warte hier schnell ich hol dein Geschenk von oben!" „Ja, ich hab auch eins für dich!" rief er mir noch zu, bevor ich mein Zimmer betrat, wo schon James wartend auf dem Sofa saß. Erst bemerkte ich ihn gar nicht, weil ich so mit Herumkramen in meinem Schrank beschäftigt war, aber dann meldete er sich zu Wort. „Also, das ist dieser Mike. So einen guten Geschmack hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut und auch noch so ein PLAYBOY! Respekt. Bei unserem Eiszapfen Lily unglaublich!" meinte er weiterhin, wobei seine Stimme von Sarkasmus nur so triefte. Kurz drehte ich mich zu ihm um und erwiderte ihm: „Ach, du bist schon wach?" „Türlich, hab ja auch schon das Klingeln vernommen, die Begrüßungsaktion usw." „Das läuft jedes Mal so ab! Verdammt, wo ist dieses scheiß Geschenk?" Ich konnte von der Seite sehen, wie James den Kopf schüttelte und genervt aufstand. „Komm, ich helf dir! Wie sieht's denn aus?" „Kleines rotes Kästchen!" antworte ich ihm knapp, woraufhin er sich kurz an meinem Schreibtisch zu schaffen machte und nach nicht mal einer Minute mit genau diesem in der Hand zu mir umdrehte. „Meinst du etwa diese?" „Genau. So verdammt kleines Zeugs findet man immer nicht mehr." Ich schnappte mir das Päckchen und rannte nach unten! „So hier bin ich wieder!" „Hat ja ziemlich gedauert. Ist dein Zimmer wieder so verwüstet, wie nach unserer ersten Nacht?" „Nein, wir haben heute Nacht keine Nummer geschoben! Hier bitte!" Wir überreichten uns gegenseitig unsere Geschenke. Ich bekam von ihm auch ein kleines Kästchen, nur das dieses dunkelblau war.

Nachdem wir es beide ausgepackt hatten, staunten wir nicht gerade schlecht. War es eine Fügung, dass wir uns das gleiche, ein silbernen Ohrstecker mit einem chinesischen Drachen gekauft hatten? „Du hast also auch an die Aktion mit dem Ohr gedacht?" fragte ich ihn überrascht. Vielleicht hatte ich mich doch in ihm getäuscht. „Nein, Lily, es ist vorbei!" ermahnte ich mich selber und bekam von ihm eine nicht überraschende Antwort. „Türlich, wir sind ja zusammen stechen lassen gegangen. Beide am rechte Ohr, oben an der Ohrmuschel und den gleichen silbernen kleinen Ring. Unser Zeichen!" Das war so typisch für ihn gewesen. Er hatte wieder versucht an unsere verbrachte Zeit zu erinnern. Mike' s Blick fiel kurz an die Wanduhr neben den Christbaum und bekam einen kleinen Schreck, was ich in seinen Augen lesen konnte. „Sorry, Lily, aber ich muss jetzt echt gehen. Hab mal wieder einen Job angenommen. Weißt ja!" Er küsste mich kurz auf die Wange und wandte sich zum Gehen. Bevor er die Türe aufmachte, drehte er sich noch mal zu mir. „Am Samstag komm ich noch mal bei dir vorbei. Kannst mir ja dann deinen Freund vorstellen. Bin schon gespannt, wen du dir dieses Mal geangelt hast. Bye, Lils!" grinste er mich und ging nach draußen. „Der ist nicht so besonders! Bye!"

Erzähler P.O.V

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zu fallen lassen, kam James die Treppe hinunter. Ist er schon weg? Ich hätte ihn noch gerne kennen gelernt!" meinte er leicht sarkastisch. „Tja, Pech, hast aber nichts verpasst. Er ist eben ein Muggel!" „Weiß er von Hogwarts?" hackte Potter nach. „Nein, wo denkst du hin? Der würde mich doch nur noch ausnützen." „Du hast ja SEHR VIEL Vertrauen zu ihm!" „Wenn du schon so viel mit dem erlebt hast und er dich dann auch noch betrogen hat, vertraust du ihm nicht mehr." meinte sie zuerst traurig, aber sprach dann monoton weiter: „Kommst du mit Mittag essen? Ich mach schnell was." „Was gibt's denn?" „Such dir was aus!" bat sie ihm an. „Kannst du Pizza?" „Klar doch!" „Brauchst du Hilfe dabei?" fragte er sie höflich. „Meinetwegen, ich bin ja schon gespannt, wie du dich anstellst!" grinste sie ihn an. „Hey!" James kam ihr lachend hinterher in die Küche. Lily achtete gar nicht auf ihn und holte eine Packung Mehl für den Teig aus einer Schublade. Dabei stellte sie diese aus Versehen zu hart auf die Ablage und der Staub flog ihr alles ins Gesicht. Völlig weiß blickte sie zu ihrem lautlachenden Freund. „Lach nicht sondern hilf mir!" giftete sie daraufhin an und wischte sich das Mehl mit einem Tuch weg. Nach noch einigen Mißgeschicken landete die Pizza doch noch im Ofen, wobei in der Küche eine ziemliche Unordnung, was noch untertrieben war, herrschte.

Geschafft ließen sich beide dann nach einer halben Stunde Aufräumen auf zwei Stühle im Esszimmer fallen. Die Pizza vor ihnen, bereit zum Verspeisen. „Das war jetzt was!" grinste Lily bevor sie von einem Stück, welches mit Salami belegt war, abbiss. Als sie runter geschluckt hat, lächelte sie ihren gegenüber an. „MMMhhh, also gut ist sie!" „Natürlich, haben ja auch wir gemacht!" Lily lachte leicht, aber es war ein Lachen voller Wärme und Gefühlen. Nicht so ein gekünsteltes, sondern ein echtes, was James verzauberte und bestätigte, dass er hier sein sollte, da sie ihm dieses schenkte. „Erzähl mir doch etwas über Mike!" forderte er sie nun auf, woraufhin jede Emotion aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Wie eine Statue saß Evans nun vor ihm. „Warum sollte ich? Ich frag dich ja auch nicht nach deinen Weibergeschichten!" antwortete sie ihm nur kalt, aber Potter ging nicht darauf ein. Er hackte nach. „schon wieder giftig was! Was na mit ihm?" „Geht dich einen Dreck an!" „Na, gut, und was machen wir heute!" fragte er sie nun gelangweilt. „Einkaufen, wär nicht schlecht. Brauch noch Geschenke!" „Bekomm ich auch was?" Das Funkeln eines kleines Kindes, bevor es seine Geschenke auf machen durfte, trat nun in seine Augen. „Vielleicht!" grinste sie ihn nur an und ließ ihn somit schmoren und im unwissenden. Damit war ihre Unterhaltung beendetet. Nachdem sie auch noch fertig gegessen hatten, trat jeder den Weg zu seinem Zimmer an, wo sich beide dann auch umzogen.


	13. Der erste Abgrund

Teil 12: der erste Abgrund

Erzähler P.O.V

Nach einer Viertel Stunde trafen sie sich wieder unten. Lily hatte ihren schwarzen Lieblingspulli und eine beige Stoffhose angezogen, das sich an ihren sportlichen Körper schmiegte. Mit einer schwarzen eleganten Hose und einem weinrotem Hemd, das seine Muskeln hervorhob, betrat auch James die Empfangshalle.

Lily P.O.V

„Oh, dein Playboy- Outfit! Wenn willste denn damit aufreißen?" wollte ich ihn necken, als er mir gegenüberstand, aber mit der Ernsthaftigkeit, die in seinen darauffolgenden Worten hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Na, ist alles für dich! Was glaubst na du?" Ich wurde ziemlich rot, was mich auch gleichzeitig zur Weißglut brachte, denn zur Zeit war James die einzige Person, die im Stande war meine Gesichtsfarbe in purpurrot mit seinen Worten zu verwandeln. Zum Glück hatte er es aber nicht gemerkt, da er mir den Rücken zugedreht hatte, um sich seine Jacke zu holen. „Kommst du?" fragte mich Potter dann, als er diese angezogen hatte, mit einem breiten Grinsen. „WAS?" pflaumte ich ihn an. Dieses Grinsen, wie ich es hasste! „Ich bekomm mein DATE!" gab er mir glücklich und gleichzeitig leicht neckend zurück. Gerade wollte ich mich schon wieder umdrehen und verschwinden, als ich den wunderschönen Dezembertag erblickte.

Strahlend blauer Himmel, sanfte Sonnenstrahlen, Bäume, die vom Reif mit einer weißen Klitzterschicht überzogen worden waren. Ich war so von diesem Anblick bezaubert, wodurch James Worte schon wieder vergessen hatte, meine Jacke schnappte und ihm nach draußen folgte. „Also, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er mich aufgeregt. „Kino? Eishalle? Club? Was du willst!" „Was ist das für ein Club?" hackte er nach und Stolz war in meinen Augen zu erkennen. „Kickboxen! Aber da wollte ich eigentlich erst nach Weihnachten hin oder vielleicht auch erst nach Neujahr." „Du machst KICKBOXEN?" erwiderte er mir völlig verblüfft und ungläubig. „Na und? SCHADET NIE!" fauchte ich ihn an. „Dieser Kerl mit seinen Vorurteilen geht mir langsam auf den Geist! Was die Männer können, können die Frauen doch schon lange!" schoß es mir durch die Gedanken. Beide gingen wir daraufhin nebeneinander her und es brach eine unangenehme und eiserne Stille über uns ein, die ,bis wir in der Innenstadt von Birmingham angekommen waren, anhielt. „Na, dann was machen wir? Ich wär für' s Kino!" wandte ich mich an James. „Die Lady darf entscheiden. Und in welchen Film?" Gemeinsam schlenderten wir zur Anzeige und betrachteten das Angebot an Filmen.

Erzähler P.O.V

„Ach, man, ich hab schon alle gesehen! Das ist ja lahm! Die bringen auch nix neues." murrte Lily. „Und was machen wir dann?" fragte James mich daraufhin erwartungsvoll. „Warst du schon mal in einem Muggelkaufhaus? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du bis jetzt bloss in der Winkelgasse shoppen warst." „Ist das so offensichtlich, dass ich noch nie in so einem Ding war? Ich seh doch ganz normal aus!". Er blickte an sich hinunter und sie musste über sein Verhalten grinsen. „Na, dann gehen wir SHOPPEN!" jubelte Evans. Zwar konnte sie es nicht leiden von einer Warteschlange zu der anderen zu gondeln nur um in so eine Umkleide zukommen, aber trotzdem stellte sich die Gryffindor es aus einen undefinierbaren Grund witzig vor mit James einkaufen zu gehen, denn dabei musste sie wahrlich zugeben, dass er einen guten Geschmack hatte, was Kleidung anging.

Auch Potter war erfreut darüber in ein Kaufhaus zukommen, denn er musste noch etwas für Lilys Eltern besorgen. Für sie hatte er schon etwas, da er ihr seit der dritten Klasse jedes Jahr etwas zu Weihnachten schenkte. Es gehörte für ihn einfach dazu ihr was zu kaufen. Kaum hatte sich der Gryffindor versehen, schleppte ihn Evans schon hinter sich her. Dabei genoß er es ihre Hand in seiner liegen zu haben. Als sie gerade in das Gebäude eintreten wollten, begegneten beide Mike. „Hey, Lils, nun warte doch mal!" schrie er ihnen nach. „Potter, halt einfach die Klappe und lass dich bloss nicht provozieren!" zischte sie ihm entnervt zu, wobei Lily eher unbewusst seine Hand mit ihrer drückte.

Lily P.O.V

„Der Job war aber schnell vorbei. Dachte eigentlich, dass ich mit meinem Freund in die Stadt gehen kann ohne dir zu begegnen." erwiderte ich ihm mit leicht beißenden Ton. Normalerweise wollte er mich umarmen, wie er es immer getan hatte, aber James kam ihm zuvor und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich zu sich. „Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?" fragte er mich mit einem mir bekannten Glitzern in seinen Augen, welches nie etwas Gutes bedeutete. Von der Antwort, die mein Gast ihm daraufhin gab, war ich wirklich überrascht. „Nein, will sie nicht, da wir keine Zeit haben und außerdem wäre es nett, wenn du es zukünftig unterlassen würdest, meine Lily so zu begrüßen wie heute in der Früh." „Lils, da ist aber jemand verdammt eifersüchtig!" stichelte Mike wiederum und seine Augen strahlten immer mehr diesen komischen Ausdruck aus. „Tja, kann man nichts dagegen machen. Sorry, auf jeden Fall, stell ich euch jetzt trotzdem vor, wenn es auch euch beiden nicht passen würde. James, das ist Mike Freeman, ein Kumpel von mir und Mike, das ist James Potter, mein derzeitiger Freund." beendete ich meine Ansprache mit emotionsloser Stimme. Mit Widerwillen reichten sich beide die Hände. „Sehr erfreut!" zischte James seinem blonden, großen muskulösen Gegenüber heraus.

Dieser wiederum versuchte Potters Hand während dem Handschlag zu quetschen, aber keine Miene verzog sich dabei in dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Ein kleiner Funke Stolz auf ihn machte sich in mir breit, als ich das sah, aber Mike' s Augen ließen mich dennoch leicht zittern. „James, gehen wir jetzt endlich einkaufen?" drängte ich ihn, damit wir von meinem Kumpel wegkamen. „ja, ich warte doch schon!" antwortete er mir leicht gereizt, was ich nicht nur an seinem Ton erkennen konnte, auch seine Augen blickte mich leicht genervt an. „Ja, James, geh schon mal rein. Ich hab noch was mit Lily- Schätzchen zu besprechen!" Irgendwie hatte ich geahnt, dass das jetzt kommen würde, weswegen ich mich vor James gestellt und seine Hände um meinen Bauch gelegt hatte, um ihn notfalls zurück halten zu können. Doch ich musste ihn gar nicht beruhigen. Mit einem undefinierbaren Ton in der Stimme wand er sich an mich. „Na, mir soll' s Recht sein, aber wehe er...!" Jetzt war doch Wut zu erkennen, woraufhin ich ihn das Wort abschnitt. „Er macht nichts, Süßer! Keine Angst!" Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gut! Ich warte drinnen auf dich!" Kurz zog er mich noch mal an sich heran und gab mir einen sanften und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welcher ein großes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch auslöste und welches Gefühl ich bis jetzt noch nie so intensiv bei anderen Typen gespürt hatte. Nicht einmal bei Mike.

James bewegte sich mit schnellen Schritten von uns, trat durch die Drehtür und war somit außer Reichweite für mich. Währenddessen waren mein Ex und ich in eine kleine Gasse neben den Kaufhaus verschwunden, damit wir offen mit einander reden konnten. Das Letzte, was ich jetzt noch brauchte, war, dass uns jemand belauschen würde. „Was war das denn für ein Job? Ich kenn dich. Du hast schon wieder was gedreht, oder? Wir konnten dich letztes Mal nur knapp aus der Sache raus holen. ", zischte ich ihm noch, bevor er zu einem Wort ansetzten konnte, zu. „Du bist ja schlimmer als dieser bescheuerte Bewährungshelfer! Außerdem hätte dich letztes Mal der Typ nicht betatschen brauchen!" „Ich hab gesehen, dass du James Hand gequetscht hast. Man sieht es in deinen Augen, wenn du jemanden verletzten möchtest. Ich kenn diesen Blick zu genüge!" „Lil, komm schon, du weißt, dass ich dich immer noch abgöttisch liebe und dass mit Jessi war doch nur ein Spaß um dich ein bisschen aus der Reserve zu locken! Heute in der Früh hab ich doch noch bei dir was gespürt! Da ist noch was in dir! Lass es uns doch bitte noch mal versuchen!" Langsam schritt er an mich heran und holte mich an sich ziehen. Anscheinend kam nun wieder der Grund heraus, warum er mich alleine sprechen wollte. Jetzt war wieder niemand hier, der mir helfen könnte. Das wusste er. Auch sein Blick hatte sich zu dem, den er schon bei der Bekanntmachung mit James aufgesetzt hatte, verwandelt. Aber dieses Mal würde er den kürzeren ziehen. Falls es ihm noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin nicht mehr die feinfühlige und wehrlose Lily. Ich habe mich verändert. „NEIN! und lass deine FINGER WEG! Es war nicht nur, dass du dich mit Jessi vergnügt hast. Das war bloss der Tropfen, der das Wasser zum überlaufen gebracht hat. Du weißt, warum ich sehr oft eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen musste um etwas blaues zu verstecken! Jeden zweiten Tag hab ich, während du deinen Spaß mit einer anderen hatte, trainiert. Kickboxen. Und wenn du mich zwingst, werde ich mich verteidigen zu wissen! Es wird nie wieder so früher, denn ich werde das nie erlauben!" Nach meiner kleinen Ansprache drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu, zwar immer noch kampfbereit, und wollte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Freund machen.

Bevor ich ihn aber stehen ließ, flüsterte ich ihm noch leise zu, nur dass er es verstehen konnte: „Vielleicht werden wir wieder richtige und nicht mehr nur zum Schein wieder Freunde, aber ich brauche erst einmal Zeit. Und das von heute früh, war nur eine leichte Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten und ein endgültiger Abschied." Wütende Blicke wurden mir von ihm zu geworfen. Ich konnte es spüren wie sie sich in meinen Rücken bohrten. Meine Miene wurde starr, denn ich wurde von Mike gewaltsam umgedreht und gegen die Mauer gedrückt. „War das nicht irgendwie klar? Er hat sich nicht verändert!", ging es mir durch den Kopf. „ Dieser Potter wird dich niemals glücklich machen! Du gehörst zu mir!" „Auf jeden Fall glücklicher als du! Mike, du bist Geschichte!" Sein Griff um meine Schulter verstärkte sich zwar, dennoch boxte ich ihm kurz, aber fest, gegen den Magen, um sich von ihm lösen zu können, was mir auch mit Leichtigkeit gelang, weil mein Ex sich noch etwas krümmte und somit von mir abgelenkt war.

Daraufhin schlenderte ich, trotz leicht zitternden Füßen, cool und als ob nichts passiert wäre in das Kaufhaus. James eilte sofort auf mich zu. „Haste etwa solche Sehnsucht nach mir gehabt, dass es dir so eilig ist, mich wieder zu sehen?" wollte ich ihn necken, aber sein ernster Blick zeigte mir, dass er sich anscheinend wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatte. „Hat er dir, was getan? Geht es dir gut? Wenn er dich nur angerührt hat, wird er mich mal kennen lernen." ereiferte sich mein Freund. „Mensch, Potter! Du machst dir ja Sorgen! Brauchst du aber nicht. Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen! und jetzt lass Mike Mike sein und lass uns einkaufen gehen. Wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet." antwortete ich ihm kurz und bündig mit einem leicht spöttischen Ton und zog ihn hinter mir zu. Ich glaubte, dass er noch was erwidern wollte, aber mit einem Blick, dem ihm klar machte, dass alles ok ist, behielt er seine Worte für sich. Bewundernd blickte Potter in die Schaufenster und war ziemlich begeistert von den Sachen, die die Muggel so herstellten. Nach fünf Stunden hatten wir fast jedes Geschäft durch und wir hatten für meinen Vater, der Anwalt war, ein elektrisches Adressbuch und für meine Mutter zwei Bücher von ihrem Lieblingsautor gekauft. Erschöpft ließen wir uns im Centre Café auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Oh, mann, das hab ich echt schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht." ließ ich verlauten. „Also, zu so was bringst du mich nicht mehr so schnell!" Ich fing breit an zu grinsen. „Du wolltest doch unbedingt mit mir was unternehmen. Jetzt hast du am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie anstrengend ich bin." „Ach, aber das nehm ich dann gerne auf mich, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich bei dir sein kann!" Er lächelte mich total lieb an. Nicht mit seinem überheblichen Macholächeln, sondern mit einem warmen und aufrichten Lächeln, was ihn in einem neuen Licht erscheinen ließ. So wie er jetzt vor mir saß, wirkte James wirklich ziemlich anziehend auf mich. Doch eine kleine Stimme in meinen Hinterkopf warnte mich. „Der will mich doch bloss verarschen! Potter, ist genauso wie Mike! Ich lass mich nicht noch mal so enttäuschen!" „Was kann ich für euch bringen?" drang eine weibliche Stimme durch meine Gedanken.

James P.O.V

Plötzlich riss mich eine weibliche Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Anscheinend war es Lily genauso ergangen. Was wohl davor in ihr vorgegangen war? Es war für mich wirklich ziemlich schwer bei ihr durchzublicken. Bei anderen Frauen ging es mir immer völlig leicht von der Hand. Evans und ich blickte zu der Bedienung auf und kurz darauf bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Hi Jessi. Na, so sieht man sich also wieder." Jessi? Die Tussie, mit der Mike Lily betrogen hat? Ihre ex- beste Freundin? Auf dem Gesicht der Frau war ein leichter Schock abgezeichnet, aber meine Gastgeberin quittierte dies nur mit noch einem hämischeren Lächeln. Langsam fing sich aber diese Jessi wieder und gab ihr zur Antwort: „Aus dem Internat zurück und schon wieder einen Typen an der Angel!" Aber Lils lies sich nicht beeindrucken und erwiderte ihr lässig, aber mit einer Kälte, die ihren Spott wahrscheinlich noch verschärfen sollte: „Tja, frau tut was sie kann!" Nun meldete ich mich doch einmal zum Wort, um Gewissheit zu bekommen. „Ist das die, mit der du Mike im Bett erwischt hast?" „Jep, det is se. Und sie holt uns jetzt unsere zwei Kaffees." Wieder bekam ihre Stimme einen sehr verachtenden Ton und ich konnte mir an drei Fingern abzählen, wie verletzt Lily doch durch diesen Vertrauensbruch war. Ob sie deswegen so verändert dieses Jahr war? Eingeschnappt, so wie es mir schien, stolzierte Jessi zurück zum Tressen und gab unsere Bestellung auf. Eine Frage brannte plötzlich auf meinen Lippen, denn mich würde schon die Meinung unseres Freundes zu ihrer Beziehung interessieren. „Weiß eigentlich Moony von der Sache zwischen dir und Mike?" „Türlich! Er ist ja nicht umsonst mein bester Freund. Außerdem sind Mike und ich eineinhalb Jahre zusammen gewesen und Remus hat mich letztes Jahr an Weihnachten besucht. Da musste ich ihm gezwungenermaßen von meinem Ex erzählen, ob ich wollte oder nicht." „Und hat er viel an ihm rumgemeckert? Er wollte doch bestimmt seine beste Freundin nicht mit einem anderen teilen?" „Eigentlich war es nicht mal so schlimm bis er Mike 's Bekanntschaft gemacht hat. Nach dem ersten Wochenende mit Freeman hat er nur noch rumgemotzt. Von wegen er ist zu alt und gefährlich. Er ist fünf Jahre älter als ich, na und? Und gefährlich kann man das auch nicht nennen. Aber so stinkig hab ich ihn ehrlich gesagt noch nie erlebt. Nicht mal nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass ich Laura angedeutet hab, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Manchmal frag ich mich, ob er gewusst hat, dass mein Ex was mit Jessi gehabt hat und es nur nicht gesagt hat, um mich nicht zu verletzen. Nachdem er von der Trennung erfahren hat, wollte er immer noch nicht damit herausrücken. Was vielleicht verständlich ist." Sie redete mit mir ganz normal, als ob wir wirklich befreundet sind und nicht nur wegen ihren Eltern zusammen sind.

Ich glaube sie öffnet sich mir langsam. Ich würde es mir so wünschen. „Das mit Remus kann ich mir irgendwie bildhaft vorstellen, wie er so beim Rummotzen war. Da ist er genau in seinem Element, aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das warst, die Remi mit Laura verkuppeln wollte!" „Tja, jetzt weißt du's , aber ich hab's damals echt nur angedeutet und den Rest hat er selbst erledigt. Bin richtig stolz auf ihn!" grinste sie mich an. Ich lächelte sie auch an, doch kaum war mein Grinsen erschienen, wurde ihre Mimik wieder leer und gleichgültig. „So, jetzt hab ich aber echt genug erzählt von meinem Liebesleben. Du bist an der Reihe damit." „Und was bitte?" Ich stütze meinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab, hatte dabei meinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gelegt und hatte ein Grinsen wieder aufgesetzt. „Mir... SCHEIßE!" Sie war aufgesprungen. Der ganze Kaffee, den Jessi eigentlich zum Trinken bringen sollte, befand sich auf Lily's Hose und Pulli. „Ich bin gestolpert!" kam von der Bedienung nur, aber ich konnte an dem Gesicht meiner „angeblichen" Freundin erkennen, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte und an dem fiesen Grinsen, dass ganz kurz Jessi' s Gesicht getragen hatte, vermuten, dass Lily Recht hatte.

Schnell stand ich auf und nahm eine Serviette, wollte ihr wenigstens ein bisschen dabei helfen, die Sachen zu trocknen, aber Evans Hand berührte meine und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wenn ich es nicht genau wüsste, würde ich meinen ein ganz kleines Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht vorhanden. Mit der anderen Hand nahm sie ihre Jacke, die über dem Stuhl gehangen hatte und zog sie an. „James, komm lass uns gehen. Es ist egal! Dann machen wir unsere Pause eben bei mir zu Hause." sagte sie zu mir und ich konnte in ihrem Ton erkennen, dass keine Widerrede möglich war. Jessi hatte sich wieder davon gemacht, aber dafür kam nun ein anderer junger Mann, knapp über 20, auf uns zu. Er sah zwar aus, wie ein Kellner, aber ich glaubte eine Waffe unter seiner Jacke hervor blitzen sehen zu können. „Lily, es tut mir echt Leid, dass sich Jessi wieder so aufgeführt und sich nicht mal bei dir entschuldigt hat. Ich werde ihr später noch etwas die Meinung geigen!" Meine Schulkameradin umarmte diesen Mann kurz, was bei mir einen leichten Anflug von Eifersucht verursachte. „Wer war denn das schon wieder?" fragte sich eine kleine Stimme in mir drin immer wieder. „Ist schon ok. Nicht so schlimm, Lucas. Ich bin nichts anderes von ihr gewöhnt. Lass nur. Dein Geschenk hab ich deiner Mutter übrigens mitgegeben. Ich hab sie heute im Einkaufszentrum getroffen. Wir müssen dann! Bis bald!" „Ähm...ja. Bye, Lils!" Ich schüttelte noch einmal kurz den Kopf, als Jessi zu uns blickte und folgte dann Lily, die das Centre schon verlassen hatte und draußen nun auf mich wartete. Als ich zu ihr stieß, hatte sie immer noch diesen eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher mir Sorgen bereitete und somit den Gedanken an diesen Lucas vergaß. Ihr Blick war streng nach unten gerichtet, während wir die Straße entlang schlenderten. „Hey, wo ist denn unsere aufbrausende Lily? Eiszapfen und Beschützerin der Gequälten?", versuchte ich sie aus der Reserve zu locken, aber sie antwortete mir nur genervt: „Ach du!" und bekam wieder diesen kalten Blick, der sich auf den Weg richtete. Ich wusste, wenn ich jetzt mit meiner „Aufmunterungsversuchen" weitermache würde ich riesigen Stress mit ihr bekommen. Somit waren ihre letzten Worte auch die einzigen, die noch zwischen uns gesprochen worden waren, bevor eine eisige Stille über uns einbrach.


	14. Ein kleiner Streit vor dem Abendessen

Teil 13: Ein kleiner Streit vor dem Abendessen

James P.O.V

Erst als wir bei ihr Zuhause ankamen und von Emily fröhlich begrüßt wurden, kamen wieder Lebensgeister in uns. „Lily, Petty kommt doch zu Weihnachten." schrie sie zu ihrer Tochter hoch, die sich in ihr Zimmer begeben hatte, um sich umzuziehen. „Weißt du James, Petty sollte eigentlich mit Vernon unterwegs sein, aber dieser hat sich doch tatsächlich heute in der Früh den Fuß gebrochen, als er aus dem Haus ging und liegt nun wahrscheinlich die ganzen Feiertage im Krankenhaus." Während ihrer Erzählung hatte, ich mich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und ihr zu gesehen, wie sie den Braten mit Soße bestrich. „Aha, ähneln sich deine Töchter sehr?" „Nein, wir sind wie Tag und Nacht! Aber wir verstehen uns einigermaßen, solange es nicht auf ein bestimmtes Thema kommt." antwortete Lily, als sie die Küche betreten hatte, bevor es ihre Mutter tun konnte. Ihre nasse Kleidung hatte sie mit einer Jeans und einem dunkelroten Pulli getauscht und ihre Haare waren nun zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, gefällt mir dieses Outfit viel besser als das, was sie vorher anhatte. Obwohl sie könnte alles anziehen, was sie wollte, es würde gut an ihr aussehen, da war ich mir sicher. „Soll ich vielleicht schon den Tisch decken?" „Ja, Schätzchen, mach das. Vielleicht hilft dir ja dein Freund." „Aye, Aye, Emily! Wird erledigt." Ich war aufgestanden und schnappte mir genauso wie Lily Besteck, Teller, Gläser und Kerzenständer. „Hast du von den anderen schon was gehört?" „Na, ja Sirius hat sich mal wieder mit Stellas Eltern getroffen und es ging wie jedes Mal aus. Ihr Vater mag ihn nicht und ihre Mutter vergöttert ihn schon fast. Also streiten sie sich dann wie immer schlußendlich, wer nun Recht hat." „Und von Remus? Er hat Ivi noch nicht zurückgeschickt?" „Meine Eule? Nein, obwohl Remus sie mit genommen hat, als wir von Hogwarts weggefahren sind." „Was hält eigentlich Lang davon, dass du und ihr Freund so ein enges Verhältnis zu einander hegt?" „Ach, Laura ist kein Problem. Erstens ist sie eine Freundin von mir und zweitens meint sie, dass ich immer noch was mit MacDoubt hab." Meine Miene verfinsterte sich, als ich den Namen des Slytherin hörte und mir kam wieder ihre Vorgehensweise in den Sinn. „Du hättest doch eigentlich auch anders an diesen Plan ran kommen können!", warf ich ihr vor, „Und außerdem hätten wir ihn auch nicht gebraucht. Ich kann Remus schon verstehen, warum er sich so aufgeführt hat an unserem ersten Schultag. Er hatte damals völlig recht!" „Potter, du solltest dich um deinen eigenen Kram kümmern!" zischte sie mir zu. „Evans, lass endlich diesen Eiszapfen in dir schmelzen!" entgegnete ich ihr mit dem gleichen verärgerten Ton wie sie schon kurz davor. „Ist irgendwas? Weil es plötzlich so ruhig bei euch ist?" fragte Emily leicht besorgt und steckte dabei ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür. „Nein, Mum, es ist alles ok! Wie lange dauert das Essen denn noch?" „Knapp 20 Minuten. Es ist genau zur Jack's Ankunft fertig."

„Kann ich dann schnell noch mal mit James hoch? Ich möchte mit ihm noch was wegen den Geschenken besprechen!" Keine Miene verzog sich bei ihr, als sie ihrer Mutter eine knallharte Lüge auftischte. Sie würde auch eine gute Rumtreiberin abgeben, dass musste ich wahrlich zugeben. „Ok, geht nur ihr beiden! Ich rufe euch dann!" Emiliys Fröhlichkeit kam wieder zum Vorschein und schon wandte sie sich wieder dem Festmahl zu.

Lily 's P.O.V

Nachdem meine Mutter wieder in die Küche verschwunden war, griff ich James Hand und zog ihn hinter mir hoch in mein Zimmer. Kaum war die Tür hinter uns zu gefallen, fing ich an, ihn an zu giften. „Warum musst du dir Sorgen um mich machen? Du machst dir doch auch keine Sorgen, um den riesigen Ärger, der folgen kann, wenn du irgendwas anstellst! Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht! Du brauchst dich da überhaupt nicht einmischen! Meine Wege führen direkt und ohne Umschweife zum Ziel! Also halt dich endlich raus!" James schaute mich mit seinen braunen Augen wütend an, aber es war noch etwas in seinem Blick.

Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie das dort hin kam. Verzweiflung. Warum? „Du hast ja da LEICHT reden! Du bist so in deine Ziele vernarrt, dass du nicht mal mitkriegst, wie viele Sorgen du deinen Freunden mit deinen Aktionen bereitest. Du bist egoistisch, willst immer nur deine Ziele durchbringen ohne an die Opfer zu denken und bist zu dumm um zu kapieren, wer dich liebt!" Er stampfte nach draußen und ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Krach in die Angeln fallen. Die Worte, die er mir gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte, ließ er einfach in dem Raum stehen. „Ach, du kannst mich mal!" schrie ich ihm hinterher. Die Sachen, die er mir vorwarf, gaben mir einfach zu viel zu denken und machten mich wütend. „Der soll sich nicht so aufführen! Als ob nur ich meine Ziele verfolgen würde! Der soll sich mal an seine eigene Nase packen! Außerdem braucht er ja nicht so zu tun, als würde er sich nicht über den Sieg freuen! Genauso, was macht der sich eigentlich Sorgen? Er kennt mich doch gar nicht wirklich! Ich brauch ihn auf jeden Fall nicht! Soll er doch verschwinden!" grummelte ich sauer vor mich hin, wurde aber dabei plötzlich durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch mein Zimmer nach der Ursache schweifen, welche ich an meinem Fenster fand. Ivi, meine kleine Eule, hatte sich mit zwei Briefen am Bein auf mein Fensterbrett gesetzt und um Einlass gebeten. Schnell ließ ich sie herein und auf meine Schulter fliegen. Danach nahm ich ihr die zwei Mitbringsel ab und betrachtete sie mir genauer. Auf einem stand mit Remus ordentlicher Schrift „Für Lily" und auf dem anderen „Für James". Als ich seinen Namen schon las, stieg der Zorn schon wieder in meinen Kopf. Ivi setzte ich vorsichtig in ihrem Käfig ab und gab ihr zu trinken und Futter, dann legte ich meinen Umschlag auf mein Nachtkästchen ab und schlenderte in das Nebenzimmer, was auch das Gästezimmer von James war.

Ohne Anzuklopfen, spazierte ich hinein und fand ihn auf seinem Bett liegend. „Na, was kann ich für den wahrscheinlich größten Eiszapfen, der auf diesen wunderbaren Planeten verweilt, tun?" fragte er mich sarkastisch. Ich warf ihm den Brief zu. „Hier, ist von Remus, gerade mit Ivi gekommen.", antwortete ich ihm abweisend und wandte mich zum Gehen, aber bevor ich endgültig die Tür hinter mir zu schlagen konnte, wurde ich von seiner Stimme zurückgehalten. „Er schreibt, ich soll mich dir gegenüber wie ein Gentleman benehmen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das schaffe. Vielleicht gerade noch vor deinen Eltern!" Gefiel es ihm mich zu quälen? Er wusste doch genau, dass ich dieses Theater nur für meine Mum und meinen Dad spielte. Keine Antwort kam von meinen Lippen, denn es hätte schlußendlich mit einer lauten Auseinandersetzung geendet. Wir würden uns nur anschreien und das heile Weltbild zerstören, was ich wenigstens noch während Weihnachten aufrecht erhalten wollte. Einfach zu gehen, war meiner Meinung nach, das Beste, was ich in diesem Moment tun konnte. An Heilig Abend hätte ich doch niemals mit der Wahrheit rausrücken können, dass hätte nur die gute Stimmung hinüber gemacht. Inzwischen war ich schon wieder in meinem Zimmer angekommen und hatte mich auf mein Bett gesetzt, wo ich nun den Brief von meinem besten Freund entfaltete.

_Hey, Lily - Schätzchen!_

_Na, wie hast du die eineinhalb Tage mit Krone überlebt? Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin immer noch total baff, dass er mit zu dir ist. Darf ich dir eigentlich von Laura vorschwärmen, während du mit deiner Hassperson Nummer eins unter einem Dach lebst? _

_Auf jeden Fall hoff ich, dass ich dir jetzt wenigstens ein bisschen was erzählen darf. Also ihre Eltern sind total nett und ich werde auch nicht von ihnen schief angesehen, weil ich der Freund von ihrer Tochter bin. Das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt. _

_Themawechsel:_

_Wie läuft' s mit Mike? Hoffentlich hat dich dieser aufgeblassene Schleimbeutel nicht wieder angegraben! Sonst würde ich ihm mal zu gerne einen kleinen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten. Jedenfalls lass dich nicht unterbuttern und genieß die Zeit zu Hause noch!_

_Die Geschenke werde ich mit meiner Eule schicken, weil Ivi ein bisschen zu klein dafür ist. Schönen Gruß noch an die anderen und deine Familie._

_bye,_

_Moony_

„Oh, mann, Remus, wenn du doch nur mitgekommen wärest und nicht Potter!", schwirrte mir durch den Kopf, als ich den Zettel in eine Schublade meines Schreibtisches steckte. Dann ließ ich mich wieder auf mein Bett fallen und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Alle um mich herum schienen so glücklich und ich musste von einem Fettnäpfchen in das nächste stiefeln. Keinem konnte ich vertrauen, denn wenn ich das früher einmal tat, wurde ich nur auf das tiefste ausgenützt und verletzt. Wie sollte ich da je das wahre Glück erfahren?

Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich leise ihren Weg über meine Wange hinunter und tropfte schlußendlich auf meine Bettdecke. „Verdammt! Wer braucht denn schon Weihnachten? Dieser blöde Feiertag, den sowieso keiner will! Wie soll man diese Atmosphäre genießen, wenn man niemanden vertrauen kann, da man natürlich am Schluß von dieser Person auch wieder enttäuscht und verraten wird. Und dann muss auch noch soviel WIRBEL um dieses bescheuerte FEST DER LIEBE gemacht werden. Liebe? Warum habe ich eigentlich so viel Pech in dieser Gefühlslage? Dieses ewige Kribbeln im Bauch und solche Sachen hatte ich bis jetzt immer nur bei solchen Machos und Playboys, von denen ich doch nur wieder verletzt wurde. Ich will einfach nicht mehr leiden und an den Abgrund gedrängt werden. Meine Aktionen bringen mich wenigstens an meine Ziele und sind völlig durchdacht, so dass sie niemanden Sorgen bringen können. Vielleicht ist es das Beste mich endgültig zu Verschließen, damit keiner mehr an mich denken braucht. Zwar bin ich dann alleine, aber die anderen müssen sich keine Gedanken mehr um mich machen. Alleine sein, ist wahrscheinlich das einzig Richtige." Plötzlich wurden meine Gedankengänge durch eine Stimme unterbrochen. „Oh, unser Eiszapfen zeigt Gefühle! Ich glaub's nicht, anscheinend gibt es doch noch Wunder!" James war in mein Zimmer eingetreten und hatte anscheinend meine Tränen erblickt.

Diesen Spott in seinen Worten war ich nicht von ihm gewöhnt und ging somit davon aus, dass er immer noch sauer auf mich war. Mit eisiger Kälte antwortete ich ihm ohne meinen Blick von der Decke zuwenden: „Ich bin stolz darauf ein Eiszapfen zu sein. Dann kann mich so ein Spruch wenigstens nicht zur Weißglut treiben. Also was willst du?" „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass Remus auch noch geschrieben hat, dass ich Mike von dir fernhalten soll und dich nicht auf die Palme bringen soll. Außerdem hat deine Mutter gesagt, dass das Essen fertig ist und dass wir nach unten kommen sollen!" „Na, dann lass uns gehen!" erwiderte ich ihm abwesend. Ich stand von meinem Platz auf und glättete meine Kleidung und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, aber James drehte sich zu mir um und beugte sich zu mir nach unten. Sanft küsste er die Tränen von meinen Wangen, was ich einfach geschehen ließ, da ich es nicht mal richtig realisiert gehabt hatte, dass ich geweint hatte. „Tränen stehen dir nicht, Lily." Nur mit einem halben Ohr schenkte ich ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit, da in meinem Gehirn Leere herrschte. Die Gedanken und die Erkenntnis, die mir gerade noch durch den Kopf gegangen waren, waren für mich zu erschreckend und frisch, um sie schon ganz verdaut zu haben. James nahm meine Hand in seine, grinste mich kurz aufmunternd an und führte mich hinter ihm her die Treppe hinunter.

Als wir so vertraut nach unten kamen, lächelten sich meine schon am Esstisch sitzenden Eltern glücklich an. Die Hand meiner Mum ruhte auf den Tisch und auf ihr die meines Dads. Leicht nahm meine Vater die ihre und drückte sie. „Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen mehr machen! Ich glaube, dieses Mal hat sie wirklich den Richtigen gefunden!" Dieser Satz, der sich wie ein Donnerschlag in meinen Kopf bohrte, holte mich aus meiner Trance wieder zurück und brachte mich erneut in ein seelisches Tief. „Warum wollen sie immer, dass ich DEN RICHTIGEN finde? Ich werde doch erst 17. Die wollen anscheinend wirklich, dass ich jetzt schon heirate! Damit sie mich endgültig loshaben. Bin ich ihnen denn solch eine Last? Wollen sie etwa mit mir nicht mehr unter einem Dach leben und bei sich haben? Na, das können sie bekommen!" ging mir durch den Kopf, als eine Hand meine drückte. Ein leises Glücksgefühl durch wanderte meinen Körper und brachte mich dazu mein Ziel wieder vor die Augen halten zu können. „Danke James!" hätte ich am liebsten gesagt, aber er hatte mich schon weiter hinter sich hergezogen und hielt mir gerade den Stuhl hin. Ich setzte mich und Potter nahm gegenüber mir Platz neben meinem Dad. Ich tat so, als hätte ich den Satz nicht gehört und dachte nicht mehr weiter daran. Mein Spiel konnte wieder von neuen beginnen. Meine Gefühle wurden zurückgeschraubt und ich setzte eine vorgetäuschte gute Laune an den Tag. Anscheinend bemerkte dieses auch keiner, bis wieder meine Hand gedrückt wurde, die ich auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, und ich in seine Augen schaute. Wie vom Schlag getroffen, drehte ich mich von ihm weg und wünschte allen einen guten Appetit. Ich wusste nicht warum ich so überrascht war, aber es gab mir Kraft den Abend durchzuhalten.


	15. Eine schöne Bescherung

Teil 14: Eine Schöne Bescherung

Erzähler P.O.V

Beim Essen wurde nicht sehr viel geredet. Zwar erzählte Jack ein paar Anekdoten aus seinem Berufsleben, aber so richtig Stimmung kam nicht auf. Außerdem waren alle ziemlich mit dem Braten und den Beilagen beschäftigt, der allen sehr gut mundete. Als jeder gesättigt war, räumten Lily und Emily den Tisch ab, während die zwei Männer die Geschenke vor den Weihnachtsbaum verstauten. Danach steckte sich Jack noch eine Zigarre an und James half den zwei Frauen beim Abtrocknen. Nach kürzester Zeit war alles wieder an seinem geordneten Platz und alle fanden sich wieder im Wohnzimmer ein. Die Bescherung war nun an der Reihe. „Rechts sind die für Lily, danach die für James, dann die von dir, mein Schatz und dann hoffentlich mal, die für mich bestimmt sind!" grinste Jack und hatte den Blick eines kleinen Kindes aufgesetzt, der sich auf die Geschenke freute. „Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, dass sie auch was für mich besorgen. Ich bin doch nur Gast bei Ihnen!" erwiderte James auf Jacks Anweisung. „Doch, doch, du gehörst doch zur Familie, als Lilys Freund." entgegnete ihm Emily und drängte ihn dazu zu der geschmückten Tanne zu gehen. Die zwei Jugendlichen nahmen ihren Vortritt wahr und holten sich beide die Sachen von Lily's Eltern zuerst, dann machten sie sich es beide in einem Sessel bequem und öffneten jeweils die Schachtel. Mit geschickten Handgriffen verschwand das Papier, dass die Sachen verziert hatte und das Geschenk wurde endgültig auf gemacht. Lily fand zu ihrer großen Überraschung ein dunkelblaues, langes, glänzendes Abendkleid mit Spaghettiträgern und einem Schlitz, der bis zur Hälfte des Schenkels ging vor. Bei James war es ein dazu passender schwarzer Smoking. Beide blickten wie auf Befehl verwirrt und fragend zu den Erwachsenen. „Die sind für die Hochzeit. Petty hat den Antrag angenommen! Stell dir vor und die Vermählung ist schon in vier Wochen!" Die zwei Jugendlichen nickten noch etwas verwirrt und bedankten sich natürlich sogleich herzlich mit einer Umarmung. Dann waren die Eltern dran und holten sich jeweils eines ihrer Geschenke ab. Jack und Emily waren sehr erfreut über die Sachen von James und auch Lily's Kleinigkeit, Karten für die Oper, bereitete ihnen große Freude. Nun waren nur noch die Geschenke übrig, die sich die Paare gegenseitig schenken wollten. Lily und James blickten sich dabei nicht in die Augen, da sie befürchteten verlegen und rot zu werden. Das Ehepaar betrachtete dies mit einem Lächeln und überreichten sich auch ihre Geschenke. Der Gryffindor blickte das kleine Kästchen, was er bekommen hatte von seiner Freundin, gespannt und machte es ungeduldig auf. Kurz nach dem er den Deckel abgenommen hatte, flitzte ein kleiner goldener Ball mit weißen Flügeln durch das Zimmer. James blickte Lily verdutzt an und verfolgte mit seinen Augen den Schnatz. „Wie bist du bloss darauf gekommen?" „Tja, dachte mir, du könntest endlich mal selber einen gebrauchen, damit du keinen mehr entwenden musst!" grinste sie ihn frech an und machte sich dann über das kleine Kästchen her, dass sie von ihm bekommen hatte. Eine feine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen grünen Stein, der mit Silber umrandet war, als Anhänger. Sie war begeistert und flüsterte ihm ein leises „Danke" zu. Doch als sie sich wieder weg drehen wollte, wurde sie von ihm an ihren beiden Handgelenken gepackt und auf seinen Schoß gezogen, wo er ihren Kopf zu sich drehte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Jack und Emily klatschten und lachten, wodurch James blöd zum Grinsen anfing und sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte, was man von ihm gar nicht gewohnt war und Lily leicht errötete. Danach wurde sie gezwungen einige Weihnachtslieder auf dem Klavier anzustimmen, wobei von allen fröhlich mitgesungen wurde. Dabei musste der Gryffindor zugeben, dass Lily wirklich nicht schlecht spielte, aber er stand ihr dabei nichts nach. Nachdem das zuletzt gespielte Lied verklungen war, ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und forderte sie auf ein Stück vierhändig zu spielen, zu was sich die 17- Jährige nach einigen Guten zu reden ihrer Eltern durchrang. Es wurde noch ein wahrlich lustiger Abend, dir bis spät in die Nacht andauerte. So um zwei Uhr verabschiedeten sich Lily und James von dem Ehepaar. „Wenn ich doch jetzt ein Vöglein wär!" scherzte Jack. „Sei doch nicht so!" antworte ihm Emily trotzdem lachend. Die zwei Jugendlichen hörten aber diesen Kommentar nicht mehr. Jeder ging auf sein eigenes Zimmer, nicht wie Lily' s Vater vermutet hatte in das gleiche Zimmer und das selbe Bett. Als sie diesen betrat, wartete schon Arthur, die Familieneule der Lupins, auf sie. An ihren Füßen befanden sich zwei große Pakete, die verdammt nach Geschenken aussahen. Die Eule streichelnd band sie die Mitbringseln von ihrem Beinen und fütterte sie. Sie packte zuerst das mit ihrem Namen auf und fand ein Buch mit der Aufschrift „Flüche und Gegenflüche zur Duellieriung" Ein flüchtiges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihr Gesicht, wobei ihr „Ha, ha Remus. Ich würde ihn auch ohne dieses Buch nächstes Mal besiegen!" durch den Kopf ging. Dann schnappte sie sich das Ding, auf dem „James" stand und spazierte einfach in sein Zimmer. Dieses bereute Lily sofort wieder, aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, dass es ihr leicht peinlich war und dass es ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Nämlich Potters durchtrainierten, leicht gebräunten Körper nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet zu erblicken war wirklich nicht schlecht. Das musste sie schon zugeben. Ihre Augen konnte sie erst wieder von ihm wenden, als er sie mit dem Spruch „Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" aus ihren Gedanken riss und ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte. „Hmmm... Ja, is ganz ok. Hier. Von Remus!"

James P.O.V

Sie warf mir das Paket zu und nachdem ich es aufgefangen hatte, wartete sie anscheinend auf etwas. „Hast du etwa kein Geschenk für Moony?" fragte sie mich leicht genervt und klopfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf. „Ah, stimmt!" Mir war es wirklich entfallen, dass ich es ihm noch nicht gegeben hatte, weswegen ich mich auf den Boden kniete und den Koffer, den ich unter dem Bett verstaut hatte, hervor holte. Ich kramte darin herum, aber irgendwie war es nicht auffindbar. Nach circa 5 Minuten wurde es Lily anscheinend zu bunt. „Verdammt, geh mal zur Seite!" befahl sie mir, was ich auch gerne tat. Ich ruckte mit einem Grinsen etwas weg, um sie hin zulassen und beobachtete meine Angebetete wie sie ein Trumm nach dem anderen auf dem Boden verstreute und nach kürzester Zeit das blaue Geschenk (ein Buch über neue Möglichkeiten die Verwandlung bei Vollmond abzuschwächen). Sie richtete sich auf und warf mir einen nicht besonders warmen Blick zu. „Haste auch noch einen Brief für ihn?" „Nein. Das kannst du ihm auch in deinem Brief ausrichten. Nämlich lass krachen!" „Na, wenn du meinst!" Wieder dieser genervte Ton und dann verschwand sie wieder aus meinem Zimmer. Ich war wirklich nicht erfreut darüber, da ich mich an die Worte aus dem Brief von Remus erinnerte: „James, behandle sie bloss gut. Sie ist ziemlich zerbrechlich auch wenn sie das selbst nicht zugeben will. Falls du sie aber verletzt, kann ich dir gleich sagen, dass wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, nichts mehr zu lachen haben wirst!" „Sie liegt ihm wirklich am Herzen. Wie Geschwister könnte man schon sagen. So werde ich nie mit ihr umgehen können. Anscheinend ist Remus der Einzige, der die Prüfung bestanden hat und somit ihr Vertrauen geschenkt bekommt. Ich glaube, ich hab sie vorher ziemlich verletzt mit dem, was ich gesagt habe. Tränen in ihren Augen hab ich noch nie gesehen. Bei diesem Anblick möchte man sie nur noch in die Armen wiegen und trösten. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, aber ich konnte mich nicht bei ihr entschuldigen. Es war ja auch wahr, was ich gesagt habe und ich war doch so wütend" ging es mir durch den Kopf und murmelte vor mich hin: „Ich sollt mich mit ihr versöhnen!" Nachdem ich mir noch mal meine Sachen angezogen hatte, verließ ich mein Zimmer.

Lily P.O.V.

„Oh, MEIN GOTT... James ist so ein Trottel! Lass Krachen! Das war ja mal wieder klar!" motzte ich in meinen Gedanken. „Wie blöd kann mann nur SEIN!" regte ich mich weiter auf, während ich mein Zimmer betrat und mich an meinen Schreibtisch setzte, um dort einen Brief an Remus zu schreiben.

_Hi, du Rumtreiber!_

_Weiß soll denn dieses Lily- Schätzchen auf einmal? Das Schätzchen heb dir lieber für deine Laura auf! Die wird sich bestimmt besser freuen als ich. _

_Ach, ja zu Hassperson Nr. 1 ist bis jetzt noch ganz normal geblieben. Keine besonderen Annäherungen oder so was. Beim Kochen und beim Shoppen war er nicht mal so übel drauf. Außerdem hat er mir na ja gewaltig kann frau jetzt nicht sagen, aber schon irgendwie die Meinung gegeigt. Mit meinem Eltern verträgt er sich eigentlich ziemlich gut. Sogar noch etwas besser als du. Mum meinte übrigens, dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lassen sollst. _

_Zu Mike: Also am Anfang hab ich ihn wie üblich begrüßt. Du kannst dich bestimmt noch an dieses Ritual erinnern. Du warst doch so geschockt damals darüber. Ich hab so getan als hätte ich ihm verziehen, was ich auch irgendwie dachte, da ich ihn ja so lange nicht gesehen hatte, aber ab heute ist mir klar, wie tief der Schmerz doch noch in mir sitzt und ich hab realisiert, dass du die ganze Zeit recht hattest. Ich hätte mich nicht solange von ihm ausnützen lassen sollen. Also, wenn ich da so an das Treffen mit James und Mike denke, wird mir Potter sogar richtig sympathisch. Diese Kälte und diese Stärke, die er an den Tag gelegt hatte, hätte man echt fast als echte Eifersucht einstufen können. _

_Jessi habe ich auch getroffen. Die war anscheinend ziemlich sauer, dass ich schon wieder einen „Freund" hatte und diesen dieses Mal nicht abschleppen konnte und hat mir aus Trotz doch tatsächlich den Kaffee über die Hose geschüttet. Aber ich hab sie eiskalt abblitzen lassen. War ziemlich lustig. Aber Lucas, mein Kickboxkumpel, ich glaub, du hast ihn mal kurz kennengelernt, ist ziemlich zu kurz gekommen, da Jessi ja den Kaffee über mir ausgeleert hatte. _

_Na, ja das war 's jetzt mal wieder von meiner Seite her. Vielen Dank für die Geschenke und ich hoffe sie werden dir gefallen. Von James soll ich dir übrigens auch noch etwas ausrichten und zwar: „Lass Krachen!" Ich sag da jetzt nichts dazu. _

_Schönen Gruß an deine Family und Laura._

_bye,_

_Lily_

_P.S.: Ich hoffe dir gefallen die Geschenke._

„Aha, ich werde dir also sympathisch und du wirst mich ertragen. So, so, das finde ich aber sehr interessant!", erklang plötzlich die raue und wohlklingende Stimme von James hinter mir. „Wohlklingend? Diese Stimme ist nicht wohlklingend! Was spielt sich da bloss wieder in meinem Gehirn ab?" schoß mir durch den Kopf, bevor ich wütend zu ihm umdrehte. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein DIESEN Brief zu lesen?" Er zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und antwortete mir dann ganz locker: „Tja, ich wollte bloss wissen, was so sehr deine Aufmerksamkeit errungen hat, dass du nicht mal mit bekommst, wenn geklopft wird." „Trotzdem du hättest dich auch anderes bemerkbar machen können!" giftete ich ihn daraufhin nur noch an. „So vielleicht?" Plötzlich beugte er sich zu mir nach unten und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine weichen Lippen berührten meine Haut. Ich war wirklich geschockt und ziemlich erstarrt. Doch dies hielt nicht lange an, da ich ihn eher unbewusst von mir wegschubste, und ihn böse anfunkelte. „Was sollte das schon wieder? Und was wolltest du überhaupt von mir?" Auf die erste Frage ging er nicht ein und erwiderte mir einfach nur: „Mich mit dir versöhnen." „Ach, tut es dir etwa Leid, mich als gefühllosen, egoistischen Trampel zu beschimpfen?" „Das hab ich nicht gesagt!" „Aber das fasst alles zusammen!" entgegnete ich ihm bissig. „Na, gut, aber ich möchte wirklich, dass wir Freunde werden." murmelte er irgendwie schüchtern, was ich gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war. Ich hatte es vernommen, aber ich konnte ihm nicht glauben und wurde noch wütender, wobei sich meine Stimme wieder zu Eis verwandelte. „Ja, ja bestimmt. Wer 's glaubt! Und Dumbeldore ist ein schwarzer Magier! Du willst doch nur, dass dir keiner mehr einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, wenn du wieder deine Streiche mit Black verüben willst!" „Wenn du...!" Er hatte nun den gleichen boshaften Tonfall an den Tag gelegt wie ich, aber James wurde in seinen Ausführungen unterbrochen, da eine große Eule gegen mein Fenster klopfte und somit unsere Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte. „Verdammt, ist das heute wieder ein Ein- und Ausfliegen! Wer will denn jetzt schon wieder was?", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich stampfte zum Fenster und ließ den Vogel herein. „Das ist ja Wendy. Was will die denn hier?" hörte ich Potter 's Stimme, bevor er hinter mich getreten war und die Eule noch weiter betrachtete. Dabei erkannte er auf dem dunkelroten Brief seinen Namen und ein entsetztes „Oh, scheiße ein HEULER!" kam über seine Lippen. „Schnell mach ihn auf, bevor...!" meinte ich noch kurz hysterisch, aber es war zu spät. In einer enormen Lautstärke erklang eine grauenvolle und furchteinflößende Frauenstimme:

„JAMES POTTER! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN! DICH EINFACH VON HOGWARTS ABZUSETZTEN! OHNE DICH ABZUMELDEN! WARTE NUR! WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME! AM FREITAG NIMMST DU SOFORT DEN ZUG ZURÜCK NACH HOGWARTS! VERSTANDEN! ODER ICH WERDE DICH EIGENHÄNDIG AN DAS TOR HINSCHLEPPEN!"

Es machte kurz noch einen lauten Knall, dann zerriss sich aber der Brief selber und verbrannte die Überreste, so dass nichts mehr außer der Schock über diese Standpauke übrig geblieben blieb, der nun tief in unseren Knochen saß. Eine große eiserne Stille breitete sich über uns und ich mußte mich erstmals kurz setzen. „Ach, du meine Fresse, das war was!" kam aus James Mund geschoßen und ich schaute ihn immer noch ziemlich verwirrt an. „Wer war das?" „Ach, nur meine Mum. Anscheinend hab ich das voll verpeilt mich abzumelden!" Er kratzte sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln am Kopf und allein dies brachte mich schon fast zur Weißglut. „JAMES! DU bist so ein IDIOT!" „Danke. Aber das kommt nur davon, dass wir so stürmisch abgereist sind." „Du hättest ja auch nicht mitkommen müssen!" „Aber wer hat mich denn eingeladen?" „Willst du mir jetzt etwa einen Vorwurf machen, weil ich so blöd war und du mir Leid getan hast! Wer verbringt denn bitte schön Weihnachten gern allein?" „Ach, hast du etwa doch Gefühle für mich?" Ich sah es an seinem spöttischen Grinsen, dass er mich nur vollendend in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte. Es gefiel ihm, so mit mir zu streiten. „Hättest du wohl gerne! Aber außer Mitleid kannst bei mir nicht holen!" giftete ich nur kurz zurück, bevor ein sarkastisches „Toll!" von ihm vernehmen war. Gerade als ich wieder etwas erwidern wollte, klopfte es an meiner Tür, was wir beide mit einem genervten „Ja!" wie aus einem Mund beantworteten.

Erzähler P.O.V:

Emiliys Kopf schlüpfte durch den Türschlitz und schaute beide ziemlich verwirrt an. „Lily, ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Und bitte was war das?" „Nichts. Es ist alles ok. Bloss ein kleiner Tobsuchtsanfall von seiner Mutter!" Sie nickte dabei kurz zu ihrem angeblichen Freund, der sich nun auch zu Wort meldete. „Na, ja ich hab völlig vergessen, dass ich mich abmelde und dann gab's in Hogwarts anscheinend einige Probleme deswegen." „Ja, ja blind vor Liebe! Da kann das schon mal passieren, aber das muss Dumbeldore doch verstehen können!" Grinsend verschwand sie wieder und schloß die Tür hinter ihr. „oh, meine MUTTER!" murmelte Lily nur genervt vor sich hin. „Lily, ich frag dich jetzt nur noch einmal, würden wir uns jetzt endlich versöhnen? Und Freunde werden?" „Kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?" ging es ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie antwortete ihm. „Na, meinetwegen!" James umarmte sie und wirbelte leicht mit ihr durch das Zimmer. Dabei schoß ihm „Das ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung! Wir werden uns schon bald zusammengerauft haben!" durch den Kopf. Langsam aber sicher löste sich daraufhin Evans von ihm. „So jetzt reicht 's schon wieder und du kannst übrigens auch mein Zimmer wieder verlassen. Im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich noch meine Astronomiehaushaufgaben machen. Also tschüs!" Zielstrebig schob sie ihn nach draußen und ehe er sich versah, stand er vor einer verschlossenen Tür. „Es geht voran!" flüsterte er mit einem Lächeln vor sich hin und ging in sein Bett schlafen, aber davon konnte Lily nur träumen. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm saß sie noch bis zu den frühen Morgenstunden am Fenster und beschrieb die Sternkonstellationen, die sie am Himmel erblickte. Dabei hatte sie vor lauter Konzentration den Brief und die Geschenke für Remus vollkommen vergessen.


	16. Der zweite Abgrund

Teil 15: Der zweite Abgrund

Lily P.O.V:

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch mehrfache, dumpfe Aufschläge an meinem Fenster geweckt. Murrend schleppte ich mich zu meinem Fenster und öffnete es, da ich eigentlich vermutet hatte, es wäre wieder eine Eule, aber statt dessen traf mich ein fetter, kalter Schnellball mitten im Gesicht. „AAAHHH!" Ich wischte mir schnell die Überreste weg und fing an lautstark zu schimpfen! „Verdammt noch mal, welcher Trottel war das? Hast du eigentlich einen Knall da unten?" Ein warmes Lachen kam mit James unter einem Fensterbrett hervor. „Na, Lily- Schätzchen! Auch schon wach?" „Du Mistkerl! Na, warte!" Auf meinem Fenstersims lag auch Schnee, welchen ich kurzer Hand ergriff und ihn zu einer Kugel formte und genau ins Schwarze bzw. James Gesicht traf, da er viel zu überrumpelt war, als das er ausweichen konnte. „So, jetzt sind wir quitt!" Ich streckte ihm noch kurz die Zunge raus und verriegelte dann wieder mein Fenster, was ich gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte, bevor wieder ein Ball dagegen flog. Dann ließ ich mich wieder in mein warmes Bett fallen und erblickte Arthur und Ivi, die gegenüber immer noch auf meinem Schrank saßen und genüßlich schliefen. „oh, scheiße! Die Geschenke!" Wieder mein wollige Decke verlassend, stampfte ich müde zu meinem Schreibtisch und holte die Sachen. „Ivi, Arthur!" Die zwei Eulen gehorchten auf ihren Namen und flogen auf mich zu und setzten sich jeweils auf meine Schulter und auf meinen ausgestreckten linken Arm.

Schnell befestigte ich an jeden Bein der Vögel ein Paket und Ivi nahm den Brief für Remus in ihren Schnabel. Dann ließ ich beide noch kurz aus dem nun wieder geöffneten Fenster fliegen und raffte mich auf meinen langen seiden schwarzen Bademantel mit einem golden Drachen auf dem Rücken anzuziehen und fest zu zubinden. Danach schlenderte ich die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo ich einen zufriedenen James, der sich gerade ein mit Marmelade bestrichenes Brötchen in den Mund schob, vorfand. Zuerst beachtete ich ihn erst gar nicht, weil ich doch noch sauer auf ihn, wegen dem morgendlichen Weckdienstes war.

Aber als er dann eine verrückte Grimasse zog, nachdem ich mich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, konnte ich nicht anderes als zu lachen. „Guten Morgen, Schätzchen!" „Guten Morgen, Übeltäter!", begrüßten wir uns und ich setzte mich mit einer Tasse Tee neben ihn. „Was machen wir heute? Wie wär's mit einem gemütlichen Tag zu Hause?" „Hmmm... ist mir ganz Recht. Dann brauch ich wenigstens Mike und Jessi nicht über den Weg laufen." grinste ich ihn leicht an. „Eben, drum." Mit diesen Worten schlang James seine Arme um meine Hüfte und zog mich zu ihm. Daraufhin fuhr er mit seiner Nase an meinem Hals entlang. „Du riechst wunderbar." Als er mich so berührte, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, aber nur ganz kurz, denn dann drückte ich ihn wieder von mir und stand auf. „Auf Freunde haben wir uns gestern geeinigt. Also halt dich da dran!" giftete ich ihn an und setzte mich ihm gegenüber, um einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand von ihm zu haben. „Mir auch Recht." entgegnete er mir gleichgültig, aber seine Augen sprachen etwas ganz anderes. Anscheinend war Potter von meiner Reaktion leicht gekränkt und wollte nun mit seinen Worten „Bleibst du eigentlich die ganzen Ferien noch bei deiner Family, oder fährst du mit mir am Freitag zurück?" ablenken. Ich ging darauf ein. „Nee, ich glaub, ich fahr auch schon früher nach Hogwarts, muss in der Bücherei noch einiges nachlesen." „Du hast doch schon fast alle Bücher dort gelesen..." „Das denkst du! Es gibt noch soviel interessantes, was ich noch nicht aus den Büchern weiß.", meinte ich begeistert, aber ich erntete von James nur leicht geschockte Blicke.

Um nun meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen fragte ich ihn: „Weißt du eigentlich, wo meine Eltern sind?" „Hmmm... ja. Hab sie kurz, bevor die Haustür zu ging, noch von was das junge Glück allein lassen, geschwafelt, aber wirklich wohin sie sind, weiß ich nicht." „Warum wundert mich das gerade überhaupt nicht!" meinte ich dazu nur genervt und trank einen Schluck Tee, woraufhin ich mir noch Butter auf eine halbe Semmel strich, dabei bemerkte ich, dass die Augen von James auf mir ruhten und mich somit beobachteten. „Spuck's aus!" meinte ich zu ihm ohne auf zuschauen. „Was?" erwiderte er mir nur verwirrt. „Ist irgendwas in meinem Gesicht, weil du mich so anstarrst?" „Ähmm... nein, natürlich nichts... ich hab bloss gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie wir Silvester feiern könnten! Also mit den ganzen Krachern und so..." „Zu deiner Info, ich hab nicht gesagt, wann ich zurück fahre! Ich muss noch..."

James P.O.V

Es klingelte. „Ich geh schon!" und bevor Lily widersprechen konnte, war ich schon an der Tür angekommen und öffnete diese. Meine Laune sank von dem Höhepunkt zu einem Tiefpunkt, als ich die Person erblickte, die draußen vor mir stand. „Morgen! Ist Lily da?" erklang Mike's Stimme. „Sie ist in der Küche beim Frühstücken! Was willst du?" „Sie zu einem Lauf ins Eisstadion einladen!" Mich regte schon seine ganze Art auf. So selbst gefällig und wie er sich mir gegenüber verhielt, als ob ich nur eine x-beliebige Bekanntschaft von ihr wäre und sie sein Besitz wäre. „Tja, sorry, aber dafür hat sie heute keine Zeit und jetzt auf Wiedersehn!" Ich wollte eigentlich die Tür schließen, aber Mike hielt seinen Fuß in en Türspalt. „Morgen Mike!" ertönte die Stimme von Evans, die eben hinter mich getreten war. „Hey, Lils, sag mal deinem Urlaubsflirt, er soll mich reinlassen!" Er schnauzte meine Freundin schon fast an und seine Aussage „Urlaubsflirt" brachte mich auch ziemlich in Rage, aber ich wurde von einem Wutausbruch abgehalten, in dem sie meinen Kopf leicht zu ihr drehte und mich sanft auf die Lippen küsste, was auch gleichzeitig bewirkte, dass Evans mit Leichtigkeit die Tür öffnen konnte. Aber sie machte nur den Türspalt soviel weiter, dass Mike seinen Fuß heraus ziehen konnte. „Ich hab keine Lust mit dir ins Eisstadion zu gehen. Ich weiß mir was viel besseres mit meinem Urlaubsflirt. Und außerdem leg ich keinen Wert mehr auf deinen Freundschaft, denn solche Freunde kann ich haufenweise haben. Also auf nimmer Wiedersehen!" Dann ließ sie die Tür in ihre Angeln fallen und ich konnte mir den verwirrten und geschockten Gesichtsausdruck von Mike bildhaft sogar vorstellen.

Lily P.O.V

„Na, ja so hätte man es natürlich auch machen können!", lächelte er mich an. „Und wie bist du jetzt zur Überzeugung gekommen, dass er deine Freundschaft nicht verdient hat?" „Hmmm... Kannst du dich noch an die Blonde aus dem Schmuckladen von gestern erinnern?" „Ähmm... naja eigentlich nicht so..." „Die, mit der du geflirtest hast bis zum Abwinken, damit sie den Preis von den Ohrringen reduziert hat." „Ach, ja die, sag's halt gleich! Und was ist mit der?", hackte James nun weiter nach. „Das ist Mike's ältere Schwester und mit der hab ich mich eigentlich nie wirklich verstanden und anscheinend wollte sie mir noch eins reinwürgen. Deswegen hat sie mir dann auf die Nase gebunden, dass ihr lieber Bruder schon seit einem Jahr mit Jessi zusammen ist und von mir noch was wollten, weil er immer wieder Probleme mit den Bullen hatte, wenn er erwischt wurde, um dann von meinem Vater aus der Scheiße geholt zu werden." meinte ich nur bitte. „Bei was erwischt?" „Konnte dieser Mann eigentlich nur Fragen stellen?" ging mir durch den Kopf, kurz bevor ich ihn an seinem Kragen packte und ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln zu mir herunterzog. Zwar war ich nicht viel kleiner als er, aber trotzdem gefiel es mir seine Überraschung in seinen Augen und seinen Gesicht zu erkennen. „Geht dich nichts an, mein Lieber!" Ich ließ ihn wieder los und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, damit er mein selbstgerechtes und zufriedenes Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Langsam schlenderte ich vor ihm voran und ließ mich dann auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen. „Übrigens, meine Eltern sind zu Louis gefahren, wenn es dich interessiert. Weihnachtsfeier und so... Und sie meinen, dass es spät wird!" Den Kommentar, dass wir nun ungestört sind, den meinen Mutter unter P.S noch auf den Zettel geschrieben hat, wurmte mich aber doch ziemlich. „Also im Klartext haben wir sturmfrei!" erklang seinen Stimme hinter mir und sein warmer Atmen kitzelte mir in meinen Nacken, was ein angenehmes Kribbeln in meiner Bauchgegend verursachte und als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, blickte ich ihm genau in die Augen und unsere Gesichter waren nur ganz wenig Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Seine Lippen sahen wirklich ziemlich verlockend aus, aber ich wollte mich eigentlich nicht so schnell wieder einem nächsten Mann hingeben, der mich nach einer Bettgeschichte wieder fallen lassen würde und außerdem handelte sich immer noch um JAMES POTTER, der vor mir stand. „Schön!" meinte ich kalt zu ihm und drehte mich wieder weg, wonach auch nur wenige Sekunden später das Telefon klingelte.

Mit leichter Schadenfreude bemerkte ich, dass James leicht erschrocken war, als er es klingeln hörte, was mich auch wiederum verwundete. Er stammte zwar aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie, aber ich hätte dennoch erwartet, dass er ein Telefon kannte. Amüsiert meldete ich mich am Hörer. „Bei Evans" „Lily, Hier ist Petty, Vernon wurde doch schon früher entlassen und möchte ich jetzt ein wenig meinen Schatz verwöhnen, dass versteht ihr schon oder?" „Ja, ist schon ok, aber seh ich dann wenigstens noch in den Ferien was von dir, oder bist du die ganze Zeit mit deinem Vernon unterwegs?" fragte ich sie leicht enttäuscht. „Lils, ich komm schon noch vorbei, wahrscheinlich am Freitag. Sag, Mum und Dad alles, kapiert?" „Ja, mach ich schon." „Ok, dann bye bye!" „Bye!" Meine Stimmung hatte sich eigentlich verschlechtert als sie gesagt, dass sie nicht kommt, aber als sie mich seit langen wieder Lils genannt hatte, war ich schon fast auf einem Höhenflug. Vielleicht würde unser Verhältnis doch wieder besser. James hatte sich anscheinend wieder beruhigt und fragte mich neugierig: „Wer war denn dran?" „Petty, sie kommt nicht vorbei. Na, ja ist ihre Sache." Ich zuckte leicht mit den Achseln und ging in die Küche.

James P.O.V

„Mr. Potter, was möchten Sie heute zum Mittag essen? Italienisch, griechisch, mexikanisch, japanisch, chinesisch, deutsch?" „Lilyanisch, wäre mir eigentlich am Liebsten mit viel Süßem!" „Nein, darauf kann ich verzichten." „Außerdem, warum bestellst du denn jetzt schon das Essen. Es ist doch erst zehn?" „Braucht so lange wegen der Lieferei. Dann is es auf jeden Fall um 12 da. Also ich ruf dann Minzu an. Glasnudeln mit Hühnchen und Sushi zweimal! Wenn es dir nicht schmeckt, haste Pech gehabt!" Ich umarmte sie von hinten und legte meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Warum bist du denn so herzlos?" „Weil du mir auf die Eierstöcke gehst!" Mit gekonnten Bewegungen befreite sie sich aus meiner Umarmung und rief diesen Minzu an. Danach stahl sich Lily ganz leise nach oben in ihr Zimmer, um anscheinend einige Zeit Ruhe vor mir zu haben. Ich hatte das natürlich bemerkt und war traurig drüber, dass sie sich doch wieder von mir entfernte. Leise folgte ich ihr die Treppen nach oben und betrat mein Zimmer, wo ich mich auf meine Bett fallen ließ. Dort holte ich aus dem Nachkästchen einen kleinen Spiegel heraus, der mir es ermöglichte mit Sirius zu sprechen. Leise wollte ich den Namen vor mich hinflüstern, als ich ein leises Scheppern von draußen hörte. Ich folgte diesem Geräusch und schaute aus meinem Fenster, um die Ursache für dieses Geräusch zu erfahren.

Lily hielt sich an der Regenrinne fest und kletterte nach unten, wo dieser Lukas schon auf sie wartete. Den letzten Meter sprang sie nach unten und umarmte diesen Kerl überschwenglich. „Was hat sie vor?" raste mir durch meine Gedanken. Schnell öffnete ich das Fenster und schrie auch schon nach draußen: „Hey, Lils, wo geht's denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" Die zwei Gestalten unter mir zuckten zusammen und sahen zu mir nach oben. „Süßer, du hältst es schon mal ne halbe Stunde ohne mich aus! Ich hab was wichtiges mit Luke zu erledigen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber da kannst du nicht mit!" Diese Worte drangen zu mir zwar durch, aber ich war so fasziniert von ihrem wunderschönen, warmen Lächeln, dass sie mir entgegen warf. „Ob dieses ernst gemeint war oder doch nur gespielt?" ging mir nun wieder durch die Gedanken und ich nickte ihr nur noch zu, woraufhin ich wieder das Fenster schloß. Ich wollte schon wieder zurück zu meinem Bett gehen, um mir weiter meine Gedanken zu machen, als erneut dieses komische Scheppern erklang.

Mein Blick fiel nun auf eine schwarze Ducati, die von Lily aus der Garage geschoben wurde. Ich war leicht geschockt. „Dieses Girl steckt wirklich voller Überraschungen!" murmelte ich mit einem Grinsen vor mich hin und beobachtete, wie Lukas hinter ihr auf stieg, wie auch schon Lily mit einem Helm auf dem Kopf bekleidet, und losfuhren. Kurz schaute ich beiden noch nach, aber dann löste ich mich von ihnen und schmiß mich auf mein Bett, wo ich mich langsam anfing zu ärgern. „Warum hatte sie mich nicht mitgenommen? Was verschwieg sie jetzt schon wieder? Und mit was hatte das dieses Mal zu tun?" Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als plötzlich das Bild von Sirius auf dem Spiegel erschien. „Na, Alter, haste sie schon flach gelegt?" Ich nahm den Spiegel in meine Hand und musterte ihn grimmig. „Idiot. Wir streiten bloss die ganze Zeit. Und außerdem ist dieser verdammte Eiszapfen einfach nicht zum Schmelzen zu bekommen." „Weil du dir auch immer die schwierigsten Tussen aussuchen musst!" grinste mir mein bester Freund entgegen. „Weißte, ich dachte immer, dass Evans so ein wohlbehaltenes, braves Leben führt. Was für ein Griff ins Klo! Sie ist das totale Badgirl! Sie macht Kickboxen, fährt gerade mit einer Ducati durch die Gegend, um irgendwas zu erledigen, wo sie mich nicht gebrauchen kann und hat einen üblen Ex- Freund, der grundsätzlich mit einem Bein im Knast steht!" meinte ich hysterisch zu ihm. „Will der edelmütige James etwa die arme Lily aus diesem Leben herausholen und wieder in die Gesellschaft einführen?" antwortete mir Sirius bloss spöttisch. „Verarsch mich nicht. Mir ist ja eigentlich egal, mit wem sie befreundet ist und was sie für Sachen macht, aber das ist einfach zu hart gewesen auf einmal. Zu deiner Info, sie war zwei Jahre lang mit diesem Kerl zusammen und anscheinend hat sie von diesem mehr als nur ein blaues Auge bekommen." „Hmmm... das ist echt übel, aber zum Glück hat sie denn ja jetzt los." „ Ich versteh auch nicht, wie Remus, da so ruhig zusehen konnte." „Wusste er davon überhaupt?" „Ach, ich weiß nicht." „Hey, Jamilein, nicht so depri... das wird schon!" lächelte mir Tatze aufmunternd entgegen, als ich leichtes Gezeter im Hintergrund bei ihm hörte. „Und wie geht es Stella und Co?" „Na, wie du hören kannst, geht's denen bombig. Gestern hat sie sich fast nicht mehr eingekriegt, als ich ihr die silberne Kette mit dem Medaillon geschenkt habe. Dafür hab ich auch eine angemessene Belohnung bekommen!", meinte er nur vielsagend. „Wenn ich nur auch schon so weit wäre..." seufzte ich vor mich hin. „Ich dachte, du bist nicht verknallt" Ich wusste wie er es gemeint hatte. Er wollte mir nur unter die Nase halten, wie sehr ich doch in Evans verliebt war, aber diesen Gefallen tat ich nicht, denn nicht mal Tatze gegenüber würde ich das so schnell zugeben. „Bin ich auch nicht!" „Jamsie, du hast viel zu schnell geantwortet, als das diese Antwort glaubwürdig ist. Also, Stella beschwert sich gerade, dass sie zu kurz kommt. Wir sehen uns! Bye!" „Ja, bis demnächst!" Das Bild von Tatze verschwand so schnell wieder, wie es aufgetaucht war und mein eigenes Spiegelbild blickte mir nun erneut entgegen.

Seufzend widmete ich wieder meinen Gedanken. „Wie konnte nur eine einzige Frau so kompliziert sein? Und ich Idiot mich auch noch in diese verlieben? Es ist zum Haare ausraufen. Wenn ich doch noch länger bei ihr bleiben könnte, damit sie sich an mich gewöhnt und gleichzeitig Vertrauen zu mir schöpft. Aber will ich überhaupt noch mehr von ihrem Leben außerhalb der Schule erleben? Will ich wissen, was sie schon für verrückte Sachen sie erlebt oder angestellt hat? Ich werde mir immer unsicherer, um so mehr ich von ihr herausfinde und weiß nicht ob ich auch wirklich noch mehr erfahren will. Es ist einfach alles so verzwickt." Mein Blick war bei meinen Gedankengängen die ganze Zeit auf die Decke gerichtet und irgendwie wurde ich dabei immer deprimierter und merkte auch nicht wie mir langsam dabei die Augen zufielen.

Lily P.O.V

Leise schloss ich die Tür wieder hinter mir und blickte in den Garderobenspiegel. Dort erwartete mich ein leicht schockierender Anblick, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich mich an die leicht blutende Unterlippe und das anschwellende Auge gewöhnt. „Warum musste ich mich nur wieder einmischen? Um endlich abschließen zu können?" ging mir durch den Kopf, als ich ins Bad ging und mit einem kalten Waschlappen, dass Blut abtupfte.

Flash Back

klirr klirr Ich blickte von meinem Buch auf zu meinem Fenster und erblickte wie erneut ein kleiner Kieselstein gegen dieses dagegen flog. „Das kann bloss Luke sein!" murmelte ich lächelnd vor mich hin. Als ich nach draußen schaute, wurde meine Vermutung bestätigt und ich öffnete das Fenster. Er grinste mir nur frech entgegen und winkte kurz zu mir, damit ich zu ihm nach unten kam. Schnell stieg ich auf mein Fensterbrett und kletterte mit gekonnten Griffen das Regenabflußrohr hinunter. Bei nur noch einem Meter Höhe sprang ich runter und warf mich in Luke 's Arme. „Hey, meine kleine Hexe!" flüsterte er mir in das Ohr, während er meine Umarmung erwiderte. Hinter mir ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von James, der mir entgegen schrie: „Hey, Lils, wo geht's denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" Wir zuckten beide unweigerlich zusammen, denn er hatte uns ja eigentlich ertappt. Aber bei was? Ich drehte mich zu ihm und lächelte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln an, damit er sich mit meiner Antwort zufrieden geben würde und keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde. „Süßer, du hältst es schon mal ne halbe Stunde ohne mich aus! Ich hab was wichtiges mit Luke zu erledigen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber da kannst du nicht mit!" Er fragte wie beabsichtigt nicht weiter und verschwand wieder in dem Zimmer, worüber ich ziemlich erfreut war, denn sobald Luke mit Hexe anfing, bedeutete, dass nichts Gutes. Ich schaute ihn ernst an. „Was ist passiert?" „Hol lieber erst mal dein Motorrad. Wir müssen eine Tour machen und zwar unbedingt!" drängte Luke mich. Das war ich nicht von ihm gewohnt, also befolgte ich seine Anweisung und schob meine schwarze Ducati aus der Garage und folgte ihm mit ihr zu seiner. „Folg mir einfach. Den Rest verstehst du, wenn wir dort angekommen sind." Wahrscheinlich hatte er bemerkt, dass mein Gesicht ein einziges großes Fragezeichen abbildete. Ich nickte ihm zu und nach 10 min Fahrt standen wir plötzlich vor dem Haus von Mike, vor dem sich schon einige Polizisten versammelt hatten. „Nein... er hat nicht schon wieder..." Luke hatte sich hinter mich gestellt und seine Hände auf meine Schultern gelegt. „Er hält Jessi gefangen mit einer Knarre fest und droht sie zu erschießen, wenn du nicht zu ihm hochkommst." Ich seufzte. „Es ist echt schlimm einen Polizisten als Kumpel zu haben!" „Wie kommt es so ganz zufällig, dass du diese Fälle immer betreust, sobald Mike irgendwas verbockt? Und wie kommt es, dass ich immer die Person bin, die ihn wieder zu klarem Verstand bringen darf!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte mich an als ich meinem Kopf zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Kurz zwinkerte er mir noch zu und verschwand dann zu den restlichen Polizisten, denen er erklärte, wie die Sache immer ablief.

Manchmal frage ich mich echt, warum ich mich erst von ihm getrennt habe, als ich ihn im Bett mit Jessi gefunden habe. „Also, Lils, rein mit dir und mach ihn fertig." Ich seufzte noch einmal und schritt dann auf das Haus zu. Dort klopfte ich an die Tür und die Freisprechanlage wurde betätigt, von der aus ich Mikes Stimme hören konnte. „Lily, ich will das du zu mir reinkommst. Dann lass ich noch mal mit mir verhandeln." „Sag, mal, warum glaubst du steh ich hier. Um auf den Weihnachtsmann zu warten? Ich bin doch extra gekommen, um bei dir zu sein. Also mach endlich diese verdammte Tür auf." Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da war ich schon in dem Haus drinnen und wurde von Mike gegen die Innenseite der Tür gedrückt. Die Waffe genau an mein Kinn angesetzt. „Das hatten wir doch schon mal!" ging es mir durch den Kopf und ich grinste ihn frech an. „Und was willst du dieses Mal?" Kurz aber fest schlug er mit dem Griff der Waffe in das Gesicht, um mir klar zu machen, dass er die Macht über mein Leben hatte, aber ich kannte dieses Spiel nun schon zu genüge.

Ich wollte nicht mehr und ließ mich somit auch nicht einschüchtern. Mit eisiger Stimme entgegnete ich ihm: „Lass uns zum Geschäftlichen kommen. Ich hab ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und wand mich geschickt aus seinen Händen, die mich an die Tür gedrückt hatten. Langsam ging ich an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich eine verängstigte Jessi vorfand, die vor lauter Tränen nicht mal mehr aus den Augen schauen konnte. „Hey, Mike, ich dachte, du hattest das Einschüchtern schon mal besser drauf!" meinte ich spöttisch zu ihm und setzte mich auf einen Sessel. „Lils", ertönte seine Stimme hinter mir, die schon fast an die Stimme an eines Verrückten ähnelte, „du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass das hier kein Spiel ist. Ich könnte dich jeder Zeit umlegen" Ich konnte sein breites, fieses Grinsen genau spüren, aber ich ging darauf nicht weiter ein, sondern ließ alles nach Plan verlaufen. „Was willst du, dass Jessi wieder raus darf?" „Ganz allein dich für mich!" „Sonst noch etwas?" Meine Stimme hatte wieder diesen sachlichen, unerreichbaren Ton angenommen, welcher Mike manchmal schon zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. „Raus aus Birmingham, aus England nach Amerika!" „Gut, welches Fluchtmittel?" Seine Hände wanderten von meinen Schultern hinab zu meinen Brüsten und grapschten nach ihnen. „Ein Privatjet!" „Na, ja für die Tochter des Bürgermeisters, was tut man da nicht alles!" Mein Spott war nicht zu überhören und ließ Jessi aufblicken. Ich konnte ihren verwunderten und verachtenden Blick erkennen und erwiderte ihn. „Also dann wäre ja alles abgemacht! Du kannst gehen, Jessi!" meinte er nur noch herablassend und führte sie nach draußen, bevor er sich vollkommend mir zuwendete und sich vor mich stellte. „Steh auf!", befahl er mir. „Wieso?" „Steh auf!" „Ich will nicht. Ist doch ziemlich bequem in diesem Sessel!" „Steh auf!" schrie er mich nun an, wobei ich nicht auf ihn achtete, sondern darauf horchte, ob das dreimalige Klopfen am Fenster, dass als Zeichen dafür, dass Jessi gut draußen war, galt, erklungen war. Als ich dann nicht auf Mikes Worte reagierte, schlug er mich noch einmal ins Gesicht, wobei ich nach kurzer Zeit einen komischen Geschmack in meinem Mund schmeckte. Dieser Geschmack kam mir bekannt vor. Es war nämlich Blut. Mein eigenes Blut. Ich stand auf und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „So, warte jetzt hier kurz. Ich werd bloss die Forderungen durchgeben." Ich ging ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von der Zentrale, wo ich die Forderungen durchgab. Damit war mein Job fast beendet.

Ich musste nur noch Mike für eine kleine Zeit ablenken. „Also jetzt ist das Geschäftliche auch erledigt!" Ich winkte ihn mit meinem rechten Zeigefinger herausfordernd zu mir und deutete ihm zu, dass er sich auf das Sofa setzen sollte. Dann hockte ich rittlings auf ihn und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich verlassen könnte? Wir sind doch für einander bestimmt!" raunte ich ihm ins Ohr und fing dann leicht an seinen Hals mit meinen Lippen zu verwöhnen. In der Zeit wanderte seine linke Hand über meinen Rücken und streichelte diesen, wobei ich ihm aber Genuss vorspielte, damit er auch wusste, was ich angeblich fühlte. Langsam kam ich an einer empfindlichen Stelle an seinem Hals an und fing an dieser an zu knabbern und zu saugen. Seine rechte Hand ließ nun endlich die Waffe auf den Boden fallen und verkrallte sich in meinem Po. Ich hatte es geschafft. Mike war unbewaffnet. Schnell ließ ich die Knarre mit einer kurzen Fußbewegung unter dem Sofa verschwinden und stand von ihm auf. Ich zog ihn an seinem Kragen nach oben und hinter mir her, wobei ich ihm immer wieder meine seine Lippen fanden, um ihn abzulenken, damit er nicht mitbekam, dass ich ihn geradewegs zu der Haustür führte. Ich umschlang mit meinen Beinen seine Hüfte und ließ mich schnell gegen die Wand lehnen, um somit die Tür ganz nebenbei aufzuschließen. Als dieses auch vorgenommen war, ließ ich meine Beine wieder nach einigen langen Küssen sinken und beugte mich zu Mikes Ohr vor. „Es ist endgültig vorbei. Du bist es überhaupt nicht wert, dass ich mich mit dir abgebe. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß im Knast!" Er hatte sich vollkommen versteift und mich geschockt angestarrt, aber er konnte mir schon nichts mehr antworten, denn Luke hatte ihn bereits nieder geschlagen.

Flash Back Ende

Die kleine Wunde an der Lippen hatte sich inzwischen getrocknet und die kalte Kompresse auf meinen Auge taten mir auch ziemlich gut. Wie ich so über das gerade Erlebte nachgedacht hatte, war ich nach oben in mein Zimmer gegangen und hatte mich auf das Sofa fallen lassen und den Radio angemacht. Ruhige Musik schlug mir entgegen, die mich etwas beruhigte und mich erneut in meine Gedanken versinken ließ. „Jetzt war es das letzte Mal, dass ich Luke bei so was helfen musste. Mike ist nun endgültig hinter Gitter, weil er heute den entscheidenden Fehler gemacht hat, eine Knarre zu benutzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt froh sein soll, dass er weg ist und dass ich nicht mehr für seine Taten mit Verantwortung tragen muss. Es gab doch Zeiten, da hab ich es genossen mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Aber nun hab ich endgültig mit ihm abgeschlossen." lächelte ich vor mich hin. Irgendwie war mir ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als Mike abgeführt wurde und ich ihn somit los hatte. Es mag vielleicht herzlos klingen, aber ich konnte die Sache nun abhacken und war frei. „Ja, ich bin frei!" murmelte ich noch einmal lächelnd vor mich hin, als die Tür unten klingelte. Meine Blicke wanderten dabei kurz auf de Uhr und Minzu war genau richtig. Es war kurz vor halb zwölf, also wurde es Zeit für das Mittagessen. Langsam schlenderte ich nach unten und öffnete die Tür, wo mir ein breit grinsender schwarzhaariger um die 25 Jahre alter Japaner, namens Minzu vor mir. „Du musst ja großen Hunger haben!" „Hey, was soll das denn schon wieder heißen? Willst du damit etwa sagen, ich bin zu dick!" meinte ich gespielt beleidigt zu ihm, aber er grinste nur noch breiter, was ihm dann eingefror, als er meine Lippe und das leicht geschwollene Auge betrachtete. „Hat er schon wieder?" entgegnete er mir nur kurz. „Jo, aber dieses Mal das letzte Mal. Er ist hinter Gittern. Luke wird dafür sorgen!" erwiderte ich ihm ganz gelassen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Na, endlich!" und gab mir die zwei Tüten mit unserer Bestellung. „Also, Lils, ich muss weiter. Schau mal wieder bei uns vorbei. Meine Eltern würden sich freuen. Jemanden zum Kellnern kann man immer gebrauchen!" Ich stupste ihn kurz lachend auf die Brust und verabschiedet mich von ihm, nachdem ich ihm zugesagt hatte zu seiner Einladung. Dann drehte ich mich um und rief zu James nach oben: „Hey, James willst du jetzt was zu essen oder nicht?" Zuerst bekam ich keine Antwort und schrie das Gleiche noch mal und als er wieder nichts entgegnete, machte ich mir doch irgendwie meine Gedanken, wo er war.

Also spazierte ich zu seinem Zimmer und trat ein. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht wegen dem was ich dort sah. James lag schlafend auf dem Bett und hatte ein wunderschönes Lächeln und einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht wecken, weil ich doch zugeben musste, dass er ziemlich süß so aussah, so mindestens wenn er schlief. „Hey, James, wach auf!" „Mum, noch fünf Minuten!" Ich fing an zu grinsen. Der Macho Potter war also auch ab und zu ein Muttersöhnchen. Leise schritt ich auf das Bett zu und beugte mich über ihn, wobei ich anfing ihn mit einer Haarsträhne an der Nase zu kitzeln. Nachdem er diese einige Male weg geschlagen hatte, machte er nach einiger Zeit doch verschlafen die Augen auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er mich vor ihm sah. „Was?" stotterte er nur kurz vor sich hin und ich musste nur darüber lachen. „Willst du jetzt was zum Essen oder nicht?" fragte ich ihn noch einmal. Zwar schaute er mich noch etwas verdutzt an, aber dann nickte er nur noch und richtete sich genauso wie ich auf. „Ich komm gleich."


	17. Irgendwas muss immer irgendwann schief

Chapter 16 Irgendwas muss immer irgendwann schief gehen

James P.O.V

„Wunderschöne grüne Augen" ging mir nur durch den Kopf, als sie plötzlich so nah bei mir war. Ich brauchte erst mal ein paar Sekunden bis ich wirklich alles verdaut hatte. Wieder gefasst, legte ich den Spiegel zurück in die Schublade und spazierte nach unten. Dort war Lily schon fröhlich am Essen, wobei ihr gerade eine Nudel von den Stäbchen fiel und ich somit vor mich hin grinste. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und schnappte mir die andere Päckchen Stäbchen und fing an das japanische/chinesische Mahl, dass sie auf einen Teller hergerichtet hatte, zu essen. Stille trat zwischen uns für eine kurze Zeit ein, aber dann platzte ich einfach damit heraus. „Wo warst du? Und wo hast du dieses blaue Auge her?" Es war mir erst aufgefallen, als ich so neben ihr saß. Sie hatte wirklich ein anschwellendes Auge und eine leicht aufgeplatzte Lippe, aber statt einer Antwort, bekam ich nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, was mich zwar verunsicherte, aber auch rasend machte. „Du brauchst überhaupt nicht so grinsen! Ich will wissen, wer das war!" schrie ich sie schon fast an. Doch ihr Lächeln blieb unverändert, nur ihre Augen, ihre wunderschöne grüne Augen, verloren den Glanz und wurden eiskalt. „Tja, die Person wird für eine längere Zeit im Knast schmoren und somit seine gerechte Strafe bekommen!" „Geht, das auch ein bisschen genauer!" meinte ich leicht genervt nur noch, aber schon wieder einigermaßen wieder ausgeglichen. „Musste ein letztes Mal, was für die Polizei erledigen und dafür sorgen, dass Mike endgültig eine angemessene Strafe bekommt! Jetzt zufrieden!" „Noch genauer!" „Du bist nicht meine Mutter, also geht es dich auch nichts an. Punktum. Außerdem reden wir die ganze Zeit, bloss über mich. Das langweilt mich langsam. Was ist mit dir? Wir sind letztes Mal von Jessi unterbrochen worden. Wie verläuft dein Liebesleben so?" „So jetzt bin ich dann wohl mit der Sprache raus dran." schoß mir durch den Kopf. „Hmmm... was gibt's da großartiges zu erzählen? Meine längste Beziehung war 3 Monate mit einer Rawenclaw am Anfang der Vierten. Dabei möchte ich aber betonen, dass ich die ganze Zeit über treu war. Ansonsten hatte ich nur ein Paar Bettgeschichten!" Bei „ein Paar" verschluckte sich Lily auf einmal. „Ein PAAR? Das ich nicht lache! Du hast bestimmt den ganzen 5.,6. und 7. Jahrgang von Hogwarts durch!" platzte es aus ihr heraus, woraufhin ich sie nur frech angrinste. „Danke, dass du mir soviel zu traust! Aber du könntest recht haben. Das Könnte vielleicht hinkommen. Und zu deiner Beruhigung, du bist wahrscheinlich die Einzigste, die bis jetzt meinem Charme widerstehen konnte!" „Charme? Ich kann keinen Charme erkennen. Außerdem hab ich schon meine Gründe, warum ich nichts von dir will." „Und diese WÄREN?" Sie holte theatralisch tief Luft und fing an zum aufzählen. „Also, du bist ein Playboy, ein Macho, nicht vertrauenswürdig, schadenfroh, rücksichtslos, rachsüchtig, kindisch, verantwortungslos und noch vieles mehr. Aber das wirklich einzige, was ich an dir gut finde und an dir schätze, ist das du gegen die dunkle Magie bist." Meine Miene hatte sich mit jedem Punkt mehr verfinstert. „Du kennst mich ja schon ausgezeichnet!" meinte ich sarkastisch noch zu ihr, bevor ich mir ein Häppchen Sushi in den Mund schob. „Sollte ich etwa noch irgendwas wissen?" erwiderte sie mir im gleichen Ton. „Nein, eher erkennen! Und zwar ich bin nicht dieser Mike Freeman!" Dieser Satz schlug bei ihr anscheinend wie eine Bombe ein, denn sie entgegnete mir kein Wort mehr und wir beide verfielen in eine eiserne Stille. Aber all meine Gedanken liefen auf das Gleiche raus. Lily war sauer und ich war beleidigt, weil sie genau die Sachen aufgezählt hatte, die für mich genau zu diesem Mike gehörten. Als das letzte Stückchen vom Essen, dass auch noch aufgegessen war, räumten wir den Tisch schnell ab.

Lily P.O.V

Diese Stille. WAH! Ich hasse diese eiserne Ruhe. Bei so was war immer alles so bedrückend und ich fühlte mich doch heute zum ersten Mal seit langen wieder wenigstens in die Richtung von FREI! „Hast du Lust eine Runde Zaubererschach zu spielen?" „Oh, gnädiges Fräulein, redet doch noch mit mir! Wie freundlich! Aber auf ne Runde, in der ich dich fertig mach, hätte ich echt Lust!" „Denkst du!" Nachdem wir das Spiel aufgebaut hatten, fing auch schon ein lautstarkes Anfeuern und Fluchen beiderseits an, welches bis zum frühen Abend dauerte, wobei es bestimmt noch länger gedauert hätte, aber wir wurden plötzlich durch ein Sturmläuten unterbrochen. Leicht genervt blickte ich zu James und machte mich dann auf den Weg zur Tür. Dabei muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht besonders schnell gegangen bin. Auf jeden Fall wollte das Klingeln nicht auf hören, auch als ich „Verdammt! Ich komm doch schon!" geschrien habe. Ich riß die Tür auf und irgend jemand fiel mir in meine Arme. Erst blickte ich verwirrt auf die Gestalt, aber dann erkannte ich dieses Etwas und fing an die Umarmung zu erwidern. „Ich hätte es mir auch denken können. Nur du bist sooooo ungeduldig." Das blonde vierzehnjährige Mädchen grinste mich frech an. „Wer wird denn da auch nicht ungeduldig, wenn man eine seiner besten Freundinnen seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hat." „Hast Recht, komm doch rein!" „Wär sowieso nicht mehr lange draußen gestanden. Ist viel zu kalt!" Ich grinste Sophie an und schloß die Tür hinter ihr, da sie inzwischen schon an mir vorbei spaziert war und gerade dabei war ihre Jacke aufzuhängen. „Es gibt einige neue Gerüchte über dich in der Clique. Du sollst Mike endlich endgültig angeschossen bzw in den Knast gebracht haben und dir schon wieder einen neuen Lover angelächelt haben. Und der ist auch noch! Da muss ja schon einiges gelaufen sein!" meinte sie frech grinsend zu mir, was ich mit einem kleinen genervten Lächeln quittierte. „Nein, dass muss es nicht. Wenn gleich er auch mein Boyfriend ist!" „Ja, ja, dass sagen immer alle!" Sie wollte gerade ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als sie gegen James stieß, da sie rückwärts gegangen ist. „Oh, sorry!" Nun drehte sie sich erst um und wurde leicht rot, was mir ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen trieb. „Schon, ok. Lily, wer ist denn diese blonde süße Dame?" Ich schaute ihn locker an und ließ diese Art auch in meiner Stimme mitklingen. „Sophie. Eine meiner besten Freunde. Geht mit mir in Kickboxen! Und Luke ist übrigens ihr Bruder!" „Mein Name ist James. Freut mich, Sophie!" Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss, wodurch ihr Kopf nun endgültig einer Tomate glich und ich mich stark zusammenreißen musste, um nicht los zu lachen. „Na, dann, mach ich uns mal einen Tee. James, gehst du mit Sophie schon mal ins Wohnzimmer und unterhältst dich ein bisschen mit ihr?", bat ich ihn. „Aber klar doch, Hoeny. Kommst du, Sophie?" „HOENY?" formte ich mit meinen Lippen ohne einen Ton zu verlieren, während meine Freundin nur leicht nickte und Potter folgte. Ich beruhigte mich in kürzester Zeit wieder und spazierte in die Küche, wo ich Wasser aufsetzte, dabei hatte ich einen guten Blick in das Wohnzimmer. Dort sah ich wie sich beide gut unterhielten, wodurch ich kleine Stiche in der Herzgegend wahrnahm. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sich die so gut verstehen? Sophie streitet sonst immer mit jedem Typen, dem sie über den Weg läuft. Es tut weh festzustellen, dass man die einzige Person ist, die sich nicht mit ihm verträgt. Warum eigentlich?", ging mir durch die Gedanken, als ich plötzlich von James, der sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte, gerissen wurde. „Hey, Lils, dauert es noch lange?" „Nein, er ist gleich fertig. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja auch noch Chips holen. Sind hinten im Schrank." „Türlich, Hoeny!" „HOENY! Schon wieder! Wahhh! Das kann ja noch heiter werden.", dachte ich mir, als ich ihm hinterher blickte, aber das konnte ich nicht lange, da Sophie seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. „Du hast wie immer einen guten Geschmack", sprach sie mich an und deutete dann kurz mit dem rechten Daumen hinter sich auf James, „Aber mit dem hier, hast du dich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Vielleicht sollte ich auf ein Internat wechseln, wenn da überall so schnuckelige Kerle rumlaufen. Ich denke, da nur an Remus. Oh, war der süß. Warum ist er eigentlich nicht mitgekommen?" „Der hatte mit seiner Freundin besseres zu tun und auf einem Internat ist es gar nicht so lustig, wie du meinst." „Auf jeden Fall wenn ich dich so anschaue, schaust du nicht gerade verliebt drein, aber ich kann mich ja auch täuschen. Es gibt da doch so ein Sprichwort: Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich!" „Ich kenn dieses Sprichwort und da gibt es übrigens noch so eine Redewendung. Seine Gefühle auf der Zunge tragen. Könnte das nicht zufällig auf dich zu treffen?" Ich nahm die Teekanne mit diesen Worten und schritt an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wohin mir meine Freundin auch sogleich folgte. „James, hast du sie nicht gefunden?" Ich war schon kurz davor ihm in die Speisekammer zu folgen, als ich von ihm „Ja, ja, ich komm doch schon" vernahm und auch schon seinen verstrubbelten Haarschopf durch die Tür blicken sehen konnte. Er lächelte mich leicht an und setzte sich neben Sophie auf das Sofa, so dass er mir gegenüber saß. „Ihr klingt wie ein altes Ehepaar!", meinte nun meine Freundin zu mir, woraufhin Potter und ich leicht rot wurden und er mich frech angrinste. „Wenn sie's so lange mit mir aushält, kann ich froh sein, oder?" „Ja, das mein ich aber auch!" antwortete ich ihm scherzend, wodurch wir alle anfingen zu lachen. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, brach Sophie wieder die Stille. „Und hast du schon ihre Kampfkünste zu spüren bekommen?" „Nö", sagte er lächelnd, „Aber MacDoubt wurde von ihr schon gewaltig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück verfrachtet. Und nicht nur psychisch." „Menno, James, lass diese Geschichte endlich ruhen. Du hast dich genauso über die Infos gefreut." Meine Freundin schaute uns verwirrt an. „Von was redet ihr eigentlich?" „Unser Hauptstreitthema!" erwiderte James ihr knapp. „Ja, und?" „Spionage, ok?", kam nun wieder seine Antwort. „Ach, so, wie bei dem Fußballspiel im Sommer?" „Ja!" entgegnete ich ihr genervt, wobei ich die entgeisterten Blicke von Potter auf mir spüren konnte. Anscheinend hatte diese Sophie auch wahrgenommen und verabschiedete sich schnell von uns, damit sie wahrscheinlich nicht zwischen unsere Fronten kommen würde. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloß gefallen, fing er auch schon an mich zu löchern. „Was war da mit dem Fußballspiel? Du hast da doch nicht auch die gleiche Show abgezogen, oder?" „Doch, aber es ging ein bisschen scheiße aus!" entgegnete ich ihm knapp und sichtlich genervt. „UND WIE BITTE!" Er war kurz davor mich anzuschreien, wobei ich kurz in seine Augen schaute und Wut darin spiegeln sah, aber auch irgendwas anderes. Etwas, was ich aus meinen Augen ziemlich gut kannte. Es war die reine Verzweiflung, die sich nebenbei in seinen Blicken befand. „Das geht dich nichts an!", meinte ich nur noch zu ihm und fing an die Tassen auf ein Tablett zu räumen. „UND OB MICH DAS WAS ANGEHT! Du bist meine Freundin! Schon vergessen! Da würde ich schon ein bisschen erwarten, dass du mir dein Vertrauen schenkst!" „Ich bin nicht deine Freundin!", giftete ich ihn an, „und wenn du das so genau wissen willst...!" Ich schob meinen Pulli etwas hoch und verschaffte ihm somit freie Sicht auf eine feine Narbe auf meine rechte Hüfte. „Tja, da war es eben kein Klatscher sondern ein Messer. Nachdem ich meine Klamotten wieder glatt gestrichen habe, ließ ich den anscheinend völlig baffen James stehen und trug das Tablett in die Küche, um dort dann alles in die Spülmaschine einzuräumen. „Willst du da noch lange stehen? Oder dich doch noch aufraffen mir zu helfen?", sprach ich ihn von der Küche aus an, aber ich bekam keine Antwort, da er nur sauer an mir vorbei in sein Zimmer stapfte und ein lautes Tür zuschlagen vernehmen konnte. Ich schüttelte daraufhin nur genervt den Kopf. „Was führt der sich so auf? Es ist doch schon ein halbes Jahr fast her! Man muss eben für seine Ziele Opfer bringen. Das sollte so gar er schon gemerkt haben. Nichts ist umsonst im Leben!" dachte ich mir, während ich das Geschirr fertig eingeräumt hatte und nach oben ging, wo ich mich in mein Bett mit einem guten Buch verkroch. Ich vermutete, dass James auch das Gleiche getan hatte, denn kein Mucks war aus seinem Zimmer zu hören.

Erzähler P.O.V

An diesem Abend redeten beide kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander. Dieser Twist wurde natürlich auch noch am nächsten Tag, den 27. 12, weitergeführt, da ihre Mutter sie so früh aus dem Bett werfen wollte. „Ma, lass mich weiter schlafen. Dieser Hanswurst kann meinetwegen, da hinfahren, wo der Pfeffer wächst!" „Aber er ist doch dein Freund und du willst dich doch bestimmt noch von ihm verabschieden!", versuchte sie noch ein bisschen die angebliche Beziehung ihrer Tochter zu retten, wie Lily so was von ihr hasste. „Nein, er hat mir gestern eine Szene wegen einer alten Geschichte gemacht! Der kann mir mal im Mondschein begegnen!" Sie drehte ihr den Rücken zu und zog ihre Decke über ihren Kopf. In dieser Zeit verließ Emiliy das Zimmer und wollte James bitten, sich zu entschuldigen, damit sie im Guten auseinander gehen würden. Dieser erbarmte sich dann doch noch nach etlichen Flehen der Eltern und schlenderte nach oben zu Evans. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich, als er ohne anklopfen in das Zimmer getreten war, damit die Fassade der glücklichen Beziehung wenigstens noch halbwegs aufbehalten wurde. „Hey, Evans. Ich dachte, du fährst mit zurück!" „Nee, danke, ich brauch Abstand von deiner Visage!" könnte man von der Decke hören. Er zog ihr die Decke weg und schaute sie böse an, wobei ihr Blick seinem nicht nachstand. „Glaubst du, ich will dich noch länger in meiner Nähe haben? Ich versteh wirklich nicht, wie du dich immer so in Schwierigkeiten bringen kannst. Das geht mir verdammt noch mal so auf den SACK!" „Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, dass es dir auf die Nerven geht! Das ist nicht mein Problem, wenn es so ist!" giftete sie ihn an, woraufhin er ihr bitter entgegnete „Das ist nicht nur mein Problem. Willst du es nicht verstehen oder bist du wirklich so blöd? Ich möchte, dass wir Freunde werden und da gehört das eben dazu!" „Da ist drauf geschissen. Ich brauche NIEMANDEN! Wenn man vertraut, wird man bloss wieder verletzt! Also verschwind zurück nach Hogwarts! Ich will dich für die nächste Zeit nicht mehr sehen, Potter!" Diese Worte hatten ihn ziemlich getroffen, aber er hatte auch die Bitterkeit darin gespürt, weswegen er am liebsten auf sie zu gegangen wäre und sie umarmt hätte, aber er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er dies in diesem Moment nicht tun konnte, da er so wieso nur weggestoßen werden würde. So betrat James den Flur ziemlich geknickt, verabschiedete sich von Emily und ließ sich schließlich von Jack zum Zug bringen, der den Jungen besorgt musterte. „Und ich dachte, sie hat endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihr hilft wieder so wie früher zu werden." ging dem Vater durch die Gedanken, während der stillen Autofahrt zum Bahnhof. Die zwei Jugendlichen schauten gleichzeitig mit traurigen und leeren Augen aus dem Fenster. Lily, weil sie es irgendwie bereute nicht vertrauen bzw. lieben zu können und ihn weggeschickt zu haben. James, weil er von seiner großen Liebe derartig enttäuscht und zurückgewiesen wurde. Wie sollte es nur mit den beiden weitergehen?

Silvester kam und ging. Lily sperrte sich entweder in ihre Zimmer ein oder reagierte sich beim Kickboxen bzw Kickboxen so richtig ab. Als ER das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte sie einen tiefen Schmerz gespürt, welchen sie aber nicht wirklich zuließ und diesen sich somit nicht anmerken ließ. Sie war eigentlich wie immer. Mit Lukas und Sophie verbrachte sie nun die Hälfte ihrer Zeit und mit ihrer Hilfe kam sie auch wieder ein bisschen aus ihrem Schneckenhaus raus. Jeden Abend waren sie auf einer anderen Party eingeladen, wodurch Lily wenigstens für einen Teil ihrer Zeit nicht an James und das Wiedersehen dachte. Außerdem hatte sie mit Remus den Kontakt abgebrochen, indem sie zwar die Briefe annahm, aber diese nicht las geschweige den beantwortete, da sie der Meinung war, dass Moony schon alles von Potter erfahren und dann nur blöde Fragen stellen würde. James, hingegen, war fast der einzige männliche Gryffindor, der da geblieben war, wobei sich die meisten weiblichen Schüler von der 5. Klasse aufwärts in Hogwarts aufhielten. Also verbrachte er seine Zeit hauptsächlich damit, zu Flirten oder mit Quidditich. Doch sobald er sich wieder in seinem Schlafsaal befand und die Augen schloß, tauchte der Blick von Evans vor ihm auf. Lauter Schmerz, Trauer, Angst und Verzweiflung hatten sich in diesem widergespiegelt. Für ihn war es ein reines Rätsel, wie ein einziger Menschen soviel durch leiden hatte müssen und dies auch noch durchgehalten hatte.

Morgen würden wieder alle aus den Ferien zurückkehren. Sie würden sich wieder begegnen. Für beide war es eine große Anspannung. Wie würde James reagieren? Wie würde Lily reagieren? Das waren die Fragen, denen beiden durch den Kopf gingen, während der eine dem Schnatz nachjagte und die andere einen weiteren Sandsack am ruinieren war. Evans fiel müde genauso wie Potter in ihre Betten, ohne dieses Mal einen einzigen Gedanken an den jeweilig anderen zu verschwenden.


	18. Wiederkehr

Chapter 17 Wiederkehr

Lily P.O.V

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich von dem Klopfen an meinem Fenster geweckt. Ivi war wieder mal auf Jagd gewesen, aber dieses Mal hatte sie auch einen Brief dabei. Er war von Remus. Doch warum sollte ich ihn jetzt lesen? In wenigen Stunden würde ich ihn im Zug begegnen und das war eindeutig schon zu früh. Ich hatte nämlich wirklich keine Lust darauf mit ihm über Potter zu diskutieren. Nachdem ich meiner Eule den Brief abgenommen hatte, flüsterte ich ihr leise ins Ohr: „Flieg, Ivi, flieg zurück nach Hogwarts!" Ein leises Shuschu kam von ihr als Anwort und dann verschwand aus dem Zimmer. „Ich würde auch gerne einfach davon fliegen und vielleicht irgendwo ein neues Leben beginnen. Einfach alles hinter mir lassen!", dachte ich mir, als ich mich langsam ins Badezimmer schleppte und kaltes Wasser aus dem Duschhahn strömen ließ, um richtig wach zu werden. Als ich daraufhin fertig mit meinem morgendlichen Anziehen und Stylen war, schlenderte ich munter die Treppe hinunter, wo meine Eltern schon beim Frühstück saßen. „Morgen, Liebes!" erklang es von meiner Mutter und meinem Vater, was ich auch mit einem Morgengruß erwiderte und mich zu ihnen setzte. „Na, bereit für Hogwarts!", meinte mein Dad zu mir enthusiastisch. „Türlich!", nuschelte ich vor mich hin, während ich ein Marmeladebrot aß. „Lass dich von der Sache mit James nicht wieder runterziehen, sondern vertrag dich mit ihm. Ihr seid doch so ein schönes Paar." Musste meine Mutter jeden Morgen erneut damit anfangen? Ich hab keine Probleme damit Potter wieder zu sehen. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, Mum. Das wird schon wieder! Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass das Leben auch ohne ihn weitergehen würde." Ich lächelte sie zur Bestätigung meiner Worte an und trank meinen Tee auf einen Schlag aus, denn es war trotz allem schon kurz vor zehn und wir mussten bald losfahren. „Dad, hast du's? Wir müssen!" „Türlich, Kleines!" Ich verabschiedete mich mit einer Umarmung noch bei meiner Mutter und folgte dann meinem Vater zum Auto, wo er gerade meinen Koffer einlud. Als wir dann beide eingestiegen waren, fuhren wir auch sofort los, wobei die Fahrt später ziemlich ruhig verlief, da mein Dad anscheinend in irgendein Fettnäpfchen treten wollte und somit bloss ein paar kurze Fragen zu Quidditichmannschafften stellte. Ich glaube mit diesen wollte er mich ablenken, denn er fing immer mit Sportfragen an, wenn ich traurig war, was mir auch ehrlich gesagt meistens sehr hilfreich war. Zehn Minuten vor elf kamen wir dann endlich bei King's Cross an. „Schnell mein Schatz, sonst verpasst du noch deinen Zug!" wisperte mir mein Vater, bei unserer Abschiedsumarmung noch kurz zu und schubste mich in Richtung Absperrung, die mich zu dem Hogwarts Express bringen sollte. Dort war wie immer ein riesiger Auflauf aus Schülern und Eltern anwesend. Schnell stieg ich mit meinem Koffer am Ende des Zuges ein und ergatterte auch sogleich ein Abteil ganz für mich alleine. So einfach wollte ich es den anderen nämlich nicht machen. Wenn sie schon vorhatten, mich über die Zeit mit James auszuquetschen, dann sollten sie sich auch die Mühe machen und mich suchen. Außerdem konnte ich mir auch noch ausmalen, welche wunderbaren Kommentare Sirius und Stella dazu abgeben würden. Bei den Gedanken an die beiden musste ich immer unweigerlich grinsen, denn nach meiner Meinung nach hatten sich dabei wirklich wortwörtlich zwei gefunden. Beide wirkten immer so ausgeglichen und harmonisch, wenn sie zusammen waren. Richtig beneidenswert musste ich zu meinem Bedauern zu geben. So was würde ich wohl nie finden, denn wer wollte mich den schon haben? Die Lok setzte sich nun endgültig in Bewegung und in meinem Abteil befand sich zum Glück immer noch keiner außer mir, wodurch ich diese Einsamkeit genießen konnte und verträumt meinen Blick auf die winterliche Umgebung richten konnte. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass mir überhaupt noch nicht aufgefallen war, was für ein strahlend blauen Himmel wir heute hatten und welches Glitzern die Sonne mit ihren Strahlen in den fallenden Schneeflocken fabrizierte. Ein atemberaubender Anblick, dass musste ich schon zugeben. Plötzlich öffnete sich jedoch die Abteiltür und die wunderbare Stille wurde unterbrochen. Als ich zu der Person blickte, die eingetreten war, traf mich beinahe der Schlag. Vor mir stand doch tatsächlich Joe MacDoubt. Nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, wendete ich meinen Blick wieder von ihm und beachtete ihn kein bisschen mehr, da ich von der Landschaft verzaubert wurde. Aber er setzte sich mir gegenüber und fing einfach an zusprechen. Es war ihm anscheinend egal, ob seine Wort zu mir durchdrangen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir so eine Frau wie du mir mal begegnet. Ich versteh überhaupt nicht, warum du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist. So eine mit allen Wassern gewaschene Person vermutet man doch nie hinter einer zierlichen Gryffindor. Da sind doch nur diese Großmäuler Potter und Black vorzufinden! Du reizt mich! Ich sag dir, ich werde dich schon noch bekommen!" Als er dann alles gesagt hatte, was ihm auf der Seele lag, richteten sich meine Auge mit einem eiskalten Blick auf ihn. „So, jetzt hör mir bitte mal GENAU zu und ich hoffe, dass es sogar so eine Weichbirne wie du versteht! Du...bist...für... mich...NUTZLOS, Ex-Captan der Slytherinquidditchmannschaft Joe MacDoubt! Du wirst mich nie bekommen, denn ich bin fest vergeben. Verstanden!" „Also stimmt das mit Potter?", erwiderte er mir abfällig leise, doch ich ging nicht darauf ein. „Noch, was? Er ist ein Muggel und ich bin mit ihm seit Weihnachten zusammen! Somit müsstest sogar du kapiert haben, dass du keine Chance hast!" „Tja, diesem Muggel kann man abhelfen. Du wirst dich schon noch in MICH verlieben!" „Und von was träumst du nachts?", zischte ich ihm nun bedrohlich zu, „Verschwinde endlich, ich kann deine Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen!" Ich drehte mich von ihm ab und versank für kurze Zeit wieder in meine Gedanken. „Wen hab ich da jetzt gemeint mit Weihnachten? Etwa Potter? Aber ich hab doch Muggel gesagt. Lukas? Aber er hat doch eine Freundin. Mona. Seine Mona Lisa. Doch ich habe Luke gemeint, wie konnte ich nur auf Ja...Potter kommen!" Joe hatte mich nun plötzlich an meinem Nacken gepackt und zu sich gezogen. Nun lagen tatsächlich seine Lippen auf den meinen. Zu erst war ich verwirrt, aber dennoch realisierte ich die Situation schnell. „Na, warte! 1. Den Kuss erwidern und ihn somit ablenken. 2. Stoß in den Magen mit rechts, 3. rechts und links mit den Unterarm abblocken und somit befreien, 4. Rechts Schlag in Gesicht, um ihn vollkommen auszuschalten" Während ich mir die ganze Punkte durch den Kopf gehen ließ, tat ich auch diese Dinge. „Fertig!" klatschte ich in die Hände und verführte dann noch den fünften Punkt, nämlich den ohnmächtigen MacDoubt aus dem Abteil zu verfrachten, wobei mir erst jetzt auffiel, dass Black, Moony, Stella, Laura und Pettigrew in der Tür des Abteils standen und alles beobachtet hatten. Mit offenen Mündern war der Blick auf mich gerichtet. „Hey, na wie geht's?" versuchte ich das eben Geschehene zu überspielen und sie wieder zu sich kommen zulassen. „Das war ein Kuss!", schwärmte Stella und Sirius meinte noch anerkennend, bevor er sich neben seine Freundin in den sitz fallen ließ: „Das waren Schläge! Respekt, Evans!" Remus schüttelte dagegen bloss den Kopf und die anderen Beiden hatten immer noch zu erstaunt um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Mir machte das eigentlich nichts und setzte mich somit wieder auf meinen Platz am Fenster und widmete mich wieder der Natur, da meine „Freunde" nichts weiter herausbrachten. „Hätt ich dir gar nicht zu getraut, Evans!", versuchte Black, nun die entstandene Stille zu überspielen. „Tja, hatte Zeit zum Trainieren!" „Weil du den armen James rausgeekelt hast" meldete sich meine Freundin nun zu Wort. „Eh, klar, oder?", erwiderte ich ihr mit einer gleichgültigen Stimmlage. Das Paar fing daraufhin mit Pettigrew und Laura an zu diskutieren, wie ich das angestellt hatte und Remus, ja Remus, beugte sich nun zu mir hinüber und flüsterte: „Warum hast du nicht geantwortet, auf meine Briefe?" „Ich hätte doch jetzt so wieso erfahren, was du gewollt hättest und außerdem hatte ich nicht viel Zeit. War mit etwas anderes beschäftigt!" „Du bist doch nicht wirklich wieder mit Mike zusammen oder?" „Quatsch, der ist doch schon Schnee von vorgestern und sitzt nun endgültig im Knast!", antwortete ich ihm mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. „Was ist denn passiert?" „Was ganz alltägliches, aber das braucht dich nicht weiter interessieren." meinte ich kurz zu ihm und er verstand, dass er nichts mehr wegen Mike aus mir heraus bringen würde. „Und wer ist dann der glückliche?" „Luke!" „Luke? Der Luke, der über dich Bescheid weiß? Der Polizist, der dich immer irgendwann mal abgeholt hat und du dann mit einigen Verletzungen zurück gekommen bist? Lily, er hat dir doch das immer zu gefügt, oder hab ich da nicht recht? Du bist doch nicht wirklich mit dem Zusammen!" flüsterte er mir völlig entsetzt zurück. „Sorry, Remus, aber ich kann dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Du würdest nur Potter alles verraten. Ich kann dir in dieser Beziehung nicht mehr vertrauen!", ging mir noch kurz durch die Gedanken, bevor ich ihm antwortete: „Das kann dir egal sein, woher ich die blauen Flecken hab. Ich sag nur eins, Luke ist perfekt!"

Remus P.O.V

„Das kann dir egal sein, woher ich die blauen Flecken hab. Ich sag nur eins, Luke ist perfekt!" versuchte sie mir vor zu schwärmen, damit ich ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Glauben schenkte, denn ich war meistens sehr mißtrauisch ihr gegenüber. Ich blickte sie immer noch erstarrt an, doch damit mir alle Worte fehlten, reichte es noch nicht. „ Er war doch mit dieser Mona zusammen!" „Eben „war"!", erwiderte sie mir nun zum Letzten Mal, um daraufhin schließlich mit der Frage „Wie waren denn eure Ferien?", die an alle gewandt war, abzulenken. Dieses brachte eine gute Unterhaltung zustande, der ich nur mit einem halben Ohr folgte, genauso wie Lily, die ihren Blick wieder über die Landschaft schweifen ließ. „Evans und wie war's so mit James?" Sirius hatte einen schwachen Punkt bei ihr getroffen, dass konnte ich in ihren Augen sehen, die meinen kurz begegnet waren, aber sie wollte es dieses Mal wieder nicht wahr haben. Mit ihren Gefühlen konnte sie schon immer nicht gut umgehen. „War ganz ok, aber ich glaub, er bleibt beim Quidditich und wird sich nicht mit Fußball anfreunden können!" entgegnete sie ihm sachlich. „Aha, warum?" „Tja, wenn es dir dein bester Freund noch nicht erzählt hat, kann ich auch nichts machen!" „Der Gleiche Rauhbesen wie eh und je!" grummelte Sirius noch kurz vor sich hin, bevor er sich wieder zu Stella umwandte und sich Lilys Blick wieder auf das vorbeifahrende Weiß richtete, wo sie genauso wie ich schon den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erkennen konnte, als wir über eine Anhöhe fuhren. „Wir sind gleicht da!" erklang ihre monotone Stimme, als wäre sie in eine Trance übergegangen, während ich gerade mit Laura in einem Kuss versank. „Gut, dann sollten wir die Umhänge schnell anziehen!" schlug ich den anderen vor, als ich mich wieder von meiner Freundin gelöst hatte. Nachdem alle meinen Worten gefolgt waren, hielten wir auch schon am Bahnhof, wo wir uns in das Gemenge der ankommenden Schüler mischten und ausstiegen. Langsam ließen wir uns dabei von der strömenden Menschenmasse zu den pferdelosen Kutschen mitziehen. Mit diesen machten wir uns dann auf den Weg zum Schloß, wo schon das Abendessen auf uns wartete.

Lily P.O.V

In dem Wagen herrschte natürlich wie sollte es auch anders Gerede über die Ferien, obwohl man eigentlich erwarten konnte, dass ihnen irgendwann der Gesprächsstoff ausgehen würde, aber dem war nicht so. „Bin ich froh, wenn ich hier draußen bin!" war mein einziger Gedanken, während ich in der Kutsche saß und mich auf das Internat zu bewegte. Im Moment wollte ich wirklich bloß alles vergessen und allein sein, deswegen stieg ich als letztes aus, nachdem wir angekommen waren, um die anderen los zuhaben, aber diese warteten wie konnte es auch anders sein auf mich. Also verließ ich den Wagen und trottete mit meinen Freunden hoch zur Eingangshalle, dabei war mein Blick eigentlich immer auf meine Füße gerichtet gewesen, damit ich somit den anderen verständlich machte, dass sie mich in Ruhe ließen. Doch als ich die letzte Stufe betrat und nun in der Halle stand und meinen Blick heben mußte, weil ich meinen Namen irgendwo geflüstert gehört hatte, wobei ich nicht sagen konnte, wer es war, sah ich ihn.


	19. Es ist nicht immer eitel Sonnenschein

Chapter 18: Es ist nicht immer eitel Sonnenschein

Knutschend und anscheinend wartend zugleich an einem Pfosten des Eingangstor zur großen Halle lässig lehnend. Die restlichen Rumtreiber pfiffen ihm nach und Laura und Stella grinsten nur breit, aber ich war im ersten Moment nur geschockt und sprachlos, doch verfiel dann nach wenigen Sekunden in eine Gefühllosigkeit. In Kälte, die mein ganzes Sein umhüllte, eigentlich um genauer zu sein, aber ich konnte es mir nicht erklären und ich wollte es auch nicht wirklich wissen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich blickte Potter noch mal kurz an, bevor er sich von seiner Neuen löste und schlenderte, im Gegensatz zu den Rumtreibern und Stella, die bei James stehen geblieben waren, mit Laura in die große Halle, dabei schenkte ich aber keinen der anderen mehr meine Beachtung. Remus Freundin war eigentlich nur mit gegangen, weil sie ihren Bruder in der Menge entdeckt hatte und ihm noch etwas geben musste. „Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen geblieben?", fragte sie mich kurz, nachdem wir das Tor durchquert hatten. „Was soll ich da? Sobald Potter und ich auf einander treffen, fliegen entweder die Fetzen oder Flüche!" Ein kleines Kichern war von meiner rechten Seite zu vernehmen. „Was gibt es da zu lachen?", erwiderte ich ihr entrüstet. „Mir ist da nur gerade so ein Gedanke gekommen. Zwei ungleichnamige Pole ziehen sich doch an und ihr beide seid das genaue Gegenteil, also beginnt ihr immer an zu streiten, wenn ihr aufeinander trefft, aber diese Pole können auch nicht ohne den anderen!" Den letzten Satz hatte sie nur noch als ein Flüstern hervorgebracht und es war für mich so, als wollte sie mir mit diesem einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl geben, dass wir, James und ich, zusammen gehörten. Kaum hatte ich ein bisschen über diese Worte nachgedacht, verabschiedete sich meine Freundin schon wieder von mir und ließ mich immer noch ziemlich verwirrt zurück. „Gegenteil, ungleichnamige Pole! Die passt echt zu Remus! S wie die auf Vergleiche kommt!" murmelte ich vor mich hin, bevor ich mich auf einen freien Platz in der Mitte meines Haustisches fallen ließ.

Meine sogenannten Freunde kamen erst viel später, als das Essen schon im vollen Gange war, wobei mir dieses Funkeln in Remus und Stellas Augen, die die einzigen waren, denen ich meine Beachtung schenkte, aufgefallen war. Dieses hatten die Rumtreiber immer sobald sie ein neues Opfer gefunden hatten. Beide setzten sich neben mich und die anderen drei einige Stühle weiter. Zum Glück kann ich da nur sagen. „wer?" fragte ich sie nur knapp. „Wärest du da geblieben und nicht weggelaufen, wüsstest du es jetzt, aber um dich nicht lange auf die Folter zu spannen. Es wird genau in 10 Sekunden passieren!" Kaum waren ihre Worte verklungen, machte es platsch. Über jedem einzelnen Slytherin war urplötzlich ein eiserner Eimer aufgetaucht und ausgeschüttet worden. Das Ergebnis war nun, dass vor uns allen babyblaue und schweinchenrosa Slytherin saßen, eine Lobeshymne auf Gryffindor sang und die ganze große Halle anfing zu toben und zu lachen. Von den Rumtreibern war nur ein zufriedenes Grinsen zu erkennen und sogar von den Lehrertischen konnte man einige leicht lachend oder Lachen unterdrückend sehen. Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich sogar auf meinem Gesicht ab. Auch ich musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich komisch aussah, aber trotzdem war es nicht gerade angebracht. Leicht schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, beendete meine Mahlzeit und stahl mich dann, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte, aus dem Saal.

Erzähler P.O.V

Sie schlenderte sich langsam nach oben, zu ihrem Turm, um allein zu sein und allen aus den Weg zu gehen, aber da täuschte sie sich, dass konnte Lily nicht schaffen, denn ein junger Mann folgte ihr, doch eher weil dieser auch seine Ruhe haben wollte. Beim Portraitloch begegneten sich beide unweigerlich, denn Evans wusste das Passwort, was über die Weihnachtsferien geändert wurde nicht und musste somit draußen warten, bis ein anderer Gryffindor kam. Dieser Schulkamerad war, aber genau die Person, der sie am wenigsten begegnen wollte. James Potter, um genau zu sein, stieß auf sie wortwörtlich, als er um die Ecke zum Turm bog. „Oh, sorry.", kam es von den Zweien gleichzeitig ohne bemerkt zu haben, wer vor ihnen stand. Der 17- Jährige war der erste, der seinen Blick hob und sie erkannte. „Evans!"

Lily P.O.V

„Potter!", meinte ich bloss abwertend, aber was in seiner Stimme mit schwang, war für mich unerkennbar. „Man hört ja einiges von dir!" „Ja, und?" „Was hattest du eigentlich gerade vor?" „Was geht's dich an?" „Hmm... gute Frage... aber ich hab zu erst gefragt!" „Kein Passwort!" murrte ich ihn nur an. „Was bekomm ich, wenn ich es dir sage?" meinte James herausfordernd. „Ein REIN - GAR- NICHTS!" „Schade, ein Kuss, wer mir lieber gewesen!" „Er will jetzt immer noch was von mir? Obwohl wir uns ja eigentlich so gestritten haben. Wie kann das sein? Er war doch so sauer und alles!" grübelte ich kurz bevor ich dennoch bissig antwortete: „Von mir? Was hält denn da dein Huffelpuff- Girl davon?" „Etwa eifersüchtig? Aber Gina ist mir egal, wenn du das wissen willst." „Pah! Der gleiche Playboy wie immer!", zischte ich ihm zu. „Der gleiche Eiszapfen wie immer!", entgegnete er mir mit einem überheblichem Grinsen. Das Porträtloch schwang plötzlich beiseite. „Eiszapfen?" fragte ich erstaunt und blickte leicht hämisch auf Potter. „Ja, verdammt!" Schmollend schritt er voran, dabei fiel mir wieder auf, dass er überhaupt nichts erwähnte, was bei mir zu Hause los gewesen war, obwohl wir gerade allein gewesen waren. Doch meine Verwirrtheit hielt bloss, bis ich in meinem Zimmer auf meinen Bett lag und einen Bildband über Schottland anschaute, an. Gestern hatte ich erneut eine Doku über diesen Teil Großbritanniens im Fernsehen gesehen und dazu noch dieser Bildband ließen mich völlig, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit in meine Traumwelt ab driften. Diese wunderschöne Landschaft. Atemberaubend und von dieser wollte ich ein Teil sein. Ein kleines Haus in den Highlands und dazu ein Job im Ministerium als Aurorin. Das war mein Traum, an dem ich immer wieder weiter spannte und gleichzeitig mein Einziger. Wie heißt es doch so schön „Träume sind Schäume" und genau das war eigentlich auch meine Meinung, aber hierbei konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass das mein Weg war, den ich gehen musste. Eindeutig. „Lily!" ertönte es plötzlich von unten und ich wurde aus meiner Träumerei gerissen. Die Stimme war leicht zu erkennen. Es war Remus, der anscheinend wieder irgend was in die Hände gespielt, bekommen hatte und nun mit mir darüber diskutieren wollte. Erschöpft rappelte ich mich auf und schritt wieder nach unten.

Remus P.O.V

„Der Herr hat gerufen!", begrüßte sie mich, als sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal herunter gestampft kam. „Diese Frau! Wie kann sie nur so ruhig bleiben!" Ich musste jetzt wirklich wissen, was es sich mit der ganzen Geschichte um diese Ferien auf sich hatte und jetzt blieb sie so ruhig. „Ja, ja, du mich auch! Los, ich muss mit dir reden!" Schnell packte ich sie am Arm und zog sie hoch mit in meinen Schlafsaal und bedeutete ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung sich auf mein Bett zu setzen. Nachdem sie meinem stummen Befehl gefolgt war, nahm ich ihr gegenüber Platz und blickte sie an, woraufhin schon gleich ihre Frage zu vernehmen war. „Und was kann ich jetzt für dich tun?" „Warum hast du mir wirklich nicht geantwortet? Der eine Brief ist ja verständlich, aber die anderen?" „Keine Zeit! Ist einfach zu viel los gewesen. Musste ja das nachholen, was ich in der Zeit, in der ich weg bin, verpasst hab. Jeden Abend woanders." kam ihre kurze Antwort wieder, aber das Gefühl, dass noch was anderes dahinter steckte, ließ mich einfach nicht los. „Keine Zeit, also! So, so! Aber mit Luke was anfangen können? Weißt du nicht mehr, dass er an den blauen Flecken Schuld war?" Nun trafen sich unsere Augen und ich konnte genau spüren, wie die Wut in ihr aufkochte. „Führ dich nicht so auf! Luke war an gar nichts Schuld! Verzapf nicht so einen Mist! Du bist nicht mein Kindermädchen!", zischte sie mir zu. „Aber dein Kumpel!" erwiderte ich ihr schon fast mit dem gleichen wütenden Ton. „Na, da hab ich was davon! Sag, mir nur mal, wie ich dir vertrauen soll, wenn du jeder Zeit mal wieder deinen wunderbaren Rumtreiberfreunden alles über mich erzählen kannst! Genauso wie du es schon bei MacDoubt getan hast." Ihre Stimme hatte nun wirklich etwas bedrohliches, da sie plötzlich so leise geworden war. Die Wut brodelte wirklich gewaltig in ihr. Aber warum? Was hat sie plötzlich, dass es ihr so schwer fällt mir zu vertrauen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass würde ich tun?" fragte ich sie nun traurig. „Ich weiß es nicht...", fing sie nach einiger Zeit der Stille an zu sprechen, doch dann wurde das Schüchterne wieder durch die Kälte übermannt, „Ist mir aber auch inzwischen egal, ob du ihnen alles erzählst! Bis zum Abschluss halt ich die dummen Sprüche schon aus und danach bin ich so wieso weg. Auf nimmer Wiedersehen heißt es dann nur noch!" Ich ging auf sie langsam zu und umarmte sie. Zu erst wollte sie mich noch wegstoßen, aber dann ließ Lily es endlich zu. „Lils, hör mir jetzt mal genau zu!", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, „Ich bin dein bester Freund und du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich würde doch nie und nimmer unsere Geheimnisse ausplaudern, dafür bist du mir viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen." Nun erwiderte sie endlich meine Umarmung und lächelte, was ich aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte. „Was war jetzt mit James?" hackte ich jetzt doch noch einmal nach, denn ich war mir sicher, dass sie jetzt mit der Sprache heraus rücken würde. „Nichts, besonderes. Er hat sich bloss ein bisschen aufgeführt. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde ich sagen, ich hatte was mit ihm laufen. Denn so wie wir mit einander umgegangen sind, ach keine Ahnung... Es war irgendwie total komisch. Auf jeden Fall ist Sophie dann, was rausgerutscht und er ist explodiert." „Eine Beziehung also! Ich wusste es, dass sie für ihn doch etwas empfindet, aber warum ist sie dann doch mit Luke zusammen?" zerbrach ich mir den Kopf, bevor ich ihr erwiderte: „Was hat er denn erfahren? Irgend was, was ich auch wissen sollte?" Sie befreite sich nun doch noch aus der Umarmung und setzte sich neben mich, dabei war ihr Blick auch noch leicht auf den Boden gerichtet, um mir nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen. „Na, ja... weißt du...", druckste sie herum, „So was wie mit MacDoubt hab ich schon mal gemacht... Nur... dass es damals kein Klatscher sondern ein Messer war!" Ich glaubte ich hatte mich verhört, aber als ich von ihr keine Reaktion einer Verarsche erkannte, realisierte ich alles und sprang auf. „LILIAN EVANS! UND DARAUS HAST DU NICHTS GELERNT! HAST DU EIGENTLICH NOCH ALLE? HAST DU DIR VIELLEICHT AUCH MAL EIN BISSCHEN SORGEN UM DICH SELBER GEMACHT!" Leicht verdutzt starrte sie mich an und bekam wieder ihr selbstsicheres Lächeln. „MANN, musst du so schreien! Da platzt einem ja das TROMMELFELL!" „James hat vollkommen RECHT! WAS hat dich da nur wieder geritten?" „der ERFOLG!" „OH FRAU!" Ich klatschte mir die rechte Hand gegen die Stirn und anscheinend war dies so eine komische Grimasse, dass Lily anfing zu lachen. Ich hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so lachen gesehen, zwar spürte ich irgendwie, dass es irgendwie bloss halbherzig war, da ihre Gedanken wo anders waren, aber wenigstens halbherzig, als gar nicht, weswegen ich dann nach kurzer Zeit auch in dieses einstimmte.


	20. Gedanken

Chapter 19 Gedanken

Remus P.O.V

Nachdem wir uns wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, ließen wir uns zusammen neben einander auf mein Bett fallen. „Ich hab ja auch Recht damit!" Ein freches Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht, als ich ihr das entgegnete. „Hmmm...auf jeden Fall brauch ich mir keine Sorgen machen, weil da hab ich ja dich dazu." Ich seufzte nur leicht und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du wärest echt nicht Lily, wenn du nicht immer das letzte Wort haben müsstest!" Leise kicherte sie vor sich hin. „Und willst du noch ein Geheimnis wissen?", flüsterte sie mir zu, woraufhin ich leicht nickte. „Was kommt denn jetzt noch auf mich zu? Sie hat doch nicht wieder etwas am Laufen oder so?" ging mir noch kurz bevor sie weiter sprach durch den Kopf. „Luke ist immer noch mit Mona zusammen und musste bloss im Zug kurz herhalten. Damit du wenigstens ein bisschen Beruhigt bist. Außerdem war Luke nie an meinen Verletzungen Schuld, sondern Mike... Luke hat mich bloss manchmal geholt, damit ich Mike beruhige oder ihn von etwas ablenke und dabei ist er eben manchmal handgreiflich geworden. Doch es ist jetzt endgültig vorbei... Luke sorgt dafür, dass er nicht mehr aus den Knast kommt, denn die Sachen, die er gedreht hat, sind bloss nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen, weil ich Luke darum gebeten habe. Also mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr ok?" Ich glaubte, dass ich meinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen konnte. „Jetzt ergibt auch alles einen Sinn, warum habe ich es nicht schon früher bemerkt? Warum habe ich ihr nicht geholfen? Warum hat sie selbst nichts unternommen? Warum ist sie solange bei ihm geblieben? Es ist doch alles so offensichtlich gewesen. Seit sie mit Mike zusammen gewesen ist, ist aus meiner liebenswürdigen, frohen und warmherzigen Freundin, eine gefühllose, ernste und verschlossenene Frau geworden. Wie konnte ich das nur nicht realisieren?"

Anscheinend merkte Lily an meinem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, dass ich mir Vorwürfe machte und schenkte mir nun zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ein echtes warmes Lächeln, was ich früher schon immer so gemocht hatte. Das Lächeln, dass mich immer aufmunterte, wenn es bald wieder Vollmond werden sollte. Das Lächeln, dass mich erinnerte, wie wunderbar doch das Leben war und das Lächeln, dass mir zeigte, wie sehr ich doch an diesem Mädchen hing. „Lily, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du meine beste Freundin bist und dass ich immer bei dir sein werde und dass du nächstes Mal bei so was, sofort zu mir kommen solltest.", flüsterte ich ihr zu, als plötzlich die Tür laut geöffnet wurde. „Ich will ja euere stille Zweisamkeit nicht stören, aber ihr könnt auch wo anders rummachen!" Von ihr kam nur ein kleines genervtes Seufzen, bevor sie den Kopf zu ihm umwandte und Krone entgegnete. „Ach, Potter, mach einfach deinen Mund zu. Sonst könnte es am Ende noch sein, dass Fliegen hinein kommen. Und das würde mir ja sooooo Leid tun!" Den leichten Sarkasmus konnte wohl jeder heraus hören und wandte sich dann nach ihren Worten kurz zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Damit wir wenigstens ein bisschen rumgemacht haben. Denn unser lieber POTTER muss ja auch immer RECHT behalten!" grinste sie mich an und betonte James Nachnamen und Recht besonders, damit er es auch ganz bestimmt hören konnte. Danach stand Lily wieder von meinem Bett auf und schritt auf Krone zu, der immer noch in der Tür stand. „Ach, dann würdest du also alles machen damit ich Recht behalte?" ging er auf ihr Spiel ein und irgend wie hatte ich jetzt schon das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch nicht gut ausgehen würde. „Natürlich!" entgegnete sie ihm locker. „Gut, dann beantworte mir jetzt, ob eine Vermutungen stimmen. Also du bist gar nicht mit Luke zusammen. Du hast das nur gesagt, um MacDoubt abzuwimmeln und es nervt dich außerdem, dass ich Recht hatte mit dem, was ich gesagt habe und dass wir zusammen viel Spaß hatten, während ich bei dir war!" „Wie kann ein Mensch nur mit so vielen Sachen im Recht sein und den Nagel so auf den Kopf treffen?", gab Lily ihm frech grinsend als Antwort. „Ich würde doch zu allem zustimmen, damit du Recht behältst!" Das sollten eigentlich ihre letzten Worte sein, die sie an James wenden wollte, aber als sie an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, aber im Leben ging nicht alles nach ihrem Kopf, was ich ihr schon sehr oft gepredigt hatte. „Wer vertraut, weiß zu Leben! Goethe, deutscher Dichter. Ist das nicht einer deiner Favoriten neben Shakespeare? Also, Evans, weißt du wie man lebt?", kam es von ihm plötzlich ganz leise, was sie erstarren ließ.

„Ich werde es in der Zukunft wissen. Den mein Leben liegt vor mir in meinen Träumen!", flüsterte sie ihm die traurige Antwort zu und schlenderte die Treppe hinunter. „Dann vergiss mal die GEGENWART NICHT!" rief Krone ihr noch nach, bevor er laut krachend die Tür in die Angeln warf und neben dieser gegen die Wand schlug. „Lily, irgendwann treibst du es noch zu weit. Warum siehst du nicht, dass er immer mehr verzweifelt mit dir?" dachte ich mir, nachdem ich meine Hand auf die Schulter meines Freundes gelegt hatte. „Meinst du nicht, dass das gereicht hat?" Was ich in seinen Augen erblickte, war die genaue Bestätigung zu meinen Gedanken. Meine Freundin würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn sie nicht bald zur Vernunft kommen würde. Leise murmelte James etwas vor sich hin, was ich dennoch verstehen konnte, wobei ich nicht wusste, ob es für mich bestimmt war. „Sie ist wie eine Festung und lässt einfach keine Gefühlsregung zu. Es ist einfach zum Verzweifeln. Wir hatten doch soviel Spaß und sie will das einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass auf ihrer Seite auch Gefühle waren. Ich weiß einfach langsam echt nicht mehr weiter!" Ich stellte mich hinter James und manövrierte ihn zum Fenster, wo er sich hinsetzte und mir endlich erzählte, wie es bei Lils gewesen war und was alles vorgefallen war. Über alles was ich erfuhr, war ich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich erstaunt. Beide hatten sich wirklich verstanden und was er mir über ihre Beziehung zu einander vermittelte, war eigentlich fast das Gleiche, was auch schon meine Freundin gesagt hatte. Es war auf jeden Fall etwas da zwischen den Zwei, bloss eine Person hatte diesen noch nicht entdeckt. „Mann muss nach denken, was mann tut!" entgegnete ich Krone, nachdem er geendet hatte und er verstand, was ich ihm damit andeutete.

Lily P.O.V

Von Remus aus war ich sofort in meinen Schlafsaal geschlüpft und kuschelte mich in meine wollig warme Bettdecke. „Potter, warum musst du dich nur schon wieder einmischen! GOETHE, oh mann, hab nicht mal gewusst, dass der den kennt!" murmelte ich wütend vor mich hin und betrachtete die Sterne. „In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond! Armer Remus. Ob er Laura schon etwas davon erzählt hat? Ich war damals schon irgendwie geschockt..."

_Flash Back_

„_Remus! Hey Remus!" Mein Freund war plötzlich vor meinen Augen zusammen gebrochen. Mitten unter unsrer Unterhaltung. „Na, toll... und wieder mal niemand da, wenn man jemanden braucht!" Ich beugte mich zu ihm nach unten und fühlte seinen Puls. Zum Glück er war noch einiger maßen normal. Vorsichtig legte ich seinen Arm um meine Schultern und zog ihn mit nach oben. Zuerst fing ich leicht an zu wanken, aber dann gewöhnte ich mich an das Gewicht und schleppte ihn mit mir hoch Richtung Schloß. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das beste gewesen, wenn ich ein Notzeichen mit meinen Zauberstab in den Himmel gezeichnet hätte, aber das konnte ich nicht, da mein Freund und ich unbefugt im Verbotenen Wald waren, um ein Einhorn zu beobachten und dieses Unternehmen hatte leider bis zum Einbruch der Nacht angedauert. „Remus, ich bring dich schon sicher zurück. Keine Angst." Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es zur Beruhigung des 13- Jährigen neben mir oder zur meiner eigenen vor mich hin gemurmelt hatte, aber es ließ mich wenigstens ein bisschen hoffen, dass ich, wir, es schaffen würden. Doch plötzlich ging ein komisches Zittern durch den Körper meines Freundes. Anscheinend wachte er wieder auf, was mich sehr erleichterte. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn stützte, schaute er mich geschockt an und krächzte nur noch: „Lily, lauf! LAUF! Bitte!" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, aber dann blickte ich erneut in seine Augen und was ich da erblickte, ließ mich verstehen. Gelbe leuchtende Augen starrte mich an. „LAUF!" flüsterte er noch mal und dieses Mal blieb ich nicht mehr versteinert stehen, sondern rannte wirklich wie von einer Tarantel gestochen los. Als ich endlich den verbotenen Wald durchquert hatte und mich schon auf dem halben Weg Richtung Hogwarts befand, tauchte plötzlich ein Wolf auf, der mir zähnefletschend entgegen stierte. „Nein, nein, nein, dass darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!" fluchte ich vor mich hin und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Portal des Schloßes durchqueren, bevor das Tier über mich herfallen konnte. Erleichtert und schwer atmend sank ich an der Wand entlang auf den kalten Steinboden. Dabei blendete mich ein heller Strahl, der durch ein Fenster gegen über mir, herein fiel. Ich blickte mich nun genau um und erkannte das ganze Übel. Der Mond. Vollmond. „Er ist ein Werwolf!", flüsterte ich völlig entgeistert vor mich hin. _

_Flash Back Ende_

„...vor allem, weil ich damals so knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen bin. Danach bin ich Remus erst mal 2 Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen um über alles nachdenken zu können. Ob Laura auch so gelassen darauf reagiert wie ich?" Ich blickte noch einmal kurz hinauf in den Himmel und erinnerte mich nun wieder an die Worte von James. „Ist das Ziel vielleicht doch nicht das Wichtigste?" fragte ich mich leise, bevor ich endgültig in die Welt der Träume überging. Eigentlich kann man eher sagen der Welt des Schlafes, denn ich hatte in dieser Nacht wieder keinen einzigen Traum, was einerseits beruhigend war, da es dann auch kein Alptraum sein konnte, aber andererseits auch komisch, denn dies bedeutete bei mir selten etwas Gutes. Plötzlich wurde ich aus der entlossen Schwärze meines Schlafes gerissen, weil mich irgend jemand stark rüttelte. „Hm? Was?" nuschelte ich vor mich hin und blinzelte kurz, da mir die pralle Sonne entgegen strahlte. Jemand hatte meine Vorhänge ganz beiseite geschoben, welche ich erst nach dem ich ihre Stimme gehört hatte, identifizieren konnte. Meine liebe Zimmergenossin und Freundin Stella stand wütend vor mir. „Verdammt! Jetzt mach endlich mal hinne! Wir kommen allein wegen deiner Schlaferei am Ende noch zu SPÄT!" Grummelnd schleppte ich mich aus meinem Bett und machte mich für einen anstrengen Schultag fertig. Alleine schlenderte ich die Treppe hinunter, da Stella nach ihrer ewigen Meckerei endgültig den Geduldsfaden verloren hatte und sauer davon gestampft war. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war ich auch froh, dass sie gegangen war, denn dann konnte sie mir nicht immer wieder von Black vorschwärmen, aber ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut. Statt Remus, der sich sonst immer erbarmt hatte auf mich zu warten, stand nun Potter vor mir. „Der Tag fängt ja schon wieder mal wunderbar an!" meinte ich sarkastisch gedanklich zu mir selbst.

Einerseits war ich immer noch wütend auf ihn, aber dann spürte ich wie ein kleiner Funken Freude in meinem Herz entstand, als ich herausfordernd grinsend an ihm vorbei spazierte. „Miss Evans, wäre es zu viel von ihnen verlangt, einen Morgengruß auszusprechen?" „So vornehm heute, Mr Potter? Das kann ja einem Angst bereiten!" lächelte ich ihn weiter an und durchschritt das Portraitloch. Potter hastete mir daraufhin hinter her und machte sich dann mit mir gemeinsam auf den Weg zur großen Hallte, wobei man eigentlich gemeinsam gar nicht sagen konnte, denn wir hielten beide einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand, was mir ziemlich recht war. Kurz vor dem Eingang gesellte sich die Huffelpuff, die zur Zeit eine kleine Gespielin von James war, zu ihm. Dabei verdrehte ich nur genervt die Augen und führte meinen Weg Richtung Griffindortisch fort ohne weiter noch auf beide zu achten. Zwar spürte ich doch einen kleinen Stich in meiner Herzgegend, als ich aus den Augenwinkel erkennen konnte, wie beide eng umschlungen herum machten, doch ich ignorierte diesen vollkommen. Potter kam nachdem er sich endlich von seiner Freundin gelöst hatte, blöd grinsend auf mich zu und setzte sich mir gegenüber, was mich fast gänzlich auf die Palme brachte. Blieb mir eigentlich nichts erspart? „Na, endlich, bist du auch mal aufgestanden! Jeden Tag das GLEICHE!", beschwerte sich nun Stella, die sich auch mal wenigstens für kurze Zeit von Black gelöst hatte. „Dann lass mich doch schlafen, wenn es dir so auf die Nerven geht. Ob ich jetzt Zaubertränke verpasse oder nicht, ist doch auch schon egal. Punkte werden mir so wieso abgezogen!" Meine Freundin wollte mir anscheinend noch etwas erwidern, aber da kamen gerade die Eulen herein geschwebt und zwei von diesen landeten vor mir.


	21. Briefe

Kapitel 20 : Briefe

Eine erkannte ich. Sie war meine eigene, Ivi, aber die andere? Sanft streichelte ich über das Gefieder meiner Eule und flüsterte ihr zu: „Na, Ivi, hast du mir was schönes mitgebracht?" Sie hielt mir stolz ihr rechtes Beinchen entgegen. Ich band den Zettel von gleichen und gab ihr ein Stückchen Brot zum Essen. Ich blickte kurz auf den Brief und erkannte die verschnörkelte Schrift meiner Mutter. „ok, wenn der von meiner Mutter ist. Von wem ist dann der andere?" Ich schaute mir das andere Tier, was vor mir Platz genommen hatte genau an und dann erkannte ich sie. „Luke!" murmelte ich vor mich hin. „Hey, Evans, wer hat dir denn so viel zugeschickt?" „Hey, Pettigrew, quatsch mich nicht so von der Seite an!" fuhr ich ihn an und ließ ihn somit verstummen. Ich schnappte mir den zweiten Brief und gab auch Cherry, Lukes Eule, etwas Brot zum Essen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte mir Luke bis jetzt nur geschrieben, wenn irgendwas mit Mike war, aber da dies ja jetzt vorbei war, würde es wahrscheinlich einen anderen angenehmeren Anlass geben. Langsam entfaltete ich den Brief meiner Mutter, da mich dieser mehr interessierte.

_Hi Liebes,_

_Ich und dein Dad wollten bloss wissen ob du dich mit James wieder vertragen haben und ob ihr jetzt übernächstes Wochenende zur Hochzeit von Petty kommt. Wir würden uns alle so freuen, wenn ihr beide kommen würdet. Vor allem, weil Petty James noch gar nicht kennen gelernt hat. So einen netten jungen Mann dürfen wir ihr doch nicht vorenthalten. _

_Ich will dich jetzt auch nicht weiter stören. Lern fleisig und grüß mir deine Freunde!_

_Mum_

Ich faltete den Zettel zusammen und schob ihn zurück in das Couvert, wobei ich leicht grinsend meinen Kopf schüttelte. „Meine Mutter!" dachte ich mir insgeheim. „Was ist denn?" James hatte anscheinend gemeint, dass dies ihm gegolten hatte und schaute mich nun erwartend an. „Nichts, was dich anginge!" Nach dieser Antwort vertiefte ich mich in den zweiten Brief.

_Hi kleine Hexe!_

_Na, wie geht's ? Oh, man ich versteh immer noch nicht warum ihr Zauberleutchen mit Eulen eure Post überbringen müsst. So ein kleiner Zauber wäre doch viel einfacher und würde außerdem nicht so viel Mist machen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich den Käfig von Cherry ausmisten darf. Aber um dich voll zujammern schreib ich dir ja gar nicht, sondern einfach weil mir langweilig ist und ich mich nach deinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen wollte. _

_Übrigens meine kleine Schwester ist total verknallt in deinen wunderbaren Freund James. Die ganze Zeit schwärmt sie vor sich hin und immer wieder James hier und James da. Sei froh, dass du Sophie nicht ertragen musst und seit du weg bist, ist es sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Warum bestraft mich der Himmel mit so einer Schwester?_

Mir wurde plötzlich das Schriftstück aus der Hand gerissen. „Was liest du denn da die ganze Zeit?" waren Blacks Wort, wobei er kurz über meinen Brief las. „Black, was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Gib mir sofort den Zettel zurück oder du wirst mich gewaltig kennenlernen!" donnerte ich ihm entgegen. „Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst!" „SOLLTEST du AUCH!" Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihm diesen drohend entgegen. „Tatze, gib ihn ihr! Soll sie doch machen, was sie will!" kam es von Potter und nahm seinem Freund den Brief weg und überreichte ihn mir. „Merci, aber wäre nicht nötig gewesen!" Kurz nickte ich ihm zu und verabschiedete mich dann in Richtung Kerker. Von weitem hörte ich noch wie Black zu Potter meinte: „ Warum hast du mir den Spaß nicht gelassen? Ich hab doch schon so lange nicht mehr mit ihr gestritten! Es muss ihr doch schon langsam langweilig werden!" „Oh, glaub mir Black, mir wird nicht langweilig!" murmelte ich wütend vor mich hin. Als ich unten vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen war, lehnte ich mich locker gegen die Wand, die gegenüber der Tür lag und holte den Zettel von Luke wieder heraus.

_Außerdem hat mich Petty doch tatsächlich zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Petunia Evans lädt mich Luke Kennedy zu ihrer Vermählung ein. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, glaub ich, sie hat mich bloss eingeladen, damit du beschäftigt bist und keinen Unsinn während der Feier anstellen kannst. Sie hat wirklich sehr viel Vertrauen in dich. Kommt eigentlich dein Allerliebster auch zu diesem wunderbaren Ereignis? Ich hoff doch nebenbei mal, dass er noch nicht deine Kampfkünste am eigenen Leib erfahren durfte, wenn er dir zu nahe getreten ist. Sonst würde er mir wirklich sehr leid tun._

_Ach, ja bevor ich es vergesse, Mike wird morgen der Prozess gemacht. Ich habe den Richter überreden können, dass er sich mit einer schriftlichen Zeugenaussage zufrieden gibt, weil du im Prüfungsstress gerade steckst. Ich weiß ja, dass ich dir das schon mal gesagt habe und dass du die Aussage auch schon gemacht hast, aber ich wollte dir nur noch mal Bescheid sagen, dass morgen alles zu Ende geht. _

_Na, ja viel Spaß bei Zaubertränke, dass war doch das Fach, dass du montags immer in den ersten Zwei Stunden hast oder? Ich warte auf deinen Antwort._

_Machs gut, Kleine_

_Luke_

„Na, ist es interessant, was du da liest?" Ich blickte genervt über den Rand des Briefes hinweg genau in das Gesicht von Joe. Schnell ließ ich den Zettel samt Kuvert wieder in meiner Tasche verschwinden und setzte ein hämisches Grinsen, was zu den Worten mit denen ich ihm antwortete, perfekt passte. „Na, auch schon wieder wach?" „Man traut so einem zierlichen und schönen Wesen so was gar nicht zu! Das macht mich wirklich noch mehr an!" „Schön für dich!" Die Tür zum Kerker wurde zum Glück geöffnet und ich konnte vor ihm flüchten, aber ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut, denn MacDoubt trat neben meinen gewohnten Platz in der letzten Reihe, auf den ich mich schon gesetzt hatte.

James P.O.V

Wir taten es gerade Lily gleich und durchquerten den Kerker zu unseren Stammplätzen, als ich MacDoubt schon wieder bei ihr erblickte. „Wenn du mit mir noch mal ausgehst, wirst du es nicht bereuen!" versuchte dieser kleine Bastard sie schon wieder anzumachen. „Ich hab einen Freund!" antwortete sie diesem bloss ziemlich kühl und das war mein Einsatz. „Ja, genau und zwar mich!" Evans und dieser Slytherin hatten meine Worte vernommen und blickten mich nun irgendwie komisch an.

Joe mit voller Abneigung und Lily mit einem total seltsamen Blick. So als wäre sie verletzt oder wollte sie mir damit bloss zeigen, dass ich nur ein Mittel zum bösen Spiel war? „Ja, klar, in deinen Träumen!" erwiderte sie mir und drehte sich wieder zu dem Mistkerl um, schenkte ihm ein wunderschönes, doch falsches Lächeln und zog ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich nach unten, so dass ihr Mund genau an seinem Ohr lag. Leise flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Ich überleg mir die Sache! Schauen wir mal wie du dich hältst!" und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ein kleines Funkeln war in ihren Augen. „Hat sie etwa genau so laut gesprochen, dass ich es auch wirklich mit bekommen würde? Will sie mir etwa eins reinwürgen? Ist sie am Ende doch eifersüchtig auf meine kleine Huffelpufffreundin?" In der Zeit, in der mir dieses durch den Kopf ging, hatte MacDoubt, der von Lilys Worten verzaubert war, Remus, der nur „Unverbesserlich und seinen Kopf schüttelte, Platz gemacht und Sirius hatte mich zu meinem gezogen, da ich immer noch zu sehr am Grübeln war, um überhaupt etwas genaueres mitzubekommen.


	22. Wenn Visionen wahr werden

Kapitel 21: Wenn Visionen wahr werden...

Während dem restlichen Tage waren Lily und ich eigentlich meistens nicht ansprechbar. Wir beide hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Ich begann immer mehr zu hoffen, dass sie doch etwas für mich empfand und Evans, was dachte eigentlich Evans die ganze Zeit? Ich weiß es nicht, auf jeden Fall hatte es was mit den Briefen zu tun, die sie am Morgen bekommen hatte. Um diese Zeit erfuhr ich auch ungefähr durch einen Aushang im Gemeinschaftsraum, dass das Spiel von Huffelpuff gegen Slytherin in zwei Wochen stattfinden würde und ich als Kapitän Anwesenheitspflicht hatte. Nach dem wir uns dann gewaltig den Magen voll geschlagen hatten bei dem köstlichen Mahl der Hauselfen, machten sich Tatze, Remus und Peter an einen Zaubertränkeaufsatz und ich an einen Arithmetikaufsatz. Ich mochte dieses Fach zwar nicht besonders, aber ich beherrschte es ziemlich gut und musste mich somit darin wie auch schon in den anderen Fächern nicht besonders anstrengen.

Evans hatte sich auch an einen Tisch gesetzt und schrieb an irgendwas herum, dabei hatte sie nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich mich aus Versehen neben sie gesetzt hatte. Ich war genauso in meine Arbeit versunken wie sie und ließ mir auch ihre Anwesenheit nicht anmerken. „Verdammt, Lily, hilf mir doch jetzt endlich mal!", quengelte nun Remus, der kurz davor war sein Pergament von sich wegzuschmeisen. „Remus, jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, was verstehst du denn nicht?" Sie stand auf und stampfte auf meinen Freund zu, der auf dem entgegensetzten Ende des Tisches von uns aus saß. Dort beugte sich Evans zu ihm nach unten und versuchte ihm Zaubertränke zu erklären. Wie ich kurz davor war mich wieder meinem Aufsatz zu widmen, entdeckte ich den geschriebenen Zettel von Lily, der offen vor mir lag. „Ob ich ihn lesen soll?" schwirrte mir durch den Kopf, aber die Neugier siegte dann doch über den Zweifel und sorgte dafür, dass ich mich so über den Tisch beugte, dass ich alles genau lesen konnte.

_Hey, Mum! Hey Paps!_

_Und wie ist der Prozess ausgegangen? Ich hoff doch mal, dass ich Mikes Visage nicht so schnell wieder ertragen muss. Er hat alles verdient, was ihm der Richter auf die Nase bindet und sogar noch viel mehr. Der hat so ein Glück, dass ich noch nicht zaubern darf, denn in diesem Falle, wäre er so schnell nicht leicht aus der Sache gekommen. Ich hab euch zwar nicht alles über ihn erzählt, aber das was ich euch erzählt hat, war noch das harmlose Zeug, also wundert euch nicht, wenn ich etwas kaltherzig ihm gegenüber bin. Wisst ihr es war ziemlich schwer für mich mit ihm zusammen zu sein und nicht von ihm loskommen zu können, damit ich keinen aus meiner Familie gefährde. Wenn ich Luke nicht gehabt hätte, wüsste ich echt nicht, ob es euch heute noch geben würde. Deswegen habe ich mir fest vorgenommen, dass ich euch sagen möchte, dass ich euch über alles liebe und dass ich mich nie mit euch streiten möchte. Denn ihr seid das einzige, was ich auf der Welt habe. Ich weiß, dass hört sich jetzt alles schnulzig an, aber ich wollte euch, dass bloss kurz mitteilen, damit ihr es auch wirklich wisst._

_Aber jetzt zu einem anderen Thema. Zu einem erfreulicheren. James und ich_

An dieser Stelle endete der Brief. „Oh, man und ich wollte doch wissen, was sie so über mich schreibt!" murrte ich innerlich vor mich und setzte mich wieder gerade auf meinem Stuhl. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor Lily zurückgekommen war. Bis spät die Nacht hinein machten wir dann noch unsere Hausaufgaben, wobei nur Evans und ich irgendwie nicht vorankamen, da jede fünf Minuten etwas von unseren freunden gefragt wurde. Sogar Sirius machte es dieses Mal Spaß mich so als „LEHRER" vor sich zu sehen und nicht nur, weil ich dabei mit Lily zusammen arbeiten musste. Gegen 12 gaben wir es dann schlußendlich doch auf und pilgerten hoch zu unseren Schlafsälen.

Lily P.O.V

Also manchmal frage ich mich echt, warum ich mit den anderen zusammen Hausaufgabe mache. Ich komme doch so wieso zu nichts, da jede fünf Minuten jemand anderer was will und den Brief für meine Mutter hab ich immer noch nicht fertig. Dann muss ich ihn halt im Bett zu Ende schreiben. Gesagt getan. Mit einem gute Nachtkuss verabschiedete ich mich von Remus und schlenderte dann mit Stella in unserer Schlafsäle, wo ich mich umkleidete und die Vorhänge um mein Bett herum zuzog, damit ich während ich schrieb keinen meiner Mitbewohnerinnen aufwecken würde. In meine Decke eingekuschelt, die Kerze vor mir stehen, um mir Licht zu spenden und auf der Feder kauend setzte ich meinen Brief fort.

_Aber jetzt zu einem anderen Thema. Zu einem erfreulicheren. James und ich haben uns wieder vertragen. Wir sind wieder ein Herz und eine Seele. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich gemacht habt, denn das wäre unnötig gewesen. Wir raufen uns jedes Mal nach so einem kleinen Streit wieder zusammen und die Versöhnung ist doch immer noch das schönste an einem Streit, oder? Na, ja auf jeden Fall wollt ich euch noch kurz mitteilen, dass James nicht zu der Hochzeit kommen kann, da ein wichtiges Spiel von Huffelpuff stattfindet und als unserer Captan muss er eben Infos sammeln, weil diese unsere nächsten Gegner sind. Es tut ihm schrecklich Leid. Jetzt schon und er hofft, dass ihr es ihm verzeihen könnt. Und dass ich Langweile haben könnte, um das braucht ihr auch nicht sorgen, denn Lukas und vielleicht auch Mona und Sophie werden kommen und die wissen bestimmt wie sie mich ablenken können. Aber dabei sollte man lieber die Schnapsflaschen weit wegräumen. _

_Na, dann ich muss jetzt wirklich ins Bett. Sagt Luke bitte einen schönen Gruß. Ich werd ihm in zwei oder drei Tagen zurückschreiben, wenn ich eben Zeit habe._

_Bye, _

_Lily_

„So fertig!", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin und streckte mich müde. „wenigstens ein Problem weniger" war dann auch schon mein Letzter Gedanke, als ich die Kerze und alles andere von meinem Bett geräumt hatte und mich endgültig in mein Bett kuschelte um meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu bekommen.

Erzähler P.O.V

Zwei Wochen waren inzwischen ins Land gegangen und der Briefkontakt zwischen ihren Eltern und Luke und ihr war nicht gebrochen. Es verging kein Tag, an dem kein Brief von einen der drei ankam. Außerdem vergingen diese 14 Tage wie ihm Flug, wenn man es genau betrachtete, denn Lily verbrachte ihre ganze Zeit mit Lernerei oder mit Quidditich, wobei sie Remus wirklich dankbar war, dass er die ganzen Jungs, die ihr hinterherliefen, vom Halse hielt. Nur bei einer Sache konnte ihr Freund ihr nicht beistehen. Bei ihrem Lieblingssport, dem Quidditich. Beim ersten Training ging es ja noch, da Potter und Black mit MacDoubt beschäftigt waren, der auf der Tribüne Platz genommen hatte und Evans anfeuerte oder beobachtete, aber am heutigen Tag war diese Ablenkung leider nicht erschienen, so konnte James nun beobachten und Fragen stellen. Doch Lily ging nicht auf dies ein und ließ ihn so oft wie möglich einem Klatscher ausweichen. „Black, verdammt, lenk endlich auch mal den Klatscher in Potters Richtung, damit der sich endlich wieder auf das Training konzentriert!", rief sie Sirius zu, doch dieser grinste sie nur breit an und entgegnete ihr: „Warum sollte ich das machen, wenn du dass ja schon die ganze Zeit machst. Daraufhin schlug die 16- jährige den anrasenden Ball genau in seine Richtung und auch noch fast ins Schwarze getroffen hätte. Noch eine halbe Stunde war es so weiter gegangen, bevor James das Training beendete, doch Lily blieb mit ihrem Besen in den Lüften und genoss den Wind der mit langen roten in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden Harre spielte. Es erinnerte sie immer wieder zu gut an eine rasante Fahrt mit einem Motorrad, was für sie immer tat, wenn sie einen freien Kopf gebrauchen konnte und alleine sein wollte, um nachdenken zu können. Nach noch einigen Minuten begab sie sich in einen Sturzflug, der James schon fast in den Schatten stellte und landete elegant auf dem Rasen. „Schönen Abgang, Evans, traut man dir als Treiberin gar nicht zu!" Leichter Spott und gleichzeitige Bewunderung schwang in Potters Stimme mit. „Tja, Frau tut was Frau kann!" Mit diesen Worten schlenderte sie ohne ihn weiter zu beachten an ihm vorbei. „Sirius, hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass du mit Luke zu der Hochzeit gehst und dabei dachte ich, dass ich doch auch eingeladen bin." „Tja, falsch gedacht."

Es wurde ihr nun doch endgültig zu dumm. Schon das ganze Training lang hatte sie seine dummen Sprüche oder Fragen ertragen müssen. Sie schwang sich auf ihren Besen und flog mit diesem, ohne ihren Mannschaftskollegen noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen, davon. Im Schloß schoß ihr auch schon der wunderbare Duft des Abendessens entgegen, welchen sie auch nur zu gern folgte. Aber kaum hatte sich Lily auf ihren Stammplatz in der Mitte des Tisches gesetzt, kam eine kichernde Gruppe Huffelpuff- Mädchen zu ihr und starrte sie eine Weile an, wobei sie immer wieder anfingen zu tuscheln. „Da, das ist sie!" „Mit der hat doch Jamie, die ganze Zeit geredet!" „So hübsch ist se doch gar nicht!" „Was findet er bloss an ihr?" „Warum will er nichts von mir?" Evans blickte nun genau auf diese Gruppe und wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde an jenem Platz nur noch eine Staubwolke statt den Mitschülern stehen. Verängstigt und aufgeregt tuschelnd bahnten jene ihren Weg zu ihren eigenen Haustisch und verschwanden, was auch ihr Glück war. Remus, der alles mitbekommen hatte, grinste seine Freundin, der er sich nun gegenüber gesetzt hatte, breit an. „Tja, nun gehen doch wieder Gerüchte um und wenn es dich beruhigt, diese Tussen sind nur eifersüchtig!" „Da wäre ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen. Mr. Schlaumeier!" „Warum hast du denn so schlechte Laune?"

Bevor sie ihm antworte, erschien der Grund neben Moony und Lily verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, was für ihn schon alles erklärte. „Hey, Evans, warum bist du einfach so verschwunden? Ich wollte noch etwas besprechen!" „Remus, bitte...!" Sie sah ihn flehend an, damit er was gegen Potter tat, um wieder ihre Ruhe haben zu können. „Krone, lass Lily in Ruhe! Ok? Sie ist gestresst genug und außerdem hat sie noch einiges vor sich in der nächsten Zeit. Also bitte lass deine ewigen Fragereien endlich!" James sah seinen Freund nur ungläubig an, was Lily nutzte um aus der großen Halle zu verschwinden.

Als Potter sich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst hatte, blickte er nur in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht seines Freundes. „Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, sie kommt auf dich zu, wenn sie dich braucht und du sollst ihr nicht die ganze Zeit nachlaufen." Der Angesprochene schüttelte aber nur genervt den Kopf und schob sich ein Stück Hackbraten in den Mund. In der Zeit, in der die anderen noch aßen, hatte sich Evans schon hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturm abgesetzt und genoss ein neues Buch über Heilkünste, dass ihre Eltern ihr geschickt hatten. Dieses konnte sie erst nach zwei Stunden, nach dem sie total übermüdet war, weglegen und schlief auch schon kurz darauf, in ihre warme Bettdecke gekuschelt, ein.

Lily P.O.V

_In ihrem Traum:_

_Ich befand mich mal wieder auf der Autorückbank meiner Eltern und es war schon ziemlich dunkel. Höchstens 11. Mum und Dad unterhielte sich angeregt und schienen mich gar nicht zu bemerken. „Petty und Vernon sind ja so ein schönes Paar. Der Polterabend heute war schon vortrefflich. Wie wird dann nur die Hochzeit werden? Grandios wird dabei wohl noch untertrieben sein." schwärmte meine Mutter meinem Vater vor, der auf dem Fahrersitz Platz genommen hatte und das Auto lenkte, „Aber Lily und James sind auch nicht zu verachten. Beide passen perfekt zu einander. Wir können echt froh sein, dass sie über die Sache mit Mike so schnell hinweg gekommen ist. Ich war wirklich geschockt, als sie uns vor zwei Wochen diese ganzen Sachen geschrieben hat, aber nun hat sie ja so einen wunderbaren netten, jungen Mann wie James gefunden. Mit ihm wird sie bestimmt aufblühen." „Ja, Darling, aus Kinder werden Leute. In einem Jahr wird Lily auch ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts fertig haben und uns verlassen um ihr eigenes Leben zu beginnen. Dann werden wir überhaupt nicht mehr an ihrem Leben teilnehmen können. Das Haus wird mir wieder ganz leer und still erscheinen.", meinte mein Vater daraufhin. „Aber wir haben ja uns!" Beide gaben sich kurz einen sanften Kuss, wobei sie nicht bemerkten, dass die Ampel auf Rot geschaltet hatte und ein LKW genau auf sie zusteuerte. „Mum! DAD! Passt auf!" Mein Vater drehte ganz ruckartig seinen Kopf wieder auf die Seite, als ob er mein Rufen gehört hatte, und versuchte dem heran rasenden Lkw noch auszuweichen und hupte laut. „NEIN!" schrie ich, um vielleicht die Zeit anzuhalten oder unbeabsichtigt einen Zauber auszusprechen, doch nichts geschah, bis auf das, dass der Codflügel des Lastwagens immer näher in Sekundentakt auf uns zu kam. Kurz bevor sich die zwei Kraftfahrzeuge, jedoch berührten wurde ich aus dem Auto teleportiert und befand mich auf der Straße vor der Unfallsstelle. Warum konnte das mit meinen Eltern nicht auch passieren? Ich rappelte mich auf und wollte meine Eltern aus dem ramponierten Fahrzeug ziehen, aber irgendwas hielt mich an Ort und Stelle und ließ mich nicht zu ihnen. Einige Sekunden, nach denen meine Knie unter meinen Gewicht weg geklappt waren und ich jetzt auf der Straße kniete, explodierten der LKW und das Auto meiner Eltern. „NEIN!" schrie ich und versuchte wieder mich zu bewegen, doch statt dessen fiel ich in ein schwarzes Loch und verharrte dort für kurze Zeit wimmernd, aber auf einmal kam ein helles Licht, in der Gestalt einer männlichen Person auf mich zu und flüsterte meinen Namen. Immer lauter, doch ich konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer es war._

Ein Eimer kaltes Wasser war über mir ausgeschüttet worden. Ich schreckte dermaßen aus meinem Traum, da ich nicht wusste ob ich immer noch träumte oder in die Realität zurückgekehrt war. Nachdem mich die Kälte, die meinen Körper nun durchflutete, endgültig zurück beförderte, konnte ich auch die Person, der ich das zu verdanken hatte, erkennen. Vor mir standen Stella, die für die kalte Dusche verantwortlich war, und meine restlichen Zimmerkameradinnen. „Was ist denn los?" fragte ich sie gequält und musste ein starkes Zittern unterdrücken. „Verdammt, was los ist? Du schreist das ganze Haus zusammen und man kriegt dich auch nicht anders aus dem Schlaf, als mit einem kalten Wassereimer!" erwiderte mir meine Freundin schlechtgelaunt und verschlafen. „Jetzt hab ich ja wieder aufgehört! Sorry, ok? Also macht euch keine Sorgen." antworte ich meinen Freundinnen völlig abwesend, da ich damit beschäftigt war mein Bett wieder trocken zu hexen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Es ist noch nichts sicher! Erst wenn ich die Todesnachricht in meinem Händen halte, weiß ich es genau! Aber diese Leere in meinem Herzen hab ich bis jetzt noch nie nach diesem Traum gespürt." Grummelnd waren die anderen wieder ins Bett gegangen und Stella schüttelte bloss genervt ihren Kopf. Nachdem ich auch mit dem Trocknen fertig war, schlüpfte ich wieder in mein Bett und versuchte noch einmal zu schlafen, da erst kurz vor Mitternacht war und es gelang mir sogar.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich schon durch leichtes Rütteln aus meinem Schlaf gerissen und blickte dabei in das Gesicht meines besten Freundes, der anscheinend ziemlich überrascht war, dass ich so leicht aufgewacht war. „Guten Morgen, Lils! Stella hat gesagt, ich soll dich heute aufwecken, weil sie sonst noch endgültig verzweifelt!" Ich lächelte ihn an und erwiderte ihm. „Morgen. Tja, das ist nun mal ihr Problem. Ich würde gerne immer länger schlafen!" Er drehte mir den Rücken zu, damit ich aufstehen konnte und im anliegenden Bad verschwinden konnte, von da aus unterhielt ich mich weiter mit ihm. „Wie bist du eigentlich in meinem Schlafsaal gekommen?" „Großes Rumtreibergeheimnis!" Ich konnte mir bildhaft vorstellen, wie er gerade vor sich hingrinste. „So, so!" entgegnete ich ihm von der Dusche aus. „Sag, mal , was war denn eigentlich heute Nacht los? Du hast so laut geschrien, dass wir es sogar noch gehört haben." „Eigentlich nichts!" „Und uneigentlich!", fragte er mich, als ich fertig angezogen aus dem Bad trat. „ Ich hab schlecht geträumt, ok?" „Wirklich bloss schlecht geträumt? Hoffentlich war es nicht doch mehr!" „Quatsch!" antworte ich ihm und schenkte Remus ein kleines Lächeln, um ihn zu überzeugen. „Ich will ihn nicht beunruhigen, da ich es ja selbst noch nicht sicher weiß!" rechtfertigte ich mich innerlich, als ich mit ihm nach unten schritt. Moony war anscheinend nicht der Einzigste, der auf mich gewartet hatte, denn im Gemeinschaftsraum standen alle meine „Freunde" vor mir. „Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du bei ihm so schnell aus dem Bett kommst?" „Tja, er hat eben seine Methoden!" grinste ich sie frech an und zog meinen besten Freund hinter mir durch das Portraitloch. Die anderen folgten uns, was ich aber nicht besonders beachtete, da ich mit Remus in einer Diskussion über den Aufsatz für Verwandlung steckte.

Als wir dann die große Halle betraten und uns gesetzt hatten, kam auch schon geradewegs Professor McGonagall auf uns zu und als sie mich betroffen anblickte, war mir schon klar um was es sich handeln würde. „Also, an einem Samstag, um 10 Uhr 20, eigentlich der Tag der Hochzeit meiner Schwester, zu der ich in 2 Stunden mit dem Zug fahren sollte, erfahre ich dass meine Eltern umgekommen sind!" dachte ich mir bitter, als mich meine Hauslehrerin ansprach. „Miss Evans würden Sie mich bitte begleiten? Der Schulleiter wünscht Sie zu sprechen. Es ist äußerst wichtig. Folgen Sie mir bitte" Kurz nickte ich noch und trank einen großen Schluck Tee, bevor ich aufstehen wollte, doch da spürte ich plötzlich eine warme, starke Hand, die meine drückte. Als ich zu der Person, der diese gehörte, blickte, konnte ich es nicht glauben. James Potters Augen sprachen mir „Kopf hoch" zu und versuchten mich zu stärken. Ich entwand mich seiner Hand und würdigte ihm keines Blickes mehr. Da musste ich jetzt alleine durch. Es war meine Familie. Also auch meine Sorgen, meine Trauer, meine Einsamkeit. In Stille versunken folgten ich der Professorin bedrückt. Ich fühlte mich, als ob das kurze Frühstück meine Henkersmahlzeit gewesen war und dies war wahrlich kein schönes Gefühl.

Nachdem wir bei dem Wasserspeier, der zum Büro des Direktors führte, angekommen waren und das Passwort (Schokopudding) ausgesprochen hatten, ließen wir uns von der hinter dem Wasserspeier erschienen Treppe nach oben zu einer Tür tragen, an der Professor McGonagall einmal deutlich klopfte. Ein kurzes „Herein" folgte daraufhin und wir traten in das geräumige, runde Büro mit den vielen Bildern der ehemaligen Schulleitern ein. Dort saß auch schon Dumbeldore hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf dem sich viele verschiedene, komische Geräte befanden. „Professor, sie wollten mich sprechen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" „Lily, setz dich doch bitte!" forderte er mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf und ich tat wie mir geheißen, dabei wartete ich aber gleichzeitig darauf, dass er mit der Hiobsbotschaft heraus rücken würde. „Also, Lily, du wirst dich jetzt bestimmt gefragt haben, was ich dir mitteilen möchte. Deswegen möchte ich dich auch nicht länger mehr auf die Folter spannen, obwohl ich es zu gern so lang wie möglich von ihnen geheim halten würde." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der ich mich darüber im Klaren wurde, dass sich der Mann vor mir damit herum plagte, mir die Nachricht von dem Tod meiner Eltern zu überbringen. „Bitte, Professor, sprechen Sie sich aus. Bringen Sie es über sich! Ich bin gefasst darauf." Zuerst schaute er mich konfus an, dann sprach er aber die vermeidlichen Worte aus. „Lily, ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass letzte Nacht deine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Man konnte nicht mehr für sie tun. Es tut mir Leid." Für kurze Zeit erstarrte ich und musste mich wieder dazu durchringen Ruhe zu bewahren.

Beide Lehrer schauten mich bedrückt an und erwarteten wahrscheinlich, dass ich vor ihnen in dem Sessel in dem ich saß in Tränen zusammen brechen würde, aber zu so was würde ich mich nicht herab lassen. Nicht umsonst hatten mir meine Eltern bei gebracht, dass was einen nicht umbringt, nur stärker macht und dieses würde ich nun befolgen. „Danke, Professor, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben und mir das mitgeteilt haben. Sie brauchen sich außerdem keine Sorgen um mich machen. Es ist gut. Ich wußte es schon seit gestern Nacht. Ich war nämlich dabei." Als die verwirrten Blicke längere Zeit auf mich gerichtet waren und nichts von den Anwesenden gesprochen wurde, machte ich Anstalten mich zu erheben. „Von ihrer Schwester soll ich ihnen ausrichten lassen, dass die Hochzeit nur kurz standesamtlich statt finden wird und sich deswegen nicht die Mühe machen brauchen zu kommen." Ich nickte ihm nur abwesend zu und antwortete ihm dann. „Ok. Ähm... Wissen Sie denn schon, wann meine Eltern beerdigt werden?" „Ihre Schwester meinte am Mittwoch. Sie können dort natürlich hinreisen und auch eine Begleitperson zur Stärkung mitnehmen." „Danke für ihre Bemühungen. Wenn sie mich jetzt aber entschuldigen würden, meine Freund warten schon unten und wollen wissen, was ich verbrochen habe, dass ich zum Direktor durfte. Einen schönen Tag noch!" Ich versuchte ein kurzes Lächeln zusammen zubringen, was ich nach den Blicke meiner Lehrer anscheinend nicht zusammen gebracht hatte, und verließ das Büro. Von dort aus ließ ich mich wieder von der Treppe nach unten tragen und ließ zwei eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg über meine Wange finden. Jede für ein Elternteil. „Ist das nicht mickrig?" beschwerte ich mich selbst bei mir. Als ich dann unten angekommen war, wischte ich jede mit meinem Daumen sanft weg und schlenderte mit einem starren Gesichtsausdruck, der auf nichts erahnen ließ, zum Gryffindorturm.


	23. Reaktion

Kapitel 22: Reaktion

James P.O.V

Endlich betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie vorher beim Frühstück mit so leeren Augen McGonagall war mir sofort klar, dass sie wusste, dass etwas schreckliches auf sie zukommen würde. Ich wollte ihr, in dem das ich ihre Hand drücke, zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine ist, aber sie hatte es mal wieder mit ihrer kalten Art abgewiesen und nun kam sie auf den Kamin zu und ließ sich in einen Sessel neben Remus fallen, der gerade mit Sirius Zaubererschach spielte. Nicht nur von mir lag ein fragender Blick auf ihr, welcher sie anscheinend nach längerer Zeit nervte. „Es war nichts. Nichts wichtiges!" Remus und ich warfen uns vielsagende Blicke zu und uns ging beiden das Gleiche durch den Kopf. „Sie lügt! Und verschweigt etwas!" Während ich mich damit abfinden zu versuchte, dass sie etwas verheimlichte, warf Remus seiner besten Freundin immer wieder fragende Blicke oder Papierschnipsel zu, da er nicht von dem Schachspiel, dass er ausnahmsweise mal gegen Sirius gewann, weg konnte. Kurz bevor es dann danach aussah, dass das Spiel zu Ende ging, verschwand Evans.

Lily P.O.V

„AHHH... warum konnte Remus nicht einmal in seinem LEBEN nicht nach hacken und einfach mit meiner Antwort zufrieden sein! Dieser...!" grummelte ich wütend vor mich hin, als ich fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor verlassen hatte, um nun endgültig allein sein zu können. Ich hatte vorher nicht einfach verschwinden können, da dann die Lüge mit dem Gespräch von Dumbeldore aufgefallen wäre und ich wollte die anderen nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten. Also tat ich das einzige Richtige, was ich mir gerade tun konnte. Ich marschierte die vielen Treppen, an der großen Halle vorbei, hinunter zum Quidditichfeld. Anscheinend war ich die einzige, die sich bei diesem wunderbaren Schneetreiben in die Natur hinaus wagte, was mir eigentlich auch ziemlich Recht war, da ich auch keiner Person begegnen wollte.

Erzähler P.O.V

Schnell hatte sie sich die zwei Klatscher und ihren Besen geschnappt und stieg auch schon in die Lüfte. Dabei peitschte ihr der kalte Wind gegen ihr Gesicht, das mit kleinen Tränenspuren, welche sie nicht bemerkte, gezeichnet war, und zerzauste ihre Haare, die Lily in einen notdürftigen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst hatte. In der kurzen Zeit, in der sie seit langen ihren Schmerz freien Lauf ließ, hielt sie mit ihrer gesamten Kraft die eigenwilligen Bälle in Schach und leistete sich keine Anzeichen von schleichender Erschöpfung, die sie langsam übermannen sollte. Wenn man sie dort oben am bewölkten Horizont, der von wehenden Schneeflocken gezeichnet war, den Klatschern hinterher jagen und lenken erblickte, war man sich sofort darüber im Klaren, dass die Person, die einen dieser abbekommen würde, bestimmt nichts zu lachen haben würde. Ein Schlag nach dem anderen traf sein Ziel und trieb die Bälle an Evans bestimmtes Ziel. Bis zum anfänglichen Sonnenuntergang verebbte dieses Spiel nicht und es war auch noch keine Absicht von ihr zu erkennen, dieses auch vor dem vollkommenen Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu tun.

Remus P.O.V

Die purpurrote Sonne stand nun leuchtend am Firmament und erregte anscheinend Lilys Aufmerksamkeit, da sie solch einen Anblick schon lange nicht mehr genießen konnte und so einen auch nicht so schnell erwartet hatte, da vor nicht all zu langer Zeit noch dunkelsten Wolken am Himmeln gehangen hatten. Da sie jetzt schon nicht mehr mit dem Gedanken bei ihrem Spiel war, konnte sie durch meine vereinzelte Rufe nach ihr vom Weg zum Qudditichfeld aus vernehmen und mich bemerken. Dieses lenkte sie nun aber gänzlich ab und bevor sie noch zu mir blicken konnte, rasten die beiden Klatscher auf Lily zu und trafen sie. In dem wunderbaren Anblick der untergehenden Sonne erschien ihr Schatten, wie sie auf dem Besen saß und von zwei Bällen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Ihr Rücken hatte sich nach hinten aufgebeugt, als sie dort getroffen wurde der andere Klatscher erwischte sie nur wenige Sekunden danach genau in den Bauch, damit sie voller Schmerzen vorbeugen ließ. Wenn es nicht so schrecklich gewesen wäre, hätte ich gesagt es wäre ein wunderschöner doch grausamer Anblick gewesen.

Lilys P.O.V

Ich wollte mich kurz zu der Person umschauen und das hatten diese kleinen Biester ausgenützt. Meine kleine Unachtsamkeit und schon waren sie beide auf mich zu gerast und hatten mich auch schon prompt getroffen. Der Schmerz, der mich eigentlich durchfluten sollte, war wie ein kurzer Stromschlag, danach spürte ich nichts mehr. Wahrscheinlich bremste der Schock, dass ich verletzt wurde, meine Schmerznerven aus und somit konnte ich nur noch alles geistig wahrnehmen. Während ich schnell in die Tiefe stürzte, zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen ab. „Vielleicht werde ich ihnen gleich folgen und bei ihnen sein. Glücklich und nicht mehr alleine.", war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor mich die wollige Dunkelheit einschloß, als ich unsanft mit dem Boden Kopf voran in Berührung kam. Hoffentlich war es nun endlich vorbei.

„_Hey, Lily, da is ein Brief für dich gekommen!", rief mir Petty zu. Stürmisch rannte ich auf meine Schwester zu und sprang an dem 5 Jahre älteren Mädchen hinauf, damit sie mir das Schriftstück gab. „Von wem ist der? Gib schon her!" „Was bekomm ich denn dafür, Schätzchen?" „Petty! Bitte!" quengelte ich und ließ sich nun endlich erweichen und gab mir das große gelbe Kuvert. „Ich könnte dir ja so wieso nichts abschlage!" meinte Petty nur noch und ging dann mit der restlichen Post zu meinen Eltern ins Esszimmer. Mit großen Augen betrachtete ich die in grüner Tinte geschriebenen Lettern, die meine Adresse darstellten und drehte dann den Brief um, um zu erfahren von wem dieser war. Aber statt einer Adresse fand ich nur ein Wappen, bei dem ein Löwe, eine Schlange, ein Dachs und ein Adler ein großes H umrandeten, in roten Wachst abgebildet. Vorsichtig öffnete ich das Kuvert und zog den Brief heraus. Meine Augen leuchteten als ich die Überschrift las „Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"_

_3 Jahre später_

„_OH, dieser Potter!" „Hey, komm Lily, reg dich nicht so auf! Du bist doch gerade erst angekommen, also lass ihn hinter dir! Wir werden jetzt erst mal schön Weihnachten feiern!" Mein 19-jährige beste Freund Mike hatte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und zog mich zu seinem Auto. „Ja, du hast Recht!" In unserer Fahrt zu mir nach Hause verlief eigentlich alles ziemlich ruhig. Er erzählte mir eben kurz und bündig was in den Monaten bis Weihnachten alles passiert war, während ich in Hogwarts meine Zeit verbracht hatte. Zu hause wurde ich dann fröhlich von meine Eltern und Petty, eher weniger, empfangen und aßen daraufhin gemeinsam zu Abend. Nach diesen gingen Mike und ich nach oben, wie wir es immer taten und ich war eigentlich der Meinung, dass wir wie immer anfingen über irgendeinen Sportler zu diskutieren, aber dieses Mal war es nicht so. Ich hatte es bereits bequem auf meinem Sofa gemacht und einige Zeit auf ihn geblickt, als er so steif in den Sternenhimmel vom Fenster aus starrte. „Lily, also ich weiß, wir sind die besten Freunde und so, aber ich halte es jetzt einfach nicht mehr länger aus. Ich muss dir etwas sagen." Wie er sich so plötzlich zu mir umgedreht hatte und nun direkt auf mich zu spazierte ohne den Blickkontakt mit mir zu brechen, überkam mich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben mich und schaute noch einige Zeit in meine Augen, bevor Mike wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Na, ja, weißt du, was ich sagen wollte..." Sein Kopf kam meinem langsam immer näher. „Was ich sagen wollte..." „Hmmm..." Seine wunderbaren, die schon mehr als einmal meinen Blick auf sich gezogen hatten, waren den meinen nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt. „Nun, ja..." Bevor er jetzt noch weiter herum stotterte, packte ich die Gelegenheit am Schopfe und zog seinen Kopf zu mir nach unten und küsste ihn. Ich glaube, er war ziemlich geschockt, fast noch mehr als ich über meine überstürzte Handlung. Mit diesem Kuss riskierte ich unsere ganze Freundschaft. Nach kurzer Zeit lösten wir uns schwer atmend von einander wieder, aber das Knistern zwischen uns war immer noch anwesend. Verlegen rieb sich Mike das Kinn. „Ja... hmmm... besser könnte ich, ich bin in dich verliebt, auch nicht ausdrücken." „Ich auch!", dachte ich mir bevor ich wieder meinen Mund von seinen verschließen ließ. _

_ein drei viertel Jahr später_

„_Hey, Evans, komm schon, geh mit mir aus!" rief mir James durch den ganzen Bahnhof hinter her und Mike stand genau vor mir. „Verdammt, Potter!" war das einzige, was ich ihm entgegnen konnte, da ich damit beschäftigt war, meinen sehr eifersüchtigen Freund zurück zuhalten. „Ich bring diesen Kerl um. Wann kapiert er endlich, dass er dich nicht bekommt!" „Darling, komm, lass ihn er ist unwichtig!" „Du bist meine Freundin! Kein Mann hat das Recht dich so anzumachen!" schrie er mich schon fast an. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht!" erwiderte ich ihm und zog ihn zu mir nach unten, um ihn mit einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder zu beruhigen, was auch einigermaßen funktioniert hätte, wenn dieser Idiot namens Sirius Black hinter uns aufgetaucht wäre. „Oh, Evans, hat einen Freund, hättest du uns ruhig erzählen können? Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein Eisbatzen mal eine Kerl abkriegt!" Ich löste mich von Mike und stellte mich vor ihn, damit er falls noch einige Kommentare von Blacks Seite kommen würden, von mir zurückgehalten werden konnte. „Was geht es dich an?", giftete ich ihn an und spürte wie sich Mikes Muskeln sich immer mehr anspannten. „Es ist nur verwunderlich, dass du dennoch mit Remus rummachst!" Wenn ich jemals einen Menschen umbringen wollte, dann war es in diesem Moment, Sirius Black. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein? Ich traute mich gar nicht zu meinem Freund umzuschauen, aber es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, da sich mein Schulkamerad gerade von mir verabschiedet hatte. Sein Glück. Mein Pech, denn jetzt konnte Mike loslegen. Doch anstatt irgendwie auszurasten, schaute er mich nur mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, was ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte, an und packte mich am Arm, wo durch er mich mit sich mitziehen konnte und gleichzeitig ziemlich weh tat. Ich hatte mich so auf dieses kurze verlängerte Wochenende gefreut, was ich genüsslich mit meinem Freund verbringen wollte und nun? In eisiger Stille fuhren wir zu ihm und kaum hatten wir seine Wohnung betreten und hinter uns die Tür geschlossen, spürte ich einen starken Schlag in den Rücken, durch den ich unsanft gegen die Treppe fiel. Noch von den Schmerzen betäubt, wurde ich herum gerissen und spürte seine Faust in mein Gesicht schlagen, wobei er mich anschrie: „DU BIST MEINE FREUNDIN! WIE KANNST DU ES NUR WAGEN MICH ZU BETRÜGEN!" „Aber das ist..." versuchte ich es, als er kurz inne hielt. Ich wollte ihm alles erklären. Erzählen, dass Remus doch mein Kumpel war. Verständlich machen, dass er ihn doch schon kannte. Erklären, dass ich ihm von ihm doch erzählt hatte. Ihm klar machen, dass ich nur ihn liebte, aber es kam zu all diesem nicht mehr, denn ich spürte nur noch, wie mein Kopf gepackt wurde und kurz aber kräftig gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Mein letzter Gedanke galt Sirius Black, dem ich das alles zu verdanken hatte. Am nächsten Tag wachte ich im Krankenhaus auf, wo mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass ich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Menge Hämatome am Körper hatte und wieder heim konnte. Dort erfuhr ich auch, dass Mike es mit einem Unfall abgetan hatte, aber zu dieser Zeit galt mein einziger Gedanke der Person, die an allem Schuld war und dass diese eine große Portion Rache verdient hatte. An den drei Tagen bis ich zurück musste, ließ sich mein Nochfreund nicht bei mir blicken oder zeigte auch noch so ein kleines Zeichen von Reue. Somit fuhr ich also zurück nach Hogwarts und musste mir einiges anhören lassen, während der Fahrt. Sogar Black zeigte Mitgefühl. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber auf dieses war eindeutig gepfiffen und das würde ich ihm am nächsten Tag beweisen. An diesem hatten wir nämlich Zaubertränke und ich würde das Vergnügen haben mit gleichen zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen. Also machte ich wieder topfit dank Mme. Pomfrey auf den Weg zu den Kerkern und bereitete alles vor. Zuerst hatte ich in der Früh, während die Jungs noch schliefen, dass Blacks Zauberstab für die nächste Zeit aus Gefecht gesetzt war und hatte mir einige kleinere Zutaten aus Remus Kräutern besorgt. Der erste Teil meines Planes haute perfekt hin, nun musste ich nur noch hoffen, dass Slughorn auch wirklich den Trank gegen schlechten Atmen heute brauen lassen würde und ich hatte mich ein wenig schlau gemacht durch einige nicht gerade legale Möglichkeiten. Eine Person der Gruppe musste das Gebräu natürlich schlußendlich auch noch probieren und da Black dank meiner Mithilfe an dem Zauberstab nichts zu der Gemeinschaftsarbeit zu steuern konnte, durfte er dies tun. Wenn das ja wirklich nur ein Mundwassertrank wäre, würde es ja nichts mit Rache zutun haben, also hatte ich natürlich ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, ein paar Pflanzen extra hinzugefügt, damit das Gebräu zu einem Männer- sind- das- Allerletzte- Trank, was soviel bewirkte, dass Black die nächsten zwei Wochen von keinem einzigen Mädchen mehr beachtet und sogar verachtet wird und unser Casanova hielt es ohne das schwache Geschlecht keine fünf Minuten aus. In diesen zwei Wochen habe ich es wirklich genossen, jemanden einen Streich zu spielen. _

_noch ein Jahr später_

_Ich wollte gerade gegen Mikes Wohnungstür klopfen, als ich merkte, dass diese nicht abgeschlossen war. Leise tapste ich mich zu seinem Schlafzimmer vor und sprach seinen Namen freudig vor mir aus. Doch dann vernahm ich plötzlich komisches Stöhnen aus dem Raum vor mir. „Was ist das?" Ich ging dem Geräusch auf den Grund und öffnete die Schiebetür, die sein Schlafzimmer vom Wohnzimmer trennte. Vor mir fand ich einen nackten Mike und eine nackte Jessi war, die beide gerade mit einigen Sexspielchen beschäftigt waren, wodurch mir der Kiefer nach unten klappte und einzelne Tränen über meine Wangen hinunter rannen. „Gut, ich will euch ja jetzt nicht stören, aber Mike..." Ich schleuderte ihm den silbernen Ring entgegen, den er mir zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. „Es ist vorbei. Wir sind geschiedene Leute! Es ist endgültig Schluß!" Ich drehte mich auf meinem Absatz um und überhörte das Rufen meines Namens seinerseits. Das einzige, was ich jetzt noch wollte, war von hier weg zu kommen, dabei stürmte ich durch die Straßen ohne genau aufzupassen, wohin ich lief und wurde von meinen Füßen zu einem großen weißen Haus getragen. „Kick Power!" stand breit darüber. „Mike und kein anderer Mann wird mir jemals wieder geistig oder körperlich weh tun!" Mit diesem leise vor mich hingeflüsterten Entschluß betrat ich das Kampfsportzentrum und trug mich auch noch in der gleichen Stunde für einen Kickboxen- und Selbstverteidigungskurs ein. _

„_Lily, meine Kleine, was machst du nur für Sachen! Du wirst doch nie alleine sein!" holte mich die Stimme meiner Mutter, die in meinen Ohren leise erklang, zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. _

Daraufhin öffnete ich ganz plötzlich die Augen und nach einigem Blinzeln hatte ich mich auch wieder an die Helligkeit in dem Raum gewöhnt und realisierte, dass ich mich im Krankenflügel befand. Als ich mich dann leicht aufsetzten wollte, bemerkte ich etwas schweres, was sich auf meiner Bettdecke plaziert hatte, und da war er. James Potter, er, hatte über mein Krankenbett gewacht und war dabei auf seinem Stuhl eingenickt und sich mit seinem Armen, die nebenbei verschränkt seinen Kopf stützten, auf dem Bett bequem gemacht. „Hat er etwa Schuldgefühle, weil er die Person, die mich gerufen hat, war?" ging es mir durch den Kopf, während ich die Fetzen meiner Erinnerungen wieder vollkommen in meinem Herz verschloß. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und stupste den schlafenden jungen Mann. „Hey, Mr Potter. Ich würde gerne Aufstehen!" Urplötzlich richtete er sich auf und sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Lily? LILY!" Mein Schulkamerad wollte schon auf mich zu stürmen und mich in seine Arme ziehen, doch Mme Pomfrey war mal wieder, wofür ich ihr wirklich dankbar war, zum rechten Zeitpunkt erschienen und hatte ihn zurückgehalten. „MISTER POTTER! Ms Evans braucht äußerste Ruhe! Es kann nicht angehen, dass sie so herumschreien!" donnerte sie und ehe er versah hatte sie ihn auch schon nach draußen befördert. Ich war wirklich froh, dass James von ihr verjagt wurde, dann konnte ich wenigstens noch ein bisschen meine Ruhe genießen bevor ich mich wieder in die Schülermasse einreihen müsste. „Oh, meine Liebe, was bin ich froh, dass Sie endlich aufgewacht sind. Das ging je wirklich nicht mehr an, dass Mr. Potter jede Nacht bei Ihnen Wache schob!" „Warum? Wie lange habe ich den geschlafen?" „Eine Woche lang und sie hatten wohlgemerkt nicht gerade einen ruhigen Schlaf. Mr. Potter hat mir öfters als ein Mal helfen müssen, dass sie sich wieder beruhigen. Diese Woche ist natürlich auch kein Wunder bei so einem Sturz und zwei Klatscher, die einen getroffen hatten. Sie hatte sich wirklich einige Brüche zugezogen, aber dass sie nicht aufgewacht sind, hat mir wirklich leichte Kopfschmerzen bereitet." „Bin ich denn wieder vollkommen gesund? Und was ist mit der Beerdigung. Sie sollte doch am Mittwoch stattfinden und wenn sie sagen, dass ich eine Woche geschlafen haben, dann ist ja heute Samstag!" erwiderte ich ihr angespannt. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid Ihnen das zu sagen, aber man hat die Beerdigung nicht verschoben, da die Hochzeitsreise ihrer Schwester wie geplant stattfinden sollte." In meinem Kopf überschlug sich fast alles. „Petty geht einfach auf Reisen, obwohl unsere Eltern erst vor einer Woche gestorben sind und dann lässt sie es nicht mal mehr zu, dass ich mich angemessen von ihnen verabschieden kann. Wie konnte sie nur so herzlos werden, dass sie mir so etwas antut!" „Ms Evans, sie sollten sich noch ein bisschen hinlegen und schlafen." Ich nickte ihr kurz zu, wobei mir aber noch etwas anderes in den Sinn kam. „Mme Pomfrey wären sie so freundlich und könnten sie mir Pergament, Feder und Tinte besorgen? Ich müsste unbedingt einen Brief schreiben." „Das will ich ihnen noch gestatten, aber dann sollten sie wirklich noch einmal schlafen!" Nachdem sie kurz verschwunden war und mir das Gewünschte gebracht hatte, zog sich die Krankenschwester in ihr Büro zurück und ließ mich alleine.

_Hey, alter Brummbär!_

_ja, ich weiß, ich hätte mich schon lange bei dir melden sollen, aber na, ja erst hatte ich noch einige Schwierigkeiten, wie ich dir ja schon geschrieben hab mit James und dann ist das mit meinen Eltern passiert. Doch das entschuldigt natürlich nicht, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich bin an dem Tag, an dem ich von dem Tod erfahren bin, beim Quidditich von zwei Klatschern erwischt worden und in die Tiefe gestürzt. Tja und gerade erst wieder aus dem Koma erwacht. Also bitte sei nicht böse und das Einzige, was ich mir wünsche, ist, dass du, Luke, jetzt hier wärst, damit ich mit diesem verdammten Kummer nicht alleine klar kommen muss. So kann' s gehen, was? An Weihnachten und Silvester waren wir doch alle noch so glücklich zusammen und jetzt ist alles Futsch. _

_Könntest du mir vielleicht auch sagen, was ich meiner Schwester angetan habe, dass sie mich nicht an der Beerdigung hat teilnehmen lassen? Sie hat genau gewusst, dass ich im Krankenflügel liege. Verdammt, hab ich vielleicht nicht auch dieses Recht gehabt?_

_Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass bei euch alles besser läuft als bei mir. _

_Ich schleich mich jetzt aus dem Krankensaal. Hoffentlich erwischen sie mich nicht. Hier ist es mir viel zu langweilig und außerdem fang ich dann nur wieder an zum Grübeln und das ist jetzt echt das, was ich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann._

_Bye,_

_Lily_

Erzähler P.O.V

Wie sie schon in ihrem Brief angekündigt hatte, stahl sie sich fertig angezogen aus dem Krankenflügel, wobei ihr immer noch in den Gedanken hing, ob der Direktor sie nach Hause fahren lassen würde, um dem Grab ihrer Eltern einen Besuch abstatten zu können. Unbemerkt, wie sie zu erst erhoffte hatte, versuchte sie zum Gryffindorturm zu gelangen, aber das wurde ihr nicht gegönnt, denn Professor McGonagall begegnete Lily auf halben Weg, welche sie mit einem bösen Funkeln in ihren Augen musterte. „Miss Evans, dürfte ich fragen, warum sie sich nicht immer noch im Krankenflügel und in der Obhut von Mme Pomfrey befinden?" „Mme Pomfrey hat mich kurz, nachdem ich wieder erwacht bin, gehen lassen, da ich wieder völlig gesund bin. Deswegen möchte ich auch wieder zurück in unseren Turm, um mich umkleiden und dann dem Direktor einen Besuch abstatten zu können." „Welches Anliegen wollen Sie denn dem Professor da legen?" „Ich möchte Ihn bitten, mich für eine Woche zu beurlauben, um nach Hause zu fahren und mich um alles kümmern zu können. Oder können auch sie mich beurlauben?" „Ich werde mit dem Direktor sprechen und ihnen dann unsere Entscheidung mitteilen!" „Danke, sehr nett von ihnen. Könnte ich aber jetzt gehen?" „Bitte, aber lassen sie sich den versäumten Stoff von Mr. Lupin geben, denn er wird für ihre UTZ sehr wichtig sein." Lily nickte kurz und machte sich dann schnellst möglichst auf zum Gryffindortrum, bevor ihr noch sonst wer begegnen würde.


	24. Folgen

Kapitel 23 Folgen

Als sie das Porträtloch daraufhin durchquerte, erwartete sie ein leerer Gemeinschaftsraum, was auch eindeutig verständlich war, denn es war kaum nach acht und kein Schüler würde an einem Samstag um diese Uhrzeit schon aufstehen. Somit konnte sie unbeschwert zu einem Fenster gehen und es öffnen, um danach in eine kleinen Pfeife, die sie aus ihrer Umhangtasche geholt hatte, zu blasen. Kein Ton verlautete, aber kurz nachdem sie diese wieder weggepackt hatte, kam Ivi auf ihre Besitzerin zu geflogen und landete auf ihren ausgestreckten Arm. Evans streichelte sanft über das Gefieder ihres Tieres und flüsterte dieser zu: „Na, meine Süße. Könntest du für mich einen kleinen Auftrag erledigen?" Ein Drücken ihrer Krallen bejahten die Frage. „Bring diesen Brief zu Luke, ok? Er wird dir dann auch bestimmt was zu fressen geben!" Ivi schnappte sich das Schriftstück mit ihrem Schnabel und schaute Lily noch mal an. „Keine Sorge, Ivi. Mir geht's gut und jetzt flieg!" Die Eule folgte dem Befehl ihrer Besitzerin und spannte ihre weiten Flügel aus und hob ab in die Lüfte, dabei blickte Evans noch lange ihrem Vogel hinterher und flüsterte: „Ja, flieg und genieß deine Freiheit!" Als Ivi nur noch ein schwarzer Fleck an dem strahlend blauen Himmel war, schloß Lily wieder das Fenster und schlich sich leise in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich neue Sachen zum anziehen zu holen, wobei sie darauf achtete ihre schlafenden Zimmerkameradinnen nicht zu wecken. Als sie dann wieder leise aus dem Raum geschlichen war, gönnte sie sich eine lange Dusche, in der sie sich langsam entspannte. Nach dieser kleidete sich die Grffindor wieder an und verließ den Turm, um hinunter in die große Halle zu gelangen, wo auch wie im Gemeinschaftsraum fast kein Mensch schon auf den Beinen war. Es war eigentlich schon fast ein Wunder, dass ihr Potter noch nicht begegnet war, da dieser doch von Mme Pomfrey verjagt worden war und anscheinend trotz allem immer noch ein großes Anliegen an Lily hatte. Wenn sie aber so darüber nachdachte, war sie auch ziemlich froh, dass er ihr noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen war und sie wollte dieses ebenfalls nicht, weswegen sich Evans auch nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück in die Bücherei verabschiedete, wo sie sich in einem bequemen Sessel, der sich in einer der hinteren Ecke der umfangreichen Bibliothek Hogwarts befand, mit einem Buch über Heilkräuter verkrümelte. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob so ein Gewächs einem mal nicht das Leben rettete, aber das war eigentlich nicht der wirkliche Grunde, warum Lily sich diesem Buch widmete. Sie verschlang die Seiten nur so, um aus der schrecklichen Wirklichkeit fliehen und sich ablenken zu können. Dabei merkte sie nicht einmal wie die Zeit verrann. Von Vormittag zu Mittag. Von Mittag zu Nachmittag. Von Nachmittag zu Abend. Erst als die Dämmerung hereinbrach und die somit auch die Dunkelheit schlug Evans die Seiten über einander und stellte das Buch in das Regal zurück. Dabei blickte sie kurz auf ihrer Uhr, um mit Schrecken festzustellen, dass es bereits nach neun war und ihr knurrender Magen wohl kein Abendessen mehr bekommen würde, wenn sie sich in der Küche nichts holen würde. Wie sie sich so ihren Weg zu dieser bahnte, wanderten ihre Augen immer wieder zu einem Fenster, durch das man einen klaren Sternenhimmel erkennen konnte.

Sirius P.O.V

„Oh, mann, wie lange wollen wir diese Person eigentlich noch suchen? Am Ende ist sie schon lange oben wieder im Turm!" meckerte ich Stella an, die zusammen mit mir und meinen anderen Rumtreiberfreunden auf der Suche nach Evans waren, da sie sich einfach nachdem James von Madame Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel geschmissen worden war, wie in Luft aufgelöst hatte, als Remus ihr einen Besuch so um zehn rum abstatten wollte. Krone machte sich inzwischen schon Vorwürfe, weil er sich nicht gedacht hatte, dass sie irgend etwas dummes anstellen würde und nicht bei ihr geblieben war, auch wenn es Poppy nicht Recht gewesen war. Doch meiner Meinung nach war es nur verständlich das er auch mal wenigstens für ein paar Stunden seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf bekam. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit um dieses Mädchen gesorgt wegen diesem verdammten Sturz, welcher Remus auch noch ziemlich an die Nieren ging, da er sie abgelenkt hatte. James hat es wirklich erwischt mit Evans und dieses Mal war es nicht nur so eine kurzzeitige Sache, sondern was ernstes und diese bedeutete bei ihm nur noch mehr Probleme, als es sowie so schon mit dieser Person gab. „Mensch, Sirius, hör endlich auf zum Rummeckern! Wenn du es auch nicht zugibst, du machst dir genauso Sorgen um Lils!" „Ja, aber nur im entferntesten, weil sie in der Quidditichmannschaft ist und wir ohne sie erst mal einen Ersatz suchen müssen." Meine Freundin warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und tat auf beleidigt. Wie ich das doch liebte! Sie verzog dabei immer so eine kleine Schnute und sah total süß damit aus, daraufhin musste ich sie grundsätzlich immer umarmen und auch meistens noch viel mehr, aber ich beließ es dieses Mal nur dabei, dass ich meine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille schlang und Stella an mich zog. „Hey, sei doch nicht böse!" flüsterte ich ihr zu und sie wurde wie schon so oft wie Wachs in meinen Armen, was mir wiederum nur ein Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte. Dann plötzlich versteifte sie sich und blickte starr auf einen Punkt vor dem Obstgemälde vor der Küche und schrie: „LILY!" Verdammt noch mal diese Frau hatte ein Organ! Meine Freunde und ich starrten nun auch auf die Stelle, wo sich eine rothaarige Gryffindor gerade verdattert umdrehte. Stella hatte sich auch schon ohne mein wirkliches Bemerken von mir losgemacht, war auf ihre Freundin losgestürmt und baute sich auch schon vor dieser auf. „Verdammt noch mal, LILY, wo hast du bitte schön gesteckt? Mme Pomfrey hat sich fürchterlich darüber aufgeregt, dass du einfach abgehauen bist und dann verschwindst du auf einmal ohne ein Ton zu sagen! Wir haben uns verdammt noch mal Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach davon machen!" Wir waren inzwischen auch zu den beiden getreten und bekamen die gesamte Lautstärke der Standpauke von Stella mit. Für Evans muss es glaub ich noch schlimmer gewesen sein, doch diese rührte sich nicht, sondern blickte Stella nur unentwegt an. Das war natürlich nichts ungewöhnliches, aber die Art und Weise, auf welche sie es tat, war das beunruhigende. Diese Ausdruck in ihren Augen hätte der Kälte in der Arktis Konkurrenz machen können und auch die Stimme, mit der sie nun sprach, trug die gleiche Gefühllosigkeit mit sich. „Du hast ja jetzt genau gesehen, dass ich es kann!" Dies ließ sogar meine sonst so aufbrausende Freundin verstummen und mir blieb auch gleich die Spuke weg. Ihre Stimmung vor ihrem Unfall war ja eigentlich, wenn man es genau nahm schon eisig, aber dies hier übertraf wirklich alles. „Was machst du denn jetzt hier?" versuchte es nun noch mal Moony, der wahrscheinlich den besten Draht zu ihr hatte. „Ich habe Hunger und da ich es Abendessen verpasst hab, muss ich mir eben was in der Küche holen, ok?" Er nickte ihr kurz und kitzelte daraufhin die grüne Birne, die sich neben anderem Obst auf dem Gemälde befand. Mit dieser Aktion wollte Remus ihr anscheinend signalisieren, dass wir oder er mit ihr kommen und nun auf sie aufpassen würden. „Typisch, REMUS!", bemerkte ich an diese Situation gedanklich, „Als ob sie nicht alleine, was zu essen holen könnte!" Nachdem wir dann ohne große Reden Essen für Ms Evans geholt hatten, schlenderten wir hoch zum Gryffindorturm, dabei ließen sich Lily und Remus etwas von uns abhängen. Anscheinend hatten sie was wichtiges zu besprechen.

Remus P.O.V

Langsam schleppte ich mich den anderen hinterher, wobei ich zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass meine Freundin zu mir gesellt hatte. Auf einmal kam ein leises „Sorry" von ihr, was mich für einen kurzen Moment stehen bleiben ließ. Ich musste es erst mal wirklich realisieren, dass sich Lily Evans bei mir entschuldigt hatte. So was kam bei ihr höchstens alle Jahre mal vor. Ich glaube ich sollte mir so langsam wirklich meine Gedanken machen. Da musste wirklich etwas gewaltiges im Busch sein. Deswegen ließ ich den Abstand zwischen den anderen noch größer werden und schlenderte langsam neben ihr her. „Lily, es ist ok. Wir haben beide was verbockt. Du bist heute einfach aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden ohne irgend etwas zu hinterlassen oder einen Ton von dir zu geben und ich bin überhaupt Schuld daran, dass du bei Mme Pomfrey gelandet bist. Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dich damals so abgelenkt habe. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht!" Ihre grüne Augen hatten sich auf mich gerichtet und würden so schnell nicht mehr weichen. Den Ausdruck, den sie darin hatte, war ziemlich undefinierbar. Einerseits irgend etwas entschuldigendes und andererseits etwas, dass Veständniss symbolisierte. Doch dann verschwand dieses alles wieder und meine alte Freundin Lily war wieder zum Vorschein gekommen, die mir eine Kopfnuss verpasste. „Au...!" Ich blickte sie konfus an. „Wofür war denn jetzt die!" „Hmmm... lass mich nachdenken!", grinste sie mich an, „Dafür, dass du meine wunderbare Quidditichpartie unterbrochen hast und weil ich dazu Lust hatte!" Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln, legte dann meinen Arm um ihre Taille und folgte Stella, Sirius, Peter und James hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete zwei Eulen auf uns. Ziemlich komisch eigentlich, dass diese nicht mit der normalen Post gekommen waren. Eine erkannte ich als Ivi und die andere... War das nicht Cherry? Beide breiteten ihre Flügel aus und flogen elegant auf Lily zu, die gerade als Letztes mit mir den Turm betrat.

Lily P.O.V

Remus ist einfach wirklich der Beste, denn er nimmt an, was ich ihm erzähle und drängt mich auch nicht dazu noch mehr herauszurücken. Doch nun da Cherry und Ivi im Gemeinschaftsraum einfach so herum hocken, melden sich bei ihm doch langsam fragende Blicke, die er mir zu warf. „Oh, ja... wie sollte ich ihm das jetzt erklären?", ging mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. „Lils, anscheinend weiß alle Welt schon, dass du wieder erwacht bist, was?" bemerkte, nun mal wieder unpassend wie konnte es anderes sein, Sirius Black. „Ach, da wär ich jetzt gar nicht drauf gekommen!" entgegnete ich ihm sarkastisch. Vorsichtig schlenderte ich auf die zwei Eulen zu und betrachtete die Sachen, die sie mir mitgebracht hatten. Ein Paket und ein roter Brief, der verdammt nach einen Heuler ausschaute. „Oh, was hat denn da unser Lily-Schätzchen wieder angestellt?" warf Black so nebenbei ein, als er erkannt hatte, was vor mir lag. Mit zielstrebigen Schritten wandte ich mich dem Heuler zu und öffnete ihn ganz schnell, um wenigstens ein bisschen von der Lautstärke abzuwenden. Doch das wurde mir nicht vergönnt.

VERDAMMT LILY! WARUM SAGT MIR DENN NIEMAND, DASS DU IM KRANKENFLÜGEL LIEGST! ICH DENK MIR SCHON SONST WAS WARUM DU NICHT GEKOMMEN BIST! SAG DOCH IMMER SCHON, SCHEIß ZAUBERERPOSTVERBINDUNG! DAUERT VIEL ZU LANG! DU SCHAUST AUF JEDEN FALL, DASS DU IN DEINEM BETT BLEIBST! ICH BRAUCH NICHT NOCH EINE KLEINE SCHWESTER, DIE LAUTER SCHEIßE BAUT! UND ERST RECHT NICHT, DIE VON EINEM KLATSCHER AUF DEN BODEN DER TATSACHEN ZURÜCKVERSETZT ERST WERDEN MUSS, UM DAMIT KLAR ZUKOMMEN! REMUS, POTTER, WEHE IHR TUT LILY WAS AN! DENN DANN KÖNNT IHR MICH MAL KENNENLERNEN!

Der Brief zerstörte sich selbst und ließ nur noch mich über, der alles ziemlich peinlich war. Bestimmt jeder Gryffindor, konnte sich jetzt sonst was denken! „LUKE!" murmelte ich vor mich erbost hin. „Ein Heuler war dafür echt nicht nötig!" Langsam bewegten sich anscheinend die Gestalten hinter mir wieder und diesen wollte ich gerade eigentlich nicht begegnen. Dieser Brief war einfach zu privat gewesen. „Hörst du Moony, Krone, ihr sollt Lily nicht anrühren?" „AAAHHHH! BLACK, kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben deine verdammte große KLAPPE HALTEN! Es interessiert niemanden, was du beizutragen hast!" zischte ich ihm wütend entgegen, schnappte mir das Paket und die zwei Eulen und machte große Schritte Richtung Mädchensaal, doch dort wurde ich durch die Worte von einer gewissen Person zurückgehalten. „Evans, mit was musst du klar kommen?" Es war nur ein Gemurmel, aber dieser Satz war irgendwie genau an mein Ohr gelangt und ich konnte James nun einfach nicht ignorieren. „Dass ich doch nicht die beste Treiberin dieses Jahrhunderts bin." Pah... aber hatte ich ihn nicht gerade mißachtet, weil ich ihn angelogen habe? Echt schwierige Sache.

James P.O.V

„Wie kann eine einzige Person, bloss so viel lügen! Das gibt es doch gar nicht!" ging mir durch die Gedanken, als ich sie die Treppe hinauf zu Mädchenschlafsaal schlendern sah. „Moony, was sagst du? Wer war das?" „Hmmm... hört sich verdammt nach Luke an." „Oh, je... ihr Freund. Jungs, da würd ich echt aufpassen!" bemerkte Sirius nebenbei, wobei mir erst auffiel, dass ich es anscheinend verpasst hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass Lily Solo war, aber für solch eine Erklärung war ich jetzt doch zu müde. Ich würde es Remus überlassen und in mein Bett gehen. Laut gähnte ich vor mich hin. „Wer wird denn hier schon müde sein?" warf Peter ein, der schon den ganzen Tag ziemlich ruhig gewesen war. „Ich!" murmelte ich nur noch vor mich hin, tat es Evans gleich und steuerte auf meinen Schlafsaal zu. „Gute Nacht!" rief ich den anderen noch zu, bevor ich unser Zimmer betrat und mich schon halb schlafend auf mein Bett fallen ließ.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch einzelne Sonnenstrahlen schon sehr früh geweckt. Man konnte für acht Uhr wirklich sehr früh sagen, da ich an einem Sonntag sonst immer erst gegen 12 Uhr aufstand. Als ich den blauen Himmel draußen erkennen konnte, hatte ich einen Entschluß gefasst. Heute würde ich meinen ganzen Tag dem Quidditich widmen, um einen freien Kopf bekommen zu können. Somit schleppte ich mich leise aus meinen Bett ins Bad und genoss erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche, nach der ich mich frisch anzog und hinunter zur großen Halle spazierte, wo mich leider schon eine ziemlich sauere McGonagall erwartete. „Mr. Potter, können sie mir sagen, was sie dabei geritten hat und auch ihren Freund Mr. Black den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin mit roten Blümchentapeten auszustatten, die die ganze Zeit singen „Slytherin ihr seid die Verlierer, Gryffindor die Sieger! Also wirklich!" „Verehrte Professor McGonagall, woher wollen sie denn wissen, dass wir beide das waren?" fragte ich sie mit einer Unschuldsmiene, die leider nie bei ihr anscheinend zu wirken schien. „Das lassen sie mal ruhig mein Sorge sein. Holen sie Mr. Black und kommen sie dann mit ihm in mein Büro. Dort werde ich ihnen ihre Strafarbeit zuteilen." Ich musste ein leichtes entnervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken und ließ meinen Blick sehnsüchtig Richtung strahlend blauen Himmel schweifen. „So eine Ungerechtigkeit! Ausgerechnet bei so einem schönen WETTER!" schimpfte ich in meinen Gedanken, da ich vermutlich, wenn ich diese aussprechen würde, noch mehr an Strafarbeiten auf den Hals gehetzt bekommen hätte. Grummelnd folgte ich ihrer Anweisung und weckte Sirius auf, der genauso schlechtgelaunt reagierte wie ich, aber nicht wegen dem Quidditich sondern weil er so früh aufstehen musste. Beide erreichten wir schlußendlich nach einer halben Stunde das Büro unserer Hauslehrerin, in dem schon Hagrid mir gleicher auf uns wartete. „Ah, da kommen ja schon die zwei Übeltäter!" grinste der Wildhüter uns an. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte er noch nie etwas an unseren Streichen auszusetzen gehabt, sondern manchmal sogar befürwortet. Das ließ ein kurzen selbstbewusstes Lächeln über mein Gesicht wandern, welches sofort wieder erlosch, als ich das noch grimmigere Gesicht als zu vor von dem Prof sah. „Also, da ihr beiden es ja so witzig fandet, den Gemeinschaftsraum eines anderes Hauses zu verhexen, dürft ihr heute mal euere Qualitäten beim ...!" Sie brach plötzlich ab und setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. „Hagrid, bitte erklären sie doch den beiden, was ihre heutige Aufgabe sein wird." Dieser nickte und führte uns nach draußen. „Folgt mir!" Wir taten, was er uns befohlen hatte, aber mit der Ungewissheit gaben wir uns nicht zu frieden. „Hey, Hagrid, komm schon, was müssen wir machen?", drängte ihn Sirius. „Werdet ihr dann schon sehen!" „Ach, komm schon, wir müssen uns doch geistig auf sowas vorbereiten!" meinte nun auch ich. Doch dieser Halbriese blieb stur wie ein Esel und führte uns hoch zur Eulerei. Irgendwie ahnte ich nichts gutes und meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er vor gleicher stehen blieb. „Also, Jungs, tut mir Leid euch, dass mit zu teilen, aber es hat letztes Mal einen kleinen Vorfall mit den Eulen und den Hauselfen gegeben und nun weigern sich diese kleinen Wesen, den Mist, die die Tiere machen wegzuräumen. Und da hat sich natürlich einiges in den letzten Monaten angestaut." Er machte vorsichtig die Türe auf und ein unangenehmer, was hier noch untertrieben war, Geruch wehte uns entgegen. Sirius und ich verzogen gleichzeitig angewidert das Gesicht. „Und da noch keiner dazu gekommen ist, müsst ihr den Saustall jetzt wegräumen. Und zwar OHNE ZAUBEREI!" „Also, sonst geht's dieser alten Schachtel aber schon noch gut!" „Bitte, Sirius red nicht so über deine Hauslehrerin!" ermahnte Hagrid ihn. Schon irgendwie komisch von Hagrid sowas zu hören. „Also macht euch an die Arbeit! Dort drüben stehen Eimer, Lappen und das ganze Putzzeugs. Viel Erfolg, dann!" Er wandte sich schon ans gehen, wobei Sirius und ich uns vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen, die soviel bedeuteten: „Solange wir unsere Zauberstäbe haben, rühr ich keinen Lappen an!" Doch da hatten wir uns leider schon zu früh gefreut. „Ach, bevor ich's vergesse! Eure Zauberstäbe bitte!" „Scheiße!" fluchte ich innerlich und holte genauso widerstrebend wie mein Kumpel diesen heraus und überreichten ihn Hagrid. „Also viel Spaß! Ihr könnt ihn dann bei mir wieder abholen!" Und weg war er. „So wollte ich schon immer mal meinen Sonntag verbringen!" motzte Sirius, bevor er sich einen Lappen schnappte und ihn sich um den Mund und Nase band, damit er den Geruch nicht so sehr abbekam.

Lilys P.O.V

„NEIN!" Mit diesem Schrei erwachte ich aus meinen Schlaf und saß kerzengerade in meinem Bett. Warum musste ich gerade jetzt von ihnen träumen? Und dann auch noch von dem Abend als James bei uns war?" murmelte ich leise vor mich hin und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. In meinem Traum erlebte ich den gemeinsamen Weihnachtsabend noch einmal und dann plötzlich stürzte ich wieder in dieses verdammte schwarze Licht und dieses Mal war niemand mehr da. Und dieser blöde Traum nur wegen diesem Verdammten PÄCKCHEN! Warum konnte er mir, dass nicht an meinem Geburtstag schenken, wie es auch von meinen Eltern beabsichtigt war. Luke ist manchmal echt ein Trottel. Aber ich kann es wirklich immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Sie haben mir eine halbe Villa in Schottland gekauft. Die ganzen Urkunden mit Foto, das ein altes Haus darstellte, dass dringend mal renoviert werden musste. Alles war in diesem verdammten GESCHENK! WARUM KONNTEN SIE MIR ES NICHT SELBST ÜBERGEBEN! Langsam beruhigte ich mich und auch mein Atem verlor das stoßweise. Einmal holte ich noch mal tief Luft und hatte alles wieder vergessen, aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannt, in meinem Herzen verschlossen. Nun konnte ich mich auch wieder ruhig in meinem Schlafsaal umschauen und bemerkte, dass sich niemand mir in diesem befand. Anscheinend hatte mich die anderen schlafen lassen, damit ich mich noch besser erholen kann. Also blickte kurz auf meine Uhr, um wenigstens einen gewissen Überblick über die Zeit, die herrschte zu haben. Meine Augen weiteten. „HALB DREI!" Schnell stürmte ich aus meinem Bett, gönnte mir eine Dusche und zog mir schnell bequeme und warme Sachen an, mit denen ich später noch auf das Quidditichfeld konnte. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren anscheinend einige meiner Freunde alarmiert durch das Poltern geworden, als ich aufgestanden bin und schauten mich ziemlich verwirrt an, als ich die Treppe hinunter wirbelte. „Verdammt, Remus!", fing ich schon sogleich an zu schimpfen, als ich ihn in einer Ecke an einem Tisch über einen Aufsatz brühten sah. Er blickte konfus zu mir auf und erwartete meine weiteren Ausführungen. „Ja?" „Warum hast du mich nicht aufgeweckt? Ich muss doch dieses ganze verdammte Zeugs nachlernen!" schrie ich ihn total aufgeregt an. „Lily, komm schon, beruhig dich jetzt erst mal! Und hol ganz tief Luft!" Ich kam mir zwar bescheuert vor, aber befolgte dennoch das, was mein Freund gesagt hatte. Nachdem ich mich dann wirklich beruhigt hatte, ließ ich mich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. „So, und jetzt hier!" Er reichte mir mehrere Rolle Pergament, woraufhin ich ihn fragend anschaute. „Das ist alles, was du brauchst! Zusammengefasst und perfekt analysiert. Ich hab alles mitgeschrieben und du musst es jetzt nur noch lernen!" Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist echt ein Schatz!", grinste ich ihn an. „Na, ja... du hilfst mir auch immer..." Er wurde rot. „So dann legen wir mal los!" „Hä?" „Na, willst du mir das ganze nicht auch erklären?" „Ähmmm... ach, so... natürlich!" Jetzt konnte ich mir ein leises Kichern wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen. „Also, ich hör dir ganz gespannt zu." Noch einmal warf er mir einen völlig verwirrten Blick zu und fing aber dann doch an mir alles zu erklären.

3 Stunden, 27 Minuten und 16 Sekunden später, hatten wir es doch tatsächlich geschafft, alles und wirklich alles durchzukauen. „Fertig, OHEHJO!" rief ich freudestrahlend und mich streckend aus. „Wurde ja auch mal langsam Zeit! Ich hab nämlich riesigen Hunger!" entgegnete mir Remus genauso fröhlich, doch dann veränderte sich seine Mimik ganz plötzlich. „Lily, was ist bei dir passiert? Zu Hause, mein ich, an dem Tag, an dem dich die McGonagall geholt hat!" Ich versteifte mich und schaute ihn ohne jegliche Regung an. „Remus, hör mir jetzt mal genau zu, es ist wirklich nichts gegen dich oder so, aber ich kann und will nicht darüber reden!" „Und was war mit dem Päckchen gestern?" „Na, ja Päckchen kann man eigentlich nicht mehr, dazu sagen, wenn man es aufgemacht hat. Es war eher ein verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk!" „Ja, und? Weiter?" „Nichts, weiter, nur so viel, dass ich weiß, dass ich deine Hilfe in den Sommerferien brauche." Sein verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck ließ mich leicht zu lachen beginnen. „Hey, komm schon. Ich hab am Anfang eigentlich vorgehabt, dass ich dir gar nichts erzähle, also sei nicht beleidigt, ok?" Ich knuffte ihn noch einmal kurz in die Seite, damit er diesen eingeschnappten Blick verlor und stand dann auf, was er mir auch zugleich nachtat. „Hmmm... ich kann dich ja zu nichts zwingen, aber du wirst mir doch noch bevor du meine Hilfe brauchst, Bescheid geben für was oder?" „Türlich, Türlich! Kommst du?" Während er so vor sich hingeredet hatte, war ich schon lange Richtung Portraitloch geschlendert und wartete. Nach einem Nicken seinerseits folgte er mir durch gleiches hindurch und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur großen Halle, von woher schon ein sagenhafter Duft nach Abendessen in der Luft lag. Während wir so neben einander hergingen, klärte mich Remus über den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch, Geschehnisse und über das ganze andere Zeug noch auf, was ich in der Zeit, in der ich im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte auf. Bei dem ganzen Redeschwall, der aus ihm heraus brach, schloß ich, dass Remus mich wirklich vermisst hatte, weil er niemanden zum Reden hatte.


	25. Never mess with a redhead

Kapitel 24: Never mess with a redhead...

Lily P.O.V

Gemeinsam setzten wir uns zu Stella an den Tisch, die schon mit essen beschäftigt waren. „Hey, wo sind den Sirius und James?" wurde von Remus in den Raum geworfen. „McGonagall hat sie erwischt und anscheinend sitzen sie gerade bei irgendeiner Strafarbeit." bemerkte unsere Freundin und kaum waren ihre Worte verklungen, erschienen auch schon einer der beide und zwar Black mit einem schlecht gelaunten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen, als er mir und Moony gegenüber Platz nahmen. Kaum war dieses geschehen und dass ich mich meinem immer noch leeren Teller wieder zugewandt hatte, wurde ich von zwei starken Armen umarmt. „Süße, was machst du nur für Sachen? Eine Woche im Krankenflügel! Also, wirklich!", raunte mir Joe, der sich halb neben mir auf dem leeren Platz gesetzt hatte, ohne seinen Umarmung zu lockern, leise und wie er anscheinend unwiderstehlich ins Ohr. Wie er sich da nur getäuscht hatte. „Tja, und deine Wenigkeit hat sich nicht blicken lassen!" erwiderte ich ihm mit betont ruhiger Stimme. „Erst den großen Verehrer spielen und kaum ist man weg, schon ist man auch Schnee von gestern!" ging mir durch den Kopf, bevor ich mir wieder einige von MacDoubts langweiligen Worten anhören musste. „Woher willst du das wissen?" „Tja, man hat eben seine Connections! Und jetzt verzisch dich! Ich hab keine Verwendung mehr für dich!" Mit gekonnten Handgriffen löste ich mich aus der Umarmung und tat mir Salat und ein Stück Steak auf den Teller. Eigentlich hatte ich doch erwartet, dass er wenigstens ein bisschen geknickt wäre, aber statt dessen wurde noch aufdringlicher. „Kleine, du willst mich doch genauso wie ich dich! Also reg dich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit nicht so auf!" Mit eleganten Bewegungen entfernte ich seine Hand von meiner Taille und drehte mich kurz zu ihm, um mit ruhiger Stimme etwas zu erwidern. „So, Mr. MacDoubt. Ich hätte ja wissen müssen, dass so ein Schwachkopf wie du, der auch noch dazu in Slytherin steckt, nicht die einfachsten Worte verstehst, aber ich will ja nicht so sein. Also jetzt mal zum MITSCHREIBEN! Du gehst mir auf die Nerven und ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf dich. Also kündige ich dir hiermit die fast nicht vorhandene Bekanntschaft und wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag! Auf nimmer Wiedersehen!" Von mir gegenüber konnte ich ein unterdrücktes Lachen vernehmen und wandte mich dem Verursacher zu. „Black, was?" „Also, deine Abfuhren muss man sich echt merken, Evans? Da kann man ja echt noch was lernen." Joe hatte auch ihm seine kurze Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet und einen bösen Blick zu geworfen, bevor er versuchte meinen Kopf zu sich zu drehen, um mir anscheinend einen erzwungenen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Diesem Gefallen tat ich ihm doch gern. Ich blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und schob seine Hände angewidert weg. „Verdammt, sag mal, hast du was an den OHREN? Ich hab verdammt noch mal HUNGER! Und du und dein LOSER- Gestank stören nur beim Esssen. Also, Bye, bye!" Anscheinend hatte der Slytherin jetzt endgültig genug und ich hatte schon gehofft, er würde sich erbarmen zu gehen, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht.

Erzähler P.O.V

Nun reichte es MacDoubt endgültig. So was würde er sich doch nicht von einem WEIBSSTÜCK bilden lassen. Auch nicht von dieser eingebildeten Lily Evans. „Gut, wenn nicht so, dann eben anders, Evans!" Bevor Joe nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, spürte er den Zauberstab von James, der gerade zu dem Geschehen hinzugekommen war, auf sein Herz gerichtet. Was er aber nicht bemerkt hatte, war, dass nicht Potters Zauberstab dem Slytherin Angst bereitete, sondern der von Lily, der sich an einer ziemlich empfindlichen Stelle eines männlichen Wesens befand. Nur Remus hatte die Reaktion von seiner Freundin realisiert und musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken, denn die schnelle Bewegung von dieser war zu der Reaktionsfähigkeit von James um einiges besser. „Auf Wiedersehen!" zischte ihm Potter zu und MacDoubt befolgte dieses Mal den höflichen Verweis darauf, dass er gehen sollte, mit einem eiskalten Blick, der allen anwesenden Freunden gegolten hatte. Nun konnte sich Remus wirklich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „LILY! Du bist sowas von unmöglich!" Sie grinste leicht verlegen und bemerkte erst jetzt, das alle anderen beide völlig verwirrt beäugten. „Wir wissen selber, dass Evans unmöglich ist, aber warum stellst du das erst jetzt fest?" fragte Sirius, der gerade dabei war ein Stück Steak in seinen Mund zu befördern. „Tja, ich stand eben auf der Leitung!" „Jetzt kapier ich überhaupt nichts mehr!" erwiderte James, der genauso verwirrt dreinblickte wie auch schon die andern. „Sage wir mal so, bei einem Mann gibt es eine bessere Stelle als das Herz, auf die Frau zielen sollte!" Remus brach nun wieder in lautes Gelächter aus. Anscheinend war ihm auch der einmalige Gesichtsausdruck von MacDoubt aufgefallen, als er den Druck an seinem besten Stück gespürt hatte. Stella, Sirius und James betrachteten Lily nun genauer und bemerkten ihren Zauberstab, der nun auf dem Tisch plaziert war. „Der lag da, aber vorher noch nicht da!" Dieser Bemerkung von Stella ließ die Gehirne von ihr und den anderen zwei rattern. Man konnte es fast schon sehen, wie sich langsam alles in Bewegung setzte und langsam auf Hochtouren lief. Dann auf einmal hatten anscheinend alle einen erleuchtenden Moment und fingen an zu lachen! „Ich bin von lauter Schnellmerkern von der Firma Langsam umgeben!" entgegnete Lily dem Gelächter. Gemeinsam aßen alle zu Abend, wobei das Thema immer wieder auf die Aktion mit MacDoubt kam und wieder durchgekaut wurde.


	26. Kennst du einen, kennst du alle? oder It

Kapitel 25: Kennst du einen, kennst du alle? oder It's just Love

Lily P.O.V

Nachdem alle mit ihrem Essen fertig waren, murmelte ich zufrieden vor mich hin. „Ja, das war jetzt echt gut, so gut hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen." Gedanklich fügte ich dabei noch zu: „Außer bei meiner Mutter!" Langsam richtete ich mich auf und blickte die anderen noch kurz an. „Also, Leute wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hab jetzt total Bock eine Runde Quidditich zu spielen!" Ich hatte mich schon zum Gehen gewandt, als Remus mir erwiderte: „Lily, du willst doch jetzt nicht gleich wieder auf den Besen! Nach deinem UNFALL!" Ich legte meinen rechten Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn, hob es zu mir an, dass er mir genau in die Augen sah und lächelte ihn süß an. „Ach, Remilein, sonst verlern ich's am Schluß noch! Und dass wäre nicht gut für unsere nächstes Spiel!" Langsam setzte ich meinen Weg fort und winkte ihnen und mich noch einmal umzudrehen. Doch ich war noch nicht weit gekommen, als mich eine Stimme stoppen ließ. „Ich werde dich begleiten! Hatte sowieso Lust auf ein Spiel!" „Deine Entscheidung, Potter!" „Eben, Evans!" Es war mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht Recht, dass er mir gefolgt war, da ich mich eigentlich dem Spiel nun ganz und gar hingeben wollte, um wieder eine freien Kopf zu bekommen, aber was sollte ich gegen ihn tun? Verbieten konnte ich es ihm ja nicht. Leider! Doch vielleicht würde es mir ganz gut tun, wenn ich von ihm etwas in meiner Art zu Spielen abgebremst werden würde. „MISS EVANS, sie wollen doch nicht schon wieder auf's FELD, oder?" „Natürlich nicht, Mme Pomfrey. Ich möchte nur einen kleinen Spaziergang machen." „Das will ich ja auch hoffen! So schnell möchte ich sie nicht mehr im Krankenflügel sehen. Sie sollten wirklich nicht so hart trainieren, besonders weil ihre Eltern sie nun nicht mehr in ihrem Eifer zurückhalten können." Ich nickte nur. Mir war bei ihren Worten natürlich klar, dass James alles mitgehört hatte, was bedeutete, dass er wieder etwas gefunden hatte, was ihn auf die richtige Spur bringen würde. Die Krankenschwester verabschiedete sich noch schnell bei uns und eilte dann davon, da sie anscheinend im Krankenflügel gebraucht wurde. Ich war eindeutig froh diesem strengen Blick hinter mich gebracht zu haben. „Die hat fast noch einen schlimmeren drauf als die McGonagall!" spukte es mir durch meinen Kopf. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern?" „Nichts, es geht ihnen gut!" versuchte ich ihm aus zu weichen und setzte den Weg zum Quidditichfeld fort. „Und was schreiben sie über die Hochzeit von deiner Schwester? Du konntest nun ja leider nicht hingehen!" „Hmm.. gute Frage, ob sie glücklich war. Auf jeden Fall ihre Trauer kann sie gut verbergen." wäre mir fast rausgerutscht, aber zum Glück konnte ich mich im letzen Moment zusammen reißen und erwiderte ihm: „Die Hochzeit war echt grandios und Petty war echt glücklich!" „Hmmm... Schade eigentlich, dass ich da jetzt nicht mitkonnte. Die hätten das Spiel ruhig einen Sonntag später abhalten können. Da hätte ich locker deine Family besser kennenlernen und dich endlich dazu überreden können, dass du mit mir nach Hogsmeade ausgehst. Es ist ja schließlich Valentinstag!" „Verdammt, lass mich jetzt endlich mal in RUHE!" giftete ich ihm entnervt an. Schnell stiefelte ich davon, holte meinen Besen und schleppte die Balltruhe hinaus. Die Klatscher flogen schon fast alleine los, als ich bloss die Kiste geöffnet hatte. Doch bevor ich ihnen folgen konnte, wurde ich von einer warmen, großen Hand an meinem Handgelenk zurückgehalten. „Warum willst du denn nicht ein einziges Mal mit mir ausgehen?" „Aus einmal werden zweimal, dreimal, usw!" „Wäre mir ganz Recht. Also gehst du mit mir aus?" „Sag, mal hast du was an den OHREN!" tobte ich inzwischen. James duckte sich schnell und ich ließ den Klatscher, der auf uns zu gerast gekommen war mit einem Schlag in die andere Richtung fliegen. Potter starrte dem Ball hinter her und warf mir dann wieder einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor er mir antwortete: „Mann glaubt gar nicht, dass ein so zierliches Wesen wie du, so eine Kraft in sich stecken hat... Und so eine Klappe! Die Abfuhr für MacDoubt war echt knallhart. Hast du das von deiner Mum oder deinem Dad?" „Mum... Dad!" kreiste es für einen kurzen Moment in meinem Kopf und auch schon fingen die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über meine Wange zufinden. Schnell drehte ich mich von ihm weg und entfernte diese mit meinem Handrücken. Ich versteifte mich und versuchte wieder alles zu verbannen. „Habe ich was..." versuchte James anzusetzen, doch ich würde ihm jetzt nicht die Genugtuung gegeben, dass er es geschafft hat mich zum Weinen zu bringen. Ich unterbrach ihn barsch in seinem Satz. „So jetzt mal zum Mitschreiben: LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Ich riß mich von ihm los und schwang mich auf dem Besen, mit dem ich den Klatschern hinterher jagte.

James P.O.V

„Verdammt. Ich wollte doch jetzt nichts falsches sagen. Aber wieder bei ihren Eltern wurde sie so abwesend. Es ist doch was mit ihnen passiert. Sie verschweigt die ganze Zeit was, dass ist mir schon gestern aufgefallen und am Tag, an dem sie zu Dumbeldore musste. Und dann auch noch diese Wort von Poppy! Da stimmt was nicht und ich werde es schon noch heraus finden!" Auch ich erhob mich nun in die Lüfte und ließ den Schnatz, welchen ich aus meiner Tasche geholt hatte, freien Lauf.

Lily P.O.V

„WARUM kann dieser blöde Idiot nicht einfach mal seine verdammte KLAPPE halten?... Aber er hat es doch nicht böse gemeint. Er weiß doch von nicht. Wie die anderen übrigens auch nicht... Trotzdem braucht er sich nicht immer in meine Angelegenheiten mischen, die ihn nichts angehen! Was interessiert 's ihn eigentlich?" Mein gedankliches Zwiegespräch mit meinem Gewissen wurde durch einen Klatscher unterbrochen, dem ich instinktiv mit meinem Kopf ausgewichen war. „Verdammt, Lily, pass doch auf! Du kannst nicht gleich wieder für ne Woche in den Krankenflügel! Poppy würde dich umbringen!" drang es vom anderen Ende des Quidditichfeldes zu mir durch. „Ach, der hätte sowieso nicht getroffen!" entgegnete ich dem ach so besorgten Potter. Schnell schlug ich den nächsten Klatscher in seine Richtung und trieb den nächsten auch dazu an. Genau auf ihn zu fliegen. Er schaute mich ziemlich konfus an, aber was sollte ich machen. Warum musste er sich auch unbedingt bei den Toren aufhalten? Pech für ihn. Wenn ich ehrlich war, es machte mir ziemlich viel Spaß ihn mit Klatscher zu bombardieren, was ich auch eine Zeit lang genoss, bis der goldene Schnatz genau vor meiner Nase auftauchte. Ich hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und schnappte ihn mir deswegen so schnell wie möglich, damit er nicht wieder wegfliegen konnte. Genau musterte ich den kleinen goldenen Ball und dabei viel mir die Eingravierung. „Von LE für JP" Den Schnatz, den ich gerade in meiner Hand hielt, war doch tatsächlich, der den ich James zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Ich dachte, er hätte ihn nicht mehr und hätte ihn weg geschmissen, weil er so wütend auf mich war. Langsam ließ ich ihn wieder los und davon fliegen. Potter betrachtete mich einem ziemlich undefinierbaren Blick, welchen ich versuchte zu ignorieren und mich wieder auf mein Spiel zu konzentrieren, was ich nach einigen Minuten auch schaffte.

James P.O.V

„War das gerade ein Lächeln? Und haben ihre Augen gerade Wärme ausgestrahlt?" fragte ich mich ungläubig, „Wie sie den Schnatz angeschaut hat? Hat sie etwa gemerkt, dass es ihrer ist?" Ich ließ die Fragen nun Fragen sein und stellte mich wieder auf meinen Job als Sucher ein. Wir beide teilten uns das Quidditichfeld noch kurz bevor die Dämmerung anbrach ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Sie beachtete mich nicht und ich versuchte auch nicht ihre Beachtung zu bekommen. Also waren wir beide friedlich gestimmt. Doch dann sank sie plötzlich ganz lässig runter Richtung Boden, wobei sie ab und an Klatscher von sich wegschlug, um gekonnt landen zu können.

Erzähler P.O.V

Als sie unten angekommen war, schloß sie mit gezielten Handgriffen die Bälle ein. Gerade wollte Lily die Kiste aufheben, um sie wegzutragen, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Teamkollegen richten musste, da dieser plötzlich vor ihr gelandet war und ihr nun den Weg versperrte. Dieser hatte Evans die ganze Zeit beobachtet aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und ihre riskanten Flugmanöver mit angeschaut. „Du solltest nicht so leichtsinnig spielen!" „Und das sagt mir ein Rumtreiber!" entgegnete sie ihm nur spöttisch und führte ihre zu erst vorgehabte Handlung, die Balltruhe zurück an ihren Platz zubringen, aus, wonach sie ihren Besen, den sie auch noch zwischen ihre Finger nebenbei gezwängt hatte, in die Besenkammer abstellte. James war ihr gefolgt und fing nun an sie mit Fragen zu löchern. „Lily, was ist mit dir los?" „Nichts. Mir geht's absolut gut!" „Erzähl mir mal was NEUES! Ich will die Wahrheit hören!" „Les es von meinen Lippen ab. Das ist die Wahrheit! Und außerdem geht es dich einen feuchten KEHRICHT an!" Die Gryffindor drängte sich an ihm vorbei und wollte sich eigentlich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloß machen, aber nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihr Handgelenk gepackt und von James zu sich gezogen.

James P.O.V

„Hey, lass mich sofort los oder ich befrei mich auf meine WEISE!", zischte sie mir leise und mit ruhiger Stimme zu, was eine gewisse Kälte in ihren Worten widerspiegelte. „Du kannst so viel zu schlagen, wie du willst. Ich werde dich nie mehr loslassen!" entgegnete ich ihr leicht überheblich. „Dann werde ich eben anfangen zu schreien!" Auf diesen Satz habe ich gewartet und grinste sie nur breit an. „Dann muss ich der den Mund eben verschließen!" Bevor Lily überhaupt noch irgendeinen ihrer bekannten bissigen Kommentare von sich lassen konnte, trafen meine Lippen die ihrigen.

Lily P.O.V

Obwohl ich immer noch gegen seine verdammt muskulöse Brust hämmerte, um mich irgendwie von ihm zu befreien, spürte ich, dass sich mein Herz tief drinnen nach seinen Berührungen sehnte. Um so mehr mir das klar wurde, um so mehr entspannte ich mich auch in seinen Armen und hielt inne mich gegen ihn zu wehren. Nach und nach fing ich an es zu genießen, und den sanften und zugleich fordernden Kuss leicht zu erwidern.

James P.O.V

Ich war ziemlich erstaunt, als ich mitbekam, dass sie den Kuss anfing zu gewähren und erblickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als ich meine Augen kurz geöffnet hatte, dass ihr ganzes Gesicht voller Wärme und Zuneigung überflutet war. „So sieht sie also aus, wenn sie ihre Gefühle zulässt. Das hab ich bei ihr vermisst und wollte es irgendwann einmal auf ihr Gesicht zaubern." ging mir durch meine Gedanken, kurz bevor ich mich langsam von ihr löste.

Lily P.O.V

„Guck, du willst jetzt gar nicht mehr weg von mir!" Ich hatte meine Augen immer noch geschlossen, doch wenn ich ihm in sein Gesicht nun blicken würde, würde ich ein breites. selbstgerechtes Grinsen vorfinden, aber dieses interessierte mich im Moment nicht. „Mein ganzes Herz wurde von Wärme durchströmt und hat die ganze Einsamkeit vertrieben!", dachte ich mir überrascht und glücklich zugleich, so dass ich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht erschienen ließ. „Lass mich jetzt endlich los!" versuchte ich es James noch einmal klar zumachen, aber mit weniger Nachdruck und auch meine sonstige Kälte schwang nicht mit. Meine Worte hatten schon fast ein Flehen in sich, was mich eigentlich fast schon erschreckte. Doch Potter tat nichts der Gleichen. Er drückte mich nur noch fester an sich und wenn ich ehrlich war, genoß ich seine wärmenden Arme. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust und spürte wie er sich zu meinem linken Ohr hinunter beugte und zu flüstern anfing. „Lily, bitte hör mir jetzt genau zu!" Seine Stimme hatte etwas gefühlvolles, doch der Ernst darin wurde dadurch nur noch verstärkt. „Du brauchst nicht immer zu die Starke spielen und eine Mauer um dich aufbauen. Du bist nicht so eiskalt, wie du uns immer glauben machen möchtest. Ich hab's bei dir zu Hause miterlebt. Du warst so glücklich und konntest aus vollem Halse lachen. Deine Augen funkelten, wenn du mit deinen Eltern nur zusammen warst. Nur bei Remus bist du noch ab und zu so. Er will auch wie ich, dass du diese Festung einreißt und uns hinter die Mauer schauen lässt. Und dich, nur dich, Lily sehen und kennen lernen. Aber er hat es noch nicht ganz geschafft, weil du wahrscheinlich denkst, dass er etwas an uns weiter erzählen könnte, aber er hat wirklich nie ein Wort über die verloren, wenn wir ihn auch noch so gelöchert haben. Lass mich bitte wenigstens hinter allem schauen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich niemals alleine lassen oder verletzen. Du kannst bei mir jeder Zeit Schwäche zeigen, denn jeder Mensch hat Schwierigkeiten und ist nicht unfehlbar. Tränen sind ganz normal und man muss auch mal weinen, um wieder frei lachen zu können. Ich bin für dich da!" Er machte eine kleine Kunstpause, damit ich mir seine ganzen Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen konnte. „Er ist für mich da! Das hat Mike auch einmal gesagt und dann... Aber James ist nicht gleich ihm. Er will nicht die starke Lily. Er will einfach bloss mich, so wie ich bin!" Er setzte erneut an und nun war ich wirklich baff von seinen Worten. „Weißt du, Lily, ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen und das ist jetzt nicht so dahin gesagt. Ich möchte, dass du dir das mit der Schwäche zeigen und dass ich dich wirklich liebe vor Augen hältst und darüber nachdenkst! Ich werde auf dich warten!" James beendete nun endgültig seine ganze Rede und löste die Umarmung. Kurz blickte er mir noch einmal in die Augen, dann drehte er sich langsam um und schlenderte hoch Richtung Schloß.


	27. Auch ein verletztes Herz heilt

Kapitel 26: Auch ein verletztes Herz heilt...

Erzähler P.O.V

In der Zeit stand Lily mit leeren Augen unbeweglich und fast schon angewurzelt auf der Stelle da, wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte. In kürzester Zeit klappten ihre Füße unter ihrem Gewicht weg und sie ließ sich auf die Knie in den Schnee fallen, der noch den letzten Tagen lag. Einzelne Tränen und immer mehr liefen über ihre Wangen hinunter und tropfte nach und nach auf den vom Mondlicht glitzernden Schnee. Nach einiger Zeit raffte sie sich schwerfällig auf und schleppte sich Lily hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, wo ein riesiger Schülerauflauf herrschte, so dass die sechzehn Jährige überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen wurde, was ihr auch ziemlich recht war, denn sie wollte in ihrem Zustand wirklich keine einzige Person sehen. In dieser Nacht hatte Evans zum ersten mal seit langen wieder einmal aus voller Seele geweint und sich ihrem Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Eltern hingegeben. Eine Träne nach der anderen. Die ganzen angestauten Gefühle fanden ihren Weg aus ihr heraus und ließen sich nicht mehr verbannen, bevor alles hervorgekommen war. Noch nie war ihr so sehr klar geworden, dass sie ein Mensch mit Emotionen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily völlig ausgelaugt, mit einem leeren Kopf und kraftlos in einen nassgeweinten Kissen auf. Nach und nach kam ihr das gestrige Geschehen und Gesagte wieder in den Sinn und berührte vorsichtig ihre Lippen mit ihren Fingern, die James mit seinen am Tag zuvor versiegelt hatte. Irgendwie ließ sie diese Gedanken an ihn und an den Kuss leicht erröten, obwohl es doch eigentlich das Normalste der Welt war. Oder hatte sie etwa doch Gefühle für ihn? Vorsichtig richtete sich Lily auf und betrachtete das noch nicht ganz vom Sonnenlicht erstrahlte Schlafzimmer. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen waren alle noch warm in ihre Decken gekuschelt und schliefen. Deswegen stieg Evans, nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihren Wecker, der halb sieben zeigte, leise aus ihrem Bett und ging in das Badezimmer, um sich frisch zumachen.

Lily P.O.V

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zog ich schnell meine Schuluniform an und schlenderte dann gutgelaunt und ein Lied summend, dass mir gerade in den Sinn gekommen war, die Wendeltreppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich mich neben Remus, der schon immer ein Frühaufsteher war in einen Sessel fallen ließ. „Guten Morgen, Remilein! Na, gut geschlafen?" „Lily, bist du krank?" Er legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn und die andere auf seine, damit er anscheinend bestimmen konnte, ob ich Fieber hatte, was ich nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte. „Hey, mir geht's heut eben nur saugut! So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr!" antworte ich ihm, wobei mein Lächeln, was ich schon die ganze Zeit aufgesetzt hatte, einfach nicht verschwinden konnte. Es wollte partut nicht weg. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es einfach perfekt zu meiner Laune passte. „Bist du dir da sicher?", meinte mein Freund nun immer noch skeptisch. „Ja, ist es denn so besonders? Warst du eigentlich schon essen? Ich hab nämlich einen ziemlich Hunger!" „Nee, ich wart noch auf die anderen. Sag, mal, James war gestern so komisch. Hast du ihm irgendwas angetan? Und dich hab ich übrigens auch gar nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen sehen." „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Ich glaub, ich bin ... ähmm...ja... keine Ahnung, wann ich gekommen bin. Auf jeden Fall war viel los hier. Da ist es wahrscheinlich verständlich, dass du mich nicht gesehen hast! Na, ja ich geh jetzt schon runter." Ich schnappte mir meine Umhängetasche, in der ich alle meine Bücher und Sachen verstaut hatte und spazierte zum Portraitloch, dabei winkte ich Remus noch mal ohne mich umzudrehen, denn sein verdatterter Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich zum schief Lachen und das wollte ich nicht unbedingt. Somit schritt ich alleine zu der großen Halle hinunter, wo mich hoffentlich bereits ein gutes Frühstück erwartete. Dort waren um diese Uhrzeit aber noch ziemlich wenig anzutreffen. Das war natürlich verständlich, denn wer stand auch unter Schulzeit schon vor halb acht auf, wenn um nein erst die Schule beginnen sollte. Doch eine Person stach mir sofort ins Augen, als ich schon überhaupt den Raum betrat. Mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren. James. Zu dem setzte ich mich dann auch zugleich nach einer kleinen Kopfnuss, um mich bemerkbar zu machen.

James P.O.V

Breit grinsend begrüßte mich Evans mit einem „Guten MORGEN!" „Ähm, ja guten Morgen! Schon so früh auf den Beinen?" „Türlich. zwar war ich diese Nacht ziemlich unruhig, aber als ich gesehen hab, was es für ein wunderschöner Tag wird, musste ich einfach aufstehen." Ich starrte sie völlig verwirrt an und musste dabei anscheinend ziemlich komisch ausgesehen haben, da sie plötzlich leicht zu kichern anfing. War das die gleiche Lily, der ich am Tag zuvor meine Liebe gestanden hatte? Nie und nimmer. Leicht schüttelte ich sie und fragte sie immer noch ziemlich konfus: „Was hast du mit Evans gemacht? Wo ist sie?" Sie zog einen kleinen Schmollmund, der ihr ehrlich gesagt ziemlich stand und sie gleichzeitig süß erscheinen ließ. „Ihr seid alle so gemein! Ich bin doch ganz NORMAL!" „So, schauen wir mal, ob sie immer noch so normal bleibt, wenn ich sie nach einem Date frage." schoß es mir durch die Gedanken, während ich ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte. „Wenn du so gute Laune gerade hast, kann ich dich ja dann auch gleich fragen, ob du mit mir am 14. Februar zufälligerweise nach Hogsmeade gehen würdest für ein kleines Date." Ich erwartete sofort eine kalte Abfuhr, wie sie es immer getan hatte, denn ich hatte nicht gerade die Hoffnung, dass meine Worte ihren eigentlichen Nutzen erfüllt hatten. Das was ich am vorherigen Tag nämlich getan hatte, war meine letzten Möglichkeit gewesen, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich sie wirklich lieben und kein Spiel mit ihr trieb. „Na, ja, wenn ich jetzt mal davon absehe, dass du nicht mit meiner guten Laune klar kommst und normalerweise Zeit haben müsste" , druckste Lily herum, „müsste es eigentlich klar gehen!" „NEIN!" rief ich völlig baff aus. „Na, wenn du nicht willst!" „DOCH und wie!" entgegnete ich ihr freudestrahlend. Ich sprang in meinem Enthusiasmus auf, zog sie mit mir hoch und wirbelte sie umher. „Hey, lass mich runter! Sonst überleg ich's mir noch mal!" meinte sie lachend zu mir. Als ich diese Worte vernommen hatte, blieb ich urplötzlich stehen, glättete meine Sachen und setzte mich wieder.

Lily P.O.V

Er hatte einfach aufgehört und sich wieder gesetzt. So was ist man echt nicht von Potter gewöhnt. „Verrückter Kauz!" neckte ich ihn. Nach und nach gesellten sich die anderen zu uns. Dabei band James es jeden auf die Nase, ob er es wissen wollte oder nicht, dass ich mit ihm ausgehen würde. Das kam mir schon irgendwie Spanisch vor. Er gab viel zu viel an und es kam mir schon fast so vor, als wäre ich eine Trophäe, die Potter schon fast gewonnen hätte. Doch ich redete mir immer wieder zu, dass ich ihm vertrauen müssen, denn das gehörte zur Liebe dazu und außerdem hatte er mir versprochen, mir nicht weh zutun. Ich bin gespannt, ob er dieses schafft. Aber mein Mißtrauen wurde immer mehr alarmiert, als er anfing mit Black Scherze zutreiben, woraufhin ich beschloss, abzuwarten.


	28. Planänderung

Kapitel 27: Planänderung

Lily P.O.V

„Geduld muss der Mensch haben!" sagte ich mir immer wieder. Plötzlich

erschien McGonagall hinter mir und sprach mich an. „Miss Evans, auf ein Wort,

bitte!" „Ja, natürlich!" Ich war so wieso fertig mit dem Essen und wenn

ich noch länger hier geblieben wäre, hätte ich nur noch mehr Grübeln

müssen.

James P.O.V

„Was die McGonagall wohl schon wieder von meinem Lily- Schätzchen möchte?

Jedes Mal, wenn sie mit ihr unter vier Augen sprechen will, kommt sie schlecht

gelaunt zurück!" „Krone, es reicht jetzt echt langsam mit deiner

Schwärmerei!" Tatze brauchte gerade reden. Ich bräuchte ihm nur unter die

Nase reiben, wie er sich aufgeführt hatte, als Stella mit ihm zum ersten Mal

ausgegangen war. Er war sogar noch viel schlimmer als ich gewesen. Leicht

beleidigt über die Worte meines Freundes beendete ich mein Frühstück und

schlenderten mit den anderen nach draußen.

Erzähler P.O.V

Zur gleichen Zeit teilte die Hauslehrerin ihrer Schülerin mit, dass sie vom 13.

bis 15 Februar nach Hause fahren könnte, um alles zu erledigen. Die ganze Woche

wurde ihr leider nicht gestattet, da die UTZ bald vor der Tür stehen würden.

Lily hoffte wirklich inständig, dass die drei Tage ausreichen würden, um alles

zu erledigen, aber wie hieß es so schön: „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!"

Nach dieser kurzen Unterredung teilte die Professorin auch gleichzeitig ihr

Beileid mit, was sie an dem Tag des Unfalls nicht über die Lippen gebracht war,

da sie zu erstaunt über das Verhalten von Evans war.

Lily P.O.V

Kaum hatte ich mich von der McGonagall verabschiedet, erschienen auch schon die

Rumtreiber und Stella auf der Bildfläche, die genau auf meine Ecke zukamen, in

der ich mich an die Wand gelehnt hatte. „Hey, James, du das mit dem Date wird

nichts!" rief ich ihm entgegen, bevor er mich mit den anderen erreicht

hatte. „WAS?" erwiderte er mir geschockt und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck

zu urteilen, fühlte er sich, als ob ihn gerade ein Lastwagen überfahren

hätte, so erschüttert war er anscheinend. „Tja, Krone, da haste dich wohl zu

früh gefreut!" Sirius klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf dem Schulter, damit

Potter wieder zu sich kam, „Die Festung Evans bleibt eben für dich

VERSCHLOSSEN!" Also manchmal frage ich mich echt, was Stella an diesem Kerl

findet! Es freute ihn doch tatsächlich über aller maßen, dass sein bester

Freund so einen Rückschlag erleiden musste.

Also wirklich, so schadenfroh, war ja noch nicht mal ich. Oder doch? Ich blickte

nun wieder auf James, dessen Lippen ein Warum? formte, welches er aber nicht

wagte auszusprechen. „Kann nichts für! Ist eben ein verdammt schlechtes

Datum. Also ich muss vor Zaubertränke noch was erledigen! Remus, kommst du

mit!" Ich sah ihn flehend an, damit er kapierte, dass ich weg musste und er

verstand zum Glück. Mit ihm stieg ich so schnell wie möglich die steinerne

Treppe hinauf und ließ einen sehr enttäuschten, was mir wirklich bewusst war,

James zurück. Kaum waren wir dann außer Reichweite, begann mein Freund damit,

mir Fragen zu stellen. „So, Lily, ich erwartete jetzt genaue Antworten. Also

was wollte die McGonagall? Was ist gestern Abend vorgefallen? Was wollte

Dumbledore von dir?" „Ähmmm... Remi, das kann ich dir nicht sagen und ich

will auch wirklich nicht darüber reden. Ich bin da noch nicht bereit dazu, ok?

Aber versprochen, ich werde es dir bald erzählen, ok?"

„Gut, lassen wir das mit McGonagall und Dumbledore, aber ich möchte wissen,

was gestern Abend passiert ist!" Ich hasste es, wenn Remus mal wieder seinen

unersättlichen Wissensdurst ausgepackt hatten, doch ich kam nicht darum herum.

„Na, ja weißte, James hat mir gestern, was ganz bestimmtes gesagt und na,

ja..." Ich spürte wie bei meinem blöden Herumgestottere meine Wangen leicht

rot wurden. „Ja?" „Oh, mann, wie ich dich dafür manchmal hasse, dass du

immer nachhacken musst! Ok, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, James hat mir

seine Liebe gestanden und noch einiges mehr zu mir gesagt. Und davor hat mich

dieser dumme Kerl einfach geküsst! So jetzt weißt du's! Zufrieden?"

blaffte ich ihn an.

Dieser hatte bei meinem Worten aber nur ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt und

daraufhin selbstverständlich „JA!" gesagt. Dieser KERL! „So und

deswegen hattest du heute in der Früh so gute Laune? Oder? Dir hat der Kuss

gefallen!" Durfte ich meinem besten Freund eigentlich an den Hals springen

und zudrücken? Ich versuchte nun Ruhe zu bewahren, weswegen ich langsam bis

zehn zählte und man glaube und staune, es half! „Nein, deswegen hatte ich

keine gute Laune! Wegen was anderem, aber das lieber Remi, geht dich gerade

nichts an!" erwiderte ich ihm zuckersüß und damit gab er sich endlich

zufrieden, was auch damit zusammenhängen konnte, dass wir an dem Gemälde der

fetten Dame angekommen waren. „Also, ich muss nur ganz schnell einen Brief an

Luke schreiben, ok?" Er nickte mir zu und sammelte in der Zeit, in der ich

schrieb, seine ganzen Schulsachen zusammen, die er heute noch brauchen würde.

Hey, du Trottel!

Bist du dir eigentlich darüber im Klaren, was du mir mit diesem verdammten

Heuler auf den Hals gehetzt hast? Alle in meinem ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum

haben das mitbekommen. Die wissen doch noch nichts von dem verdammten Unfall.

Also führ dich gefälligst nicht so auf! Was hast du eigentlich damit

gemeint, dass du nicht noch eine kleine Schwester brauchst? Sind deine Eltern

etwa mein Vormund geworden?

Na, ja ist jetzt auch egal. Ich muss mich beeilen und deswegen komm ich jetzt

auch gleich zur Sache. Vom 13. bis 15. Februar werde ich nach Hause kommen. Wir

sehen uns ja dann, ok?

Bis bald!

Lily

Schnell faltete ich den Brief zusammen und pfiff mit meiner Eulenpfeife nach

Cherry, die auch zugleich durch das offene Fenster schwebte. Nachdem ich ihr das

Kuvert ausgehändigt hatte, blickte ich mich kurz zu Remus um, um festzustellen,

ob er fertig war. Nachdem dieser alles aufgesammelt hatte, rannten wir beide so

schnell wie möglich hinunter zu den Kerkern, denn wenn wir uns nicht beeilen

würden, würden wir zu spät kommen. „Verdammt, warum hast du auch so lang

gebraucht?" meckerte Remus. „Hey, du warst es doch, der seine Sache

überall zusammen suchen musste!" Mit diesem Vorwurf stürmten wir in den

Kerker, wo schon alle auf uns warteten. Mit eingeschlossen leider Slughorn.

„Ach, beehren sie uns auch noch?" „Ja, sorry, dass wir zu spät kommen,

aber es gab leichte Probleme, die ich jetzt nicht weiter erläutern möchte.

Also ich warte darauf, dass sie uns Punkte abziehen, wie es immer tun, auch wenn

einer ihrer Schützlinge den Fehler gemacht hat!" erwiderte ich dem Lehrer

trotzig.

Er zog uns wegen meinem Benehmen und unserem zu spät kommen insgesamt 60 Punkte

ab, was meiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig für seine Verhältnisse war. Heute

war der Vielsafttrank mal wieder dran, den wir jetzt schon seit mehr als vier

Wochen einübten. Nur wegen den verblödeten Slytherin. Der einzige, der

wirklich einen guten zusammenbracht, war Snape. Dafür hatte er echt meinem

Respekt verdient. Ich ließ mich also erschöpft neben James auf den Sitz fallen

und bemerkte sofort, dass er mir das mit dem Date nicht so schnell verzeihen

würde, denn er schenkte mir keinen Funken seiner Aufmerksamkeit, was mich

ehrlich gesagt ziemlich wurmte. Als Slughorn nicht her schaute, beugte ich mich

schnell zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Sorry, wäre gern mit der

ausgegangen!" Völlig verdattert blickte er mich an, doch ich hatte mich

inzwischen schon wieder abgewandt, um ihn ein bisschen zappeln zulassen und ihn

noch mehr zu verwirren.

Erzähler P.O.V

Durch die Entschuldigung, die sie vorgebracht hatte, bewirkte sie nur noch mehr,

dass sie in den nächsten zwei Wochen bis zu ihrer Abreise, von James keine

Beachtung geschenkt bekam, da sich dieser hinters Licht geführt fühlte. Somit

wurden auch die Streiche der Rumtreiber immer mehr, da Potter nicht mehr auf

Lily Rücksicht nehmen musste und es nun auch keinen einzigen Slytherin mehr im

ganzen Schloß gab, der nicht schon einmal in den zwei Wochen bei Mme Pomfrey in

Behandlung war. Auch bei Evans hatte sich ein bestimmtes Mißtrauen angestaut,

denn in ihr keimte immer mehr der Gedanke, dass James sie nur ins Bett kriegen

wollte, wegen der mangelnden Aufmerksamkeit. Peter, der sich auch immer mehr bei

ihr versuchte einzuschleimen, was sie manchmal dem Verzweifeln nahe brachte,

machte die Unterdrückung des nicht vorhanden Vertrauens genauso nicht

einfacher.

Am Donnerstag, an dem Tag, an dem sie den Nachtzug nehmen würde, brachte Lily

dann doch die Kraft auf zwei Briefe an James und Remus zu schreiben, in denen

sie beiden alles erzählte und somit endgültig den Tod ihrer Eltern anerkannte.

Hierbei musste sie sich wahrlich zusammenreißen, weil es nun ja endgültig war.

Sie hatte vor ihnen diese Kuverts mit Cherry und Ivi zu zuschicken, sobald sie

mit dem Hogwarts Express heimkehren würde, wenn man Heimkehren überhaupt sagen

konnte, auf die jeweiligen Nachtkästchen der zwei Jungs zu legen. Dann wäre

sie schon außer Reichweite und sie konnten keine dummen Fragen mehr stellen, da

die Post erst zum Frühstück abgeliefert werden würde. Doch nun würde sie

erst einmal hinunter gehen zum Abendessen.

Lily P.O.V

„Schon irgendwie komisch, jetzt werde ich zurückkehren und ich habe wieder

niemanden der hinter mir steht und meinen Rücken stärkt. Ich sollte echt was

ändern." Diese Gedanken ließen ein kleines Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht

erscheinen, da ich ja indirekt an James denken musste, wegen dem ich überhaupt

über so etwas nachdachte statt einfach zu verdrängen. Langsam schritt ich

durch die große Halle zu dem Gryffindortisch, wo schon alle auf mich wartete,

dabei hatten sie so einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. So bedrückt

irgendwie. Doch ich versuchte mich nicht beirren zulassen und begrüßte alle

fröhlich: „Na, Leuts, was geht?" Nachdem ich mich neben Stella gesetzt

hatte und immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte, schaute ich alle beleidigt.

„Meinetwegen, dann ignoriert mich doch!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und bat Sam mir den Salat zu geben. „Wenn

sie mich nicht beachten wollen, meine Aufmerksamkeit werd ich ihnen dann auch

bestimmt nicht schenken!" stellte ich innerlich fest und ließ mir mein Essen

schmecken. Als ich dann fast fertig war, brach Remus doch noch mal diese eisige

Stille. „Lily, warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?" Ich schaute ihn

konfus an und fragte ihn völlig verdattert. „Von was erzählt?" „Na, das

mit deinen Eltern!" „Hä? Was ist na mit meinen Eltern?" Ich versuchte die

Nichtsahnende zu spielen und setzte dabei mein Pokerface auf, welches ich mir

schon vor langem an trainiert hatte. James sprang plötzlich auf. „Du weißt

ganz genau, was wir meinen!" „Hmmm... na wenn du meinst!" lächelte ich

ihn besserwisserisch an. Ich hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust mehr auf die

Unterhaltung, da war mir ja das Schweigen lieber. Außerdem was konnten sie

schon wissen? Niemand konnte ihnen was erzählt haben. Niemand. Oder doch? Ich

wandte mich somit wieder meinem Essen zu und ließ meine „Freunde" links

liegen, die mich nur ungläubig anstarrten.

James P.O.V

Lily hatte sich einfach weg gedreht und sich weiter mit ihrem Essen

beschäftigt. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Als ob nichts gewesen wäre! Ich wollte

ihr das gerade schon ins Gesicht sagen, aber da traf mich ein Gedankenblitz.

„Was wenn wir alles nur falsch gefolgert haben? Was wenn die paar Fetzten, die

wir von der Unterhaltung von McGanogall mißverstanden haben? Aber warum hat sie

Remus dann auf die psychische Verfassung von Lily angesprochen? Das ist alles

mehr als komisch!" Ich setzte mich wieder und beschloß für mich, dass ich

sie unter vier Augen noch mal zu Rede stellen würde. „Wir sehen uns später

noch. Ich hoffe ihr seid dann wieder gesprächiger!" Das waren ihre letzen

Worte und sie verschwand. Wie konnte sie nur so locker mit allem umgehen?

Anscheinend hatte ich mich getäuscht, als ich gedacht hatte, es wäre nur alles

Fassade. In manchen Situationen reagierte sie immer noch wie vor meinem

Gespräch mit ihr. Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie konnte ich mich

nur in so eine komplizierte Frau verlieben?"

Lily P.O.V.

Irgendwie musste ich unweigerlich über meine Freunde lächeln. Ich hatte es

schon fast verdaut, dass was mit meinen Eltern passiert ist. Deswegen mussten

sie sich doch keine Sorgen mehr machen! Langsam schlenderte ich weiter hoch zum

Turm, als mich plötzlich eine Hand am Arm packte und in ein leeres

Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock zog. Kaum hatte ich mich dann auch schon versehen,

wurde ich nun gegen die verschlossene Türe gedrückt und konnte mir leider ein

sehr bekanntes Gesicht vor mir erkennen, weswegen ich genervt aufseufzte.

„MacDoubt, was kann ich denn nun schon wieder für dich tun? Glaubst du mich

törnt das an, wenn mir die ganze Zeit ein Stelzbock hinterherlauft?", sprach

ich ihn mit meiner geübt eisigen Stimme an. Seine Augen verengten sich, aber

wandten sich nicht von mir ab. Sie stierten mich schon fast an. „Du Schlampe!

Hast mich vor ganz Hogwarts zum Idioten gemacht!" „Das hast du von ganz

alleine auch schon geschafft!"

Seine bloße rechte Handfläche traf mich hart im Gesicht. „Ich rede jetzt und

du hörst mir jetzt genau zu!" Er machte eine Kunstpause, um seinen Worten

Nachdruck zu geben, aber dabei hatte Joe leider vergessen meine rechte Hand

wieder an die Tür zudrücken, dass somit diese frei war und ich sie benutzten

konnte. „Ja, ich warte?" Man sollte einem Mann wenigstens für einige

Sekunden ihren Triumph gönnen, so mindestens bevor sie einen sehr, sehr tiefen

Sturz vor sich haben. „Du bist die einzige Frau, die es je gewagt hat, mich zu

benutzen. Du bist genauso wie ich. Wir beide sitzen im gleichen Boot, bloss dass

deines viel tiefer in der Scheiße steckt. Uns ist beiden jedes Mittel recht um

zu gewinnen und das gefällt mir an dir. Wir könnten ein tolles Gespann werden.

DU würdest die Infos beschaffen und ich würde sie teuer verkaufen. Wir

könnten haufenweise Geld damit machen. Du musst bloss darauf eingehen!"

„Aha, so schätzt 's du mich also ein. Sehr interessant, aber..." Seine

Worte hatten eine riesige Wut, in mir aufbrodeln lassen und ich konnte mich

nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Mit einem rechten Kinnhaken ließ ich ihn zurückfallen und zückte meinen

Zauberstab. „Wenn ich dir so ähneln würde, würde ich dich spätestens nach

dem wir das große Geld gemacht hätten an die Luft setzen. Ich bin erstens viel

besser als du in solchen Sachen und bräuchte zweitens dich nicht dazu.

Außerdem hab ich mich wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht geändert. Warum sollte ich

alles opfern, wenn das Ziel überhaupt nichts wert ist! Also... Stupor!"

MacDoubt wurde durch den Zauberspruch völlig steif und auch teils bewusstlos,

was ich nützen konnte, um in völlig auszuziehen. Na, ja eher fast. Seine

Unterhose, welche ich netterweise von einer Boxershorts in einen getigerten

String verwandelte, durfte er behalten. Die restliche Kleidung ließ ich aus dem

Fenster hinaus flattern. Irgend jemand dürfte sie morgen aus den Ästen der

peitschenden Weide holen. Danach grinste ich ihn noch mal breit an und murmelte

kurz „Finite!", woraufhin Joe sich zwar wieder bewegen konnte, doch immer

noch leicht benommen war, was ich nutzte, um ihm einen Papierkorb, den ich kurz

zuvor mit dem Spruch „Portus!" in einen Portschlüssel für die große Halle

verzaubert hatte, in die Hand drücken und genüßlich betrachten konnte, wie er

mich verdattert anblickte, bevor er verschwand. Zum Abschied hatte ich ihn noch

breit grinsend zu gewinkt. „Tja, Kleiner, leg dich nicht mit mir an!"

murmelte ich kurz vor mich hin, bevor ich aus dem Zimmer trat und das laute

Lachen vernehmen konnte.

Nun musste ich mich aber wirklich sputen, um in den Turm zu kommen, denn

Professor McGonagall wollte ich im Moment nicht begegnen.

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem ich es mir oben im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem

Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, erschienen auch die anderen endlich, die sich

anscheinend immer noch nicht ganz vom Lachen erholt hatten. Stella kam sofort

auf mich zu gesteuert. „Lily, du hast echt was verpasst!" „Hmm... oh.. du

redest wieder mit mir! Wunder geschehen anscheinend doch noch!" „ Ja, ja,

jetzt hör doch!" „JA, also?" Black ergriff nun das Wort und fing an mir

zu erzählen, wie MacDoubt mitten in eine Kartoffelsalatschüssel auf dem

Lehrertisch gelandet war, den Papierkorb aus Angst fest umarmend, wie alle

losgelacht hatten, wie sogar Professor Dumbledore fast gelacht hätte und

McGonagall kurz vor einem Ausraster gestanden war.

„Und was ist das jetzt auf der Streichskala von eins bis zehn?" „Ne acht

auf jeden Fall, wenn nicht sogar ne Neun! Aber warum willst du das wissen?"

meinte er nur verblüfft zu mir. Ich fand deswegen meine Fingernägel plötzlich

ziemlich interessant und entgegnete Black ganz nebenbei.

„Tja, nicht nur die Rumtreiber können Streiche spielen!" Alle starrten mich

völlig konfus an. James war der erste, der etwas heraus brachte. „Lily, du

hast doch nicht etwa...?" „Na, ja, er hätte mich nicht provozieren

müssen!" Jetzt fielen ihre Kinnladen wirklich fast bis zu den Füßen nach

unten. „Ihr könnt's den Mund wieder zu machen!", grinste ich alle an und

um die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern, fragte ich Remus, ob er mit mir eine Runde

Zaubererschach spielen würde. Dieser erbarmte sich auch dazu, wobei er nicht

sehr viel mit mir in den nächsten Stunden redete, in den wir spielten und die

anderen sich in eine Ecke verzogen hatten und quatschten.


	29. Morgengrauen

Kapitel 28: Morgengrauen

Gegen zehn verabschiedeten sich die Rumtreiber und Stella und gingen ins Bett. Nur Remus und ich waren noch dageblieben, weil wir unsere Partie fertig spielen wollten. Kaum waren sie weg, fand auch Moony seine Stimme wieder. „Was hat er denn getan?" Ich drehte ihm meine linke Gesichtshälfte zu, die ich vorher mit meinen Haaren verdeckt hatte, damit niemand die rote Stelle entdecken konnte. „Dieser Mistkerl!" brauste er auf. „Ist schon ok. Er hat seine Strafe bekommen oder?" „Hmmm... und was hat er noch gesagt?" „Na, ja er meinte, dass wir viel Geld machen könnten mit der Taktik, die ich bei ihm angewandt habe um an Infos zukommen und lauter bla bla!" „Also, der Kerl hat echt nichts anderes verdient. Hoffentlich bekommst du von McGonagall nicht eine allzu harte Strafe." „Ach, Quatsch, die regt sich schon wieder ab!" „Und vor Montag sieht sie mich sowieso nicht mehr!", fügte ich gedanklich hinzu. „Ok, wie du meinst. Schach matt!" erwiderte er mir ganz monoton. „AHHH! Mensch, du hast mich heute so oft geschlagen! Das gibt's doch nicht!" „Tja, Übung macht den Meister!" „Ts!" gab ich ihm bloss noch zurück und räumte die Figuren in das zusammenklappbare Schachbrett. Danach taten wir es den anderen gleich und legten uns schlafen, wobei man das bei mir ja nicht sagen konnte. Ich musste noch eine Stunde fast wach bleiben, bis mein Zug gehen würde.

„Noch fünfzehn Minuten, ich glaube, ich kann jetzt beruhigt runtergehen." machte ich mir innerlich Mut für den folgenschweren Schritt den Tod anzuerkennen. Hagrid würde unten auf mich wahrscheinlich schon warten, also machte ich mich schleunigst mit meiner Reisetasche auf den Weg Richtung große Halle. Fünf Minuten später kam ich dort an und ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung recht gehabt. Der Wildhüter schenkte mir bereits, als ich die Treppe betrat ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und nahm mir die Tasche ab. „Komm, Lily, wir müssen uns beeilen." Ich nickte ihm zu und setzte mich mit ihm in eine Kutsche, die uns schnellst möglichst zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade brachte. Während der Fahrt erzählte mir genauso freudig wie schon Sirius von dem Auftreten MacDoubts. Anscheinend wussten bis jetzt noch kein Lehrer von ihrer Racheaktion. „Schade, dass ich nicht dabei war. Hätte ich gerne gesehen!" „Ja, hätte dich bestimmt etwas abgelenkt von dieser ganzen Sache." „Ähm...ja!" Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf sagen sollte, weil irgendwie war ich doch nicht bereit darüber zu reden und dieses Unbehagen meinerseits war meinem Freund wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, da er nicht weiter darauf ansprach, wozu er nebenbei auch keine Zeit mehr gehabt hätte, wenn er gewollt hätte, denn wir hatten Hogsmeade erreicht. Beide stiegen wir nacheinander aus, wobei er mir den Vortritt dabei gelassen hatte und schlenderten zu dem Steg, wo schon die altbekannte Lok auf mich wartete. Nicht viele andere Personen waren dabei einzusteigen, was natürlich auch nicht verwunderlich war, da es bereits fast Mitternacht war. „So, wir sehen uns am Sonntag und lass dich davon nicht allzu sehr mitnehmen, ok?" Hagrid nahm mich fest in den Arm, wobei ich mir wahrlich dachte, ob dass meine Rippen überleben würde. „Danke, ich schaff das schon!" Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und stieg mit meiner Reisetasche ein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Vom Fenster aus winkend blickte ich auf den Wildhüter, der immer kleiner wurde und schließlich endgültig ganz mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz. „Also, dann mal los!" machte ich mir heute schon zum zweiten Mal Mut und suchte mir ein leeres Abteil, was ich schnell gefunden hatte. Dort ließ ich mich erschöpft in den Sitz fallen und ehe ich mich versah, war ich auch schon im Land der Träume.

Remus P.O.V

James und ich standen jetzt schon eine ganze Weile mit Sirius und Peter unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten darauf, dass sich Stella und Lily zu uns gesellten, aber keine von beiden kam. Kaum war mir aber das Warten im Stehen Leid geworden und dass ich mich schon auf einem Sessel in der Nähe niederlassen wollte, kam Tatzes Freundin auf uns zu geschlendert. Als wir sie alle mit einem freundlichen „Hallo!" begrüßt hatten, da wir froh waren, dass wir wenigstens nicht mehr auf sie warten mussten, stellte James die Frage, die mir seit ihrem Auftauchen auch auf der Zunge lag. „Wo hast du denn Lily gelassen?" „Ich dachte, die ist bei euch. Sie war heute schon weg, als ich aufgestanden bin und die anderen haben sie auch nicht gesehen. Wahrscheinlich muss sie irgendwas noch in der Bücherei nachschlagen, oder sie hatte ein heimliches Date, dass die ganze Nacht gedauert hat!" Stella wollte mit dieser Antwort Krone zwar bloss etwas ärgern, aber ihre Antwort hatte in ihrer Wirkung nicht versagt. „Mit wem?" platzte es Peter heraus, der manchmal echt ein großes Klatschweib sein konnte, wenn er wollte. „Mensch, Peter, Stella macht doch nur nen Scherz!" erwiderte ihm Sirius genervt. „Achso!" „Sie wird schon auftauchen, ok? Also lasst uns nach unten gehen. Ich hab nen verdammten Hunger!" kam wieder Sirius zu Wort. „Pass auf das du nicht irgendwann mal platzt! Das würde Stella glaub ich nicht überleben!" grinste ihn James an, der aber auch durch seine scherzende Aussage nicht verbergen konnte, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Somit machten wir uns auf den Weg nach unten in die große Halle, wo schon alles begeistert am Frühstücken waren, was wir nachdem wir unsere Stammplätze eingenommen hatte, den anderen anwesenden Schülern gleich taten. Ungefähr zehn Minuten, nachdem wir mir dem Essen begonnen hatten, ließ sich ein riesiges Geflatter verlauten, was darauf hindeutete, dass die Eulenpost im Anmarsch war. Weil ich ja eigentlich nichts zu erwarten hatte, ignorierte ich die vielen Vögel, die über uns hinweg flogen, doch plötzlich landete Ivi auf meiner Müslischüssel. Sie hielt mir ein dunkelblaues Kuvert hin, was ich normalerweise von Lily's Briefpapier gewohnt war, aber warum schrieb sie mir? Meine beste Freundin befand sich doch in Hogwarts, oder? ODER?

Schnell riss ich den Umschlang auf und zog den Brief heraus, um ihn sogleich entfalten und mich den Worten widmen zu können. Es stand auf dem Blatt:

_Na, Remilein,_

_hättest jetzt nicht erwartet einen Brief von mir zu bekommen, was? gg Wirst dich wahrscheinlich auch fragen, wo ich überhaupt stecke und warum ich nicht da bin, wo ich eigentlich sein sollte und zwar in Hogwarts. Oder? Hab ich da nicht Recht? Auf jeden Fall sind deine Fragen schnell geklärt. Ich bin befinden mich auf den Weg nach Hause, um mich dort von meinen Eltern zu verabschieden. Ja, ich weiß, dass ihr dazu schon eine Vermutung gestern geäußert hattet, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht über die Lippen bringen, dass sie jetzt wirklich tot sind. Das war so... na, ja,... eben endgültig. In der Nacht bevor ich diesen Unfall hatte, habe ich im Traum miterlebt, wie sie einen Unfall mit einem Lkw hatten. Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick und ich hab eigentlich am Anfang noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es wirklich nur geträumt war, aber als ich dann zu Dumbledore musste, wurde es doch bestätigt. Tja, leider hat mein „liebe" Schwester die Beerdigung vorvergelegt und ich konnte somit nicht teilnehmen und mich nicht wirklich von ihnen verabschieden, was ich nun nach holen werde. _

_Also mach dir keine Sorgen, ja? Ich komm schon damit klar und außerdem hast du mich am Montag schon wieder an der Backe. Keine Sorge._

_Bye,_

_Lily_

Völlig konfus faltete ich den Zettel wieder zusammen und schob ihn zurück in das Kuvert. „Lily!" stöhnte ich kopfschüttelnd vor mich hin, „Warum hast du dir von niemanden helfen lassen? Ich wäre doch für dich da gewesen!... Aber ich werde jetzt nachdem du es dir endgültig eingestanden hast, dass Emily und Jack nicht mehr da sind, dir bei stehen. Wir sind doch die besten Freunde. Das verspreche ich!" ging mir noch kurz durch die Gedanken, bevor ich realisierte, dass James anscheinend auch einen Brief bekommen hatte, welcher aber von Cherry geliefert worden war.

James P.O.V

„Hey, James! Ich glaub da kommt was für dich angeflogen!" riss mich Sirius aus meinen Gedanken, die mal wieder nur um die nicht anwesende Lily schweiften , und hob meinen Blick. „Ach, quatsch, wer sollt mir den schreiben?" Es landete doch tatsächlich ein brauner Kauz vor mir, der mir seltsam bekannt vorkam. „Ist da nicht die Eule, von der Evans immer Briefe bekommt?" Peter's Einwand war genau das, was bei mir in meinem Kopf Klick machen ließ. „Genau, Cherry!", stieß ich leise hervor, dabei zeichnete sich ein leichtes Fragezeichen auf meinen Gesicht ab. „Was sollte mir Luke schreiben wollen!" Skeptisch nahm ich den Brief entgegen und öffnete ihn. Auf dem Zettel blickte mir auf einmal Lily's Handschrift entgegen, was ich nun wahrlich nicht erwartet hatte, da ich vermutete, dass sie sich irgendwo im Schloß befand.

_Na, alte Schlafmütze, auch schon wach! Weiß von Remus, dass du gerne länger als angebracht in den Welt der Träume weilst. Ja, ich kann mir jetzt schon vorstellen, dass du völlig verwirrt bist, dass ich dir jetzt schreibe und so weiter, aber ich wollte mich kurz bei dir verabschieden und mich natürlich auch bedanken, weil du mir endlich die Augen geöffnet hast. Bei unserer Unterhaltung nach dem Quidditichtraining habe ich die Mauer um deinetwillen eingerissen und seit ungefähr zwei Jahren wieder echte Gefühle gezeigt. Schon komisch wie viele Tränen und Emotionen sich in einem Menschen anstauen können. Auf jeden Fall hab ich in dieser Nacht seit langen wieder geweint und die Schmerzen zu gelassen. Welche Schmerzen wirst du dich jetzt fragen, oder? Erstens, mit Mike war es so eine Sache. Er war ziemlich eifersüchtig, was von Bemerkung von Black über unser Verhältnis nicht gerade gemindert hatte, und na, ja er konnte in diesem Zorn eben ziemlich unberechenbar sein. Zweitens sind am Hochzeitstag meiner Schwester vor drei Wochen meine Mutter und mein Vater bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen und ich habe dies alles in einem Traum miterlebt. Was nicht gerade schön war. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich damals die Starke spielen und niemanden mit meinen Problemen belasten, oder den Tod meiner Eltern akzeptieren. Doch erst durch dich bin ich wieder zu der Person geworden, die sich durch Mike, verschlossen hatte. Ich möchte dir dafür sehr danken. _

_Wegen dem Date tut es mir wirklich Leid. Ich wäre gerne mit dir ausgegangen, aber der Termin für meine Heimfahrt konnte nicht verschoben werden. Doch ich würde unsere Verabredung gerne nachholen, natürlich nur wenn du noch Lust dazu hast. _

_James, ich würde dir wirklich gern mein Vertrauen schenken und mich auch in dich gerne verlieben, was schon fast ganz passiert ist. _

_Na, dann, wir sehen uns._

_bye,_

_Lily_

Den Brief in meiner rechten Hand zerknüllend sprang ich von meinem Stuhl auf, welcher dadurch laut scheppernd zu Boden fiel und tobte: „Diese sture, kleine Kröte! Sie ist einfach WEG!" Die Augen der gesamten großen Halle waren auf mich gerichtet, was mir im Moment so ziemlich schnuppe war und mich durch diese Aufmerksamkeit auch nicht davon aufhalten ließ, hinaus zu stürmen. „Wie konnte sie mir das alles nur verschweigen! Und dieser Mike, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege! Der wird sich seinem Leben bestimmt nicht mehr froh! Und wie konnte ich nur selbst so ein Idiot sein und mir denken, dass sie nur mit mir gespielt hatte. Ich hätte mich doch auf mein Gefühl verlassen sollen. Ich war doch so DUMM!" wütete ich innerlich, wobei mir plötzlich ein Gedanke in den Kopf kam. „Sie wird sich doch am Ende nichts antun wollen! Warum hat sie nicht geschrieben, wann sie zurückkehrt!" Jemand lief plötzlich in mich hinein und ich wollte diese Person auch schon anfahren, aber mir blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, als ich erkannte, dass es Remus war, der genauso einen Zettel in der Hand hielt wie ich. „Du hast auch einen Brief bekommen!" fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Mein Freund nickte mir zu und ich fing an meiner Wut Luft zu machen. „Diese Frau! Sie kann doch nicht einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts von der Bildfläche verschwinden und mir so nebenbei einfach mitteilen, dass ihre Eltern gestorben sind! Hätte sie das nicht auch einfacher übermitteln können! Und dann das aller höchste ist auch noch, dass sie es uns nicht mitgeteilt hat und ich Idiot hab mir auch noch gedacht, es ist bloss ein dummes Gerücht! Wir müssen sie zurück holen und sie vor weiteren Dummheiten bewahren!" Remus legte mir beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern und blickte mich ernst an. „James, beruhige dich jetzt erst mal wieder. Sei doch lieber froh, dass sie jetzt auch wenn etwas spät zu uns gekommen ist und davon, von sich selbst aus, erzählt hat. Du hättest genauso um was weiß ich wie viele Ecken erfahren können. Außerdem kommt sie am Montag wieder zurück. Also brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen, dass sie irgendwelche Dummheiten begeht." Langsam brach ich den Blickkontakt zwischen meinem Freund und mir und starrte auf den Boden. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich werde ihr trotzdem nachreisen!" murmelte ich etwas entmutigt vor mich hin. „Krone, wenn es dich aufmuntert, mich bringt diese Frau auch irgend wann einmal ins Grab!" „Oh, ja und du hast auch noch Laura nebenbei an der Backe!" Nun konnte ich mir in dieser ernsten Situation wirklich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Sirius, der mit Peter und Stella zu uns stieß, schaute uns leicht konfus an. „Hey, ich will auch mit lachen!" „Was war den gerade mit dir los?" „Und wo habt ihr jetzt Lily gelassen?" warfen alle drei nacheinander ein, doch ich beachtete sie nicht weiter und überließ Remus die Antworten, da ich mich nun wichtigeres nämlich eine Beurlaubigung von Dumbledore kümmern musste. Über den ganzen Vormittag hinweg grübbelte ich über einen Vorwand, doch ich kam immer wieder zum gleichen Ergebnis. Die Wahrheit war die beste Möglichkeit Freigang zu bekommen.


	30. Erledigungen

Kapitel 29: Erledigungen

Lily P.O.V

Verschlafen rieb ich mir die Augen, als mich der Schaffner netter weise aufweckte, als wir in weniger als zehn Minuten in London ankommen würden. Mit einem Lächeln bedankte ich mich und streckte mich etwas, um meinen müden Gliedern wieder Leben ein zu hauchen, dabei blickte ich auch auf meine Uhr, um festzustellen, dass es bereits acht Uhr war. „Die Post müsste inzwischen schon angekommen sein. Was sie wohl dazu gesagt haben? Ob sie sehr sauer sind?" Ich stellte mir die Reaktionen von Remus und James vor, die mit wütenden Gesichtern über mich schimpften, was mir ein kleines Lächeln abrang, denn beide hatten wirklich eine wunderbare und einmalige Gestik und Mimik, wenn sie wütend waren. Der Zug verlangsamte sich zunehmend und hielt dann endgültig am Gleis neun drei viertel. Mit meiner Tasche bepackt betrat ich den Steig und durchquerte gemächlich die Absperrung zum eigentlichen Bahnhof. Dort wartete für mich verwunderlicher Weise schon Luke. Seine blosse Anwesenheit war schon mehr als komisch, denn mein Freund war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass er schnell und früh aus dem Bett zu bringen war und meiner Meinung nach konnte ich mich auch nicht daran erinnern ihn gebeten zu haben geschweige denn gesagt zu haben, um wieviel Uhr ich ankam. Dieser jedoch stürmte gut gelaunt auf mich zu und zog mich zugleich in seine starke Arme. „Lily, es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte dir beistehen können, doch ich konnte nicht zu dir in dieses verdammte Internat. Wie geht es dir?!" flüsterte er mir leise in mein Ohr, während er über meinen Rücken streichelte und wahrscheinlich erwartete, dass ich anfing zu weinen, was ich auch mit seinen Worten leise anfing. Hierbei konnte ich aber nicht genau sagen, ob es aus Freude war, dass ich ihn sah und er mich tröstend im Arm hielt, oder ob es aus Trauer über den Tod meiner Eltern war. Wahrscheinlich wirkten beides bei meinen Tränen mit, die aber wenige Minuten später wieder versiegten. „Es ist ok, ja? Lass uns bitte gehen. Ok?" Er nickte und ich löste mich wieder von Luke und wollte meine Tasche schon über meine Schulter werfen, als ich von ihm unterbrochen wurde. „Ach, Lily, lass doch, ich nimm sie schon!" Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, denn mein Freund verrichtet grundsätzlich nie freiwillig körperliche Arbeit, wenngleich diese bei der Polizei doch ziemlich oft erwünscht wird. Er hob meine Tasche mit der linken hoch und legte mir seine rechte Hand um die Schulter, woraufhin ich meine linke um seine Taille postierte. So schlenderten wir langsam durch das fast leere Bahnhofsgebäude und genossen beide diese Zweisamkeit. Jeder von uns spürte eine kleine Portion Trost in der Anwesenheit des anderen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, war ich eigentlich ziemlich froh, dass er mich abgeholt hatte, denn allein wollte ich nun ehrlich gesagt wirklich nicht sein. Als wir dann endlich an das Tageslicht durch die verglasten Bahnhofstüren traten, blickten wir in einen strahlend blauen Februarmorgen, der gar nicht schöner hätte sein können. Von der Sonne geblendet hielt ich mir meine rechte Hand an die Stirn, um meine Augen vor den wunderbaren ersten warmen Strahlen zu schützen. „Also, Lily, als erstes fahren wir jetzt mal zum Notar, der erwartet dich schon sehnsüchtig!" „Zum Notar?!" Ich blickte meinen Freund, der mir gerade die Türe seines Autos aufhielt verwirrt an. „Ja, denn deine Eltern haben dir ja auch irgendwas vermacht und dies musst du leider so schnell wie möglich erfahren, denn wenn du das Erbe nicht bald antrittst, bekommt es Vernon und Petty." Leicht nickte ihm zu, als er die Tür auf meiner Seite zuschlug und lehnte mich gegen die Kopflehne, nachdem er losgefahren war. Zusammen legten wir den Weg zu Mr. Kent, den Notar meiner Eltern, zurück und ich ließ mir mit dem Beistand von Luke das Testament meiner Mutter und meines Vaters eröffnen. Beide hatten geregelt, dass Onkel Louis, der Vater von Luke und Sophie, mein Vormund werden würde und bis dahin das Geld, was ich bekam und welches ich gerne in verschiedene Aktien an der Börse investiert hätte, und dass das Haus, was ab meinen 18 Lebensjahr in meinen Besitz übergehen würde, verwalten würde. Mit Geld zu spekulieren war eines meiner zweit liebsten Hobbys nach Quidditich um ehrlich zu sein und mein Vater hatte mich dabei sehr gut weitergebildet. Petty hatte zwei Eigentumswohnungen in London bekommen und auch einiges an Geld, was für mich eigentlich nebensächlich war. Mir war es schon egal, dass ich überhaupt etwas von meinen Eltern zurückgelassen bekommen hatte, den ihr Leben wäre für mich das tausendfache wert gewesen. Nachdem ich aus meiner leichten Melancholie wieder zurück in die Normalität gekehrt war und den restlichen Ausführungen des Notar gelauscht hatte, verabschiedeten Luke und ich uns und wir fuhren zu Lukes kleiner Wohnung, die sich im Zentrum von London befand. Mir war das ganz Recht, da ich mich noch nicht wirklich damit angefreundet hatte, in das Haus meiner Eltern zurückzukehren und alle Erinnerungen auf mich einwirken zu lassen. Einen Tag noch würde ich auf jeden Fall noch warten. Einen Tag noch ihrem Grab fern bleiben. Einen Tag noch würde ich mir Zeit geben. Einen Tag noch alles ruhen lassen. Einen Tag noch um alles zu verarbeiten. Einen Tag noch um zu verstehen. Einen Tag noch um damit klar zukommen. Einen Tag noch um abzuschließen. Einen Tag noch um neu anzufangen. Erschöpft ließ ich mich also mit diesen Gedanken auf die ausziehbare Couch fallen und war, wenn es mir zwar nicht ganz behagte, da ich zu gerne noch mit Luke gesprochen und gefrühstückt hätte, in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken.

Erzähler P.O.V

In der Zeit, in der Lily ihre schlaflosen Stunden nachholte, versuchte James Dumbledore zu überzeugen, dass er ihn zu seiner Freundin fahren lassen würde. Doch dieser war auch wenn er noch so ein sanftmütiger Mensch war, immer noch der Direktor und konnte seinen Schüler erst am Wochenende fahren lassen, wenn es ihm, Dumbledore, auch noch so widerstrebte. Potter hingegen hatte eine große Wut in sich und schleppte sich voller Enttäuschung in den Verwandlungsunterricht, in dem er von McGonagall gerückt wurde, dass er mal wieder viel zu spät kam. Doch als eine Entschuldigung von seinerseits kam nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel, woraufhin er sich neben seinen besten Freund setzte und den Rest der Stunde mit dem Blick aus dem Fenster verbrachte.

James P.O.V

„Verdammt, noch mal, warum kann mich Dumbledore nicht einfach fahren lassen??? Er weiß ganz genauso gut wie ich, dass Lily jetzt Beistand benötigt!!!" ging es mir immer wieder durch die Gedanken, während ich den einzelnen Regentropfen bei ihrem Weg vom Himmel hinunter auf die Erde betrachtete. Eine Kopfnuss, die wie ich erkannte von Sirius war, unterbrach mich in meiner Beobachtung. „Krone, die Stunde ist aus!" Ich blickte ihn erst konfus an, dann realisierte ich, dass wir nur noch die einzigen im Klassenraum waren und die anderen sich schon auf zur großen Halle gemacht hatten, um dort ihr Mittagessen einzunehmen. Lustlos folgte ich meinen Freunden, die mich besorgt musterten, aber nicht nachfragten, da sie immer, wenn einer von ihnen zu einem Wort ansetzte von Remus einen kalten und warnenden Blick zu geworfen bekamen, der sogar den von Lily Konkurrenz machte. Auch in meinem Essen stocherte ich nur seufzend umher ohne einen Bissen runter zu bekommen. Jeder einzelnen Gedanken, den ich in meinem Kopf zusammen brachte, galt einer einzigen Person, die nun in Birmingham war und um ihre verstorbene Eltern trauerte, und der ich erst am nächsten Tag zur Hilfe eilen konnte. Wie ich doch manchmal diese verdammten SCHULREGELN hasste!!! Doch was konnte ich machen, als den restlichen Schultag über mich ergehen zu lassen und darauf zu hoffen, dass dieser Tag so schnell wie möglich vorüber gehen würde, damit ich um fünf Uhr morgens zu ihr reisen konnte und in meine Arme nehmen.

Luke P.O.V

Ich war überhaupt nicht davon überrascht, dass ich meine Freundin auf der Couch schlafend vorfand. Am Anfang hatte ich schon fast gedacht, dass sie überhaupt nicht wegen dem Unfall schlafen konnte und nur so vor sich hin vegetieren würde, aber zum Glück hatte ich mich dabei getäuscht, denn ich hätte nicht gewusst, mit was ich sie aufmuntern hätte können. Es war für die ganze Familie ziemlich schlimm von Jacks und Emilys Tod zu erfahren. Besonders auch für meine Mutter, die ja dadurch ihre kleine Schwester verloren hatte, doch irgendwann mussten wir uns damit abfinden und wie ich es so an Lily sehen kann, ist es bei ihr schon fast anerkannt. Ja, Lils ist schon etwas komisch, schon fast kalt, aber heute wie ich sie dort am Bahnhof gesehen habe, dachte ich zuerst, was ist mit meiner kleinen Cousine passiert, denn irgendwas war an ihr anders. Seit sie angefangen hatte sich mit Mike zu verabreden, war ihre Ausstrahlung nicht mehr so gelöst und selig gewesen. Schon seltsam, was eine Gerichtsverhandlung und ein schreckliches Erlebnis aus einem jungen Menschen machen kann. Aus meiner völlig abgehärteten Freundin ist wieder die offene, gutherzige Person geworden. Auf ein Mal ist sie wieder ganz normal. Ich kann es spüren, wenn sie es selbst noch nicht wirklich erkannt hat, aber sie hat sich verändert. Mein Gott bin ich darüber erleichtert.

Erzähler P.O.V

Um Lily nicht beim Schlafen zu stören, machte sich Luke auf den Weg zu seinen Eltern, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er seine Cousine sicher bei sich untergebracht hat und dass sie sich wenigstens nicht mehr so viele Sorgen wegen ihr machen brauchten.

James brachte seinen Schultag nur mit Hängen und Würgen über sich und saß nun wie auf Kohlen in seinem Schlafsaal, wo er darauf wartete, dass der Zeiger der Uhr schneller voranschritt und er somit schneller zum Bahnhof gelangen könnte, doch dieser Wunsch an die Zeit wurde ihm nicht gestattet. Die Minuten schleppten sich dahin und in seinem Kopf vermehrten sich die Sorgen und Gedanken um Lily. Seine Freunde beobachteten dies nur mit einem mitleidigen Blick, welcher von James überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen wurde.

Lily, die Person um deren Sorgen sich des jungen Gryffindors drehten, schlief inzwischen seelenruhig. Obwohl seelenruhig konnte man dies nicht nennen, denn sie wurde von einer seltsamen Erinnerung in ihrem Traum verfolgt.


	31. Love Song

Kapitel 30: Love Song 

Lily P.O.V

In dem Traum:

„_Lily, Kleines, du brauchst doch nicht weinen. Ich werde jetzt bald zu Opa kommen. Ich freu mich doch schon so darauf ihn endlich wiederzusehen!" „Oma, ich will nicht, dass du stirbst." schluchzte ich als achtjährige, als ich mich an das Lacken des Totenbett meiner Großmutter klammerte. „Lily, bevor ich gehe, möchte ich dir noch zwei Dinge auf den Weg geben. Hör mir jetzt genau zu: Ich, deine Großmutter, bin eine Hexe. Ich kann zaubern. Deine Mutter und Petty haben diese Kraft nicht bekommen, aber du. Ich hab es bemerkt, als ich dich das erste Mal in meinen Armen hielt. Ich hab dir so viele Geschichten erzählt über die Magie und Kreaturen. Dich hat es begeistert. Petunia hat es nur als Wahnsinn abgetan. Du hast meine Kraft geerbt. Meine Hingabe. Meine Fantasie. Meine Sicht der Dinge." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie mir sanft über die Wange streichelte. „ Wenn ich dich immer sehe, meine ich, dass ich in einen Spiegel blicke und mich in deinem Alter sehe." „Oma...!" schluchzte ich erneut. „Bitte verwende diese Kraft immer für die gute Sache und schließ dich nie den bösen Reihen an. Bitte." Ich nickte leicht und versuchte, dass was mir meine Oma mitteilte zu verinnerlichen. _

_„Und die zweite Sache. Ich möchte, dass du noch kurz etwas über mich und deinen Großvater erfährst. Dein Großvater war genauso wie ich ein Zauberer. Wie ich ihn doch geliebt habe, aber bis wir zu einander gefunden haben, hat es lange gedauert, denn er war so ein richtiger Weiberheld, weswegen ich mich nicht mit ihm abgeben wollte. Doch in einer ziemlich schweren Stunde ist er mir bei gestanden und hat an mich geglaubt und mich verteidigt, obwohl ich immer so biestig zu ihm war. Damals habe ich erkannt, dass ich ihn wirklich und immer schon geliebt habe. Doch warum erzähl ich dir dass jetzt oder? Lily, bitte, verlier nie den Glauben an das Gute in einem Menschen und glaube mir, es gibt den Richtigen. Du wirst ihn finden, genauso wie jede Person aus der Malchester- Sippe. Du wirst deinen Seelenverwandten finden und mit ihm glücklich werden. Du musst nur fest an die Liebe glauben. Versprich es mir. Du darfst nie die Liebe aus deinem Herzen verbannen." Kurz nickte ich noch, was meine Oma mit einem Lächeln quittierte, dann schloß sie die Augen und ich spürte, wie sie den letzten Funken Leben aushauchte._

Der Duft von frischen Kaffee ließ mich aus der Erinnerung an das Versprechen, dass ich meiner Großmutter gab, erwachen. Kleine Tränen bahnten sich noch den Weg über mein Gesicht und ich konnte mir einfach nicht erklären, wie ich dieses Versprechen vergessen hatte können. „Oh, Lily, du bist ja wach! Ich dachte du schläfst noch etwas!" hörte ich die Stimme von Luke hinter mir. Schnell wischte ich die Tränen aus meinen Augen und wandte mich zu ihm um, schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und antwortete ihm: „Was sehen, da meine wunderschönen Augen! Frischer KAFFEE!!!" „Seit wann stehst du denn auf Kaffee? Du bist noch viel zu jung dafür!!!" Ich blickte Luke bedröppelt, wie konnte er es nur wagen, mich so zu vergackeiern. „Ich mag schon immer gerne Kaffee, falls es dir entgangen ist und ich bin AUCH nicht ZU JUNG dafür!!!" Ich war bei meinen Worten aufgestanden und hatte mir seine Tasse geschnappt, aus der ich einen großen Schluck nahm. „HEY!!! Was fällt dir kleinem Biest ein!? Das war mein KAFFEE!!!" „Fang mich doch, wenn du ihn zurück haben willst!" stichelte ich und kaum hatte ich mich versehen, musste ich schon vor meinen Cousin flüchten, denn er hatte meine Worte ernst genommen.  
Über das Sofa, in die Küche, in sein Schlafzimmer, übers Bett, wo er mich dann leider erwischte und der ganze Kaffee auf der Decke landete.

„LILY!!!" „LUKE!!!" schrie ich zurück, denn er hatte doch genauso viel Schuld wie ich. Kopfschüttelnd betrachte er mich. „Wenn ich dich nächstes Mal bei mir pennen, lasse erinnere mich dran, dass ich meinen Kaffee erst trinke und dann zu dir komme um dich aufzuwecken!" antworte er mir leicht genervt und begann mit einem von ihm aus dem Badezimmer geholten Handtuch, den Kaffeefleck trocken zu reiben. „Ach, Lukilein, sei doch nicht böse!" Ich pikste ihm in die Seite, woraufhin er leise zum Lachen anfing. „Ich hol dir auch eine neue Tasse!" Das brauchte ich ihm nicht zweimal sagen, denn kaum hatte ich mich versehen, grinste er mich frech an, setzte sich auf eine trockene Stelle auf dem Bett und sagte: „Ich warte!" „Gut, du verwöhnter Kerl!" erwiderte ich ihm und stapfte in die Küche, wo ich ihm die Tasse erneut vollfüllte.

„Zwei Stück Zucker, einen Schuß Milch!", murmelte ich vor mich hin und brachte, nachdem ich meinen Worten gefolgt hatte, Luke seinen Kaffee. Wie ich daraufhin in Schlafzimmer kam, fiel mein Blick unweigerlich auf den Wecker, der neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Abstelltisch stand. „Es ist ja erst halb 1. Ich dachte ich hätte länger als 2 Stunden geschlafen." „Kleines, das hast du auch. Es ist nämlich zu deiner Information bereits Samstag." Das verblüffte mich wiederum erneut. „Ich hatte doch tatsächlich einen ganzen Tag verschlafen und dass auch noch auf dieser unbequemen Couch von Luke. Also, dass ich da nicht auf gewacht bin, verwundert mich doch etwas." Doch meine Gedanken sprach ich nicht aus, denn einen gewisse Anstand hatte ich doch irgendwo in meinem Verhalten gespeichert. „Und warum machst du jetzt erst Kaffee?" „Tja, ähmm... na, ja ... weißte es is gestern doch noch etwas arg spät geworden. War eine Razzia im Concret. War nicht gerade berauschend und davon war ich eben so ausgelaugt, dass ich auch erst gerade aufgestanden bin." Ich nickte ihm verständnisvoll, obwohl ich da so einen kleinen Geruch von Bier im Haus wahrnahm, aber ich konnte mich ja auch täuschen. Nachdem wir uns beide wieder aufgerafft hatten, beschlossen wir erst mal irgendwo in einem Restaurant Mittag essen zu gehen, denn ich war ehrlich gesagt zu faul zu kochen und Luke, na, ja, das Essen von ihm möchte ich lieber nicht so schnell wieder kosten.

Letztes Mal war ein riesiger Saustall in der Küche und das Essen hat na, ja wie man es nimmt, eher unköstlich als köstlich gemundet. In London Mittagessen zu gehen, ist echt etwas wunderbares und da ich Luke so wieso endlich einmal den Tropfenden Kessel zeigen wollte, machten wir uns auch sogleich mit unseren Motorrädern, meines hatte er ja voraussichtlich für mich vor Pettys Plänen, die ich nicht unbedingt wissen wollte, gerettet, auf den Weg dorthin. Überrascht blickte er mich an, als wir vor diesem unscheinbaren Haus anhielten. „Da soll dieses bekannte Gasthaus drinnen sein??? Das sieht mir eher nach einer alten Baracke für Gangster aus!" „Tja, mein Lieber, als Polizist hast du anscheinend noch nie von einer Bekannten Regel gehört. Geh niemals nach dem Äußeren!!!" erwiderte ich ihm frech, denn er hasste es, wenn ich auf seinen Beruf anspielte. „Also, dann zeig mir mal, ob die äußere Erscheinung trügt!" „klar, doch!" Ich packte seinen Arm und spazierte in den von außen kleinen Laden hinein. In dem von außen kleinen und schmuddelig wirkenden Pub war es sehr dunkel und auch ein bisschen schäbig, aber dies macht es gerade erst so heimelig.

Diese vier Wände strahlten einfach Magie und Geborgenheit aus, genau, was ich jetzt brauchte. Nur wenige Leute waren hier anzutreffen, aber das war mir nur ganz Recht. Das Ministerium musste ja nicht gleich mitkriegen, dass ich Luke den Tropfenden Kessel und die Winkelgasse aus Spaß zeigen wollte. Mein Freund stand völlig verwirrt neben mir und blickte sich suchend im Raum herum. „Und das soll es sein???!" „Jo, nicht gerade ein angesagter Club, aber trotzdem perfekt.", erwiderte ich ihm grinsend. Daraufhin packte ich ihn am Arm und zog ihn an die Theke, von wo aus mir Tom schon fröhlich zuwinkte. „Lily!!! Kleines!!! Schön dich zu sehen!!! Heute nicht mit Remus unterwegs??? Die Jungs haben mir doch tatsächlich letztes Mal, als sie da waren meine ganzen Barhocker verzaubert, aber zum Glück hat Mr Potter dann ein Machtwort gesprochen... So ein Donnerwetter haben die drei glaub ich noch nie erlebt!!!" Ich grinste ihn frech an. „So, dass hat mir ja der liebe Remi noch gar nicht erzählt!!! Da sollte ich ihm mal auf den Zahn fühlen!" „Ja...Solltest du!!! Wer ist denn der Kerl, da neben dir???" „Ach, sorry, Tom, das ist Luke. Mein Cousin, wir müssen in der Winkelgasse schnell etwas Geld abholen." „Ach, schade und ich hatte mich auf einen kleinen Schwatz mit dir gefreut. Du weißt schon wer hat doch letztens seine Anhänger zu mir ins Pub geschickt und seit dem kommen keine Leute mehr, mit denen man sich unterhalten kann." „Die Todesser waren hier??? Oh, je... ich sollte mich wirklich mal mit einigen Personen unterhalten... Die hätten mir ruhig etwas erzählen können!!!" „Lily, komm wir müssen weiter!" Luke hatte anscheinend gespürt, dass etwas nicht ganz geheuer war, denn kurz als wir den Weg zu der Winkelgasse durchquert hatten, drang ein lauter Knall zu uns durch. Gerade als sich die Mauer wieder schloß, konnten wir noch erkennen, dass sein Mann mit schwarzer Kutte und weißer Maske, ein Todesser, uns gefolgt war. Ich schnappte mir den Arm meines Freundes und rannte los.

Wir mussten so schnell wie möglich zu Gringotts. In einem der unterirdischen Gänge waren wir am sichersten. Luke lief mir ohne großes Zögern hinterher und bewunderte aber trotzdem ab und zu die verschiedenen Geschäfte, da er ja nicht wirklich die Gefahr, in der wir uns befanden verstand. Kaum hatten wir das große weiße Gebäude erreicht erklang ein lauter Schrei durch die Menschenmasse. Zum Glück wurden wir sofort von einem Kobold bedient, wodurch wir schnell zu meinem angelegten Verlies fünfhundert vierundachtzig ankamen. Der Kobold drehte gelangweilt den kleinen goldenen Schlüssel um und öffnete somit die Tür. Luke blickte mir erstaunt hinterher, als ich auf den kleinen Berg mit Knuts und Sickel wie auch Galleonen zu ging. „Und das gehört dir???" fragte er ungläubig. „Ja, is nicht viel, aber fürs Überleben in der Zaubererwelt reicht es!" Immer noch verwirrt schaute er mir zu, wie ich einen schwarzen Samtbeutel aus meiner Umhängetasche holte und ihn mit verschiedenen Geldstücken füllte. „Ms, wären Sie dann soweit?" „Ja, natürlich, es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihre Zeit solange in Anspruch genommen hab. Wir können sofort wieder zurückkehren." Ich zog an den Bändern des Säckchens und ließ ihn wieder in meiner Tasche verschwinden. Langsam schlenderten wir wieder aus dem Gebäude und konnten zu unserem Glück feststellen, dass die Anhänger Voldemorts sich bereits wieder zurückgezogen hatten.

„Puh! Sie sind weg!!!" „Waren dies wirklich die Kerle???" „Ja, aber wir sind ihnen entkommen!!!" grinste ich ihn leicht an. Nach diesem kleinen Schock gingen wir zusammen in ein Restaurant in der Nähe und Luke bekam zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Butterbier zu trinken, welches er sehr genoß! Danach bummelten wir noch etwas durch die Einkaufspassage, wobei ich mir einige Bücher kaufte und Luke genervt seine Augen verdrehte. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, wie man bloss so viele Bücher lesen bzw kaufen konnte. Tja, meiner Meinung nach sollte er froh sein, dass ich ihn nicht durch die vielen verschiedenen Modeläden der Winkelgasse gejagt habe. Gegen drei schauten wir dann erneut bei Tom vorbei und verließen daraufhin endgültig die Winkelgase und auch den Tropfenden Kessel. „UND???" fragte ich ihn gespannt, da es mich brennend interessiert, wie er alles gefunden hatte. „Ich bin echt baff! Aber du hast echt nicht zu viel versprochen." „Das freut mich! Und wo fahren wir jetzt hin???" „Na, ja, Lily, meinst du nicht, dass wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen sollten nach Birmingham?" „Ähm... ja, Luke, du hast schon Recht" murmelte ich vor mich hin und tat es ihm gleich und stieg auf mein Motorrad, setzte den Helm auf und startete es. „Also dann mal los!!!" ließ ich noch einmal kurz verlauten, bevor wir nacheinander losfuhren.

James P.O.V

„Verdammte Todesser!" murmelte ich vor mich hin. Nur weil diese blöden Kerle darauf gekommen sind, Hogsmeade einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, hat jetzt dieser verdammte Zug zwei Stunde Verspätung und ich muss Lily noch länger alleine lassen. Ich halte es echt bald nicht mehr aus. Sie braucht jemanden der sie beschützt und der sie in die Arme nimmt. Ich will diese Person sein und warum muss dann immer irgend jemand dazwischen funken, in dem der Zug oder sonstiges zu spät kommt??? Aber zum Glück sind wir in 10 min in Kings Cross, den ich würde es bald wirklich nicht mehr länger aushalten. Seit acht Stunden grübble ich jetzt schon darüber nach, wie es ihr geht und ich komme immer noch nicht weiter, denn wenn ich sie sehen werde, ist es so wieso gleich wieder um mich geschehen.

Um genau 15 Uhr lief endlich der Zug in den Bahnhof ein und ich konnte durch die Absperrung auf den Muggelbahnsteig. Doch nun, da ich vor diesem großen Gebäude stehen, fällt mir erst ein wichtiger Punkt in meiner überstürzten Abreise ein. „Wie soll ich nun nach Birmingham kommen??? Ein Taxi oder wie die Muggel es nennen kann ich mir nie und nimmer leisten." In Gedanken versunken schlendere ich zu einer Bushaltestelle, die mir von dem Namen irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Wahrscheinlich waren Sirius und ich aus Spaß einmal mit einem Bus von hier aus gefahren. Mit dem ankommenden Doppeldecker fuhr ich an der Themse entlang und konnte mich immer noch nicht besonders orientieren, wodurch ich einfach ausstieg und mich an auf eine Randstein setzte, meine Reisetasche neben mir abstellte und nachdenklich den vorüber fahrenden Autos, die eigentlich in einem Stau standen, nachblickte. „Und, Krone, wie kommst du jetzt nach Birmingham??? Du mit deinen genialen Einfällen!!! Hättest du deine Eltern informiert!!! Hätten sie dich dort hingebracht!!!" piesackte mich eine kleine Stimme in meinen Inneren. Solche Stimmen, die sich meistens nach der von Lily oder Remus anhörte, konnte ich überhaupt nicht leiden, denn meistens hatten sie zu meinen Bedauern auch noch Recht. Das Schild, was ich mir unter der Busfahrt gebastelt hatte, mit der Aufschrift „Birmingham" brachte mich auch nicht weiter. Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln. Jetzt war ich schon so nah und doch so weit von ihr entfernt

Lily P.O.V

Zähflüssiger Verkehr hatte sich gerade vor uns in der Chelsea Bridge Road gebildet, wodurch ich mir die an uns vorbei kommenden Passanten näher anschauen konnte. Hierbei hätte mich beinahe wirklich der Schlag getroffen. Eine große, schlacksige Person mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren saß dort doch tatsächlich auf dem Randstein. „Ist das etwas...? Nein, er kann es nicht sein. Niemals. Er würde nicht! Oder?!" ging es mir durch den Kopf. Ich schob kurz das Visier hoch, um mir über die Augen zu reiben. Als ich nun das zweite Mal auf den Fleck sah, der mich kurz zuvor so verwirrt hatte, bemerkte ich, dass ich mich wahrhaftig nicht getäuscht hatte. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und auch Luke, der inzwischen meine Aufmerksamkeit für diese Person bemerkt hatte, schaute ungläubig. Doch bevor ich noch irgend etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte mein Cousin schon sein Motorrad in Richtung dieser Person gelenkt und mich somit auch gezwungen nachzufahren. Einige Meter vor der Person hielt er und ich verlangsamte mein Tempo auch stetig, bis ich präzise neben Luke zu stehen kam und dabei nicht den Verkehr behinderte.

„Wohin des Weges?" fragte Luke belustigt durch seinen Helm hindurch, woraufhin seine Stimme dunkler erklang. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" erwiderte er in einem arroganten Ton, der sehr gut zu ihm passte. „Sollen wir dich mitnehmen???" Genau wie die Stimme meines Freundes wurde auch meine Stimme leicht verzerrt, aber die Person vor mir erkannte mich trotzdem nicht. Während ich auf seine Antwort wartete, musterte ich den jungen Mann vor mir, um herauszufinden, ob er etwas bemerkt hatte. „Nur einer hat wirklich so widerspenstige Harre" dachte ich mir und grinste dabei verschmitzt. „Wenn sie nach Birmingham weiterfahren! Ich muss dort meine Freundin treffen!" „Wie heißt denn deine Freundin? Vielleicht kennen wir sie ja!?" hackte Luke wieder mal nach. Dieser Schuft. Wenn man es auch nicht durch den Helm hatte sehen können, doch ich war mir sicher, dass sich ein sehr breites grinsen auf seinem Gesicht abgebildet hatte, was mir gegolten hatte. „Lily, aber ich wüsste trotzdem nicht was das SIE angeht!?" „Hey, der Kleine wird frech, obwohl wir ihn doch mitnehmen wollten!", wandte sich Luke an mich. Manchmal war er wirklich ein HORNOCHSE hoch DREI!!! „Halt die Klappe, Luke! Komm steig auf! Ich nehm dich mit! Hier setz den auf!" „Ich hätt ihn auch mitgenommen!!! Für unser Lily- Schätzchen würde ich doch eh alles tun!!!" „Wenn er dieses blöde breite Grinsen nicht bald absetzt, kann er mich mal kennenlernen!!!", murrte ich innerlich vor mich hin, während sich die Person hinter mich setzte und sein Gepäck an der Seite verstaute.

Wie von mir geheißen hatte er auch den 2. Helm, den ich immer bei mir hatte, aufgesetzt und umarmte mich nun mit einem festen Griff, zwar nur um bei der späteren Fahrt nicht verloren zu gehen, aber ich genoß es trotzdem in seinen Armen zu liegen. „Hoffentlich kommst du mit der Geschwindigkeit auch klar!", ermahnte ich ihn noch einmal kurz, dann ließ ich den Motor meiner Ducati aufheulen und reihte mich in den nun wieder funktionierenden Verkehr ein. Luke tat es mir gleich, nur dass er etwas langsamer fuhr. „Verdammt dieses blöde Kribbeln in meiner Bauchgegend!!! Da kann man sich ja gar nicht auf die Straße konzentrieren!!!" fluchte ich in Gedanken vor mich hin, während ich weiter Gas gab und mich auf der Autobahn durch die Autos schlängelte.

James P.O.V

Kurz blickte ich der Person vor mir über die Schulter um auf den Tacho des Motorrads zu blicken. 180... 190... 200... und dieses verdammte Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend. Ich kenne diese Person vor mir doch überhaupt nicht. Die einzige Person, die ich liebe, ist doch Lily. Wie kann ich dann so aufgewühlt sein, obwohl sie nicht einmal in meiner Nähe ist. Aber dieses Motorrad und dieser schlanke weibliche Körper vor mir erinnert mich so sehr an sie. Ich vermisse sie einfach nur. Langsam verringerte sich wieder das Tempo, denn wir hatten die Autobahn verlassen und durchquerte im Moment die Straßen von Birmingham und ehe ich mich versah, hielten wir mit quietschenden Reifen vor Lily's Haustüre. „So bitte absteigen!!!" drang es zu mir hindurch. Ich tat wie mir befohlen, nahm meine Arme von ihrer Hüfte und holte das Gepäck heraus, als ihr vorheriger Begleiter auch endlich eintrudelte. „Danke für's Mitnehmen!" „No Problem, Kleiner, dass hat mein Schätzchen doch gern für dich getan!"

Der andere Fahrer, der mich bei der Abfahrt so blöd angemacht hatte, war abgestiegen, lehnte sich gegen seine dunkel blaue Suzuki und blickte kurz auf seine Mitfahrerin, bevor er seinen Helm abnahm. „DU!!!" stieß ich hervor. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Vor mir stand doch tatsächlich dieser Luke, der Lily damals einfach so abgeholt hatte und wonach sie mit einem blauen Auge wieder gekommen war. „Ich! Na, Jamsie, ist dir deine Freundin wieder mal davon gerannt???" Ich musste mich wahrlich zusammen reißen, dass ich ihm nun nicht an die Gurgel sprang. Er hätte damals etwas gegen Mike tun können und somit Lily helfen. „Nein, sie ist mir nicht davongelaufen!!! Sie ist hier her um sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden!!! Und ich bin ihr nach, um ihr bei zu stehen, denn ich bin nicht so ein Mensch, der einfach tatenlos zu sieht, wenn es einem geliebten Menschen scheiße geht!!!" „Gute Antwort, Jamsie!" erwiderte mir dieser Luke nun.

Lily P.O.V

Er ist mir wirklich nach gereist, um mir beizustehen!!! Um mir zu helfen!!! Um mich zu trösten!!! Ich glaube es gar nicht!!! Er hat sich um mich Sorgen gemacht! Und Luke, dieser kleine Sack, hat es genau gewusst und wollte es ihm bloss aus der Nase ziehen, um mir Klarheit zu verschaffen. Ah... ich könnte meinen Cousin gerade küssen dafür!!! „Luke!" Ich stieß mich nun von meinem Motorrad ab, da ich mich auch gegen dieses gelehnt hatte wie Luke und schritt auf diesen zu. „Du sollst doch nicht immer deine Nase in meine Angelegenheiten stecken!!!" Ich nahm meinen Helm ab, ließ mein Haar somit aus diesem gleiten und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, flüsterte ihm ein kleines Danke zu und wandte mich zu James um. Durch meinen Anblick und meine Tat brachte er nun vollends seinen Mund nicht mehr zu. Geschockt war nicht der einzige Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Auch ein langsam immer größer werdendes Freudestrahlen breitete sich in diesen aus. Erst als er sich vollkommen wieder erholt hatte, umarmte er mich fest, als würde sich ein Ertrinkender an mich klammern und flüsterte meinen Namen. „Lily, ich bin ja so froh!" Langsam erwiderte ich auch die Umarmung und ging auch dazu über mich nie mehr von ihm lösen zu wollen, wie James es anscheinend auch vorgehabt hatte, wenn nicht Luke uns nicht unterbrochen hätte. „Hey, ich will euch Turteltäubchen ja nicht stören, aber ich muss jetzt leider gehen!" „Dann geh doch!" meinte James patzig und drückte mich noch besitzergreifender an sich, was mir ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich jedoch aus seiner Umarmung und schlenderte auf meinen Cousin zu. Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und beugte mich zu seinem Ohr vor, in das ich flüsterte, so damit nur er es hören konnte: „Danke, dass du mich aufgenommen und mir geholfen hast. Ich werde dir das so schnell nicht wieder vergessen!!! Es wird jetzt alles gut! Ich werde glücklich, keine Sorge, ja!?" Ein kleines nicken war von ihm zu erkennen, woraufhin er sich von mir endgültig löste und während er seine Suzuki Start klar machte, noch einmal an James wandte: „Wehe, du brichst ihr das Herz, denn dann brech ich dir das Genick, da es ihr Vater nun ja nicht mehr machen kann!!!" Mit diesen Worten gab er Gas und fuhr Richtung Süden, wahrscheinlich zurück nach London. Kaum war dieser verschwunden wurde ich schon wieder von hinten von James umarmt und an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gedrückt.

Sein Kopf weilte in dieser Zeit des Genießens auf meiner Schulter. „Lily, du hättest es mir doch erzählen können. Ich wäre für dich da gewesen. Die ganze Zeit hindurch." Ich lächelte leicht. „James, es ist ok, ja? Ich bin übrigens sehr froh, dass du da bist, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich alleine in die Hölle des Löwens gewagt hätte." „Komm, lass uns reingehen." Ich meine Ducati schiebend, er die Taschen tragend, schlenderten wir zur Haustüre. Zuerst stellte ich mein Motorrad in der Garage ab, eher weil ich mir noch etwas Zeitaufschub gönnen wollte, als wegen der Kälte, die sich auf den Motor auswirken konnte. James wartete geduldig auf mich vor der Haustür und nahm während ich langsam aufsperrte meine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Vorsichtig öffnete ich diese und trat ein. Im ersten Moment, als ich einen Schritt wieder in dieses Haus gesetzt hatte, wurde ich von den ganzen Erinnerungen übermannt. Meine Eltern. Meine Kindheit. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Die vielen Erlebnisse. Alles war mit einem Schlag ausgelöscht worden, als sie gestorben sind. Nur noch ich bin jetzt von dieser Familie übrig, denn Petty würde sich so wieso bald von mir völlig abwenden. Dafür hatte ich ein Gespür. Ich brauchte ja nur an die Beerdigung meiner Eltern denken. Eine warme Hand, die ich von meiner zuerst losgemacht hatte, um die Tür zu öffnen, umschloß meine nun erneut. Ich blickte mich zu James um.

James P.O.V

Lily stand wie erstarrt vor mir, als sie ihr Elternhaus betrat. Was ihr wohl alles durch den Kopf gegangen war??? Vorsichtig fasste ich nach ihrer kleinen zierlichen Hand, in der so viel Kraft stecken konnte, und drückte diese. Daraufhin blickte sie sich zu mir um und ließ mein Herz fast vor Sorge zerspringen. Leise Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre weichen Wangen und ihr Gesicht war von einer einzigen Traurigkeit überzogen. Langsam und behutsam wischte ich ihr sanft diese Tränen weg und umarmte sie daraufhin. Wenige Sekunden gönnte sie sich anscheinend diese haltgebende Umarmung, dann löste sie sich wieder von mir und setzte ein leicht schiefes Lächeln auf. „Also, willst du wieder dein altes Zimmer haben?" Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf, da sie wieder versuchte etwas ihrer Fassung zurück zubekommen. „Jao, wär schon nicht schlecht einfach schlafen zu gehen. Der Schock, dass du weg bist, sitzt mir jetzt noch in den Knochen. Remus war auch nicht gerade begeistert von seinem Brief, aber dieser hat sich noch nicht mal aufgeregt, sondern war einfach nur die Ruhe selbst. Anscheinend hat er dich schon aufgegeben."

„Tja, er vertraut anscheinend dir mehr, als mir!" „Woher das wohl kommt?!" erwiderte ich ihr mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was du meinst!" entgegnete mir Lily mit einer Unschuldsmiene, woraufhin wir beide anfingen zu lachen. Es war schön sie zu lachen zu sehen, aber trotzdem hatte dieses etwas trauriges in sich. Leider. Kurz nachdem wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, meldete sie sich zu Wort. „Es ist zwar erst kurz nach 5, aber ich bin echt hundemüde! Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich ins Bett gehe?" „Nee, keine Spur. Ich bin mindestens genauso müde wie du, wegen der ganzen Aufregung wegen einer ganz bestimmten Person, die ich ja jetzt nicht unbedingt nennen muss. Das hat mich echt geschafft. Ich grinste sie wieder an und folgte ihr dann mit meiner Tasche nach oben. Als wir dann von ihrem Zimmer standen, kam ein kurzes „Gute Nacht" noch von ihr und der kleine sanfte Kuss, der sich kurze Zeit später auf meiner Lippen befand, brachte mich völlig zum Stocken. „Gute Nacht!" brachte ich, aber erst viel später heraus, als die Tür schon länger verschlossen war. Zuerst wollte ich ihr ja noch folgen, da ich sie nicht alleine lassen wollte, aber dann besann ich mich doch eines besseren, als ich mich kurz an ihre Kampfkünste erinnerte. Somit machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Gästezimmer, wo ich für die nächsten zwei Tage schlagen sollte.

Lily P.O.V

Ich hab es wirklich getan. Ich habe ihm einen Kuss gegeben!! Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Mit einem leichtrosa Schimmer auf den Wangen lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tür. Mein Herz klopfte jetzt noch wie wild, wobei ich hoffte, dass es von dem Kuss kam und nicht von dem Schock wieder in meinem Elternhaus zu sein. Wie ein Schlag trifft es mich nun wieder. Elternhaus. Das Haus, in dem meine Mum und mein Dad gelebt haben, bevor sie... Meine Augen füllten sich langsam erneut mit bitteren Tränen. Immer mehr bahnen sich von diesen ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Schützend legte ich meine Hände vor mein Gesicht und rutschte immer mehr an der Tür hinunter, da meine Beine weiter unter mir nach gaben. Während ich so vor mich hin weinte und mir immer wieder das Bild meiner Eltern vor die Augen erschien, glitt ich langsam in die Welt der Träume über. Doch einige wenige Minuten später wurde ich durch ein Rascheln aufgeweckt, welches mich nachdem ich noch benebelt nach diesem gesucht hatte, dazu brachte mich zu entkleiden und in mein Bett zu legen., wo ich auch ehe ich mich versah wieder zurück in den Schlaf versank.

James P.O.V

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich durch ein komisches, schlurfendes Geräusch aufgeweckt. immer noch völlig verschlafen und leicht von dem wunderschöne Traum von Lily benebelt, tastete ich nach meiner Brille und schaltete die kleine Nachttischlampe ein. Die Augen voller Tränen, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, um das Zittern zu mildern und schluchzend konnte ich die sonst so aufrechte Gryffindor erkennen. Nun fiel mir erst so wirklich auf wie verletzlich und einsam dieses Mädchen, was vor mir stand, war. Langsam richtete ich mich von meinen Bett auf und schritt auf sie zu, dabei flüsterte ich einmal kurz ihren Namen und konnte danach vernehmen, dass sie immer wieder etwas vor sich hin murmelte. „Sie sind weg! Sie haben mich allein gelassen! Keiner liebt mich mehr! Alles ist vorbei!" Diese für mich schockierenden Sätze wurden von Lily in ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand immer wieder wiederholt. Ein leerer Gesichtsausdruck war kurz bevor ich sie umarmte und ihr streichelnd über den Rücken, noch zu erkennen, da ich sie nun genauer betrachten konnte. Einfach starr ließ sie meine Berührungen über sich ergehen, doch ich merkte, dass um so länger ich ihr zu flüsterte wie ich sehr sie liebte und dass sie nicht allein war, dass sie sich entspannte. Langsam wurde sie ruhiger und auch die nun weniger gewordenen Schluchzer fanden ein Ende und ihre Kräfte, die sie gerade noch so auf den Beinen gehalten hatten anscheinend auch. In meinen Armen brach Lily einfach so zusammen. Gerade noch konnte ich sie auf meine Arme hieven, um sie so auf mein Bett zu tragen, wo ich sie neben mich legte und mit der Decke wie mich auch zu deckte. Dabei ließ ich sie in meinen Armen ruhen und meine Hand, die ich am Anfang versucht hatte aus ihrer zu lösen, was jedoch vergeblich gewesen war, fest die ihre umschließen ließ.

Lily P.O.V

Ein warmer Windhauch, der immer wieder gegen meine Augen trat, weckte mich am nächsten Morgen auf. Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen ich blinzeln musste um wieder klar zu sehen, blickte ich in das Gesicht, der Person, die mein Herz erobert hatte. Sein ganzes Gestalt konnte von mir außerdem nur schlecht erkannt werden, da die Sonne genau auf ihn strahlte. Dabei fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, als ich ihn so vor mir sah und mich an das gestern gesehene dunkel erinnerte. „James war die leuchtende Person, die mich aus der Dunkelheit befreien würde!" schoß es mir durch den Kopf. „Ja, er ist es!" stellte ich noch einmal nach kurzer Überlegung gedanklich fest und flüsterte ihm daraufhin leise zu. „Ich liebe dich, James Potter!" Eigentlich wollte ich ihm bloss einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen geben, um noch einmal in meine Erinnerung zu rufen, wie sanft und gut sie schmeckten, aber Kurz bevor ich mich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, schlossen sich seine Arme fester um mich und der Kuss wurde von meinem Freund erwidert. Und genau in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass sich noch nie in meinem Leben so richtig angefühlt hatte, wie dieser leidenschaftlicher, inniger Kuss von uns beiden. Nach einigen Minuten lösten wir uns schwer atmend wieder von einander, woraufhin sich James zu meinem Ohr vorbeugte und mir im gleichen leisen Ton in dieses wisperte: „Ich dich auch, meine Lily Evans und du kannst dich darauf gefasst machen, dass du mich nie wieder los bekommst!!!" Schmunzelnd erwiderte ich ihm: „Das will ich auch schwer hoffen, Mister!"

Erzähler P.O.V.

Diese Worte besiegelten beide erneut mit einem Kuss, wobei beiden durch den Kopf fuhr, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie daraufhin kuschelnd und küssend im Bett, wobei es auch dabei blieb. Nur abends eine Stunde, bevor sie sich beide auf den Weg zurück zu King's Cross und somit nach Hogwarts begeben sollten, besuchten sie die Grabstätte von Lilys Eltern, was für das Mädchen, da ihr Freund nun ihre Hand drückend neben ihr stand, nicht eine zu starke Qual geworden war. Im Sonnenuntergang verabschiedete sich die Tochter von beiden und machte sich daraufhin gelöster und unbeschwerter auf den Weg zurück zu der besten Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, Hogwarts, wo alles begann und nun ein glückliches Ende gefunden hatte.


	32. Epilog

Epilog 

Zuerst wirkte es wie das Ende, dann wurde aus diesem ein neuer Anfang, der beweist, dass wahre Liebe alle Schmerzen lindern und die Einsamkeit der Seele besiegen kann. Die Liebe kann man mit einem Phönix vergleichen. Aus der Asche entsteht immer wieder etwas Neues.

Noch ein paar Fakten:

Im Juli 1982 machten James, Stella, Lily, Remus, Sirius und Peter ihren Abschluß, wobei James und Lily als Jahrgangsbesten abschlossen. Sirius und Remus belegten den zweiten Platz.

Im September des gleichen Jahres begannen James, Lily und Sirius die Ausbildung zum Auror und Remus, die Ausbildung zum Lehrer. Seine Freundin Laura beschließt bei ihrer Tante Mme Malkins eine Schneiderlehre zu beginnen. Stella fing eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin an und Peter war ohne Zukunftspläne, wodurch er sich bei seinen Freunden durchfüttern ließ.

Am Freitag, den 13. September 1985 gaben sich Lily und James das Ja- Wort, nachdem James eine riesigen Aufwand damit betrieben hatte für seine Freundin einen Verlobungs- bzw Ehering zu finden. Am Schluß fand er silberne Ringe für beide, die von Elben hergestellt worden waren und zu der Art und Weise, wie er seinen Hochzeitsantrag gemacht, kann man bloss sagen, dass es ihn eine Flasche Wodka als Mutmacher gekostet hatte, da er kurz davor einen schlimmen Streit mit Lily gehabt hatte und sich nun nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie auch wirklich ja sagen würde, aber sie tat es, nachdem sie James wieder nüchtern gezaubert hatte und er seinen Antrag noch einmal ohne Stammeln und Schluckauf formuliert hatte.

Am 25. Februar 1986 findet ein großer Anschlag Von Voldemort auf die Winkelgasse statt, bei der Remus Verlobte Laura ums Leben kommt. Eine Woche vor beider Hochzeit um genau zu sein. Es war ein großer Schock für alle, da Laura zu einem festen Mitglied der Rumtreiber-Crew geworden war.

Am 31. Juli 1986 wurde dann endlich Lily und James erstes Kind geboren, dass sie Harry James Potter taufen sollten und dessen Pate Sirius werden sollte.

Am 1. April 1987 rang sich Sirius dann auch endlich dazu durch Stella das Ja- Wort zugeben und seine Freiheit somit aufzugeben.

Am 31. Oktober 1987 wurden Lily und James Potter von Peter an Voldemort verraten und von gleichen getötet. Nur einzig Harry konnte den Anschlag überleben und besiegte den dunklen Lord.

Das war der Beginn des neuen Zeitalters...

Ende


End file.
